Star Wars III Sith Redemption
by Fictionstv
Summary: Anakin is chancellor of the Galactic Empire and Jedi Master for the new Jedi Order after defeating Obiwan and killing Palpatine. The story takes place over twenty years between Star Wars III and IV.
1. A New Fate

Star Wars Sith Redemption

By Empirestv

19 Before the Battle of Yavin

Senator Padme Skywalker's ship landed on a docking bay on Mustafar, the red hot lava reflecting off the ship's hull. Padme considered what Obiwan had said to her hours before she had left. Was he as evil as he had said? She was afraid to see him, to see what he had become. Yet she had also had hope that good still remained in him.

Once the ship landed Anakin immediately recognized it. He wondered why she had come out this far. He ran over to the ship. The ship's doors had opened, Padme walked alone onto the landing pad.

"I saw your ship," Anakin said with concern.

Padme embraced him, her worries subdued for the moment. "Oh Anakin!" she expressed.

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?" Anakin asked her.

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things," Padme explained.

"What things?" Anakin asked not liking where this was going.

"He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings," Padme said almost tearful.

"Obiwan is confused, I would never do anything like that," Anakin tried to reassure her.

"He said the security cameras caught you in the Jedi Temple," Padme doubted.

Anakin gave her a confused look. "It's a fake, the children have been sent to Korriban, no harm has come to them," Anakin said truthfully.

Padme looked at his confused expression. "Who would do such a thing?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Anakin said with righteous anger.

"Everything is changing, Palpatine has made himself life ruler, democracy is dead," Padme told him.

Anakin considered what she said. "Perhaps democracy is no longer the best," he relented.

"What are you saying, the Republic has lasted for thousand years," Padme disagreed.

"The chancellor is a good man, he wants to restore order, finally end the corruption," Anakin said.

Padme was not convinced. Anakin sighed. "I don't want politics or the senate to separate us," he said.

"Then come away with me, we can raise our child together," Padme said.

Before Anakin could answer Obiwan stepped down from Padme's ship. "Why is he here?" Anakin asked annoyed.

Padme looked at Obiwan in shock. "I had no idea, you must believe me," Padme said. Anakin looked at Padme uncertain and turned to Obiwan.

"Why are you here?" Anakin demanded.

"To talk some sense into you," Obiwan said with some anger in his voice.

"I'm tired of the Jedi lies, half truths, and secrecy. Now I know the true nature of the Force," Anakin told him.

"You have succumbed to the dark side, you're a tool of the Dark Lord," Obiwan countered.

"I am more powerful than him, I could overthrow him," Anakin retorted.

"And then what?" Obiwan asked.

"And then I will I make things right in the galaxy, I will create a new Jedi order," Anakin declared. "One that allows love and freedom," Anakin said.

Padme looked at Anakin and then at Obiwan uncertain. "I know all about your new order, I saw you kill younglings," Obiwan accused.

"I did not kill younglings," Anakin reiterated.

Obiwan shook his head. "You have become the thing you have sword to destroy, deceit, lies, violence, power. The Emperor has twisted your mind," Obiwan concluded.

"You have betrayed the Republic, I saw Master Windu try to kill the chancellor with my own eyes, the council was going to take over the Senate," Anakin retorted.

"I don't believe you," Obiwan said taking out his light saber and igniting it. Anakin quickly took out his own light saber, igniting it. Padme looked at the two former friends turn on each other with horror.

"No stop," she pleaded.

"It can't be helped. Whatever happens I love you," Anakin said whirling his light saber in anticipation for the battle. Obiwan and Anakin rushed each blades clashing. Summoning the power of the Dark side, Anakin felt an adrenal rush as he pushed Obiwan back. Loosing ground Obiwan moved away from the ship and jumped away from Anakin's blade.

"Don't make me destroy you master," Anakin glared at Obiwan.

Obiwan focused and did a second rush pushing Anakin back. Padme stared as two tried to slice at each other, their blades faster than she could track. Anakin looked back to see Padme, eyes streaked with tears. He cast off Obiwan's blade and went on the defensive as Obiwan walked him towards the edge of the platform.

Distracted with Padme's presence Anakin let himself get tripped up. Obiwan sent his blade at his throat which he barely blocked. Anakin put all his strength into keeping the blade from hitting him.

"Help me Padme," Anakin gasped as the light saber became within an inch of his neck. Padme looked at the two confused. Anakin kicked Obiwan away but was pushed down by Obiwan's light saber.

"Don't listen to him, he's changed," Obiwan said trying to keep Anakin down. Padme continued to look uncertain. She slowly reached into her pocket taking out her Naboo issued pistol and aimed at Obiwan.

Obiwan quickly moved off Anakin and blocked the power blasts that went his way. Anakin stared at her amazed as Padme shot off a few more blasts.

"Get away from him," she told him keeping her aim on him.

Obiwan shook his head in dismay and using his left hand force threw her to the ground. She hit her head on the ground stunned, the pistol cast onto the ground. Anakin stared at his wife and then glared at Obiwan.

Renewed by his passion Anakin rushed Obiwan and struck at him with his light saber. Obiwan blocked the assault but was kicked into the control room. Anakin fueled by his emotions and feelings of betrayal by Obiwan slashed at the controls missing Obiwan's head. The shields on the machinery around the lava flow were deactivated.

Obiwan and Anakin walked into a hallway exiting the control room, their sabers clashing every second. "I'm not your enemy, the chancellor has manipulated you," Obiwan said.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done," Anakin yelled out continuing to advance on Obiwan.

The Emperor felt a disturbance in the force. Something was happening to his apprentice. After he was satisfied that Yoda was no longer a threat to him he ordered a transport to Mustafar.

"Maximum speed commander," he told the trooper piloting the ship.

"Yes sir," the trooper said automatically. The transports floated above the platform and headed toward Mustafar.

Obiwan jumped off the lava platform and gained a footing on a hill. Anakin remained on the platform, it floated nearby.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground," Obiwan declared.

"You underestimate my power," Anakin glared defiantly.

"Don't try it," Obiwan pressed still thinking of his former pupil.

Anakin considered the distance in front of him. Grinning he raised his left hand. Electricity coursed through his hand and hit Obiwan's light saber. Obiwan grunted in pain and effort as he blocked the lightning. Anakin could feel the strain as he continued using his powers. He did a flip and clashed with Obiwan on the hill. Anakin grabbed Obiwan's robes with his left hand and shot electricity through his chest slicing through his lungs.

Obiwan fell to the ground gasping for breath, his light saber in a defensive position. Anakin looked at his master in pity. He used his left hand to force the light saber out of his hand. Anakin ignited his master's light saber and put the two blades at Obiwan's neck.

Obiwan looked at Anakin in resignation, he had failed, and now he would pay the ultimate price. Anakin hesitated as the two blades hovered over Obiwan's neck.

"No," Anakin said simply deactivating the lightsabers. "I want you to see what I will do with the galaxy, how I will make everything better. I will bring balance to the force, and I want you to see it. Then you will understand," Anakin said walking away from Obiwan.

"Here is a beacon, so they'll find you," Anakin threw the beacon towards Obiwan and stalked off.

Anakin went back to the landing platform. He took hold of Padme's head. Padme woke up confused. "Everything is okay," he assured her.

"Obiwan, did you kill him?" she asked hoping he had not.

"No, he'll be fine," Anakin smiled.

Padme smiled back content with this explanation. Anakin sensed something in the distance. "He's here," he told her.

"Who?" Padme asked confused.

"Palpatine," Anakin stated. "I can sense his presence," he added.

"What will you do?" Padme asked.

"He tried to divide us; I won't let it happen again. I will kill him and bring an end to all of this," Anakin promised.

"C-3PO, take her into the ship. I will be back shortly," Anakin ordered the protocol droid.

Emperor Palpatine stepped out of his ship, a dozen Storm troopers lined up on both sides of him. Anakin approached the Emperor and bowed before him. "I assume Obiwan Kenobi is dead," Palpatine speculated.

"Yes, my master," Anakin answered.

"Good, come, I have something to show you," Palpatine smiled.

Anakin stood up facing Palpatine. He quickly ignited his light saber and stabbed through his heart. Palpatine looked at Anakin in shock and then fury. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber quickly slicing more into the Emperor. Palpatine fell to the ground unmoving.

Anakin felt his life force fade from him. The Storm troopers stared at Anakin uncertain as to whether to arrest him or pledge allegiance. "The empire is now mine now," Anakin declared. The Storm troopers decided it was best to agree and put their weapons down.

"What are your orders sir," the Storm trooper captain asked.

"I want a medical unit, I will be leaving to Coruscant soon," Anakin announced.

"You heard the man, let's go," the captain ordered.

An hour later Anakin allowed the floating platform with the body of Palpatine to fall into the lava stream. It began to burn until it became no more. Anakin sighed with relief as he no longer would have to look over his shoulder.

Anakin then proceeded to board his ship; it rose into the air and raced towards Coruscant. Once the ship landed Anakin quickly took a transport to the hospital. "What is her condition," he demanded of the nurses.

"The births were successful," the nurse told him.

"Births?" Anakin asked puzzled.

"Yes, she carried twins. The medical droids are doing a final check up, all vital signs are good," the nurse continued.

Anakin still shocked over twins decided to visit his wife. She smiled at him as he entered the room. "Twins?" he asked her.

"Yes," she smiled happily. "A boy and a girl," she added.

"What should we name them?" Anakin asked.

"While you were gone, I thought up two names," Padme admitted.

"Well?" Anakin asked curious.

"Well if it was a boy I chose Luke, and if it was a girl I picked Leia," Padme said.

"Then it's agreed. Luke and Leia," Anakin said taking her hand.


	2. Senate Rebellion

Anakin walked calmly through the Emperor's Star Destroyer; he waited for the elevator to reach the bridge and walked towards the front of the ship. "Lord Vader," the commander addressed.

Anakin hesitated to answer him back as he stared at the volcanic planet of Mustafar. "Lord Vader, we are tracking a ship heading toward this system, shall we target them?" the commander asked.

Anakin felt a ripple in the Force as a familiar presence was headed towards the system. "No, pull back. Proceed to the Naboo system," Anakin ordered.

The commander nodded and gave the order without question. The Star Destroyer pulled away from Mustafar and began to speed up away from the system. The engines turned a hot blue and passed light speed towards Naboo. Anakin turned away from the bridge window feeling some guilt for Obiwan.

Senator Bail Organa's ship searched Mustafar for Obiwan's beacon. "I have a lock the senator said to Yoda who was looking for him through the windows. "Yes, feel him I can," Yoda confirmed. The ship dropped down on a landing bay close to the mining station. The Senator and his staff touched the ground and started looking for Obiwan. Finally finding him they put him on a metal stretcher and gently loaded him onto the ship.

"I must talk to Master Yoda," Obiwan said as he lay in the medical wing.

"He will be with you shortly," the medical droids answered him as they began reconstructing his right lung.

Yoda ventured into the room relieved that Obiwan was not too injured. "Master Obiwan, relieved I am that you are alive," Yoda said.

"He escaped master, I have failed," Obiwan admitted.

Yoda frowned considering. "Failed you may have, but the Emperor dead he is," Yoda told him.

"Dead, how can this be?" Obiwan asked.

"I know not," Yoda admitted.

"Do you think Anakin killed him?" Obiwan asked.

"Wait and learn from afar we must," Yoda concluded. "What of Senator Padme?" Senator Organa joined them.

"Last time I saw her she was alive," Obiwan said.

"Hope there still is," Yoda considered.

Anakin's Star Destroyer reached the Naboo system within moments. "We're here," Anakin told Padme.

"Where?" she asked fatigued.

"Home," Anakin said smiling.

A shuttle left the Star Destroyer's docking bay and headed toward the Naboo capital city. Once the shuttle was open a crowd waited outside wondering who the visitor was. Anakin smiling walked down and touched ground. Storm troopers quickly assembled around forming two straight lines as if to protect him. The crowd backed away in apprehension, that is until Padme was revealed.

Padme walked slowly assisted by the Imperial commander. Anakin joined with Padme as the commander stood to the side. The crowd immediately applauded in joy upon seeing their former queen and senator.

Governor Sio Bibble and Queen Apailana walked towards shuttle with their guards at their sides. The Storm troops broke formation and created another horizontal line behind Anakin and Padme. Queen Apailana troops did the same.

"Congratulations on your election," Anakin bowed respectfully to the Queen. Padme embraced her younger sister even though her dress made that almost impossible. She wore a bright red dress similar to Padme when she was queen.

"It seems you are the right hand of the Emperor now," the Queen smiled. Sio Bibble frowned at the title of Emperor but stayed quiet.

"The Emperor has died, I will be taking his place until a new chancellor is elected," Anakin told her.

The Queen smiled with surprise. "Well, then we are honored with your visit," the Queen stated. "Come, join me at the palace," the Queen stated.

While Anakin, the Queen, Sio, and Padme walked towards the palace Sio made small talk with Anakin. "I assume you will hold free elections for a new chancellor in the coming weeks," Sio said.

"The Republic is in danger of disorder, with the death of Emperor it may inspire rebellion," Anakin reasoned. "There will of course be free elections for a new chancellor, but there is much corruption in voting process, it may take some time," Anakin told him.

Sio frowned in disappointment to Anakin's response but decided not to press the issue. The Queen took her seat. "With the death of the Emperor, you Anakin are in the best position to succeed him. You are one of the few Jedi that stayed loyal to him," the Queen stated.

"My loyalties are with the Republic not one single man, he had been in office longer than normally allowed," Anakin told her.

The Queen nodded in agreement. "How will the next chancellor be elected?" Padme asked Anakin.

"I have read some of the Emperor's files; it seems there is considerable corruption in his connections to the senate. As my first act I will have these senators arrested and have a fair trial. Many senators voted with the chancellor only because they were receiving bribes or military contracts," Anakin stated.

"Disturbing indeed," Sio considered.

"According to the Emperor's recent laws a Regional Governor will be appointed to this system and a small naval fleet," the Queen said reading a data pad.

"A fleet will be provided but I do not think a regional governor is necessary. Sio Bibble seems to be doing a capable job," Anakin said.

"Then it's settled," the Queen said. "Enough of politics, you two should enjoy your stay on Naboo.

"Will you join us at father's house?' Padme asked her sister.

"I will come when I can," she assured her.

Anakin and Padme visited her parent's home not far from Theed city. Ruwee and Jobal greeted Padme as she arrived. Ruwee proceeded to shake hands and embrace his son-in-law.

Sola ventured into the room, her two daughters still outside.

"Come inside, it's time for lunch," she told Ryoo and Pooja. The two young girls entered the house full of joy and action.

"So when do we get to see the grand children?" Jobal asked while preparing salad.

"They're still on Coruscant, the pregnancy was a difficult one," Padme said.

"I can imagine with all the things you do," Ruwee said.

Ryoo and Pooja sat between Padme and Anakin trying to gain their attention. "So do you know what you want to be when you grow up?" Padme asked Pooja.

"I haven't decided," she smiled.

As they talked Darred Janren entered the room. "Darred, Padme is here," Sola said.

"Oh, Padme, it's been a while," he smiled.

"And this is her husband Anakin Skywalker," Sola introduced.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. The last time was at….the wedding," Darred remarked.

"The Jedi council sent Anakin on assignments during the Clone Wars," Padme explained.

"Dreadful war," Jobal said.

"But I hear the Jedi tried to take over the Senate," Darred said.

"Anakin didn't take part in that," Padme assured them.

"The Jedi will be reorganized," Anakin promised.

"So how are your architectural plans going?" Padme asked changing the subject.

"Better than I had hoped, we are adding another room to the Theed Palace, it's going to be splendid," he said excited.

"We'll have to come to see it," Anakin suggested.

"It should be complete within the year," Darred said passing the salad bowls.

As if to ruin the moment Anakin's wrist communicator started beeping. A projector of an Imperial captain appeared. "What is it?" Anakin asked annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir. The Senate believes that you are responsible for the Emperor's death, they want to arrest you," the captain reported.

Padme and Anakin looked at each in fear of this announcement. "I will be taken freely, there is no need to come down to the planet," Anakin said.

"No need sir, we are behind you, the fleet is at your disposal. We have all refused the order," the commander said.

"I don't want a civil war," Anakin told the commander.

"There are a few ships still loyal to Emperor, they have gathered at Coruscant," the commander reported.

"I will be there as soon as I can," Anakin told him.

Anakin looked at his in laws wondering how to explain this. "I am needed," Anakin said excusing himself.

"Strange boy," Jobal remarked. Padme went after him.

"You be careful." She warned.

Anakin smiled. "I will."

Anakin appeared on the bridge of the Star Destroyer, the commander meeting him. "Twenty ships are at your disposal my Lord," the commander informed him.

"We have reached the captains sir," an officer announced.

Anakin nodded. The two headed toward the holodeck of the ship. The twenty captains appeared as holographic images in front of Anakin. Captain Tarkin was one of the captains present. "We have agreed to assist you in bring order to the galaxy, many have fought with you during the Clone Wars, what are your orders?" the Admiral of the fleet asked.

"I will join you at Coruscant, we will destroy the rebels. Then I want your armies to be deployed around the Senate chambers," Anakin ordered.

"It shall be done my lord," the admiral replied.

After the holograms had been turned off Anakin turned to the commander. "During the battle I will be taking my ship to the surface," Anakin told the commander.

"Your ship has been prepared for you," the commander replied.

Twenty Victory Star Destroyers suddenly appeared over Coruscant confronting Five Venerator Star Destroyers. Immediately prototype Tie and X wing fighters emerged from the ships.

Anakin opened the elevator and walked toward his ship. Opening the Jedi star fighter he proceeded to have a droid attached to his ship. The R2 unit chirped as it prepared for the battle. Anakin's ship escorted by two Tie fighters existed the ship and descended toward the planet. Laser fire surrounded Anakin's ship, his two escorts within seconds of each other exploded. Anakin expertly maneuvered his ship away from the laser fire as he approached the atmosphere.

The ship adjusted to the rising temperatures as Anakin plunged toward the surface. On the surface Storm troopers flooded the capital armed with tanks and assault rifles. The Storm troopers overwhelmed the Royal guard and surrounded the Senate dome.

Inside the dome the senators agued amongst each other on the news of the Emperor's death. Senator Mon Monthma considered the arguments as those loyal to the Emperor shouted at those who were loyal to Anakin. To confuse matters another sect wanted to restore full democracy. Mon secretly supported them but they had connections to the separatists and as such she decided to remain silent.

Anakin landed gracefully on the ground in front of the Senate chambers. Storm troopers approached him from all sides. "Area is secure," the captain told him.

"Good, let's go inside," Anakin ordered.

Tarkin's ship came within range of the Venerator Star Destroyer. "You may fire when ready," he ordered. Laser fire from his ship destroyed the engine and slashed holes through the hull. Tie fighters were already swarming the ship. Tarkin smiled in satisfaction as the ship began to burn. "Completely destroy it, I don't want it crashing into the planet," Tarkin ordered.

Within a small amount of time the Victory fleet defeated the Royal fleet hence giving it its name. Tarkin's officers shouted in joy as the last Venerator was obliterated and glowed like a sun.

Anakin with legions of troops behind him approached the door. Using the Force he opened the doors. Immediately troops poured into the Senate dome. The troops easily killed off all remaining guards. Anakin finally appeared in the Senate chambers. Senators shouted and began making demands even as Anakin elevated himself using the Chancellor's chair.

"This is a coup," one declared.

"You have proven yourselves to be deceitful, inactive, criminal, and treasonous. As such you all are under arrest. Those that are innocent will be released," Anakin told them.

"The courts will never stand for this," one senator shouted.

"The courts are also under investigation, you will be tried under a military court," Anakin replied.

"This is an outrage. He wouldn't dare kill all of us, we should resist," the same senator said.

Anakin glared at the arrogant senator and raised his left hand. Lightning streaked through the air and sliced killing him instantly. "You may continue with the arrests captain," Anakin told the Storm trooper down below.


	3. New Jedi Order

After the traumatic death of one of their colleagues, the rest of the senators submitted to the Storm troopers. They were lead out of the Senate dome and walked into shuttles where they would be put into camps for interrogation and holding. Anakin supervised the operation allowing the guilty and innocent alike to be subjected to arrest.

"Find the senators that weren't present," Anakin told the Storm trooper captain.

The Storm troopers would search the systems for the remaining senators; Anakin however had exempted his own wife of arrest.

With the Senate dome cleared out and with Senate apartments empty Anakin went into the elevator of the Senate apartments heading towards the chancellor's chambers. Reaching the chancellor's chambers he was allowed into the room by the Storm trooper guards.

Inspecting the chancellor's computers Anakin sat himself down in front of the holographic monitor. Using his hands he began searching through his former master's files. Schematics and designs for a new weapon called the Death Star became available to him. Anakin read with some concern the ideal power of the station, the ability to annihilate and entire planet. Although a soldier Anakin thought the idea of destroying an entire Separatist planet unthinkable.

He continued to read, Captain Tarkin promoted by Palpatine to Grand Moff (regional governor) was to be assigned the technological terror. According to the text Grand Moff Tarkin had designed the station himself. Currently 5 of the Death Star had been constructed. Anakin found the secret location of the station and went on with his search.

Moving his hands Anakin went into more files detailing Palpatine's Senate strategies in his election 10 years ago, his dealings with dozens of senators concerning votes. Anakin eventually found the incriminating file detailing Palpatine's connection to Count Dooku and the Trade Federation. Before he could go farther he was required to break some passwords.

Using his technical knowledge Anakin eventually broke the passwords and dived deeper into Palpatine's dark life. When he was done Anakin sat in the chair stunned. After several moments of reflection and horror he summoned Coruscant investigators to the chancellor's chambers.

"I want to search these databases concerning the chancellor's dealings," Anakin told them.

The investigators took Anakin's information and headed out to collect the necessary evidence. Anakin had requested information that all together amounted to nothing but was necessary to confirm the data he found on the chancellor's computer. He wasn't going to allow anyone to know that he, the Republic, the Senate, the Separatists and the Jedi had been used like pawns in his game.

When the investigators were gone Anakin reflected on what he had learned. "Perhaps Obiwan was correct?" he wondered to himself. Even so the Republic wouldn't have been saved, if the information given to him was true the Jedi themselves had been infected by Palpatine's agents and spies. Anakin concluded that Obiwan's dreams of democracy and Jedi guardianship over the Republic was simply wishful thinking.

Anakin ventured into Palpatine's personal belongings. Most of them common items until he reached a room filled with artifacts. Anakin inspected some of the light sabers, crystals, data pads, a hologram machine, dark cloaks, and Sith archeological artifacts. Anakin carefully picked up a double bladed light saber realizing who had used it last.

Palpatine had caused the death of Qui-gon, the destruction of Jedi, and almost the deaths of his wife and Obiwan. Burning with anger Anakin activated his wrist, his Jedi fighter flew towards his location. Taking the ship Anakin flew towards Tarkin's Star Destroyer. Landing in the docking bay he was greeted with a small army of Storm troopers and Imperial soldiers. Tarkin greeted Anakin as he approached.

"Lord Vader, what a pleasure," Tarkin complimented.

"I have come to inspect the Death Star," Anakin cut to the point.

Tarkin stared at Anakin in shock but did as he was commanded. Tarkin's Star Destroyer exited Coruscant space and eventually reached the location of the Death Star. Anakin peered through the windows of the bridge inspecting the huge ship that was being created. Several ships were assisting in the construction of its outer layer.

"When will it be completed?" Anakin asked.

"Our engineers say it may take twenty years to finish the entire project," Tarkin told him.

"Keep it hidden; I don't want anyone to know about this. You are in command," Anakin told him.

Anakin proceeded to take his transport to Korriban for his next task. The ship left the Star Destroyer hanger and sped toward the ancient Sith home world. The shuttle landed on the dessert floor. The sky was brown from the continuous volcanic activity on the planet.

Anakin stepped onto the ground and looked around. Four large tombs were on either side. In the center were pillars, some of which were broken down. Anakin with his Storm trooper escort walked towards the ancient Sith Academy. After a few moments Anakin reached the entrance and with a waive of his hand the doors opened allowing him inside.

The Academy was well lit with old fashioned lamps and torches. As Anakin reached the center of the academy he could sense the Force's presence strengthen. Three dozen children were being taught a lesson.

"Master Skywalker," the fallen Jedi said surprised.

"Vilkrov, how are the children?" Anakin asked.

"Very well," the Twilek told him.

Anakin nodded. "It's safe now, they can go back to Coruscant," Anakin told him.

"Master Skywalker, we want to stay here," one of the children told him.

Anakin frowned not understanding. "We like this place," he said speaking for the group who also nodded their heads.

"Master Vilkrov told us of a cave and dark creatures," another said.

"A cave?" Anakin asked.

"There is an opening to a cave not to far from here, the children wanted to go inside but I forbid them," Vilkrov told Anakin.

Anakin could sense something, it wasn't right. "You will create a new Jedi academy here and will teach half of the children. Half of them will come with me to Coruscant," Anakin ordered.

"It shall be done, I always agreed with your sympathies concerning the Jedi council," Vilkrov said.

Anakin smiled weakly. "Well, we no longer have to worry about them now," Anakin said. "A supply ship will be sent here soon," he added.

Anakin leaving the academy came onto the cave Vilkrov had found. "Shall we come with you," the Storm trooper commander asked.

"No, I will do this alone," Anakin told him.

Proceeding into the cave it wasn't long before a creature tried to attack him. Igniting his blue light saber Anakin sliced into the winged creatures. Walking carefully into the cave Anakin slaughtered the creatures that tried to attack him. Upon reaching the back end of the cave Anakin found a purplish glow. Static electricity flowed through the cave lighting up the entrance to a new section.

Anakin approached the energy field and attempted to enter. Immediately he was taken to his knees. Unable to move Anakin was forced to move out of the field. Concentrating on the Force he tried to make him immune to the dark energy. To no avail he was sent to ground. Amazed at the power of the field Anakin backed away and decided to dismiss the phenomenon.

Exiting the cave Storm troopers waited for him. Anakin telling them nothing went back to the shuttle. With half of the children, the shuttle lifted off and headed back to Coruscant.

Upon his arrival to Coruscant Anakin ordered new elections to be taken place while the military prosecuted the guilty senators. In doing so he sent a message to all of the systems to have them support him as reigning ruler until order was restored to the Republic. He also added that they should vote for candidates that would be favorable to his message.

One month later

Anakin looked at the holographic image of Padme in the chancellor's office. "I will be with you soon," a fatigued Anakin told her. He put his hand where her face would be if she had been there. Suddenly Imperial officials entered the room to brief him on the prosecution of the traitorous senators. Anakin turned off the hologram and turned his chair around to face them.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"One hundred senators have been successfully prosecuted, the rest have been released," the officials told him.

"And the courts?" Anakin asked.

"Seven judges on the Supreme Court and two dozen lower court judges have been convicted," the official reported.

Anakin sighed. "Send them to Kessel, they'll know how to deal with them," Anakin ordered.

"Very good sir," the official carried out the order.

A week later Anakin addressed the Republic Senate in its entirety. Those that had been convicted had been replaced. Anakin entered the chancellor's chair and allowed it to rise in elevation. A new Chief Justice stood next to Anakin.

"The Senate has been cleansed of corruption and criminal acts," Anakin announced.

The Senate gave him polite applause. "A new order will be formed. Every system will have a regional governor and a small fleet so that every system has security and freedom," Anakin declared.

The Senate gave him a more enthusiastic applause. "A new Jedi order will be formed, one that will be controlled by the Republic, not themselves. They will defend one called upon but they will not take positions of power in the military. Never again will the Jedi be able to overthrow the Republic we have built," Anakin told the Senators.

The majority of Senators cheered this announcement. "There is no peace where there is tyranny; there is no prosperity where there is fear. The Republic will double its military capacity within a few years," Anakin told the Senate.

The speech was well received by the Republic, immediately Anakin became the hero of many Republic citizens. Through the help of Imperial propaganda that went through the media outlets Anakin was looked upon as hero in the Clone Wars and defended the Republic from the arrogant Jedi and corrupt Palpatine. Seeing it appropriate Anakin ordered the destruction of Palpatine's statues in the Coruscant squares.

Anakin ventured toward the Jedi temple. It had been reconstructed. The library was now repaired and under new management. The damage the temple sustained was now repaired as before. The halls were of dark memories as Anakin remembered how he was forced to fight against his fellow Jedi. Taking the elevator he found himself in the Jedi Council room. Yoda's pillow and seat remained as before. But now the room was dark and empty.

Anakin went into the Jedi academy and found the children practicing with small non-lethal light sabers. They had head masks covering their faces as they blocked the small laser coming from metallic robotic balls. Anakin smiled in amusement. Sensing his presence they took their masks off.

"Master Skywalker," they all said respectfully.

"Tell me the Jedi code," he ordered.

"There is no fear, there is power. There is no death, there is immortality. There is no weakness, there is passion. I am the heart of the Force. I know no fear, but rather I install it in my enemies. I bring order where there is chaos. I know the power of the Force whether it be light or dark. I am the fire of righteousness; all who commit evil will bow before me. I pledge myself to the Jedi, for I have found salvation in the Force," they sounded off.

"Good, let us meditate on this," Anakin suggested.

I am surprised and encouraged by your feedback; you can always give me suggestions concerning the timeline between III and IV as well as Jedi names. The more this story progresses the more Anakin may seem (out of character) so check me on that. I also have very limited knowledge on the book series between III and IV, so don't hesitate to review. Thanks.


	4. Imperial Senate

Anakin received reports every day on arrests and leads on the Emperor's sympathizers and Jedi resistant to the new order. As predicted many Jedi resisted the Storm troopers and were shot down. The Imperial fleet began sending new probe droids to hundreds of planets in their search for the Jedi.

Anakin on occasion would sit and watch over trials of Separatist loyalists approving the execution or prison sentence of each official. Many attempted to lower their sentence by swearing loyalty to the Republic. While disgusted with many of them Anakin on occasion reduced some of their sentences. He personally appointed the new judges to the Supreme Court with the Senate's advice and consent.

One day Anakin learned of the capture of Sly Moore, a personal assistance to the Emperor. Anakin knew that in court she could publicly ruin him with her tales of his cooperation with the Emperor. He decided to bypass the courts and interrogate her personally in the Jedi temple. The pro Anakin judges allowed her to be tried in this manner.

Two Storm troopers walked her towards Anakin; they were on the top floor of the Jedi temple. "Leave us," Anakin ordered.

The Storm troopers obeyed and guarded the door. "Greetings Darth Vader," Sly Moore smiled.

Anakin frowned at her displeased with her tone. "You were Palpatine's assistance, you know everything about what he was working on," Anakin speculated.

"Will you let me live if I tell you?" Sly asked.

Anakin hesitated. "Yes," he told her.

"He has been developing a new weapon called Palpatine's Eye, it has immense power, more than any Star Destroyer," she told him.

"What is its purpose?" Anakin asked.

"It can destroy entire asteroids and shatter planets. It was made to kill the Jedi," she said.

Anakin took out his red light saber and placed it at her neck. "You will locate this weapon for me and work for me," Anakin said.

Sly looked at her neck fearing for her life. "I will do whatever you ask," she told him.

"Now bow and pledge loyalty to me," Anakin instructed her.

She did as she was told her face looking down. "You will tell no one of your knowledge," Anakin ordered.

Secure in his belief that Sly was no threat to him he proceeded to order the sentences of Palpatine's other assistance, they were no longer needed.

Shortly after the trials Anakin met with the Imperial Navy officers concerning the reorganizing of the military. The best naval officers were present, twelve in all were present.

"I want your advice on how to reform the military," Anakin told them.

"Sir, we need to be sure that we have the loyalty of our subordinates. We should make it so that no non-human life form be able to have an officer rank in the Imperial navy," one captain suggested.

"Shouldn't we have the most qualified person for the job?" Anakin questioned.

"No human other than Count Dooku were involved in the Separatist campaign," another captain said giving more weight to the previous point.

"Although it's true that our troopers are Mandalorians," Anakin considered.

"Troops, of course, they're genetically incapable of going against our orders," another captain scoffed.

"I understand your concern, many non-human races have questionable loyalties, but the Senate will not stand for this….discrimination," Anakin reasoned.

"Create a test that only humans can pass," one captain suggested.

"Can this be done?" Anakin asked.

"I'll get right on it," he answered.

Anakin looked at his data pad concerning his agenda. "Soon I will demand that all unnecessary droids and all military droids be permanently shut down," Anakin said. "Is that going to cause a burden?" he asked.

The captain looked at each other wondering who would argue against Anakin. "It shouldn't affect us at all, it will provide more jobs for people," one said.

"We don't want droids taking control of our ships do we," one joked.

"Soon the Senate will demand a Chancellor election, we will be annexing Tatooine in order to keep me in charge of the military and Jedi council," Anakin announced.

"We will send two Victory class Star Destroyers to Tatooine, but I doubt that we can provide enforcement," a captain said.

"All the crime stems from the Hutts, kill them and the crime will stop," one suggested.

"The Hutts are the only ones keeping order on that planet," another argued.

Anakin reflected on his childhood and how he was sold by the Hutts long ago. "I think we can do without the Hutts, I don't want a Hutt as a senator," Anakin said.

"So, shall we have them arrested," a captain smirked.

"No, that will be too difficult. Kill them," Anakin said as if it were nothing.

Second Senate Session

Senator Bail Organa exchanged some words with Senator Mon Mothma before sitting down in his designated booth. Anakin raised himself using the Chancellor's chair. Sly was on his left assisting him while the Justice sat on his right. The previous Justice had been convicted of bribery, conspiracy, treason, etc and had been executed.

"Order," the Justice shouted. The Senate eventually went silent as they prepared to listen to the Jedi.

"A new Chancellor election will take place within a month from now, the election rules will be as before with one exception. My home planet of Tatooine will be annexed into the Empire. As such I will run as Tatooine's Senator," Anakin announced.

"As a Senator I will nominate you as Chancellor," a Senator yelled out of turn.

Many other Senators spoke in agreement as the Justice shouted for order. "I will run as Chancellor if the Empire demands it. I have faith in the democratic process," Anakin said.

The Senate cheered in response. Senator Bail Organa looked at his fellow colleagues stunned by their affection for the Jedi. He dared not speak out in such a setting.

"In the meantime I will commit myself to the burdens of the Chancellorship in order to bring about peace and prosperity to the Empire. The Imperial military will be based on merit, and I can assure you that our academies will select the best people to defend the people," Anakin said.

"And I propose a new bill concerning droids, we will vote on it today," Anakin declared.

Information concerning the droid shut down bill was displayed on the Senators' computers. "I call a motion to accept the bill," the Senator from Naboo said.

"I second the motion from the Senator of Naboo," another Senator said.

"We should consider this vote another time when we have more information," one Senator protested.

"We will have a preliminary vote on whether to postpone the vote," the Justice shouted.

Anakin smirked as the results were clear. The vote would be today. The Senate that day easily ratified Anakin's droid bill as well as the annexation of Tatooine to the Empire.

Soon there after, two Victory Star Destroyers orbited Tatooine. Anakin was on board one of the ships. On the bridge Anakin activated the hologram communicator. "Yes, Lord Vader," Moff Yref Orgege answered.

"I want the Hutts removed from this planet and all positions of power in this system," Anakin told him.

"Yes, my Lord, but that will be very difficult. They are well armed and I am not certain I can arrest them," the Moff replied.

"I don't need them arrested, kill them," Anakin told him.

"How many sir?" the Moff asked.

"All of them, kill them all. And when you are through, break up all the criminal rings on the planet," Anakin ordered.

"I will do my best sir," the Moff said.

"You know the price of failure," Anakin said shutting off the hologram transmission.

It didn't take long for the Hutts to evacuate the planet. Their ships rose from the dessert planet into space. Anakin's Star Destroyer followed them as they fled.

"Your orders," the captain asked.

Anakin stared through the window as the Hutt owned ships passed by. "Kill them all," he said without emotion.

The Star Destroyer picked up speed and began firing at the Hutt ships causing them to explode. One it was certain that none escaped the Star Destroyer went back to its original orbit.

"Here is a report of the situation on the surface," the captain gave Anakin.

"It will be impossible to control these cities," Anakin realized.

"Bombard them, do what you have to in order to bring justice to this planet," Anakin told the captain.

"I want my shuttle," Anakin ordered.

Anakin's Imperial Shuttle exited the Star Destroyer and went into hyperspace towards Naboo.

"Proceed with the bombardment, nothing will escape us," the Imperial captain said. The Star Destroyer immediately began sending a rain of laser fire on the selected cities.

From a distance a hooded figure watched as the lasers scorched the Tatooine city. His sad blue eyes turned away from the slaughter. He walked into the dunes, his light saber strapped to his belt.


	5. Opposition

Anakin slept with difficulty as he reached Naboo. He became agitated and annoyed with his duties. The Imperial Shuttle exited Hyperspace and landed easily on the planet's surface.

Padme walked out to greet him as he stepped down. They embraced enjoying their company for the short while they could. "I have heard so many wonderful things about you, how you got rid of the corruption," Padme said pleased.

"It wasn't easy," Anakin told her drained.

Padme frowned in concern as the job of Chancellor was taking a toll on her husband. "Let's go inside," she suggested.

Inside the Theed palace Padme made a room for herself with the twins. Nurses carefully looked over the twins when Padme was gone. Anakin stared at the two twins. "They're so small, so helpless," Padme observed.

"Yet I can feel their presence wherever we go," Anakin said.

Padme and Anakin walked through the valley, leaving behind civilization. "Binks is performing well in your absence," Anakin told her.

"I should get back to the Senate," Padme admitted.

"You could stay here, away from all the politics and fighting," Anakin suggested.

"It wouldn't be fair to the people who elected me. We could both go back to Coruscant, raise the children there," Padme suggested.

In truth Anakin wasn't happy with Padme in the Senate, many of his policies she might personally oppose. "All right, the Jedi Temple should be reconstructed within a few months, the children can be raised to be like Jedi," Anakin relented.

"We're not giving them up are we?" Padme asked fearfully. It was common for parents to never see their children again after joining the Jedi.

"No, I will change that rule. It's the bonds we have that make us stronger," Anakin reasoned.

When everyone was asleep Anakin set up a hologram projector in the Theed palace. "Yes Admiral Thorn," Anakin answered.

"The Fleet is ready to conduct your operation," he told him.

"Good, make sure they do not escape," Anakin told him.

"Very good sir," the Admiral said disappearing from view.

"What was that about?" Padme yawned entering the room.

Anakin turned to face her surprised to see her. He hadn't sensed her coming. "The Hutts have enslaved many worlds for their own profit, I have called upon the fleet to intervene on the native's behalf," Anakin answered.

"Will many be killed?" she asked. Whenever it came to the military Padme became suspicious of their motives.

"Casualties will be minimal," Anakin assured her.

Prototype Tie fighters screamed through the atmosphere as they sent laser fire on selective areas of Nul Hutta. Tanks and troops poured into the capital city.

"There's one," a Storm trooper radioed in. The troops immediately overwhelmed the Hutts shooting them as much it was necessary to kill them.

Admiral Thorn watched passively as his fleet ripped into the Hutts' shuttles, transports, space stations, and satellites. What remained was destroyed by a wave of Tie fighter attacks.

In other areas of the Outer Rim captains turned on their territories killing Hutts wherever they could be found. Admiral Thorn turned to his map of the sector. Ships had successfully blockaded Nar Hekka, **Ylesia, **Sakiya, Kintan, and Nyrvona.

From Naboo

"The missions has been a success, the Hutts have been driven from the planets, the natives of each planet have been liberated," the Admiral told him.

"Allow the natives to form their own governments, soon they will elect their own Senators," Anakin instructed.

"Sir, these planets are responsible for shipping raw materials for the fleet," the Admiral observed.

"I can assure you admiral that the shipping will resume as appreciation," Anakin assured the admiral.

A week later Padme, the twins, and Anakin took the Imperial Shuttle to Coruscant. Upon arriving the family moved into Padme's Senate room. "I will be taking over from here," Padme told Jar Jar Binks.

"As yua wisha," Binks responded.

"You have done an excellent job, you will make your people proud," Padme complimented.

"The delegation of 2,000 wantsa to meet with you," Binks told her.

"That will be all," Padme said.

Binks bowed in front of Padme and went on his way.

"Delegation of 2,000?" Anakin questioned.

"We organized against the Chancellor Palpatine's dictatorship and the way he was handling the war," Padme explained.

"So why does it still exist?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, I have been gone for some time," Padme excused.

"I can't have any more opposition, Padme," Anakin said with more force.

"This is a democracy, your going to have arguments and criticisms," Padme reasoned.

Stumped Anakin decided to work with his staff on his speech to the Senate. When Padme was away on her meeting with the Delegation Anakin ordered scans on her data pads and computers as well as wire taps in the room.

"Anakin Skywalker has taken unilateral action against several planets owned by the Hutts. This show of force against Republic planets is not legitimate and sound policy," one Senator declared.

"I have prepared a motion for the Senate to have full hearings and investigation into the matter," Senator Organa said.

"I will second the motion," another Senator said in agreement.

"We will begin our work of lobbying the other Senators to agree with this motion," Mon Mothma said. "Not a word of this should be said outside these chambers," she added.

During the meeting Padme felt very uncomfortable. "I don't know if I should attend these meetings anymore," she told Organa.

"Just the opposite, you are closest to Anakin, make him listen to reason. I trust you," he said.

When the meeting was over Imperial agents gathered their information and went to meet Anakin. He considered the information sent to him. Frustrated he called his advisors for a meeting right before he was about to speak. He created his first cabinet using Palpatine's criteria. Sate Pestage, Janus Greejatus, Sim Aloo, Ars Dangor and Kren Blista-Vanee all walked into his office ready to serve his will.

After the meeting it was decided that a new police force was needed to regulate Coruscant. In order for the Senate to approve the measure it couldn't be seen as a police force but merely a security committee that would report to the Senate committees, corruption in the Coruscant government.

Third Session

Anakin walked into the Senate dome greeted by many freshman Senators who agreed with his aggressive stance against injustice and corruption. Anakin shook their hands and smiled feeling at ease. Taking his seat as Chancellor he addressed the Senate.

"Several planets were liberated by the tyrannical Hutts. The Hutts enslaved entire races to satisfy their own greed and used Republic subsidies to continue their operations. But now justice has been served," Anakin announced.

A loud cheer could be heard. Encourage by this Anakin went a step forward. "We will begin new elections on these planets where the people of these planets will finally have their voice heard. No longer will the Senate allow entire peoples to be used as slaves for another," Anakin said.

Before Anakin could continue the Justice recognized the Senator from Sern Prime. Anakin frowned at the interruption but was not surprised. "I would like to pass a motion that there be a Senate committee to investigate usage of the Imperial fleet in this manner," he said.

Many of the Senators around him booed and hissed but he stayed his ground. "I second the motion," Senator Organa said.

Immediately the Senate buzzed, Organa was a respected member of the Senate and not to be taken lightly.

"There is no need for a vote, I will appoint a committee to look into any wrong doing," Anakin said.

Senator Organa frowned not satisfied with the concession. "We have a list already set up for the committee," he told Anakin.

"Would you accept the motion of having half of the committee appointed by me and half appointed by you," Anakin allowed.

Senator Organa considered, he knew he didn't have the votes to ask any further. "I would agree to that," he said.

"In order to stem corruption on Coruscant a new task force will be given charge to seek out and report crimes committed against the empire. It will be called the Internal Security Bureau," Anakin announced.

"I will also appoint the most qualified people to the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order," Anakin told them.

Despite objections from the pacifists the two bills passed without much debate. As Anakin exited the Senate dome Padme stopped him. "Many Senators are concerned that you're turning the Republic into a police state," she said.

"I don't want that. The two bills will be up for another vote when a new chancellor is elected," Anakin assured her. "I will be with you shortly, I have some business to do at the Jedi Temple," he told her.

Inside the Jedi temple many had applied to be Anakin's first students. Anakin had recruited and ordered a team of Grey Jedi to supervise the Jedi Temple when he was not around.

"A man strong in the force has asked to join," one of them told him.

"I will see him then," Anakin answered.

A man in dark robes paced as Anakin entered the room. "Lord Vader," he addressed.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I am Sa Cuis, with the Emperor dead I am at your service," he said.

"Show me your power," Anakin ordered taking out his light saber.

Sa Cuis obeyed taking out his double blade light saber, one glowed red, the other white. Anakin had never fought a double blade before. Taking his red light saber he clashed with Sa. Sa twirled his double blade avoiding Anakin's strikes. After several moments Anakin kicked Sa to the ground his double blade still in hand. Sa got back to his feet but not before Anakin sliced his light saber in half.

Using his remaining red blade Sa tried to take the advantage whirling the blade at Anakin. Anakin matched his moves and twirled Sa's light saber out of his hand. Anakin now had his blade at his throat.

"In time you sit on the Jedi Council, but you have much to learn," Anakin said. Sa nodded stunned by Anakin's attacks. "Fix your light saber, and remember as I have given you mercy you will give it to others," Anakin said.

"I will be leaving to Byss, inform me if necessary," Anakin instructed his aides.

Sly, Anakin, and Sa entered the shuttle. The Imperial shuttle took off from Coruscant and flew towards Byss.


	6. Chancellor Skywalker

The journey to Byss took some time due to it's location in the galaxy. During the trip Anakin mediated on his past decisions and future actions. He could sense the dark side creeping into his mind as he went closer to Byss.

Upon reaching Byss Anakin, Sa, and Sly walked into the large space station. The Imperial Citadel was massive streaked in black. Anakin could feel its dark energy. "You may find disturbing things here," Sly warned as they walked into the station.

Immediately they were fired upon by Palpatine's Royal Guard. Anakin and Sa activated light sabers to deflect the bolts being fired at them. Sly fled into another room. Anakin force pushed two guards into the wall knocking them out. Sa whirled his light saber in a spinning motion slicing into two guards. Anakin sliced off the head of the last guard.

Anakin and Sa head back finding Sly in the computer room. She entered the codes needed to access the rest of the station. Typing in the correct sequence the doors opened. Anakin and Sa proceeded to enter the inner circle of the station.

"What is this?" Anakin asked out loud. Sa was speechless, Sly looked away. A dozen tanks filled with liquid and what appeared to be incomplete bodies. "In the even of his death Palpatine wanted a host body for his spirit," Sly explained.

"His spirit?" Anakin asked.

"Palpatine had the ability to transfer his spirit into other host bodies using the power of the dark side," Sly told them.

Flashback

"I have the power to save your wife," Palpatine promised him.

"He was so powerful in the dark side that he could save the ones he loved," Palpatine marveled.

End Flashback

"None of these clones are ready for transfer," Sa noted.

"Let's keep it that way. Destroy the tanks," Anakin ordered.

Sa drew his double blade and sliced into the tubes allowing the green liquid to flow out. Anakin did the same slicing into the tubes and shattering the glass. Within a short time Anakin and Sa had sliced through the tubes, destroyed the deformed bodies, and disconnected the computers.

Anakin had a look of disgust as his black boots were stained with the green yellowish fluid. Anakin, Sa, and Sly looked through the station searching for any oddities. Once finished with their search Anakin called for a Star Destroyer to arrive to repopulate the station. Considering the inner circle of the station as well as its relatively low profile Anakin planned on putting a Jedi academy on the station.

Anakin arrived in Coruscant just in time to greet the new candidates for officer positions in the Imperial navy. Hundreds of men lined up waiting the arrival of Lord Vader. They all had faded green officer uniforms and caps. They were almost all male and human. As Anakin entered the room all of the officers saluted.

Pleased with this show of confidence and power Anakin looked over a small fraction of the officers to be given captain, lieutenant commander, and lieutenant positions. "You are the best of the best and as such failure will not be tolerated," Anakin boomed.

"Yes Lord Vader," they all shouted in unison.

"Now leave to your ships, and bring about peace to the galaxy," Anakin shouted to the applause of the officers.

Feeling upbeat Anakin went into his Chancellor office. Sim Aloo greeted him as he took his chair. "Captain Voss Parck wishes to speak with you," he told him.

"Bring him in," Anakin allowed.

Captain Voss Parck walked into Anakin's office and gave off a salute. Anakin waived his hand lazily accepting the salute. "I have another recruit for you," he told Anakin.

A blue skinned alien in an Imperial uniform appeared at the captain's side. "His name is Mitth Raw Nuruodo," Park said.

"Friends call me Thrawn," the alien spoke.

Anakin nodded. "So what does he have to offer the empire?" Anakin asked.

"He's excellent in naval strategy," Parck said.

Anakin read over the heavily edited report. "In most cases I wouldn't allow an enemy of the Republic to become an officer, but maybe you can provide some leadership to the….you know," Anakin said putting the data pad down.

"You have impressed me Thrawn, you are promoted to lieutenant commander under Captain Parck," Anakin ordered.

"Thank you sir," Thrawn said departing with Parck.

Sim Aloo observing the scene said nothing but as soon as they were gone turned to Anakin. "I have added Kinman Doriana to your staff my Lord," he said in a monotone voice.

Anakin nodded pleased with how smoothly everything was going. "You have done well; all of you have done well. Since you have done in small responsibilities I will give you larger responsibilities," Anakin said.

"I serve at your pleasure my Lord," he replied.

Anakin took a shuttle and landed on one of the many landing bays on the Jedi Temple. As he entered the Jedi Temple he was met by Sa. The temple was filled with applicants many of them youth. "These are from all over the galaxy?" Anakin asked Sa. "No, these are only from Coruscant. The next floor has all the applicants from other planets," Sa informed him.

The applicants stood in long lines as Imperial officials signed them in. Each applicant would have a background check and tested for midi-chlorians. "I noticed you are not rejecting those who lack midi-chlorians," Sa said.

"The Jedi were arrogant, only allowing those who had high counts and never considering others," Anakin told him.

"Those who don't have the Force ability will only be able to be successful using the dark side," Sa warned.

"And that's a problem?" Anakin smirked.

A month later 19 BBY

Fourth Session of Congress

Anakin was congratulated by several senators on his easy election as Tatooine's Senator. Still presiding Chancellor Anakin took his seat among the thousands of Senators.

"Elections for Chancellor shall take place tomorrow, today's nominations will be announced," Anakin said.

"As my last act as emergency Chancellor all Separatist nations will fall under Imperial occupation where at least 90 of the population must swear loyalty to the empire. Until this occurs their industries will belong to the state, and will have no representation in the Senate," Anakin declared.

The Senate cheered widely wanting vengeance on the Separatists. "The resources they used to split the Republic in half will now be used to benefit the state. With these resources we will be able to double the fleet within ten years and double it again within another ten years. This is my plan for security," Anakin said.

The Senate applauded the motion. "This will cause only resentment among the Separatist nations and bring about another civil war. Vote against this measure," Senator Garm Bel Iblis said as his booth detached from the Senate walls.

Anakin glared at Garm but was reassured as many senators ridiculed him. "I assure you senator that our fleet and army will make it impossible for another war," Anakin said.

"You would rule the galaxy with an iron fist Jedi!" Garm continued.

"Order!" the Justice shouted.

"We will take this issue up tomorrow," Anakin said dismissing the Senate.

As Anakin went back to his chancellor chamber Padme met up with him. "You seem angry," she observed.

"They doubt my military." Anakin said still upset.

"Your military? The military belongs to the Republic," Padme corrected.

Anakin frowned almost reaching an emotional boiling point. "You're right, I have been under a lot of stress," Anakin relented.

"Pull yourself from the nomination," Padme suggested.

"The Senate demands it from me," Anakin said hiding his own ambition.

"Sometimes what people want is not what they need," Padme said.

Anakin said nothing as he continued to walk toward the Senate apartment building. "Give the Separatist mercy. There is more power in pardoning than force," Padme told him.

"I'll think about it," Anakin said leaving her.

"Pulling the bill is not an option my Lord," Janus said. "We need the Geonosians to construct the Death Star," he added.

"The Separatist will never agree to your terms, they will be a constant source of income and material for the empire," Ars advised.

"Yes, but what we're making them slaves," Anakin said his hands covering his face.

"It's not like they're human," Kren reminded him.

"What about the other matter?" Anakin asked.

"Our eight chosen senators have stayed steady concerning the use of the fleet against the Hutts. Organa's senators have done the same though," Sim reported.

"If we could convince one of Organa's senators to vote differently we could end this matter," Kren observed.

"I'll sort this out with Organa, set up an appointment to Alderan," Anakin ordered.

"Very good my Lord," Ars posted on his data pad.

"What of the election, do we have a good chance?" Anakin asked.

"Considering many systems are directly benefiting from the military contracts I would predict an easy victory," Sim said.

Sate Pestage entered the room. "You're late," Anakin said annoyed.

"Sorry my Lord, I was caught up," he excused.

"We were discussing my election chances," Anakin said.

Sate looked at everyone wondering why the topic was even being discussed. "My Lord, you will win. I can assure you of this," he said.

"Well I leave all of this to you, I have a meeting with the Jedi Council," Anakin said.

"Do not worry, we have everything under control," Sate assured him.

When Anakin left Sate turned to the others. "I have a list of sixty senators to be arrested for conspiracy against the state," he said giving them the list.

The four read over the list and nodded in approval. "We'll have the ISB take care of them," Sim said.

"This council will be different than the last one. We're going to take a pro active stance to problems within empire. Soon a Jedi will be stationed on every Star Destroyer to aid and monitor the fleet as well as assistants to the Moffs," Anakin explained to the group.

Sa, Jeng Droga, Kadann, Quinlan Vos, and four so called dark prophets/jedi sat in a circle as the original council had done. Yoda's special seat had been removed so as to not distract Anakin. Jeng Droga was fiercely loyal to Palpatine but believed the common propaganda that Obiwan Kenobi had killed the Emperor. Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz were recruited by Anakin from Kashyyyk. Vos had been seriously injured by clone troopers when Order 66 was given.

"I have decided to organize the Jedi into teams. There will be three, a guardian, counselor, and sentinel," Anakin began.

"One will be trained in the light side, the other in dark side, and the third will be trained in practical operations that do not reflect either light or dark side elements," Anakin continued.

"Within these groups there will be attachments to keep the Sith and Jedi from fighting each other. In this way the Sith and Jedi will rely on each other," Anakin reasoned.

When the meeting was over Anakin turned to Vos. "I know that Khaleen is pregnant," he told him. Vos stiffened wondering where Anakin was going.

"I will not sacrifice my wife and child," Vos made clear.

"Of course not. I wanted you to consider having your child enroll into the Jedi academy," Anakin said.

"I will certainly consider it," Vos smiled.

The next day Anakin met with the Senate for the chancellor election. Sixty two senators however were missing from the vote. It was designed so that the senator's empty seats were not clustered so no one took much notice. If Anakin had arrested all 2,000 considerable clusters of empty seats would be present.

"The vote will take place now," Anakin ordered.

"There are absent senators," Senator Organa protested.

"The vote cannot be postponed, democracy requires participation," Anakin replied.

Senator Organa withdrew his objection defeated yet again by the popular Jedi. "This whole election is a joke," he muttered.

"You may begin voting," the Justice shouted.

Padme looked at her computer screen. She could choose Senator Organa whose political views aligned with her or her husband. "Trust me Padme," she heard him in her head. She pushed the choice for her husband.

Anakin after voting for himself lay back into his seat and went into a trance. He could sense the thoughts and feelings of those around them. "Trust me," he said through their minds.

Anakin shook hands with dozens of senators congratulating him on his victory. He had won in a landslide against his two opponents. He eventually pulled away from the crowd towards Padme. Organa said a few words to her and walked off. Anakin glared at him as he hurried away but turned to face Padme.

"You won!" Padme hugged Anakin.

"No we won," Anakin smiled kissing his wife in front of the senators watching.

The sixty two senators disappeared from the face of the galaxy never to be heard of from. Anakin neither cared nor wanted to know their fates. Fang Zar however escaped prosecution; the ISB didn't find it worth their time to publicly convict a harmless old man.

Anakin met with Sa as he was about to travel to Alderan. "I want you to come with me," Anakin told him.

"What is it that you want me to do, I am no diplomat," Sa said.

"I know, this assignment is for you and only you to hear," Anakin said.

"You are to kill this man," Anakin said giving him a picture of Fang Zar. "One less vote on the committee and I can end the investigation," Anakin reasoned.

Sa nodded taking the picture. "No witnesses," Anakin pressed. The two walked into the shuttle.

Upon landing on Alderan Senator Organa escorted him to his palace in the mountains. "You have a beautiful planet," Anakin remarked making small talk.

"Yes, we are spoiled to have such a world for ourselves," Organa said.

"Senator Fang Zar will be meeting us soon," Organa said as they sat down.

Anakin nodded excusing the wait. Breha joined them handing them drinks. "To the prosperity of the Republic," Organa toasted. Anakin agreed toasting.

Sa raced through the trees, close to his target. Jumping into the air he went through the branches of the trees and found his target. Falling from the trees Sa landed on the ground, his light saber whirling in a circle slicing into the senator's guards. Deactivating his white saber he swung through the guards slicing into them.

"I am a Senator of the Republic," Fang said firmly.

"The Republic exists no more," Sa sneered jumping and slicing across Fang's chest.

Star Wars Sith Redemption Teasers:

"Luke, I want you to meet Mara Jade, she will be on your team," Anakin told his son. The teenage Luke stared at Mara Jade and then back to his father.

"For your recklessness and refusal to obey orders I relieve you of your command," Ozzel told Lieutenant Solo. Han Solo smirked dismissing the Imperial Academy Instructor's opinion. Anakin stared into Solo. "Perhaps you should reconsider," he said.

"You should have not come back," Anakin's eyes burned into Ben's eyes their sabers clashing.

"Why must you embarrass father so," Luke asked Leia as they walked through the Organa's ship.

"Tarkin this is my daughter Leia," Anakin introduced.

"I don't like you," Leia said honestly.

"Charming little one," Tarkin smiled.


	7. Jedi Exiles

18 BBY

"Here is the report on Bellassa," Sim Aloo said giving him notes on the planet. Apparently there was a resistance movement on the planet.

"I thought this was a prosperous world," Anakin said wondering why the planet was in rebellion.

"There appears to be Jedi involved in the resistance," Sim continued.

Anakin frowned. "Obiwan is probably behind it," Anakin speculated.

"I have sent Inquisitor Sancor and Malorum to find Obiwan Kenobi," he assured him.

"I doubt they can handle him themselves, just locate him," Anakin ordered.

Wanting to outdo his partner Malorum hired two bounty hunters to find Obiwan. Taking his computer pad he sent Imperial credits to be transferred into Mr. Fett's account. Now, all he had to do was wait.

Obiwan, Ferus, and Bellassa youth Trever Flume ran into the Red Twins Spaceport. Boba Fett and D'harhan waited for them and immediately opened fired. Obiwan and Ferus ignited their light sabers deflecting the blasts.

"Get to the transport," Obiwan ordered Trever as he ran.

Obiwan advanced on D'harhan slicing into her cybernetic limbs causing her to fall. Boba seeing his disadvantage rocketed away to his ship.

Obiwan outmaneuvered Boba Fett causing him to crash land on Deneter. Pleased with their success Obiwan landed the ship on Acherin where they could meet up with another resistance group.

One month later.

"We are having some difficult quelling the rebellion," Admiral Riwwel informed Anakin.

"I want that planet back into the planet, do whatever you need to. No excusses," Anakin told him.

"Yes, my Lord," the admiral said fading from his view.

Anakin put his hands together and reflected in his chair. He was alone and yet he could sense that Obiwan was still alive.

"Begin the bombardment, it's time to finish this," Admiral Riwwel ordered.

Immediately the Imperial fleet sent beams into the planet. The capital city began to fall and burn as the lasers blasted the surface. Too busy with the bombardment, the admiral didn't notice a ship fleeing the planet.

"There is a ship on our scanners," an officer reported.

"Well, after them," the admiral ordered.

Tie fighters exited the ship and chased after Obiwan's ship. "Into that storm," Obiwan ordered the pilot.

Obiwan's ship entered an asteroid field; the Tie fighters followed them avoiding the asteroids. The magnetic storm however confused their sensors. After searching aimlessly the Tie fighters went back to the ship.

Sancor landed on Polis Massa, he had been given a tip that Obiwan had been here before. Arriving at the station he requested for Osh Scal, the administrator of the facility. Obiwan greeted Sancor at the entrance.

"You are Osh Scal?" Sancor asked his antennas twitching.

"Yes, can I help you?" Obiwan replied.

"I am looking for recent medical records," Sancor said.

"Well I'm sorry but all medical records are confidential," Obiwan said.

Sancor stared at Obiwan with his beady eyes. "Give me all your records," Sancor demanded holding a pistol.

Obiwan tried to grab the pistol. Sancor gave off a shot blasting out the lights. In the darkened room Sancor let go of his pistol and took the medical disk from the computers locking himself in.

Obiwan took out his light saber and began cutting through the door. Sancor looked at the files detailing Obiwan's lung surgery. Downloading all the files he took the disk and opened the other door to escape. Obiwan sliced through the doors and chased Sancor into a medical theater room.

"You can't escape, hand over the disks," Obiwan said holding his light saber.

"Not a chance Jedi scum," Sancor spat launching a rocket off his wrist. Obiwan used the Force and allowed the rocket to explode on Sancor's platform. Sancor's platform collapsed as a result. He fell a story and then became impaled on several sharp instruments. Obiwan confirmed that he was dead and took the disk.

After collecting fellow Jedi on Llum Obiwan went back to Tatooine and trained with Qui Gon Jinn's spirit.

"Obiwan was spotted on several planets but not apprehended my Lord," Sim reported.

Anakin nodded. "Only a strong Jedi can face him," Anakin said. "It was a mistake to send them on such a mission. Send Malorum to Naboo, he will assist Padme when she calls upon him," Anakin ordered.

"Sir, I have something of importance," Sate said entering the room.

"What's wrong now?" Anakin asked loosing patience.

"A band of ARC troopers are not following orders," Sate said. "They refuse to capture and kill Jedi," he added.

"Arrest them," Anakin corrected.

"Yes my lord, but they still won't follow orders, this could infect the others," Sate continued.

"Yes, we can't have dissension in the ranks. Let's test our new recruits," Anakin smiled.

"The Guard?" Sate asked.

"No, the new Jedi," Anakin grinned.

Styke, Flora, and Glen were teenagers who had entered the Jedi academy when they were younger, surviving Order 66 they had been transported to Korriban. Now Anakin's favorite students they were a model for others to follow.

"Let's get this over with," Glen said igniting his green light saber.

"Do we really have to kill them," Flora asked igniting her purple light saber.

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime, to show our skills," Styke said igniting his red light saber.

"There are other teams coming as well," Glen assured Flora.

The three Jedi landed on the space station. Styke confronted the Storm troopers as they ate. "You all are under arrest by the power of the empire," he declared.

The Storm troopers quickly realized that they were surrounded by Jedi youth. Taking their guns they fired at the Jedi. The youths went into action disabling the storm troopers. Some tried to escape in a pod not realizing they were surrounded.

Styke ran after the storm troopers as they tried to escape. Taking his left hand he grinned as lightning left his fingers and danced on the storm troopers armor. The storm trooper took his weapon and fired slicing a hole into his gut. Glen came to the scene and deflected the storm troopers blasts shielding Styke. Flora turned off her light saber and immediately meditated to heal Styke's wound.

Anakin who was reviewing the scene with his computers saw the escape pod take off. Taking his Jedi star fighter he intercepted the pod and destroyed it. His ship turned back to the station and landed. The Jedi that saw him bowed in respect. Styke would have bowed if not for the hole in his gut. Anakin peered at Flora as she desperately worked on Styke's wound.

"You're doing well. Let me see it," Anakin said.

Anakin inspected the wound and healed it within seconds. "The light side of the force has its advantages Styke," Anakin lectured.

Standing up Anakin addressed the Jedi. "You have done well, you passed the test," he announced.

What remained of the rebellious storm troopers were hunted down and killed by Anakin's agents.

Anakin found out eventually that the Outer Rim had more problems than rebellious storm troopers. Civil wars were erupting all over the Outer Rim. Believing in the domino effect Anakin went to work to quell the rebellious territories. In a way Anakin took the opportunity to disenfranchise and militarily occupy all rebellious states. In such a way each rebellion increased his already immense power.

"General Irrv, you have the responsibility of quelling the rebellions on Culroon III," Anakin ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," the General bowed out.

Anakin considered, the Imperial army had not been tested since the Clone Wars. Anakin left his office to attend a Senate meeting.

"The investigation into the Imperial fleet six months ago is now at a close," Anakin announced to the Senate.

As a concession to the opposition, Anakin allowed Admiral Thorn to be replaced with Admiral Riwwel as leading Imperial admiral.

"I wish for the Senate to consider the separation of Religion and State. It will require that no religious body be able to make decisions concerning government, but no government body will be able oppress any religion. The bill also will separate the roles of the Jedi and the Imperial military," Anakin said.

"Jedi from this point on will serve at the pleasure of the Imperial officers, they will become servants of the empire, not rulers," Anakin added.

The Senate seemed interested in the bill. The long bill entered each computer's system for review. "If passed it will be a part of the Empire's new constitution," Anakin informed them.

Senators loyal to Anakin stopped him in the halls as he was about to visit the Jedi Temple. "We think the business of the Senate will be more efficient if there were political parties," they told him.

"Political parties?" Anakin asked wearily. It wasn't the first time senators tried to find some way to steal power from him.

"Yes, a political party where the collective interest of many senators may be served. We would all vote the same and as the majority party we would set the agenda," they told him.

Anakin seemed interested in the idea. If possible he could permanently end the effectiveness of the opposition. "What do you want from me?" Anakin asked finally.

"We want you to endorse our political party in the next election and be our leader," they said.

Anakin considered. "Put it in writing," he suggested leaving them hopeful that he would support them.

General Irrv ordered storm troopers to the surface of Colroon III. "Lieutenant Veers, you are in charge," Irrv told him.

Veers didn't like the assignment; he believed that armored units should be used in such a situation. The general naturally ignored the young Lieutenant. The general had the army split into two in order to locate the rebels faster.

It wasn't long before Veers was given a distress signal. Thousands of Imperial troops were being slaughtered by the natives. "Pull back," Veers ordered his troops. He wasn't going to assist the doomed army.

"I want AT-TEs here now," Veers ordered.

"But sir, the general ordered….," the military officer protested.

"I don't care what he said, give me them now," Veers shouted into the receiver. The rebels were almost on them.

Soon two Acclamator class assault ships landed near Veer's army. They came close to the ground and let down AT-TE tanks.

"I didn't order those ships," General Irrv protested. "Get Veers on the receiver," he ordered.

Veers went ahead with his plan sending the armored units in front. The tanks rolled across the plains ready to engage the rebels. Veers stared stunned as thousands of rebels poured into the valley.

"Fire," he ordered the tanks. The tanks fired of missiles, once they hit they scattered the rebels. Bodies went flying as they exploded. The tanks sent a concentrated burst of laser fire on the rebels frying them as they ran. Imperial transport ships sent beams of light dividing the rebel lines. Storm troopers advanced firing into the distance.

The AT-TEs slowly advanced shooting of missiles and laser fire in the general direction of the enemy. "Hold the line," Veers ordered. The Imperial army made a line while the tanks engaged the enemy. The storm troopers continued to fire blindly in front of them. Transport ships and tanks sent the rebels into a retreat.

General Irrv paced in front of Veers. "You disobeyed a direct order," he raged.

Veers stood at attention taking the heat for his actions. "I am reporting you to Imperial Academy, maybe they didn't teach you how to follow orders," the General said condescending.

As the General dismissed Veers the Jedi on board listened to a hologram of Anakin. The Jedi nodded and turned off the device. The Jedi took out her light saber, it glowed blue. Before the General could turn around the Jedi sliced into General Irrv's back killing him within moments. Turning to the other officers on the bridge she then walked calmly off the bridge.

The Jedi approached Veers as he headed back to his quarters. "Lord Vader promotes you to major," the Jedi said and then left. Veers stunned by the announcement took a pleasant sleep.

Author's Note: Unfortunately all information on Obiwan ends at this spot in Star Wars history until BBY 0. If you have any suggestions I may fit it in. If I missed an important event in 19 BBY stop me and I will do revisions. You the reviewer can shape Star Wars history by taking Styke, Glen, and Flora to any planet for any mission, the more detail the more probable I will be able to add it in. Lord Vader is a title used only by Anakin's inner circle, his Jedi council, and the military. In time he may use it more often. I am not sure about Padme's fate other than she will at least survive into Luke and Leia's teen years.

Teasers:

"You may use any method necessary to find the Millennium Falcon," Anakin told the group of bounty hunters. "But I want them alive." Turning to Boba Fett, "No disintegrations," he warned.

Captain Han Solo along with Leia walked with Lando towards the dining room. "I have just made a deal that will allow me keep all of my operations free of the empire," Lando said cheerfully.

Lando opened the door revealing Anakin Skywalker. "It would honor me if you joined us," Anakin said, rows of storm troopers behind him.


	8. Eye of Palpatine

Author's Note (Since Palpatine never really introduced himself as a Sith, all Jedi referred in this fic can be users of both the light side or dark side.)

Within the year 18 BBY force sensitive agents and Jedi searched for rebels and Jedi exiles. They would send reports to Anakin on successful Jedi arrests or kills. Anakin stressed that the exiles be arrested, but many Imperials not wanting to deal with a live Jedi on their ship decided to report that the Jedi resisted. In most cases the Jedi fearing Anakin's reign would resist.

In order to get past Anakin's insistence that exiles be arrested many Imperials would hire bounty hunters that tended to be trigger happy. With the Hutts decimated, bounty hunters found themselves more and more in the employ of the Imperial military.

Styke, Glen, and Flora were sent to Belsavis to investigate the planet. Jungle life surrounded them. Impatient Styke took out his light saber and slashed into the plant life. Flora and Glen followed him as he slashed away. When there was a clearing Styke put his light saber away.

"Why do you think the council sent us here?" Flora asked while eating an exotic fruit.

"The council suspects that exiles may be here, perhaps children," Glen said checking his map data pad.

"If they're recruiting children we should be able to get in," Styke said.

"Do you sense that?" Glen asked.

Styke and Flora turned to Glen indicating no.

"I think what we're looking for is that way," Glen said.

"Shouldn't we get some help first," Flora suggested.

"And share the glory," Styke argued.

"Styke is right for the wrong reasons. A transport will alert them, with all of these Jedi they'll surely detect storm troopers," Glen said.

"It's in here," Glen led them into a volcanic cave.

"You're sure you know what you're doing?" Flora asked.

"I'm sure," Glen said as they descended into the volcanic vent.

Moments later Glen struck up a conversation. "They say these vents allow life to thrive in the jungles. Something so destructive creates life," he marveled.

"Just as Lord Vader said, good things can come from destruction," he recited.

"He didn't say it like that," Flora objected.

"We're here," Glen said.

"Flora and I will check it out, if it is what we think it is I will send you a signal," Glen said to Styke. "You are to activate the beacon," Glen ordered.

"Why do I have to stay behind?" Styke demanded.

"They'll sense your fear," Glen said.

Styke gave him a dirty look and went up into the vent to prepare the beacon.

Glen and Flora walked into the underground colony. Two Jedi guards stopped them. "We want asylum," Glen said.

The guards looked at him skeptically. "I will get the master," one of them said.

Master Jedi Plett, an old man approached them. "I sense the force in you," he said pleased.

"Welcome," he allowed.

Glen and Flora were given a tour of the colony, many of the children who had survived Order 66. While they were talking Glen pushed a button sending a signal to Styke. A bored Styke immediately went to work activating the beacon.

"We have an injured friend on the surface," Flora lied.

"In that case I will send two to assist you," Plett allowed.

Styke sent a signal to Glen confirming the beacon was complete. Anakin upon learning of the planet sent a signal to the Eye of Palpatine. He was going to force the Jedi to give up with pure destructive power. The Jedi wouldn't be so foolish as to resist.

"Computer online, target confirmed," the Eye of Palpatine's computer chirped. An asteroid started to move on its own.

Once inside the vents Glen and Flora led the two Jedi toward the surface. Styke was already on the surface waiting for Glen and Flora to come up. Eventually the four got to the surface.

"Where is your friend?" one asked. Styke walked towards the four uncertain. "It couldn't be helped," Glen said.

Styke nodded now serious. These were Jedi. Flora took a step back and immediately paralyzed the two Jedi. "I can't hold them for long," she stressed.

Glen and Styke swung their light sabers slicing horizontally into their guts. Backing away they struck the Jedi again with their sabers. They gave a yell of pain as Flora was unable to keep them in a trance. Glen turned off his light saber. "Let's get out of here," he suggested.

"One last thing," Styke said taking out a concussion grenade. He threw it down the vent and allowed it to explode blocking the vent.

"What was that for, now they know we're here," Glen hissed.

"Lord Vader wants them dead, so now they're trapped. Any ship can fire on these coordinates, no more exiles," Styke reasoned.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Glen said sternly. "We don't know if a ship can get here fast enough," Glen continued.

"Enough talk, we need to get out of here," Flora said.

Three Jedi star fighters went into space back to Coruscant.

"We're trapped, some of the empire's spies found our location, you must stop it," Plett said to Callista and Geith.

The new Y fighter changed course and headed toward where the Eye of Palpatine was to be located. They found it when it was realized that one of the asteroids was floating in the opposite direction. Avoiding the ships laser defenses they landed on the ship.

"We need to find a way to shut it down," Callista said. Geith considered the computers. After a few moments they decided they needed more assistance.

"I'll be right back with more help," Geith said kissing Callista.

He went down the halls until he found an Imperial Skipray Blastboat. Activating the controls he launched away from the Eye. The Eye's computers considered the ship. No activity was to happen on the ship without authorization. The ship fired on Geith destroying his ship.

"No!" Callista cried out as she felt his presence suddenly become nothing. She frantically worked on the computer trying to disable it. Seeing no other option she mind melted into the computer. Callista fell to the floor dead. The Eye's engines stopped, its system shut down, it became a floating asteroid.

Plett managed to gather the Jedi together and get them off the planet before the Star Destroyers arrived.

"How could it be lost," Anakin said angrily.

"There is no contact with it my Lord, it's as if it disappeared," the admiral said.

Anakin sunk into his chair, his hand touching his head as if he had headache. "So the exiles escaped?" Anakin concluded.

"It seems that way," the admiral said.

"Continue your search of the system, they won't escape," Anakin said.

"Yes, my Lord," the admiral said signing off.

Anakin covering his face was given another transmission. "Protestors are blocking the landing bay, I can't land my ship," Captain Tarkin said.

Anakin smirked, how could things go so wrong. The signal came from politically active Ghorman. The protestors called for anti-tax legislation and as such decided to block Tarkin from landing.

"Send Jedi to the scene, try to negotiate a peaceful resolution," Anakin ordered.

"As you wish," Tarkin said but Anakin could see the captain would rather land on the protestors.

An Imperial Shuttle landed amongst the crowd. As it opened Jedi in black and brown robes exited the shuttle. The crowd began to shout at them. The Jedi ignited their light sabers keeping the crowd back.

"You should discuss this in the Senate," a Jedi woman said to the crowd.

"The Senate is the Chancellor's puppet," one yelled.

"You should leave this place and come back tomorrow," the Jedi said.

The crowd began to discuss amongst themselves. The people began to move back. When he crowd was gone the female Jedi collapsed. "Are you all right?" she was asked.

"I'm fine, I have never had to work on so many people," she explained.

Once the crowd was gone from the landing pad Tarkin landed his Star Destroyer without incident. The protestors immediately waived their signs in front of the bridge. Tarkin would have to spend a few hours while the ship was refueled.

Tarkin turned to the protestors outside. "Freaks," he said leaving the bridge disgusted.

All was not bad news for Anakin Skywalker. He was able to successfully strike deals to create an Imperial party to counter the Delegation of 2000. Although Anakin was not involved in the campaign many in the Imperial party wanted to make the Delegation seem unpatriotic and weak on defense.

Anakin was also able to celebrate the birth of Mara Jade, the daughter of Vos and Khaleen. It was expected that within a year or two Mara would begin her training to become a Jedi.

It wasn't long before Ferus along with Trevor arrived in Coruscant to retrieve if anything from the Jedi Temple. The ship landed on a landing platform close to the tower. Ferus had Trevor stay behind as he walked towards the temple. Going inside the temple he found it abandoned but repaired to its previous state. Since Ferus had left the order before Order 66 he knew no different. Stepping into the temple's large gallery he was immediately surrounded. Ferus looked around him as youths blocked every entrance.

The youths took out their light sabers and activated them. Ferus stared at the red, green, blue, yellow, and purple glowing light sabers all around him. Looking up even more Jedi youths stared down below watching him intently. Anakin walked into the gallery towards the center to confront the exile.

"Anakin, you're behind this, just as Obiwan said," Ferus said to his old partner.

"It's been a long time Ferus," Anakin observed.

"What is all this?" Ferus demanded.

"You've been gone a long time, the Jedi order has been reorganized," Anakin said.

"You killed the council, all the Jedi," Ferus accused.

Anakin shook his head. "Obiwan has been telling you lies, the council tried to overthrow the Senate," Anakin said his mind tricking ability slicing into Ferus' brain.

"No, this can't be true," Ferus resisted.

"There is no escape," Anakin told him.

"Well at least I can take you down with me," Ferus said bravely activating his green light saber.

"If that is your destiny," Anakin said activating his blue light saber.

It was important for Anakin's students to see two Jedi fighting each other, as opposed to a Sith fighting a Jedi. The students watched closely as the two confronted each other. Anakin whirled his blue light saber in an intimidating manner. Smirking he sent Force fear into Ferus.

"You know well the dark side, join me," Anakin said sending waves of fear into Ferus.

"It's not going to work on me Sith," Ferus said angrily.

Ferus engaged Anakin, the two blades clashing in front of the students. Anakin pulled away easily blocking Ferus who was distracted by Anakin's force abilities. Ferus waived his light saber wildly while Anakin walked away. Without saying a word Anakin was teaching his students an important lesson. That fear was your ally and that anger can lead to sloppy technique.

Ferus full of concentration clashed with Anakin unable to get a hit. Anakin struggled with Ferus until he pulled away and sliced into Ferus' leg. Ferus clutched his leg and regained his composure.

Ferus full of anger threw his light saber at Anakin trying to get a hit. Anakin blocked him and pushed him back with a Force push. "You're fighting a true master of the Force," Anakin said sending waves of electricity at Ferus. Ferus blocked the electricity with his light saber but it still pained his hands.

Anakin took his light saber and in a spinning motion expertly sliced into Ferus' shoulder. Ferus in pain took his light saber and tried to slice into Anakin face. Anakin moved his head barely missing. Anakin took his right foot and kicked the light saber out of Ferus' hands. Pivoting on his left food Anakin did a spin and slashed Ferus' chest. Anakin withdrew to inspect his work. Ferus gagged, fell to his knees, and fell over. Anakin turned off his light saber and looked over Ferus. He was dead.

Anakin cut off his connection with his students. During the battle Anakin had called upon the energy of all his students. Ferus was doomed from the start.


	9. The Dictator's Wife

18 BBY

Senator Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Bana Breemu, and Padme Skywalker walked into the chancellor's office. "He will with you shortly," Sate told them.

Anakin turned off the hologram after being briefed by his admirals. Turning to the group he was surprised to see Padme among them. Anakin gave Sate a confused look, Sate gave an innocent look.

The four Senators sat down in front of Anakin's desk. "We want to discuss the murder of Fang Zar," Organa began.

"I assure you an investigation into the murder is underway, but no leads have been made," Anakin lied.

"We have decided to form an opposition party to your amendments," Organa said finally.

"We?" Anakin asked. He looked at Padme, she immediately felt a chill.

"Yes, the delegation of 2000 senators have decided to form a party because we believe that you are following into the footsteps of Palpatine's dictatorship," Organa said.

"There was no dictatorship," Anakin said annoyed.

"All the same, we strive to keep democracy alive in the Republic," Mon Mothma said.

"Democracy flourishes still. Every system can elect its own senator and leaders," Anakin countered.

"You have appointed regional governors not elected by the people," Mon Mothma said.

"And I am elected by the people. The regional governors' terms are the same as mine," Anakin said.

"You may find yourself out of office if you continue to abuse the system, master Jedi," Bana Breemu said.

"Abuse?" Anakin asked.

"We know that sixty two senators had been arrested right before your election," Organa said.

"Sixty two senators wouldn't have turned the election to your favor Organa," Anakin replied.

"No, but they were all leaders in the delegation," Organa argued.

"The senators were arrested by the ISB; I am not responsible for them. If you wish to file a complaint you will have to form a committee," Anakin said.

"Maybe we will," Organa said.

"I'm going to be frank with you; there are ten thousand senators on the floor on any given vote. Of those half of them are loyal to my policies," Anakin said.

"Well their minds may change," Organa said lamely. The four senators stood and prepared to leave. Padme gave Anakin an unsure look and walked with the others out of the room.

Anakin arrived at the apartment late. Padme was already home with the twins. "I'm home," Anakin announced. He was given silence in return. Frowning he went into the other room. Padme was with the twins apparently not aware of his presence.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in," she said.

Anakin sighed. "The business of a chancellor is taxing," he said resting in a chair.

"Have you considered resigning?" Padme asked.

Anakin probed her mind wondering what she was thinking. "The empire needs me," he said finally.

"You have been a Jedi for fifteen years, you served enough. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone especially me," Padme said.

"What if you were chancellor, would you resign?" Anakin asked.

Padme looked away uncertain. Anakin could sense her conflicted feelings. "The delegation, they're sincere people," Anakin allowed.

"But they're misguided," Anakin continued.

"Am I misguided?" Padme shot back.

"You don't fully believe as they do, you know as I do that some of them supported the Separatists," Anakin said.

"Nothing was ever proven," Padme said.

"Padme. Whenever I make a decision I constantly think about you and the twins," Anakin said looking into her eyes."

17 BBY

After considerable organization on the part of Anakin's supporters a coalition was created to undermine the Delegation of 2000. Anakin named it the Loyalist Committee, a stinging rebuke to the Delegation considering many on the Delegation had been previous Loyalist under Palpatine.

Wanting to gain more non-human support for his coalition Anakin decided to intervene on behalf of Rodia. "In order to stop the genocide on Rodia, the Imperial fleet will be used to bring about peace and stability to Rodia," Anakin said with enthusiasm to the Senate.

Many agreed cheering Anakin on as he finished. As Anakin predicted the Delegation tried to debate against the chancellor and reject the call for war. "We cannot meet force with force," Senator Garm argued.

Anakin smirked as it became apparently clear that the delegation was splitting apart. The non-human senators favored Anakin's proposal ending the delegation's effectiveness.

What the Senate did not know was that the Imperial fleet was already in route to Rodia. The fleet blockaded the planet stopping the trade of arms. Then the Imperial army moved into the cities and industrial areas. Hunting down Navik the army killed him on spot and all of his followers.

Within a few weeks Rodia was now stable with a new senator appointed by Anakin himself until elections could be held at a later day. Despite this the Rodian natives celebrated Anakin's quick action.

Immediately after the victory senators of the Loyalist committee began sending out media to all of the planets on their first legislative victory. Anakin was reported to have endorsed the Loyalist giving them more political clout. Through out the year Anakin signed bills favorable to the Loyalist while heavily taxing the non-human planets.

"How is he able to win, he has no experience in politics," Mon Mothma asked Organa. They had met for tea in their Senate chambers.

"He's a Jedi, he must now the future or he uses those mind tricks of his," Organa concluded equally annoyed.

Padme entered the room as Organa and Mothma talked. "The dictator's wife arrives," Organa said stupidly.

"Bail, you're drunk," Mon accused.

"And what if I am?" he said taking another drink.

Stung by the insult Padme sat next to the friendlier Mon. "Don't mind him," she comforted.

"Yes of course, we only lost yet again," Organa said frustrated.

"You must try to convince your husband that force doesn't solve the galaxy's problems," Mon said to her.

At the Jedi Council, Anakin had other ideas. "If we appoint a Jedi for every senator we could control the senate," Kadann suggested.

"How would that help?" Vos asked.

"The Jedi would be able to manipulate their wants and desires. Do not underestimate the power of Force persuasion," Kadann continued.

"Do you think the senator's will go along with this?" Anakin asked. The last Jedi order had been successfully accused of trying to overthrow the senate.

"We must regain the trust of the Senate," Sa concluded ironically.

"I foresee that they will agree," Kadann grinned.

When Anakin came home Padme confronted him. "How can you be so confident in your decisions?" she asked him.

"How can you have such doubts?" he shot back.

"You're not all powerful, you can and will make mistakes," Padme said.

"You want my secret, the reason why your delegation will never defeat me?" Anakin asked her his eyes beginning to turn a greenish shade.

"How can you always be right?" she asked him.

"I can see through the Force, I can see events before they happen. I had visions that you would die in childbirth and I prevented it. Now you are here with me and the twins," Anakin concluded.

"How can you be sure it wouldn't happen anyway?" Padme demanded of him.

"I can't tell you in words, if you knew the power of the dark side you would understand the secrets of the universe," he told her.

"Then give me this power, help me to see what you see," Padme said.

"You would be trained by me?" Anakin asked surprised.

"All I want is peace," Padme said.

Anakin embraced her hugging her tightly. "Then we shall learn together," Anakin said.

"The era of inaction has come to an end. We as an empire, as a Republic have the obligation to free people from slavery and tyranny," Anakin boomed to the Senate.

Jedi were stationed all over the Senate monitoring the senators' moods and working to make them feel confident in the chancellor. The Senate predictably applauded.

In reality this meant that Anakin could use the Imperial military to dispose of non-human rulers he deemed "uncivilized" with human leaders, this did not imply that the occupied territories would return to their normal state. In a way a type of Xenophobia took place within the hearts and minds of the Senate and the empire as a whole.

The non-human senators began to realize this and actively campaigned against the chancellor polarizing the senate. The Loyalist party became more and more human while the delegation became more exotic. Human Organa was caught in the middle as the mediator between the humans and non-humans in the delegation.

While Organa scrambled Padme did less and less in the delegation putting her attention more into child rearing and her new training. Anakin went into his chancellor chambers and opened a seal box. It held a light saber. Taking the light saber he gave to his wife.

Padme accepted Obiwan's light saber not realizing who the previous owner had been. Anakin had wanted to make sure she practiced with something pure from the dark side. Padme activated the light saber; it shook violently in her hand.

"It shakes," she exclaimed.

Anakin nodded, this was typical with people who had no experience with the force. Non-Jedi who use light sabers tend to hurt themselves than their enemies. "Be very careful," Anakin said over her shoulder as she moved it. "I've handled weapons before," she said defensively.

Anakin smiled as his wife tried to practice with the saber. "Is this yours," Padme asked Anakin. She knew he had made at least two. "Yes," he lied.

Anakin took her left hand as she practiced with her right. Anakin could feel his Force energy flow into her. "It seems to work now," she said pleased. Anakin fatigued smiled.

"In time you will be able to use the Force just like me," Anakin promised her.

"How do I get it?" Padme asked.

"It's something you have all along, just not awoken. You can feel when I am in danger and I can sense your sadness," Anakin said of their bond.

"I don't want you to ever be unhappy," Anakin said.

16 BBY

Padme resigned from the delegation with the active insistence of her husband but promised to moderate her husband if she could. Her training in the force was progressing slowly but Anakin was a patient master. With others he demanded instant results, dark side and light side wielders were burdened by Anakin's standards.

The Jedi Council had hoped to convince Anakin to drop his tutorage of his wife. They claimed with justification that her Force abilities came from him and not herself. Only the dark side could enhance her skills, a path Anakin rejected.

During the rest of Anakin's term as chancellor there was peace and the galaxy loved him for it.

Teasers:

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Luke said force crushing Admiral Motti.

"Skywalker, release him," Tarkin ordered.

"As you wish," Luke said turning his back to Motti.

"The bet is off," Lando said furious.

"You lost fair and square, you can't win them all," Captain Solo grinned.

"You must have cheated," Lando concluded.

"I will collect the ship on the landing pad, don't be late. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here," Captain Solo smirked.

"I want the best of accommodations, the fastest ship, the best quarters," Leia Skywalker demanded.

"I'm sorry your worship but we're going in the Millennium Falcon," Captain Solo clarified.

"I'm not going anywhere in that bucket of bolts," Leia said defiantly.


	10. Battle of Naboo

15 BBY

Anakin: 27

Padme: 32

Luke and Leia: 4

Han Solo: 14

The Senate went into session for the election of either Chancellor Skywalker or Senator Organa. Padme felt force to endorse her husband hurting but not totally destroying the delegation's influence. Still the election was a foregone conclusion. The Loyalist rallied behind Anakin defeating Organa.

"I want to thank everyone who worked for my election," Anakin said to the cheering Loyalist crowd. Several Imperial officers were there to congratulate their commander in chief. Padme joined him on the stage with the children. Anakin held up Luke while Padme held a young leia. "Four more years of peace," Anakin said to the crowd.

Anakin and Padme went back to their apartment handing Luke and Leia over to their care takers. "What a wonderful night," Anakin said smiling at Padme. "You no longer have to worry about politics anymore," Padme said giving him a kiss.

"How so?" Anakin asked.

"You cannot be reelected due to term limits, you don't have to worry about being reelected," Padme reasoned.

Anakin considered this for a few seconds. "I guess your right," he marveled.

"No more politics, let's go to bed," Padme said pulling her husband to the bedroom.

"But it's too early," Anakin protested.

"So you're not tired?" Padme asked him.

"Not at all," Anakin smiled.

"Good," Padme smirked. Their doors closed to the galaxy.

BBY 12

Peace continued under the Galactic Empire, Anakin's popularity continued to swell among humans at least. Anakin continued to train his wife in the Jedi arts; their Force bond became so strong that they began to feel their feelings and pains.

Luke and Leia entered the Jedi academy as young students. Anakin trained them personally. Anakin watched as the seven year old Luke deflected small blasts from a robotic ball. A visor was over his head.

"Is that safe?" Padme asked interrupting the training. Luke continued to deflect the blasts even as his mother entered the room.

"It's perfectly safe," Anakin said just as Luke missed a blast. He shook his leg smarting from the blast. Rising his light saber he sliced the ball in two in anger. Luke took off his visor.

"Luke, don't take your anger out on the ball," Anakin taught.

"It struck at me," Luke said.

"It's supposed to, it is its purpose," Anakin reasoned.

Luke was not convinced. "Shall we try again?" Anakin asked him as he used the force to repair the sliced ball. Luke watched amazed as the wires and equipment melded together. Luke nodded putting the visor over his head once again.

"He's strong in the Force, he needs patience," Anakin told Padme.

"Like you ever had patience," Padme chided.

"Well there is a good and bad kind of patience," Anakin said sitting down with his wife.

"Tell me," Padme smirked asking for another lecture.

"Well, there is the kind of patience that's good, it keeps people from making rash decisions and allows them to see hidden angles and traps," Anakin said. "But there is a bad kind of patience where one hesitates to do what is right," Anakin added.

"What is right?" Padme asked him.

"Love is right," Anakin answered.

"I'm done," Luke exclaimed bored with the ball.

"Already?" Anakin asked him surprised. "Time for the next level, here are two balls," Anakin said letting another robotic ball rise from his hand.

"How is this supposed to make me a great Jedi," Luke questioned.

"Jedi sometimes have to block many attackers at once," Anakin told him.

Luke nodded putting his visor on again. Taking his small light saber he continued his training.

Elsewhere in the Jedi Temple Leia and Mara were on the computers researching the histories of several important planets. "Why do we have to learn this stuff?" Mara complained. Leia sighed. She began pushing buttons on the touch screen.

"What planets are you looking up?" Mara asked her.

"Alderaan," she told her.

"What's so special about that place?" Mara asked.

"It's so beautiful like Naboo," Leia said. Mara looked at her with a strange look and focused on her task.

A Naboo star cruiser descended into Naboo. Landing Anakin, Padme and the twins walked out of the ship and were greeted by Queen Apailana, Padme's younger sister. As the queen greeted the children Anakin could sense something out of place.

Pressing a button on his waist communicator he walked with the queen and his wife to the Theed palace. Entering the palace a new Theed governor shook Anakin's head. Sio had died years before of natural causes.

"You are priveledged to represent this planet," Anakin told the governor.

"Thank you sir," the governor bowed.

Anakin proceeded into the Theed throne room. "There is much to discuss Chancellor Skywalker," the queen said.

"Oh?" Anakin asked, he hadn't expected a political meeting on his vacation.

"It seems there is some discontent with the Gungan population with the Naboo," the queen explained.

"I see, well I will mediate," Anakin volunteered.

Padme, the twins, and Anakin visited her parents just outside of Theed. They had a large feast, the grandparents predictably spoiled Luke and Leia the entire day. It however gave Padme and Anakin some alone time. The next morning Anakin walked toward the Theed palace, Padme was still asleep.

A star destroyer exited light speed next to Naboo and fell into orbit. Captain Motti watched the peaceful planet of Naboo on his bridge. "Shall we send units to the surface," he was asked.

"No, not until Lord Vader gives the order," he responded.

Anakin walked into the Theed palace and was greeted by the queen. She was in a red dress, similar to Padme's dress during the invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation.

"Greetings Chancellor Skywalker, the Gungan representative Binks is here," the queen introduced.

Anakin shook Binks' hand but it was apparent something was wrong. Binks didn't smile at Anakin like he usually did nor express his pleasure at seeing him.

"Well let's begin," Anakin sat down. The queen and Binks remained standing. Anakin frowned at them.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Immediately doors opened revealing a dozen Jedi. Six Jedi Knights and six Padwan learners stood surrounding him with their light sabers ignited. Naboo soldiers also blocked the exits.

"What is the meaning of this?" Anakin demanded.

"I'm sorry chancellor, but your reign has come to an end," the queen said. Binks and the queen held Naboo issued pistols.

"That's the signal, deploy," Captain Motti ordered.

Shuttles from the star destroyer holding the 501st descended into the atmosphere.

"You're committing treason," Anakin shouted at the queen.

"Treason to you but not to my people," the queen replied.

Anakin ignited his red light saber, his black cloak falling to the ground.

"Mother," Luke woke up his mother.

"What is it Luke?" Padme asked waking up.

"Father is in danger," he told her.

Wade awake, Padme took her cloak and went out the door. As she got close to the palace she could see in the distance storm troopers running toward the palace.

Anakin's hand went into the air and immediately electricity spread through the air slicing into the Jedi and guards. Although wounding it would not kill them. Electricity flashed around the palace in the image of a storm.

The guards began to fire on Anakin. He deflected the blasts with his light saber while sending electricity through the room. The Jedi ran into the fight as well. Anakin with his red light saber slashed an overly eager Padawan to the chest and blocked a Jedi knight. Swirling his blade in a circle he kept the exiles at a distance. With his left hand he force pushed them away.

Storm troopers rushed into the palace taking cover as Naboo guards shot at them. The storm troopers overwhelmed the Naboo guards and proceeded into the next room. When it was clear three Jedi marched into the palace.

Anakin sliced into a Jedi exile and kicked another one back. In a flash a light saber sliced into his back. Anakin stepped forward stunned by the pain. He continued to send shock blasts but they were losing effectiveness. Backing away he ran into the next room the Jedi exiles following them.

Styke and Glen, now young adults sliced into the guards and ran into the palace where the real battle was taking place. Binks fled after giving off a few random shots. "I got him," Styke said running after him.

Glen frowned. "Idiot," he told Flora.

"Kill the Sith," the exiles encouraged each other, eight remained and they had backed Anakin in a corner.

Anakin's yellow eyes glared at the Jedi exiles. Anakin did a flip slashing a padawan but was knocked to the ground by the force of a light saber swing. Anakin jumped up from the ground taking a few hits from their blades. Picking up a Jedi exile he swung him into the windows, the glass exploded outward; the exile fell several stories slamming into the ground.

The doors blasted open Glen and Flora with the 501st flooded the room. The exiles slashed into the storm troopers deflecting the blaster fire. Flora dueled with the remaining padawan while Glen defended Anakin.

Styke chased after Binks determined to get him. He was interrupted by Gungan guards. Styke taking his red light saber did a flip and slashed the two Gungan's at the neck in one quick swing. Grinning he took his red light saber ready to finish off Binks. Binks fearful was backed into a corner. Binks gave off a shot at Styke which he blocked. Binks fired again point blank. Styke smiled as the red hot bullet froze in front of his face, the bullet fell to the ground. Taking his light saber he threw it slicing into Bink's chest.

Padme ran into the palace. Her sister was firing at the storm troopers as they advanced. Once Padme entered the room the queen looked at her with sadness in her eyes. She quickly became overwhelmed; the storm troopers shot her multiple times even as she fell.

"No!" Padme screamed running towards her sister. The storm troopers allowed her to run to her sister.

"Get medical help now," she ordered the storm troopers.

"She's already dead," the storm trooper captain replied.

Padme cradled her dead sister's head crying in the middle of the Throne room.

"Get a medical unit, Lord Vader is hurt," the storm trooper radioed in from another room of the palace.

Flora sat next to Anakin sending force healing powers into him as they waited. She had managed to slay her opponent. Deeply trouble she concentrated on her task. Glen took five storm troopers to find Styke.

Styke took his light saber and pulled it out of Binks' chest. Putting the light saber back onto his belt he was suddenly interrupted by Glen and the storm troopers.

"What happened here?" Glen asked serious.

"They're dead," Styke said leaving the room. Glen looked at Binks who was on the floor dead and then the two guards on the floor.

"You just killed a former senator," Glen informed Styke.

"And why should I care?" Styke asked.

"We can't afford to monitor the oceans of Naboo," Glen reasoned.

"You know what we should do, we should find out if the Gungan council was involved in this," Styke thought up.

"Do it yourself," Glen said leaving him.

Padme tear stricken saw Anakin bleeding and slashed from the attackers. "Padme," he gasped.

"He's going to be all right," Flora reassured her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shook his head. As Flora healed him he fainted.

"Permission to take the fight to the Gungans," Styke requested from Captain Motti.

"Where is Lord Vader?" Motti asked.

"He is unable to respond, he's being treated at the hospital," Styke responded.

"Very well, take a team with you to investigate possible connections," Motti allowed.

Styke nodded and turned off the hologram. "Well commander, let's head down into the oceans," Styke said.

Padme was at Anakin's side as he was rushed to the hospital. "You can feel my pain, I'm so sorry," he muttered.

"Don't say a word," Padme said softly.

Styke took a Gungan submarine and packed it with storm troopers down to the Gungan city. Styke forced pushed the doors opened, storm troopers poured into the city. The Gungan civilians and guard turned to the intruders. Styke grinned menacingly his red light saber became activated.

Author's Note: I hoped you liked Binks' end, it's not explained in the Star Wars timeline. You can play this battle on Battle Front II, thanks for the reviews.


	11. Rebel Clones

Padme visited Anakin in the hospital every day since the attack. Padme's family was devastated by the death of their daughter. Padme wasn't sure of what to think. She had seen her husband's storm troopers gun down her sister in the palace.

Naturally the press and media services found out about the conflict and descended onto the planet. Anakin walked with difficulty outside the hospital. Padme supported him as he walked.

"What happened? Is the Chancellor all right? Where is the queen?" the reporters fired away.

Anakin approached the reporters. "Jedi exiles came to this system, my wife's home world and seduced the queen into rebelling against the empire. In the battle the queen died along with the Jedi exiles. I tell you now that the queen was not at fault; the Jedi exiles corrupted her thinking. Despite my injuries my resolve has never been stronger, I will be heading back to Coruscant soon," Anakin told the reporters.

"Are there other Jedi exile threats?" one reporter asked.

Anakin turned to the reporter. "From this day forth every Jedi exile is an enemy of the empire, they will be searched out and purged from the galaxy," Anakin said forcefully.

Anakin then turned away from the reporters and limped along with his wife to the funeral service. Anakin, Padme, and Captain Motti attended the service a few days after the queen's death. Padme, her older sister, and the parents along with several Naboo officers including Panaka spoke at the funeral.

Styke turned off his light saber, looking around he could see bodies everywhere, what used to be the Gungan council. "I think our investigation has concluded," Styke said exhausted.

When the funeral was over the queen was buried in a tomb among the great leaders of Naboo. "Thank you," a tearful Padme told her husband.

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"For clearing her name," Padme said.

"The Jedi exiles did twist her, I've seen it happen before," Anakin said.

"It's just I saw her die, she was surrounded by troopers and they killed her right in front of me," she said crying on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Padme," Anakin said.

To appears Padme Anakin gave the storm trooper captain an execution in front of his men. Anakin's hand gradually closed as he choked the life out of the storm trooper. Turning away from his men he took a shuttle back to Coruscant.

"Feeling good about yourself?" Glen asked Styke in the shuttle back to the star destroyer.

"Yes, I think so," Styke answered.

Flora frowned not knowing what they were talking about. "You're reckless, you left the group," Glen added.

Styke sighed. "If not for me, the Gungan leaders would have escaped," he concluded.

"Master Skywalker could have been killed," Glen said seriously. Styke considered and said no more.

Within a few months Anakin faced another problem. The prime minister of Kamino was creating illegal clones and shutting down the Imperial cloning units. Anakin who had promised the doubling of the fleet could not allow these delays. He dispatched the 501st to get rid of the prime minister and restore Kamino back into Imperial hands.

"A man who knows the system has applied for the job," Sate told him. "His name is Boba Fett, he claims he's lived there and knows the system," Sate said.

"Dispatch him," Anakin said.

Boba Fett landed on Kamino. Armed with a pistol, grenades, rocket pack, helmet, armor, and a rocket attached to his back along with several instruments on his wrist he was a formidable foe. He carried with him a plasma rifle. Storm troopers walked out of the shuttle and lined up behind him.

"This way," Fett ordered.

Going inside the storm troopers immediately encountered resistance. Cloned troopers identical to the Imperial ones shot at the 501st. Fett ran down the halls avoiding the laser fire. He was going to get to the prime minister. Before he could get there clone troopers stopped him. Taking a concussion grenade he threw it at them. The grenade exploded knocking the clones down. Taking his rifle he began to shoot into the hallways.

More clone troopers rushed toward Fett. Seeing his odds become lower Fett retreated and blasted the glass that made up the hall walls. He activated his wrist sending a rope that hooked onto the ceiling equipment. Jumping out he flung himself to the ground. Fett's armor hit the ground without injuring him. Disconnecting the rope Fett took his pistol and considered firing. Unable to tell one clone from another Fett began shooting randomly into the battle.

Suddenly Fett saw the prime minister escaping toward the landing bay. Fett retreated from the fight going into the lower halls racing toward the landing pad. The prime minister made it outside, it was raining outside. The prime minister with his long legs walked to his shop and went inside. Fett reached the landing pad and was fired upon by more clone troopers. Fett expertly fired at the clones killing them while getting shot a few times. Fett felt his chest plate, holes burned into his armor. Seeing the prime minister's ship rise Fett activated his rockets and flew toward the ship. Taking his clawed arm bands he attached himself to the ship.

The 501st successfully defeated the clones and began deconstructing the current operation. Meanwhile Fett was still outside, the temperature decreasing dramatically with every minute. Fett took a tool from his waist belt and began slicing into the hull. He finally managed to carve a chunk out of ship and entered.

"Hull integrity has been compromised," the computer said.

Fett put a mine on the door keeping him from reaching the prime minister. The mine exploded allowing Fett to reach the inner circle of the ship. The prime minister pushed a few buttons on the controls and looked over his shoulder at Fett.

"Freeze," Fett ordered.

"So the empire uses bounty hunters now," the prime minister said with disdain.

"You're coming with me," Fett said his pistol ready.

"I don't think I will allow you to do that. The ship is set to self destruct in 30 seconds," the prime minister said.

Fett made a quick decision. Taking his pistol he shot the prime minister several times and reached the controls. Unable to modify them Fett ran out of the ship and rocketed out as the ship exploded. Fett's rockets failed in the upper atmosphere of the planet. Immediately Fett pushed buttons on his waist band. The Slave I became activated and headed toward Fett.

The Slave I dived underneath Fett as he slammed into it. Grasping the outward hull Fett managed to get inside his ship and steer it up before it could crash into the ocean.

Shortly after the small skirmish Anakin arrived on Kamino to inspect the continuation of the cloning. Fett and the 501st stood at attention. "What happened to the prime minister?' Anakin asked Fett.

"Disintegrated, sir," Fett answered.

Anakin nodded. "Credits will be sent to your account, but in the future I would rather you use some restraint," Anakin told him.

"Yes sir," Fett sounded off.

Shortly after the funeral of Padme's sister a new capable queen was elected. Anakin and Padme greeted Queen Kylantha. She was blonde, brown eyed, and by most observers quite beautiful.

"I am greatly sorry for your loss, I will try to walk in the steps of your sister," Queen Kylantha said diplomatically.

When Padme was out of the room Anakin confronted her. "I hope you don't have inclinations to harbor Jedi exiles," he warned.

"Do not worry, the only Jedi here will be personally appointed by you," she assured him.

"Good, the less I have to concern myself with this planet the better," Anakin said.

"My term as chancellor is almost over," Anakin considered to Padme.

"Isn't that good?" Padme asked him. The two were at a Naboo restaurant.

"I had so many plans and they will remain unfinished," Anakin said disappointed.

"I am sure the next chancellor will follow your ideals," Padme assured him, although she could not make such a guarantee.

"What if you were chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"What? Me chancellor?" Padme asked thinking it was a joke.

"I'm serious, we have been partners in this from the beginning," Anakin said.

"Anakin, every committee I have been in, all the measures and motions I have made even as a queen never came to anything. I cannot get elected," she told him.

"They'll listen to you with me at your side," Anakin said.

"It's a year away anyway, that's plenty of time to think about it," Padme allowed.

BBY 11

Genosia

Genosian engineer Gizor Dellso worked in the Imperial lab on designs for a new Imperial star fighter. The Tie Interceptor was a new ideal being thrown around in the lab. Instead of flat solar panels it would have bent panels allowing it the ability to have a stronger shield cover. Gizor took a computer disk and loaded it into his data pad. Taking the data pad he stayed in the lab when everyone had left. Avoiding security he paid for a ship to take him to Mustafar.

The ship landed on Mustafar and took off leaving Gizor on the volcanic planet. Gizor seeing his opportunity went into the underground station of Mustafar and activated the droid army. Seeing his success he was now prepared to raid systems to advance his wealth and maybe get some respect from the empire.

"I formally knight you," Anakin said to the kneeling three. "You have proven yourself to be able warriors and keepers of the peace," Anakin continued.

"Now rise," Anakin instructed. Styke, Glen, and Flora rose. The Jedi academy clapped for the three Jedi knights. Styke smiled loving the attention while Flora blushed.

"I have a special assignment for you three," Anakin told them after the ceremony.

"A stray Genosian was last seen a month ago. We think he headed to Mustafar, find him, and bring him back," Anakin told them.

"Isn't that a bit below us?" Styke asked arrogantly.

"When I was a Jedi knight I was ordered to do many things that I thought held me back, do this for me and I will reward you," Anakin told them.

The three Jedi knights took Jedi star fighters and flew off towards Mustafar. Once they landed on the landing pad they looked around. The smell of sulfur was in the air, the heat was uncomfortable.

"I sense the Force is strong here," Glen commented.

"The dark side," Styke confirmed.

"Not just that, but something else," Glen said not understanding. "Something happened here," Glen said.

"This was the place where Emperor Palpatine was killed by Obiwan Kenobi," Flora said softly.

Glen and Styke looked at her realizing she was right. "We are at the spot where history was made," Styke marveled.

The three entered the station. The slices from Anakin and Obiwan's light sabers still remained. The station had been abandoned since its partial destruction. It was no longer

fit to be a mining station.

Glen used the Force to open a locked door, stairs descended to the second level. "Let's go," he said entering the hallway.

Glen: Jedi knightFlora: Jedi KnightStyke: Jedi Knight

Age: 17Age: 16Age: 17

Persuasion: LightPersuasion: LightPersuasion: Dark

Light saber: greenLight saber: purpleLight saber: red

Jedi ConsularJedi Sentinel Sith Guardian

Teasers:

"With your permission I would like to intern under you," Leia asked Senator Organa.

"Why me? Why not your own native planet of Naboo?" Organa asked confused.

"Because I believe in your ideals," Leia replied.

Styke and Glen clashed with their light sabers. "I'll kill you for what you've done," Glen yelled his light saber slamming into Styke's.

"That's it, give in to your hate," Styke sneered.

"It's your fault she's dead," Luke yelled his green light saber striking at his father.


	12. The Jedi Trio

Glen, Styke, and Flora descended to the second floor. They were immediately greeted by a large factory. Robotic arms and equipment were creating droids in the style of the Clone Wars. "Droids," Style hissed.

"Let's get back to the ship," Glen suggested.

The three went back towards the ship and turned on the hologram device. "A droid army is being constructed on Mustafar, we need assistance," Glen said. The Jedi council listened as Glen gave them the details.

"Do not engage the droid army, wait for reinforcements," Anakin ordered.

"Yes master," Glen said turning off the hologram.

The factory alarms went off as soon as Glen was done talking. Gizor looked at his controls, a sub space transmission had been sent near by. "Spies," he clicked.

"They're on us," Styke said as the droid army ran towards them. The three took out their light sabers and deflected bolts. They proceeded to slice into the droids. Styke pulled back and sent electricity into the droids causing them to collapse. Glen used his Force disable to send the droids to ground. They began to retreat as the droids became too much.

Glen and Flora went into the control station and tried to shut the doors. Styke remained shredding the droids as they tried to enter the room. "Got it," Flora said, the doors closed. Styke backed away from the doors. Laser blasts pounded away at the door.

"That won't hold long," Glen said grimly.

"There is a ship here," Flora pointed out.

"It's outside," Glen said.

The three looked at each other. "No choice," Styke said.

Opening the door they went outside in the searing heat. They ran down the pathway to the hanger. The droids blasted their way through the door and went after the Jedi.

The three found the ship. "One person," Glen observed.

"Flora, get in," Styke said.

"What?" she asked.

"Get out of here, we can handle it," Styke said.

Flora stared at Glen and Styke and began to activate the controls. Entering the cockpit she flew the ship out of the hanger. The droids watched the ship fly away but turned to their original targets.

"Now what?" Glen asked.

"Time for some droid slicing," Styke smirked.

Glen and Syke avoided laser fire as they ran down the pathways and hallways of the compound. Glen force pushed some droids into the fiery lava below. Soon Glen and Styke were stuck surrounded by droids on a platform. Styke and Glen force pushed explosive canisters of fuel at the droids causing some to explode and others to back away. Styke and Glen were at each other's backs deflecting laser fire.

"This could be it," Glen speculated.

"It was a pleasure," Styke said sarcastically. He shot off his last lighting burst at the droids before having to rely on his light saber.

A droid shot a canister which exploded near Glen. Glen fell off the platform. Styke grabbed him as he was about to fall into the lava. The droids fired on Styke blasting holes in his back. Styke grunted in pain as they ripped into his robes.

Gizor suddenly stop the droids. "Only two of you," Gizor clicked and hissed.

"Imperial spies, Jedi no doubt," Gizor said with disdain.

"You might be more valuable alive," Gizor considered. In the pause Styke pulled Glen back onto the platform but was unable to do much else.

Gizor placed Glen and Styke in energy cages. Styke hung in the force field while Glen considered what to do.

"Are you awake?" Gizor touched Styke. He muttered something in return. "You will tell me what I want to know," Gizor stated.

"Tell me about the Death Star," Gizor demanded.

"I am not telling you anything," Styke said.

"You are a strong one, what if I torture your friend?" Gizor asked.

"Go ahead, I didn't like him anyway," Styke answered.

Gizor activated a machine that sent waves of pain through Glen's body. Glen yelled out in pain as the energy went through him.

"Will you tell me now?" Gizor asked.

Styke smiled. "As I said before, he means nothing to me," he spat.

"Perhaps I am talking to the wrong person," Gizor considered.

"Tell me about the Death Star, what does Vader want it for?" Gizor asked.

Glen shook his head. Immediately waves of pain went through Styke's body. Glen turned away as Styke yelled out in pain, his injuries already exhausting his will. Gizor continued more and more pain went through Styke.

"Okay," Glen said finally.

"It's a new type of ship, a star cruiser," Glen lied. In fact he knew nothing about the Death Star.

"No my friend, this is not a ship, it's a battle station," Gizor said sending another wave into Styke.

Styke couldn't take it any more. He shot lighting at the controls disabling them. He fell like a rag doll on the floor. Glen force pushed Gizor back and picked up Styke. Gizor got up and pushed a remote activating the droids.

Glen struggled as he carried a limping Styke towards the landing pad. "Leave me," Styke said as he could barely walk.

"We're a team," Glen said.

"Your funeral," Styke muttered.

Droids rushed them but before they could fire at them Storm troopers shot them down. A storm trooper took Styke out of the battle. Flora was in the mix slicing through the droids. She found Glen within the battle. "Glen!" she said embracing him. "You're alive, and Styke," she asked.

"He's okay," Glen said weakly.

The storm troopers destroyed the remaining droids and gutted the droid factory. They then found Gizor and killed him on the spot.

Chancellor Election

Padme Skywalker entered the race to become the next chancellor. Anakin's advisors insisted that he try to change the constitution so that he could serve another term. Anakin refused but told them he would be his wife's advisor.

With Anakin's endorsement and the backing of the Loyalist Padme faced the Delegation opponent Garm. The two former colleagues argued in spirited debates, but the election was already assured. Padme won easily in the polls.

"I now step down as your chancellor," Anakin announced.

"I love democracy; I love the Republic, and as a sign that stability has returned to the galaxy a peaceful transition of power will occur today. I introduce to you the next Chancellor, Padme Skywalker," Anakin said.

The Senate cheered as Padme in an elegant black dress took the Chancellor's position. She gave a powerful speech of a plea for unity in the Senate and promised to keep in place many of her husband's policies much to the dismay of the Delegation.

BBY 10

In the beginning of the year with Padme's formal inauguration she kept most of Anakin's advisors including the inner circle. Sate had misgivings secretly wanting the chancellor position for himself. Anakin became an advisor along with his duties as a Jedi Master on the Jedi Council.

Padme quickly made executive orders to terra form and repair damaged planets and to expand the Imperial military's presence in the galaxy by providing relief and medicines to impoverished worlds. While greatly assisting populations it also allowed greater control of the military.

Padme also celebrated the annexing of Maridun, Amanim, and Dressel into the empire although Padme liked to call the empire, the "Republic."

On a vacation retreat Padme and the family visited Travnin to see the swoop races. Nine year old Luke was in the swoop race, it was Anakin's idea. An excited Luke was loaded into the racer with C-3PO's assistance. "I remember when I helped master Anakin into his racer," he said.

Padme, Anakin, and Leia were given a special booth. Senator Organa was with them, the senator had become close to Padme in their political discussions. It was Organa's belief that reform could only start from the inside.

"Which one is Luke?" Leia asked using binoculars.

"It's the red one," Padme said pointing him out. She had objections to the racing but Anakin and Luke were both in agreement. This was the galactic tournament. "Set any bets?" Anakin asked Organa.

"Oh, I'm not a betting man," Organa said.

Behind the scenes mob leaders got together. "One of the racers is a Jedi," one of them said worried.

"He's only nine, I doubt he will win," another said.

"Let's make sure, detonate the track if he wins the first round," the mob leader said giving one of them the remote.

Luke pushed the accelerator as the lights flashed green. The racer had been built by Anakin himself, it was perfect in design. "I can't see him," Leia complained.

"Don't use your eyes," Anakin said taking her binoculars. "See through the Force," Anakin told her.

"Do you see now?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Leia said happily. "He's winning," she said.

Organa stared at the young child, her abilities amazed him.

Luke sped past his competitors and went for the second pass. One racer tried to nudge him off the track. Luke flipped over the antagonizing racer and with a boost of speed completed the second pass. The track itself was suspended on pillars so that the crowd could see the race at eye level.

Luke past the third pass winning the race. Immediately Padme clapped for her son. Organa also clapped politely, he was impressed.

"The Second race will begin shortly," the announcer boomed through the stadium.

Once his racer was refueled Luke got back into his racer. "Ready for me to win another one?" Luke asked C-3PO. "Be careful master Luke," the protocol droid told him.

Luke put the visor over his head and grabbed the controls. The green light flashed, Luke took off at high speed. Suddenly there was an explosion underneath the track causing the pillars to collapse. Racers were flung off the track and went into the crowds exploding upon impact. Another racer lost control and was headed into the crowd near Anakin's booth. Anakin raised his hand to keep the racer from hitting the stands and laid it down safely.

This distraction made it impossible for Anakin to deal with Luke. Luke using all of his Jedi skills and reflexes flipped out of his racer as it exploded into a wall. His right hand used the Force allowed him to bounce off the track and give him a safe landing. Luke looked around and saw the track collapse around him. Luke fell underneath the track, the rubble fell on him.

"Luke!" Padme screamed as the track collapsed.

"I want people down there now," Anakin ordered.

The Royal Guard descended on the spot to find the so called "prince" of the empire. Luke using the Force threw off the rubble and walked toward the guards. He was dusty and his clothes torn, but otherwise okay.

Padme embraced her son once she got down to the bottom level. "How can you be so calm," Organa asked Leia off hand.

"I could sense him, he was never in danger," she said walking toward her father.

Organa shook his head not understanding. "Inquisitors," he called forth.

"Yes, your grace," two came to his aid. "This wasn't an accident, investigate it fully," he ordered.

"Yes sir," they said departing from him.

High Inquisitor Tremayne was in his office on Coruscant, a hologram appeared on his desk.

"We have found those responsible for the collapse of the track," they concluded. "Shall we arrest them?" they asked.

"No need, kill them immediately," Tremayne ordered.

Tremayne turned off the hologram and went towards the holding cells on Coruscant to interrogate a certain Jedi exile.


	13. Han Solo's Trial

Tremayne took an elevator to the lower levels, the Coruscant prisons. Tremayne and his escort ignored the cries of the prisoners as he went through the rows. Eventually he found his prize, a Jedi exile.

"I hope you find your accommodations to your liking Jedi," Tremayne sneered.

Releasing the prisoner, he led him to another room away from the other prisoners. The guards strapped Corwin Shelvay to a table and put him in an upright position. "So Jedi, maybe you will talk today," Tremayne said fixing a needle.

Corwin said nothing resisting Tremayne the best he could. "Tell me where Darrin Arkanian is?" he demanded.

Corwin struggled as the poison went through his body. "You resist, well, in that case we will try a different form of persuasion," Tremayne said.

Raising his hand electricity struck Corwin in small doses. Corwin screamed in agony as the lighting flashed through him. The door closed, Tremayne disappointed walked down the halls toward his office. He would keep him as long as it took to get the answer he wanted.

For two weeks Tremayne kept Corwin torturing him almost to the breaking point. Much to Tremayne's frustration Corwin refused to give up the location of his master.

Jedi Master Darrin Arkanian arrived in Coruscant in an attempt to rescue his apprentice. Successfully fooling the guards he found Corwin and walked him out of the prison. Before they could move a significant distance Tremayne and his storm troopers stopped them.

"It seems I have you both now," Tremayne smiled.

Darrin ignited his green light saber. Tremayne took out his light saber and ignited his red one. The two circled each other while the storm troopers watched.

"I have been looking forward to do this," Tremayne said.

"You have been twisted by the dark side, come back to the light, don't forget your master's teachings," Darrin tried to convince him.

"He was always critical, said I was vain, but now my pride is justified. I will destroy you here," Tremayne replied.

The two clashed with their light sabers, Tremayne took the upper hand against the older man. Corwin could only watch as the two fought. Tremayne grunted with effort as he tried to control the fight. The Jedi master was too much for him sending him back. Darrin suddenly kicked him to the ground. Tremayne got back to his feet and blocked Darrin at the last moment. "You can't win," Darrin told him. Tremayne looked at his storm troopers. "Lower your defenses or I will have your apprentice killed," Tremayne said. The storm troopers aimed their weapons at Corwin. Darrin looked at Corwin and then at Tremayne. "I must do what I must," he said lowering his light saber.

Tremayne swung his light saber at Darrin killing him. "I'll kill you," Corwin shouted using the Force he grabbed his master's light saber and ran at Tremayne.

Tremayne could barely contain the young Jedi. "Where did this strength come from?" he wondered. Corwin suddenly slashed off his right arm, the blade then sliced into his face. Tremayne fell to the ground in pain. Corwin with a furious look went back to his master.

"I defeated him," Corwin said.

"At what cost," Darrin coughed and died in front of him.

Corwin left his master and escaped into the streets. "After him," Tremayne shouted as he bled all over the floor. Corwin took his master's ship and departed from Coruscant before the storm troopers could get to him.

Tremayne lay in the hospital; the medical droids attached a synthetic right arm and began to repair his face. Implanting an artificial red eye in his eye socket and then metallically replacing his cracked skull.

Anakin came to visit his injured Inquisitor and student. Tremayne stood at attention as Anakin entered. Anakin stared at Tremayne's injuries a little surprised. "You killed one of the exiles?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir," Tremayne said.

Anakin nodded. "One of them escaped though," Anakin considered.

"I have my agents on his trail my Lord," Tremayne said.

"It's of no concern, he isn't a threat anymore. I want to give you a command," Anakin said.

"I would gratefully accept such an honor," Tremayne said.

"You will have to give me your light saber," Anakin said.

"My light saber, but why?" Tremayne asked.

"Jedi serve, they do not command. You have been a good student and you have pleased me with your service, but now your role has changed. Give me your light saber and I will give you your command," Anakin said.

Tremayne considered. Taking his light saber he handed it to Anakin. "You will be assigned the Interrogator, it suits you," Anakin smirked walking away.

Imperial Academy at Carida

Han Solo walked into the academy building and enlisted into the Imperial Academy to become an officer. Han quickly became a bit of a rogue but was tolerated considering he was best in his class. His frustrated fellow class mate Soontir Fel would always seem to score second best. Han without any connections eventually made friends with Mako Spince, a fellow pilot.

Padme arrived in the chancellor's office; the children were at the Jedi Temple. "We have found some disturbing news on Reslia. It appears the Lortan have decided to purge the world of all non-Lortan sentient life," Sate read to her.

"We must stop them, bring the fleet to Reslia," Padme ordered.

"As you wish my Lady," Sate bowed.

Star Destroyers arrived at Reslia to stop the purge. Major Veers took his troops down to the planet and successfully killed off the offending Lortan. It was the first major military order of Padme's term.

"I thought you were all about peace," Anakin chided her.

"There are times when negotiations become more aggressive than expected," she replied.

"Oh, I see," Anakin smiled.

"I won't let another planet suffer the way Naboo did," Padme affirmed.

Before the Battle of Yavin 9

Padme lead a peaceful Senate. Small skirmished between exiles and Jedi occurred almost always ending in success for the empire. Padme signed an executive order sending aid to the Chadra Fan after a powerful earthquake shattered their planet. These and other acts of mercy made Padme well known and liked in the galaxy.

Padme and Sate went over details for the next budget session when a huge explosion rattled the floor. "It came from over there," Sate said. The two ran over to Anakin's museum and collection of all those he managed to kill. Dash Rendar was on the floor not moving. Immediately Padme went over to him. "He will live, get a medical unit," Padme ordered.

"I'm sorry my Lady, the engines went out, tried to avoid….," he muttered.

"Don't talk, we'll get you back in a new ship in no time," Padme encouraged him.

BBY 8

Anakin was on the star destroyer Devastator when he received a transmission from Falleen concerning the outbreak of deadly bacteria. The bacteria would spread throughout the entire planet if not stopped soon. Anakin had ordered a biological weapons lab on the planet in case such a weapon was needed. Now this secret would be exposed.

Biting the bullet Anakin sent a transmission to Coruscant. "Yes," Padme answered.

"A bacteria outbreak had occurred on Falleen, the fleet is ready to quarantine," Anakin said.

"Quarantine? It's that serious?" Padme asked.

"Within a few weeks the entire planet will feel symptoms," Anakin predicted.

"How would you quarantine?" Padme asked.

"We will have to destroy the capital city where the bacteria originated," Anakin told her.

"How did this happen?" Padme asked grieved.

"It's not known, but we think the exiles may have sabotaged a weapon depot," Anakin lied.

"Do what you have too," Padme said sadly. The hologram disappeared. "Lord," the captain asked.

"Begin the quarantine, nothing escapes," Anakin ordered.

Several Star Destroyers arranged themselves so as to bomb the capital city. "Fire," Anakin said softly. Beams of light went through space and sliced into the city. The city began to explode as the lasers concentrated on one spot. Skyscrapers, streets, apartments exploded through the bombardment.

After a few moments the Star Destroyers stopped firing. "I want status reports on this system, nothing should have escaped," Anakin ordered.

Anakin walked off the bridge to enter his meditation chamber. He felt guilt ridden that he had caused the outbreak, those who had allowed it to break out were dead, no one to blame but himself, and then he lied to wife. The meditation chamber closed around Anakin. Closing his eyes he felt peace come to him.

BBY 6

Padme and Anakin along with the twins were at the Naboo ceremony honoring Padm's niece Pooja who had been appointed by Queen Kylantha to become the next senator of Naboo. Pooja Naberrie was now twenty and had grown up to look very much like her aunt. After the ceremony she greeted her parents, her grand parents, and her aunt Padme.

"I hope this appointment pleases you master Jedi," Queen Kylantha said to Anakin off to the side.

"Very much so," Anakin said.

BBY 5

Kashyyyk

Commander Nyklas and Lieutenant Solo were in charge of the planet of Kashyyyk. Solo at the time didn't know that Wookies were specifically working on parts for the Death Star although it was assumed his commander did. Solo despised Kashyyyk's swampy conditions but held some fascination for the Wookies.

Storm troopers and Imperial officers looked over the construction that was taking place. Solo saw a Wookie fixing what looked to be an engine. The engine began sending sparks, the Wookie immediately ran from underneath it before it exploded. Solo put his hands up to his face as scrap metal rained down.

"Kill that Wookie," Commander Nyklas ordered Solo.

"I'm sure it was just a mistake," Solo said.

"That was an order," Nyklas pressed.

Solo shook his head, taking his pistol he descended down the hill toward the Wookie. The Wookie had already been injured from the explosion and couldn't move. Solo took the pistol and aimed it at the Wookie's head.

"No, I can't do it," he said withdrawing the pistol.

"If you won't do it, I will," the commander said furious taking his own pistol out. The Wookie growled but was unable to move as the commander took aim. Solo turned around and fired blasting the commander's hand. The commander let loose his pistol and yelled in pain.

"It looks like we're both in a lot of trouble," Solo muttered. The Wookie grunted in agreement.

Solo was arrested and transported back to Coruscant. The Wookie was also taken as well. Solo was sent into a room where several navy officers were seated.

"Lieutenant Solo, you have been charged with disobeying a direct order and assaulting a high ranking officer," Imperial Instructor Ozzel said.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he allowed.

"The order was wrong and I refused it," Solo said.

"How can you be sure the order was wrong, are you a commander or a captain?" Ozzel asked.

Solo smirked. "I think I can tell what is right and wrong?" Solo said.

"You think this is funny, this is your court martial trial," Ozzel said upset.

"I am quite aware," Solo said sarcastically.

"And yet you continue to disrespect this committee," Ozzel continued.

"I would never disrespect the committee or the ranks here, but I do not respect a man who would kill a sentient creature in cold blood, or reduce an entire race to slavery," Solo replied.

"You mean these Wookies? They're not human," Ozzel said.

"One doesn't have to be human to be intelligent," Solo said.

"I think we have heard enough," Ozzel said. "We will now decide what to do with you and the Wookie," Ozzel said. The military officers left the room leaving the Wookie and Han alone.

"A bunch of idiots," Han commented.

Chewbacca agreed giving a Wookie laugh.

"Idiots?" a voice asked.

Solo and the Wookie turned to the dark figure coming towards him. "That was a grand performance," Anakin said approaching them.

"Sir, I meant…." Solo tried to back track.

Anakin waived his hand to cut him off. "I wouldn't worry about this court martial, you will be given a command within the year," Anakin said.

"Thank you sir," Solo said astonished.

"It's the least I could do, besides we need honest people like you," Anakin said.

"What about the Wookie," Solo said.

"He's under your command Solo, I understand he's a good mechanic," Anakin smiled.

"When they enter this room don't say anything stupid," Anakin said leaving them.

It wasn't long before the naval officers reentered the room. "We have made a decision," Ozzel said. "Solo you are hereby court martialed, and the Wookie will be executed," Ozzel said.

"I think you should reconsider, Ozzel," Anakin said from behind them.

"My Lord, I didn't know," he said speechless.

"Assume I can see everything," Anakin said.

"We will indeed reconsider," Ozzel said taking Anakin's request.

Ozzel was stunned by the request. "You are free to go Commander Solo," Anakin said using the Force to deactivate his hand cuffs.

"I want a formal investigation into the Kashyyyk system," Anakin ordered.

"It shall be done," commander Nyklas said.

"My wife will be visiting the system soon and you know what that means," Anakin reminded him.

"Yes sir," the commander said.

Author's Note: BBY stands for Before the Battle of Yavin, although the Battle of Yavin may or may not be significant in this fiction. ABY will stand for After the Battle of Yavin.

It is assumed that Padme wins the Chancellor election of 6 BBY, her term ends 2 BBY.

Teaser:

"I grow tired of this, so I will ask one more time. Where is the rebel base," Tarkin demanded of Leia.

Leia stared at Naboo. "It's on Yavin Four, Yavin Four," she said sadly.

"See, she can be reasonable," Tarkin turned to Luke.

"You may fire when ready," Tarkin ordered.


	14. The Rebellion

Star Wars III.V

The Rebellion

Former Senator from Naboo Padme Skywalker, the wife of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker is now Chancellor of the Galactic Empire. She rules the galaxy with the iron fist of the Imperial Fleet in an attempt to bring order and prosperity to the Galaxy.

Behind Padme's power the Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side convinces a young Jedi knight of the coming threat of the Alliance.

An Imperial Star Destroyer moved into position with the Imperial Fleet outside the ThonBoka nebula. Several Oswaft cruiser ships were positioned in front of the fleet. On board the flag ship Commander Rokur Gepta had in front of him a screen showing the Oswaft ambassadors. "These negotiations are closed," Gepta said shutting of the screen.

"Fire," he ordered.

The Imperial Fleet fired upon the Oswaft cruisers causing them to catch fire and explode. One of them sent a powerful masser voice stream that caused the cruiser Courteous to shatter into pieces.

"Raise shields," Gepta ordered.

The Imperial Fleet fired off their engines and moved into the nebula. Lando Calrissian with the Oswaft elders discussed a battle plan. "If you dump your ships cargo along with these beacons you should have the fleet firing on each other," Lando said.

"How can you be sure?" an Oswaft elder asked.

"It's the best bet you have," Lando said.

Tie fighters flew into action against the Oswaft. Three Jedi star fighters flew through space entering the fight.

The Tie fighters engaged Oswaft cruisers as they sent voice streams. "Watch out for the sound blasts," Glen said.

"Like we can see them," Styke said sarcastically.

"Use the Force, then you can see it," Flora said.

The three fighters went into formation and engaged the Oswaft cruisers. Glen and Styke sent laser fire on the cruisers blasting holes into the hull. Flora aimed and fired off missiles towards the bottom of the ship. Glen and Styke flew to the right and left as Flora went in for another shot. Pressing her controls she sent laser fire into the ships causing it to explode. A voice stream went through space toward her fighter.

"Pull up," Glen shouted.

"I am aware," she said tense. The Jedi star fighter turned on its side as the blast clipped one of the wings. The shields glowed as it was hit. Flora went into a spin.

In the background Imperial cruisers fired at the decoys and metallic objects. "That's right, we'll sandwich them in," Gepta said looking at his map.

The cruisers fired rapidly sending laser fire at themselves. Imperial ships began to blast apart as they fired on each other.

"I see her," Styke said going after Flora.

Flora was still in a spin barely avoiding a sound blasts that exploded several Tie fighters. "I can't control it," she observed.

"We're almost where you're at," Glen said avoiding another exploding Tie fighter.

The Oswaft cruisers fired off a volley of sound bursts that caused an Imperial Star Destroyer to shutter and explode. Styke's ship felt the heat and impact of the explosion. Concentrating he flew through the wreckage as it was flung outward.

"I can't get to her," Styke said.

Glen's ship approached Flora'a spinning ship. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the Force. Flora'a ship slowed down and stopped spinning. "Thanks, Glen," Flora said now able to control her ship.

"No problem," Glen smiled. Suddenly a stream voice slammed Glen's ship. "Glen!" Flora yelled.

Glen's ship was pushed back and went dead, not moving. "Styke, we have to lead Glen back to the ship," Flora said.

"What about the mission?" Styke said annoyed.

"Glen's ship is dead in space, we have to move him out of here," Flora insisted.

Star Destroyers continued to fire on Imperial cruisers causing huge explosions on both sides. "What is happening to my fleet?" Gepta shouted at his officers.

"We've lost 11 of the fleet," a commander told him.

"Pull back," Gepta ordered angrily.

"Pull back," Styke's computer told him. He punched the controls in frustration. "I'm taking out at least one," Styke said to himself.

Styke's ship sped toward the Oswaft fleet. They immediately fired on him. Styke expertly avoided the blasts and fired at the ships. The ships moved back realizing the Imperial fleet was retreating. Styke continued to fire causing one Oswaft cruiser to explode when its engines became damaged.

"Yes, I have you now," Styke said gleefully as he blasted what remained of the cruiser to bits.

"Styke, you are going to get yourself killed," Flora argued.

Styke turned off the comlink and continued firing away. The Tie fighter escort that came with him were eventually blasted away. The Oswaft battle ship locked onto him and trapped him in tractor beam. Styke struggled but to no avail.

Flora frowned wondering what to do. She moved along side Glen's ship and created a connection. Opening a hatch she grabbed Glen and put him in her ship behind her. He had been depraved of warmth and oxygen. The Oswaft fired blasting away Glen's fighter. Flora's ship disconnected causing her ship to spark at the bottom.

"That's not good," Glen muttered as red lights flashed all over the ship. Flora immediately worked to regain control of the ship. It was sucked into the Oswaft battle ship as well.

Styke waited for his ship to enter the Oswaft docking bay. His star fight rested in the docking bay alongside several Oswaft fighters As soon as his ship stopped he opened the hatch and flipped into the air. Igniting his light saber he slashed into the Oswaft guards and soldiers. Blocking their laser fire with his red blade he sent electricity into remaining soldiers killing them instantly.

"Fools, now I'll be able to kill the commander myself," Styke said to himself ambitiously.

Flora's ship landed as well in the same spot next to Styke's. She opened the hatch and dragged Glen out of the ship. "I need a medic," she yelled. No one answered; the place was empty of living personal. Flora stared at the docking bay as she saw numerous medical, soldier, and guard personal all over the floor slashed in various ways.

Styke was in the elevator going to the second floor. Opening he went through the halls slashing into every living thing he could. Slicing through the doors with his light saber he went through the rooms evading laser fire and slicing into the personal. Looking at a computer he found the elevator to the bridge.

Flora dragged a helpless Glen to another area of the ship. As she entered a hallway leading towards the interior of the ship she became surrounded. Igniting her purple light saber she defended Glen within her circle.

"I don't want trouble," she said nervously.

Styke allowed the elevator to open and then sliced into two unsuspecting victims. Pushing the right button he headed toward the bridge.

"We have orders to bring you to the bridge," the Oswaft officer said.

"He needs medical attention," Flora said still holding her light saber.

"The medical bay is close to the bridge, he will be treated," the officer said. Flora lowered her light saber and followed.

Styke exited the elevator and sliced through the doors going into the medical bay. Without thinking he sent electricity into the room killing the sickly and injured immediately. Fatigued from using his Force powers Styke slashed the nurses and doctors.

Regaining his senses he found a frightened nurse hiding behind a desk. "Come with me, you're going to lead me to the bridge," he demanded.

The nurse led him to the lock doors. "Do you have a security card?" he asked measuring the thickness of the doors.

"Yes," she stammered putting the card through the machine.

The doors began to open. "Good," Styke said and then Force crushed her to death.

Entering the bridge he was immediately stunned by an expert shot by Lando. Styke fell to the ground; his light saber fell to the floor.

"I would have thought the Jedi would be more civilized," Lando commented. The captain and his officers were also present.

Glen and Flora were escorted to the bridge. "The medical bay has been destroyed," the Oswaft officer said.

Styke smirked as he held his gut. "You killed them didn't you?" Flora accused.

"They had it coming," Styke muttered.

"How is Glen going to heal now?" Flora demanded of him.

"He will be transported to another ship, but only if you follow through with our demands," Lando said.

"What demands?" Flora asked.

"The Empire wants to exterminate the entire Oswaft race," Lando said pointing to the distant Imperial Fleet.

"That can't be true. The Oswaft are in rebellion," Flora charged.

"If not for the foolishness of your commander we would have been done for. We don't have heavy arms like the empire," Lando said.

"Let one go, and the rest will," Flora said.

"I have proof," Lando said activating a screen.

"Only your extermination can be allowed," Gepta said on the screen.

"See?" Lando said.

Flora frowned revolted. "He must be disobeying orders," Flora said.

"Maybe, but he's a threat to these people," Lando said.

"What do you care smuggler," Styke said still on the floor.

Lando gave a surprised look. "How do you know? That's not the point, you need to help us, the Jedi order are supposed to be for peace and justice," Lando said.

"We can't make this decision, we need to contact Master Skywalker," Flora said.

"Communication is impossible in this nebula," Lando said.

Flora was in a bind. "I can communicate directly with Master Skywalker on the Imperial Flag ship. But I want assurance, you have to come with me," Flora pointed at Lando.

"And what of these two?" Lando asked.

"They'll remain here as collateral," Flora said.

Lando considered. "If you betray me these two will die," he said seriously.

"I understand," Flora said.

Flora and Lando arrived at the docking bay. "We're using my ship," Lando said pointing to a stock freighter. Lando opened the door and went inside. Flora joined him at the controls. "The Millennium Falcon, it can outrun any ship in the Imperial fleet," Lando bragged.

"I doubt you have a permit for this ship," Flora said.

The Falcon's engines ignited, the ship went out of the docking bay towards the Imperial fleet. "A Corellian freighter has been detected by our sensors," an officer reported.

"Hold your fire, we don't want another incident on our hands," Gepta said.

"They want to negotiate a ceasefire," the communication's officer said.

"Let them board," Gepta allowed. The Falcon landed inside the Imperial Star Destroyer. Lando and Flora exited the ship.

Gepta and his men greeted Lando while Flora sneaked by. She went into the elevator shaft and headed toward the communications deck. "Let's end this the old fashioned way," Gepta said.

"A duel outside the ship, or I'll send an electromagnetic missile into the nebula," Gepta grinned.

"You got yourself a deal," Lando said having no choice.

Flora entered the communications bridge. "I need to contact Master Skywalker," she demanded.

"I can't let you do that, only authorized personal," the officer said.

Flora ignited her light saber. "Right away," the officer said creating a link to Coruscant.

Lando and Gepta fired at each other without any real accuracy. They both bounced along the hull in space

Styke finally regained his senses. Using the Force he captured the captain's gun and began shooting. After he had successfully killed everyone and ruined the controls he summoned his light saber.

"Why did you do that, now the entire race of Oswaft will be killed," Glen said getting to his feet.

"Like you cared," Styke sneered.

"I do now," Glen said igniting his light saber.

Styke and Glen clashed with their light sabers. Glen tried several strokes but failed to undermine Styke. Styke took the butt of his light saber and knocked Glen out cold.

"Be thankful I didn't do worse," Styke said putting Glen on his shoulders.

"Master Skywalker, commander Gepta is planning on exterminating the entire race of Oswaft," Flora reported.

"You have my permission to relieve him of duty, another fleet will arrive shortly," Anakin Skywalker said through the hologram.

The hologram deactivated Flora rushed to the bridge. Lando shot Gepta in the ankle causing his body to collapse. In the last moments of his life he activated a button on his suit.

Flora barged into the bridge. "Unarm the missile," she ordered.

"It's too late," an officer said. The missile was away. "No," Flora said softly.

Styke threw Glen rudely into his Jedi star fighter and took off blasting away the docking bay doors. "You'll thank me later," Styke said as Glen moaned.

The Jedi star fighters put distance between it and the battle ship. Lando space walked back to the docking bay to collect his Falcon. With no time to check on Flora he went into the Falcon and sped off away from the fleet. He could see the missile going straight for the nebula.

The missile hit the nebula and detonated. "Move the fleet away from the impact," the captain said as Flora sank to her knees. "Glen and Styke," she cried.

Styke put on maximum speed as the missile hit. The powerful pulse was gaining on them. The entire Oswaft fleet exploded as well as the home planet. Styke's ship went into a fast spin toward the Imperial fleet

"We found something, a fighter," an officer said.

"Is it one of ours?" the captain asked.

"Jedi star fighter," the officer reported.

"Bring it in," the captain ordered.

Styke carried Glen over to the storm troopers on the scene. They took him to the medical bay. "You're alive," Flora said hugging Glen close.

"Your welcome," Styke mocked.

"I'm not speaking to you," she said leaving. Styke looked at a broken Glen and stalked off, a test tube shattering as he left.

To be continued….

Author's note: A few chapters will be used to create a movie version of Star Wars to the best of my amateurish ability. It takes place BBY 3 although some conflicting stories have it set at BBY 5; in any case what has been featured is the Battle of ThonBoka.

The X-Box game Star Wars Revenge of the Sith did inspire some thoughts of mine as I successfully beat Obiwan, and it came out of my strong sense of loss when Anakin is beaten by Obiwan in the film. It was really tempting to kill Obiwan off, but he may show another appearance soon.

Teaser:

"You have been beaten, it's pointless to resist," Anakin had his red light saber at Luke's throat.

Luke swung widely avoiding his father's powerful swing.

"Past, present, future, old friends long gone," Yoda said to Luke.


	15. The Rebellion II

Star Wars III.V

The Rebellion

Part 2

The Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator approached the fleet. An Imperial Shuttle with two Tie fighter escorts flew out of the docking bay and approached the flagship. The Tie fighters split and went into another docking bay inside the Star Destroyer. The Imperial Shuttle landed in the main hanger.

Storm troopers, Imperial officers, and other Imperial personal were lined up in neat lines waiting for the Lord's arrival. The captain walked towards the shuttle as the doors opened. Styke, Glen, and Flora were towards the back.

Flora had golden brown hair and green eyes; she wore a white Jedi uniform with brown robes. Glen had light brown hair, brown eyes, and also had a similar Jedi uniform. Styke had black spiked hair, a pale complexion, dark brown eyes, and wore all black.

Anakin Skywalker walked out of the ship, dressed in all black with armored shoulders, and a cape behind him. "My Lord," the captain saluted.

"I want to know what happened here," Anakin said irritated.

"Of course, we will brief you on the situation, do you need anything or require anything?" the captain asked.

"I do not require anything captain," Anakin said annoyed. The two walked down the lines of Imperial personal.

Anakin stopped and walked toward the three Jedi knights. "I have heard good reports about you three, excellent work. Come with me," Anakin said. The three Jedi knights followed Anakin into the boarding room.

Anakin watched the hologram detailing the positions of the Imperial fleet and the once Oswaft cruisers. "It seems the only person to blame is already dead," Anakin said after the presentation was over.

"Shall we continue our search for Lando Calrisian?" the captain asked.

"As far as I am concerned he was never here, he's a smuggler, just let him be," Anakin decided.

"As for you three, I cannot award you publicly due to these unfortunate events, but you have gained my trust. You will be granted more challenging assignments in the future," Anakin smiled.

Flora, Glen, and Styke smiled but they could see that Anakin's smile was full of stress and frustration. His hair was darker and shorter, his eyes sunken, and his skin pale.

Coruscant

"How could this happen, an entire race of people?" Padme demanded outraged.

"It appears a rogue commander sent an electromagnetic missile into the nebula," Sate said walking with her down the halls.

"I thought we banned such weapons," Padme said.

"Yes, but not the Imperial military, they were for deterrence," Sate said.

"Deterrence from what? I want to be informed before another one of those weapons is used," she said.

News of the genocide went quickly especially in the Galactic Senate. Padme went into her office and sat in her Chancellor's chair. Sly Moore and the Justice also took a seat. The chair rose out of the room and into the Senate chamber. Padme was dressed in her traditional black dresses. Rarely did she ever go out in color except when she visited her home planet.

The Senate became noisy as Padme entered the chamber. "Fellow senators, a tragedy has occurred. I assure you no Imperial officer will be able to use such a weapon on a race of people ever again," Padme said.

The Senate seemed dissatisfied with this and started yelling out of turn. "The damage has already been done, an entire race of people destroyed by the Imperial fleet, this is genocide," Mon Mothma spoke out.

"The Republic nor the fleet endorses genocide on anyone, this was one commander…" Padme tried to speak.

"How can we be assured this doesn't happen to other worlds," Mon spoke up again. The senators rallied behind her.

Padme noticeably upset walked down the halls toward her office. "They use all their time to criticize me yet none of them can agree to a simple resolution," she said frustrated.

"Have you considered the idea of dissolving the Senate?" Sate asked.

"Dissolve? No of course not, a dictatorship?" Padme asked rejecting the idea.

"Perhaps you could make an amendment?" Sate suggested as Padme sat down in her office chair.

"What kind of amendment?" Padme asked. It seemed she was making more and more amendments every year.

"If the Senate cannot reach agreement, the Chancellor can call a special election," Sate said. "A new Senate will be elected and a new coalition will be formed," Sate said.

Padme considered. As it was the Alliance and the Loyalist were becoming more polarized and neither party could form a majority. "It may be the best thing, I'll think about it," Padme said.

Styke, Glen, and Flora entered the Jedi temple. Styke was summoned to Kadann's chambers. Styke walked toward the room and went inside. "Oh, it's you. Your mission was a success I understand," Kadaan said walking toward him.

"I suppose so," Styke said.

"Come," Kadann motioned. Kadann then used the Force to close the doors. The room wasn't well lit, but good enough to see through. High Prophet Jedgar motioned for the other prophets of the dark side to leave. 

"This is Jedgar, High Prophet of the dark side," Kadann introduced.

"You're performance record is quite impressive," Jedgar said.

"You need me for something?" Styke asked.

"Right to the point, I want to make you a fellow prophet to serve the empire," Kadann said.

"To join you? This is an honor," Styke said overwhelmed.

"Indeed it is an honor, but a burden as well. To see the future and be given the task to prevent terrible happenings," Kadann said.

"What kind of things?" Styke asked.

"Why the collapse of the empire, chaos and destruction," Kadann said calmly.

"The empire will never fall," Styke said determined.

"Never? What will happen when the Chancellor's term is over? With the politics today there will be a fight over who will be in charge and if one of the Alliance senators became chancellor the empire could fall," Kadann said.

"I don't know much about politics, but the Jedi are not supposed to take sides in it," Styke said.

"Yes, but we are not Jedi. We are Sith," Kadann replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Styke asked.

"In order to save the empire Padme Amidala must be killed, her death must be blamed on the Alliance and then the empire will be secure for decades to come," Kadann said.

Styke looked at him stunned. Taking his light saber he ignited it and pointed the blade at the prophet's neck. "It is the only way to keep Flora from dying," Jedgar said calmly.

Styke looked at him and then back at Kadann. "This is treason, Lord Vader would never allow this," he said.

"He can't know for the good of the empire," Kadann said.

"What about Flora?" Styke asked.

"We foresee a Galactic Civil War, she will not survive," Jedgar said.

"In time you will trust our visions," Kadann said.

Styke turned off his light saber. "I want proof that you can see the future, if your predictions prove to be true than I will listen," Styke said.

"Very well then, go to Calamari and you will see for yourself a large rebel fleet," Kadann said.

"If what you say is true, I will follow your teachings to save the empire," Styke said.

Styke exited the room feeling uncertain. Flora and Glen put their light sabers away after a practice match and kissed towards the corner of the temple where no one was looking. Burning with jealousy he walked over towards them. "We have a new mission in a week," Styke said.

"I think I'll be ready by then," Glen said.

Styke considered Glen's injuries. "I will be in my quarters if you need me," he said walking off.

Flora opened Styke's door and peered inside. "Styke?" she asked.

"In here," he said from another room.

Flora went into the next room. Styke had his protective goggles on as he worked on his new light saber. "What's that?" she asked.

Styke took a red crystal using a metallic pincher. "Most light sabers have only one crystal, two at the most. This one will have ten small ones," Styke said.

"Won't that be at least a foot long?" Flora considered.

"Yeah, it will be a double blade," Styke said still working on his light saber.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened on that last mission. There was nothing you could have done about the missile, and I shouldn't have been hard on you," Flora said.

Styke stopped working on his light saber and took his goggles off. "I was reckless," he admitted.

"It's only through the Force that you two are still alive," he said.

"We've been in far worse," Flora smiled.

"Yes, but this was too close. Next time I will be better, stronger," Styke said.

"Why did you choose the dark side?" Flora asked.

Styke sighed. "When I was recruited I didn't have any special talents, when my parents were killed I was angry for a long time. But now I can channel these emotions for good," Styke said.

"This time I won't be defeated by a mere smuggler," Styke said snapping a hatch on his light saber in place.

Padme addressed the Senate to announce a new amendment. The Alliance suspicious of her rallied against it. The Loyalist agreed with the measure. The two parties began fighting for the moderates by any method necessary.

The Senate continued to debate for several days with no resolution on the amendment. The Alliance and the Loyalist parties refused to cooperate. Anakin observed the debates troubled by the lack of compromise.

"Lord Vader, I have a request," Styke said by himself.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I want to investigate Calamari," Styke said.

"Do you suspect something?" Anakin asked.

"I have a hunch," Styke lied.

"Very well, you have earned your right to take your own assignments, but bring Glen and Flora with you," Anakin ordered.

Styke bowed and left. Walking down the hall he activated his wrist communicator. Glen and Flora would arrive soon. "So what's this about?" Glen asked.

"We're investigating Calamari," Styke said.

"Any particular reason?" Glen asked.

"It has nice beaches," Styke said sarcastically.

An Imperial Shuttle lifted off Coruscant and sped toward Calamari. Within a day the ship descended on a landing bay on one of the Mon Calamari's cities. Mon Calamari officials greeted them as they arrived.

The three Jedi walked out of the shuttle. Water surrounded the city, the sky was perfectly clear. "I am Glen, this is Styke and this is Flora," Glen pointed out.

"Greetings Jedi Knights, your visit is an unexpected pleasure," the Mon Calamari official said politely.

"We're here for inspections," Styke said.

"Inspections? We are a peaceful race, is that necessary?" the official protested.

"You will allow us to tour through your facilities," Glen said waiving his hand.

"Yes, I think we can arrange for that," the official said.

The three Jedi were given an escort to tour through the cities and facilities. Styke felt uncomfortable as they found nothing. "I want to go under water," he said.

"We've search everywhere and found nothing unusual," Flora protested.

"I know, but we haven't looked under water, this whole planet is an ocean," Style insisted.

Flora and Glen frowned but went ahead. The three went into a submarine and descended into the deep. "I cannot go any farther," the captain said.

"You will continue," Styke said his hand at his light saber.

"I cannot," the captain said.

Styke drew his light saber and slashed him through the chest. Styke pushed the large alien out of his way and started piloting the ship.

"What have you done?" Flora gasped.

"He's hiding something," Styke said.

"You cannot just execute people," Glen said angrily.

"You are either with me or against me, now sit down," Styke ordered.

Glen reluctantly sat down in the co pilot position. The submarine went deeper scanning the area. "We've found nothing, how are we going to explain this?" Glen demanded of Styke. The Mon Calamari's was bleeding on the deck.

"There," Flora pointed out.

Glen and Styke stared at an underwater cave. "Go there," she suggested.

The sub went towards the cave; it eventually surfaced inside the cave. Mon Calamari workers were busy constructing ships. "Great, you found an Imperial ship factory," Glen said annoyed.

"Those don't look like Imperial designs," Flora observed.

"The empire has many types of ships," Glen speculated.

"Let's check it out," Styke said opening the hatch. The three Jedi walked down the shipping bay. The Mon Calamari stared at the Jedi and immediately began to fire. The three ignited their light sabers blocking the blasts.

"I told you something was wrong here," Styke said.

Glen deflected several blasts into fuel containers. They exploded causing some of the workers to catch fire. The three advanced slicing into the attacking Mon Calamari. The rest fled. Flora examined the computer. "There is an entire fleet on this planet. Several bases on the planet have shipping bays," Flora told them.

Mon Mothma in her Senate shuttle arrived on Mon Calamari. "Greetings Senator," the officials welcomed her.

"Three Jedi arrived a few hours before you," they told her.

"Where are they now?" she demanded quickly.

"They are touring the ocean floor in the non restricted zone," the official said.

"That's not acceptable, find them and bring them to the city," she said on the verge of panic.

Styke, Glen, and Flora toured around examining the massive ships. These are larger than most star destroyers," Glen observed.

"This is obviously high treason," Styke said.

"We don't know that yet," Glen doubted.

"Look, an entire fleet hidden from the empire," Styke said his arms out wide to demonstrate his point.

"We have lost contact with the shipping bay," the Mon Calamari official said.

"We have no choice then, send the fleet to the Outer Rim," Mon ordered.

The Mon Calamari cruisers engines became active; the fleet was beginning to move into the open ocean. Mon Calamari and human personal flooded into the ships as the three Jedi hid.

"We need to warn the chancellor," Glen said.

"No, Lord Vader first," Styke said turning on his hologram pad. Reaching a signal they found Anakin's frequency.

Anakin was in a military strategy room when a signal came through. Anakin approached the hologram emitter. "We found a large fleet amassed at Mon Calamari, non Imperial in design," Glen said. The Imperial officers stopped what they were doing and listened. "I repeat, a large fleet on Mon Calamari," Glen said.

"How many ships?" Anakin asked.

"Twenty large cruisers and two hundred smaller ships and transports. There are also hundreds of fighters, Y-wing fighters," Glen listed off.

The Imperial officers looked at each other stunned. "The fleet is moving into the ocean," Glen shouted amongst the noise.

The hologram faded from the room. "Admiral began organizing the fleet," Anakin said.

"Yes Lord Vader," he said running off.

"What of the Jedi?" the Mon Calamari officials asked Mon. "Find them immediately and get rid of them," she said.

"I will be at Chandrila if you need me," Mon Mothma said leaving in her shuttle.


	16. The Rebellion III

Star Wars III.V

The Rebellion

Part 3

Glen, Styke, and Flora watched amazed as the Rebel fleet started moving into the ocean. The large ships rose from the Mon Calamari oceans and ascended into the atmosphere. The ships had oval shapes in contrast to the triangular star destroyers. They also had mounds on their outer hulls and a large docking bay underneath.

"How could these Mon Calamari create such a fleet?" Glen wondered.

"They must have been assisted," Styke said.

"This is too big for us," Flora said.

"I agree, back to the sub," Glen suggested.

Glen and Styke tried their best to navigate the oceans without the Mon Calamari captain. They ended up at the wrong city. The sub reemerged in the shipping bay. "I sense aggression," Flora said concentrating.

"Then they'll get aggression in return," Styke said jumping out of the ship. Styke and Glen slashed the Mon Calamari guards. Styke guarded the entrance as Glen helped Flora out of the sub. Frowning Styke went down the halls looking for another transport. Styke sliced into a door and slashed a guard. A flying light saber struck another guard behind Styke. Styke looked behind him as the guard fell to the floor. The light saber went back into Glen's hand.

"Nice trick," Styke commented.

"Learned it from Master Skywalker himself," Glen said.

"We have a security breach," a Mon Calamari officer reported.

"Submerge the city, we have gills," the commander said.

The three Jedi almost lost their footing as the city began to sink. "What's happening?" Flora asked.

"We're sinking," Glen said looking through a window.

"The Alliance leadership requests your presence on Chandrila," Mon Mothma said through a hologram.

"I will arrive shortly," Padme replied.

"I want to come with you," a teenage Leia said.

"Very well, we'll settle these negotiations together," Padme smiled at her daughter.

The Imperial Fleet organized a fighting power of ten Imperial and fifteen Victory star destroyers with hundreds of Tie fighters. Anakin took command of the Devastator. "All systems ready my Lord," captain Ozzel sounded off. "At your service Lord," Captain Needa responded. "Ready Lord," Captain Piett reported. "The fleet is at your disposal," Admiral Motti said.

"Ready for some action," Captain Solo replied.

"Tie fighter squad ready," Soontir Fel reported from the Devastator's docking bay.

"Proceed to light speed," Anakin ordered.

The Star Destroyer fleet began to move away from Coruscant and went into light speed toward Mon Calamari.

The Three Jedi ran through the halls trying to escape the rising water. "The shipping bays are flooded," Flora reported distressed.

Styke and Glen slashed away at the doors and entered the inner circle of the city. They were immediately fired upon by Mon Calamari guards. Styke was pushed back by the laser fire and fell off the ledge. He hit a lower level with a thud. "Styke!" Flora shouted after he fell. Glen slashed the guards and then impaled the commander.

"Go without me," Styke said grunting as he tried to stand.

"You heard him, let's move," Glen said pulling Flora along. They ran into the power core of the city. Glen quickly shut the doors using the computer to keep the water out. "This should keep until we are found," Glen said.

Styke backed away from the rising water. Using the Force he put all his effort into retrieving the ship from below. Almost passing out a ship floated to the surface. The Mon Calamari looked at him not understanding. Using the Force he opened the doors and then swung at them with his blade.

Despite their efforts the water began pouring into the bottom of the power core room. "Are we going to die?" Flora asked Glen.

"There is no death, there is only the Force," Glen said resigning his fate.

"There was so much I wanted to do, that we could do together," Flora said as the water rose.

"This seems stupid now, but I had this for some time," Glen said holding a diamond ring.

Flora stared at Glen speechless. As the water rose they kissed, Glen put the ring on her finger.

Styke took his ship and circled the sinking city. "There must be a way," he said to himself. He began firing into the city dome walls. The lasers were too weak to make any difference. Styke watched in horror as the city fell into the sea. "No," he moaned covering his face. Taking his ship he ascended into space.

The Imperial Fleet exited light speed and confronted the fleeing Mon Calamari fleet. "This is Senator Bail Organa, disarm and prepare to be boarded," he said from the Devastator.

The ships refused sending Y wing fighters and X-wing prototypes at the Imperial Fleet. "They're attacking," Bail Organa said stunned.

"Engage," Anakin ordered.

Hundreds of Tie fighters flew towards the rebel fleet. The Star Destroyers immediately fired at the rebel fleet. As the battle raged Captain Solo left his post. "Take over for me, I'm taking a freighter," he said.

"Well Chewie, looks like we have a fight on our hands," he grinned. The freighter exited the docking bay and went into battle. The freighter fired on the rebel fighters expertly shooting down a few.

"I will be in my chambers," Anakin said leaving the bridge.

Styke's ship went into space and found himself in the middle of a battle. He suddenly had to dodge Tie fighters as they tried to fire on him. Punching in the codes he changed the ships status to Imperial. Pushing the controls he went into light speed toward Coruscant.

"So this is it," Flora said mournfully as the water was almost at their feet. The ceiling of the power core room blasted open. The small ship descended into the core room, a rope was flung down. Glen and Flora took the rope and climbed into the ship as the water rose. The ship then went straight up into atmosphere.

Glen and Flora entered the next room where the co pilot sat. An old man was piloting the ship. "Hello there," the old man smiled.

Mon Mothma, Garm, and several other Alliance party members were gathered at Chandrila. "If she doesn't agree with our demands we will have her arrested for war crimes," Mon said to the group.

Padme's shuttle landed on Chandrila's landing bay. Padme and Leia exited the ship along with some royal guards. Mon Mothma greeted her. "Welcome to Chandrila, we are ready to start negotiations," Mon said.

"I am very tired, maybe tomorrow," Padme said weary.

"Of course," Mon said a little disappointed.

Laser fire became intensified as the cruisers and star destroyers became closer to each other. Y-wing fighters blasted the shield generator on a Victory star destroyer. After intense laser fire from the other cruisers the star destroyer blasted apart. Soontir Fel took aim and took out some more rebel fighters. Fel saw Solo's freighter move past him. "I'll best him yet," he said as Solo blasted a rebel fighter to bits.

Styke landed on the Jedi Temple landing bay. Running into the Jedi temple he barged into the Church of the dark side. "Kadann!" Styke shouted igniting his light saber. Kadann turned around to see the young Sith. Styke glared at him and charged him. He swung his light saber at Kadann but was suddenly blocked by another red blade.

"So this is Styke," Jerec said grinning.

Kadann chuckled as the blades clashed with each other next to him. "You said she would live, now she's dead," Styke said trying to resist Jerec.

"It seems you failed her," Kadann said.

"No, there was nothing I could do, you promised," Styke continued.

"First put down that toy of yours," Kadann said.

Styke refused still trying to pull away from Jerec. Jerec and Styke clashed with their light sabers. Jerec grinned as he sliced into Styke's light saber destroying it.

"Now, I will tell you something young one," Kadann said.

"I will give back your Flora, if you go through with the plan. Kill the chancellor, and I will return Flora back to you," Kadann said.

"You can do this?" Styke doubted.

"Of course, you have no other choice," Kadann told him.

"Along with the chancellor, kill the Alliance senators on Chandrila. Then order will be restored to the empire," Kadann predicted.

A small cruiser flew away from Mon Calamari and away from the battle. "Best to keep out of this battle," the old man said.

"What's your name," Glen demanded.

"Call me Ben," the old man said shaking his hand.

"I'm very grateful, you saved us back there," Glen said.

"Don't mention it," Ben said. "I have to go to Chandrila, I'll drop you two off there," Ben said.

Glen nodded in agreement.

A Mon Calamari cruiser burned as it entered the atmosphere. Another Victory Star Destroyer exploded. "This is terrible," Organa observed as ships exploded all around him. For some reason however the Devastator wasn't touched.

Styke ran into his Jedi star fighter and left Coruscant for Chandrila. Going into light speed it wouldn't be long for him to get there.

"The rebels are retreating," Captain Piett announced as the Mon Calamari cruisers tried to escape. More Star Destroyer reinforcements gathered at Mon Calamari giving the Imperials the advantage. The Imperial officers on board the Devastator cheered as a Nebulon B escort frigate broke in two and exploded as Tie fighters circled it.

The next day on Chandrila Padme and Leia went to breakfast with Mon Mothma and some of the Alliance Senators. "This is delicious," Padme said as she ate. Mon smiled pleased. "We are currently waiting on someone to arrive, he'll be here shortly," Mon said. Padme nodded.

On Coruscant Master Vos, Luke Skywalker, and Mara walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple. "You two have earned some retrieve," Vos said leaving them. "What should we do now?" Mara asked.

"Let's find out where Leia is?" Luke suggested.

Looking at the computer logs he found that both Leia and his mother had gone to Chandrila. "Want to go there?" Luke asked her. "Sure," Mara smiled.

Ben's ship landed on Chandrila. Mon, Padme, and Leia were there to receive him. "I sense something from this ship," Leia said to her mother.

Ben walked out along with Glen and Flora. "It's just them," Padme reasoned.

Ben stood next to Padme relatively cheerful. "Chancellor Padme Amidala, meet Master Obiwan Kenobi," Mon introduced.

"Obiwan?" Padme said amazed.

Obiwan nodded. "You're still alive all of these years, we thought you were dead," Padme said happily.

"I'm hard to kill," Obiwan smiled.

"And this must be Leia," Obiwan said looking at Leia.

Leia stared at the old man. His force aura was overwhelming to her. "You're father's enemy," she said uncertain.

"A long time ago perhaps, but now we want to same thing. Stability and democracy in the Republic," Obiwan said.

Padme looked over the Alliance's terms in the board room. "I think we can work these out," Padme said confidently much to the satisfaction of the Alliance.

Styke's ship landed on the docking bay. "You don't have authorization," the guards told him. He took out his light saber and slashed them to the ground. "That's my authorization," his eyes glowed yellow.

Padme hugged Obiwan for the last time. "Maybe Anakin will learn to seek you out," Padme said. "There is always hope," Obiwan replied.

Styke walked over to the landing pad where Padme's ship was located. Padme and Leia were about to get into the ship when Styke approached. "Styke, what are you doing here?" Padme asked walking over to him.

"I am so sorry," he said igniting his light saber.

Author's Note: I'll have to cliff hang you guys here for thanksgiving break, but if I get at least four reviews by tomorrow afternoon I will finish Star Wars 3.5 off. Yes, I have the six books shortly after the Battle of Endor, but I have forgotten a lot of what was said in them. Kadann's behavior is "out of character" but he's available for me to use as a pure evil character. Kadann will take a more prominent role in Star Wars VI. We are a few chapters away from Star Wars IV, hope you have enjoyed it so far. As far as imagery goes Anakin lookes very similar to Sebastian Shaw, pale, almost bald, sunken eyes, and has a suit very similar to Darth Vader except without the mask or life support machines. His voice is also more similar to Sebastian than Hayden. For those of you who haven't seen Mara Jade, she has red hair, green eyes, and is more attractive than Leia even in Return of the Jedi.


	17. The Rebellion IV

Star Wars III.V

The Rebellion

Part 4

Immediately Leia ignited her blue light saber to protect her mother. Styke and Leia clashed with their blades. Padme's guards ran over to the scene. Styke glared at Leia whirling his blade faster than she could defend. Styke kicked her to the ground and Force pushed her into Padme's shuttle. Leia slammed into the shuttle unable to move. Styke jumped and sliced a storm troopers head off and began slicing through the storm troopers with ease.

Padme took out a pistol and was about to shoot when Styke slashed the pistol to pieces. Styke walked around Padme and forced her to kneel. "Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"It's the only way to save the empire," Styke said.

Glen, Flora, and Obiwan ran out to the plains near to the landing bay. "For her," Styke said sending the light saber through her back and out the other side. Padme fell to the ground on her back.

"No Styke!" Flora shouted.

"That voice," Styke considered.

Flora and Glen ran over to him. "What have you done Styke," Glen gasped.

"You're alive, how?" Styke demanded.

Styke turned to see Obiwan. "It's him, the exile," Styke said starting to lose his nerve.

"You have betrayed the empire," he told them.

Glen ignited his light saber. "Come with us Styke, we'll try to get you a fair trial," Glen said.

"It's you who should be on trial," Styke shouted.

"You've been manipulated, come with us," Glen said.

"I see what this is, the fleet, the exile, this planet, it's a plot against the empire," Styke said.

"Search your feelings, you know that isn't true," Obiwan said joining them.

"Quiet old man," Styke said backing away.

"Come with us," Flora said.

"Not you too," Styke said hurt. "What's that?" Styke saw her ring.

"I'm with Glen," Flora told him.

"No…no…no," Styke glared. He took out his light saber out, both blades ignited.

"We'll handle this," Obiwan said to Flora. His blue light saber became ignited.

"One last chance Styke," Glen said angrily.

Styke refused to listen. Taking his double blade he flipped aiming for Glen's neck. Obiwan swung his light saber at Styke as he went for his usual strike. Styke clashed with Glen's light saber while blocking Obiwan.

Five Mon Calamari cruisers were laid waste in space before the Imperial Fleet. The rest had managed to escape. Anakin went back to the bridge ending his battle mediation. "Proceed with the search," Anakin ordered Admiral Motti. Once the hologram went off Anakin suddenly collapsed.

"Anakin," Organa said at his side.

"There is a disturbance in the Force, something is wrong," he said unable to stand.

Organa and the captain pulled Anakin back to his feet. Anakin put his hands on the bridge rail to give him support. "Go to Chandrila," he ordered. The Star Destroyer went into light speed toward Chandrila.

Styke kicked Obiwan away and fought Glen one on one. Glen struggled as Styke expertly whirled his double blade. Flora looked at Obiwan and decided she needed to get into the battle. Igniting her purple light saber she ran towards Styke. Styke barely blocked both strikes. Styke was forced back by the two Jedi. Styke whirled his blade blocking both blades from hitting him.

Styked kicked Glen aside and retreated inside the Chandrila facility. Flora followed him into the facility. People ran as the two duelist tried to slice at each other. Styke backed away from Flora. "I did this for you," he said hateful.

Flora shook her head. Styke used the Force to throw objects at Flora. Flora sliced into the objects that were being thrown at her. Glen entered the room and Force pushed Styke to the ground.

Styke kicked the door open and retreated inside. Inside a control room Styke and Glen caused sparks to fly as they hit the controls. Styke unable to move very well with his double blade retreated further into a large dome. Styke looked around and saw tubes of pure energy suspended. They were attached to what could only be a laser cannon.

Glen and Flora struck at Styke as he entered the bridge between the energy pillars. Below the bridge was the energy cannon, the cannon glowed with pure energy as if ready to fire. Styke pushed Glen to the side and dueled with Flora. Styke in quick strikes sliced her to both sides. Styke backed away as Flora held her sides and fell to the floor.

"You killed her," Glen shouted getting up.

Styke feeling numb backed away. Glen went to her side forgetting about Styke. "I love you," Flora said before she died. Glen closed his eyes in pure grief. "And you wanted to save her," Glen mocked.

"This is your fault," Styke yelled back.

Glen with feelings of rage attacked Styke with a furry he never had before. Styke was pushed back almost falling over the edge as Glen continued his assault. Glen in sudden swipe cut Styke's light saber in half.

Styke got back to his feet, the two clashed with single bladed light sabers.

"The Devastator has arrived, Anakin Skywalker requests permission to land," an officer told Mon Mothma.

"Stall him, prepare the weapon," Mon said.

Glen and Styke clashed cutting themselves. Their blades hit legs, shoulders, and arms in light touches. The dome suddenly opened allowing the sun light to come in. The cannon was about to fire. The cannon rose fitting into a hole in the bridge. Glen and Styke continued to duel around the cannon opening as it was going to fire.

"What is taking so long," Anakin demanded impatient.

"Still static," the communications officer reported.

"I want my ship," Mon said taking a transport to another area of the planet.

"Fire the weapon when you have a lock," Mon ordered.

"Primary weapon will fire in two minutes," the computer sounded off.

"What?" Glen said not understanding.

"This thing is a weapon," Styke said.

Glen and Styke stared at the cannon in front of them. "It could take out a star destroyer or cruiser," Glen speculated.

"It makes no difference," Styke yelled slashing Glen's arm. Glen yelled in pain as right arm could no longer move, his light saber fell to the ground. Styke kicked Glen to the head knocking him to the ground, his light saber now at Glen's throat.

"Primary weapon will fire in one minute," the speaker announced.

"The planet's shields are still in place," a puzzled Imperial officer reported to Anakin.

"Styke, destroy the weapon. Save Glen," a voice in Styke's head said.

"It can't be, you're dead," Styke said falling to his knees.

"Stop the weapon, for me," Flora's image appeared to him.

Styke's eyes filled with tears as he tried to touch the image. "Help Glen," she said.

"I am so sorry," Styke said mournfully.

"I forgive you," Flora's image told him.

Styke nodded. Glen not understanding saw Styke talking to himself. He attempted to reach his light saber with his left hand. Styke turned to Glen and Force pushed him across the room out of the dome.

"Thirty seconds," the speaker said.

Styke's blood shot eyes turned to the energy pillars. Taking both hands he shot electricity into the pillars. The plastic material became punctured and exploded. Styke continued causing the second pillar to explode. Static electricity sliced into Styke as he caused them to explode. Grunting in pain he turned to the other pillars causing them to explode. Energy fluctuated throughout the dome flowing into Styke.

"Ten seconds," the speaker warned.

"I have to stop it," Styke muttered. Taking his light saber he put it in the mouth of the cannon. Radiation began pouring out of the cannon as it was about to fire. Styke with great effort sent his light saber all the way into the mouth as radiation flowed through him.

"Five, four, three, two, one," the speaker said. The beam blocked by the light saber exploded the cannon. Styke was incinerated as the dome exploded. Obiwan and Glen barely escaped as the dome collapsed on its self in a huge fiery explosion.

"The dark side of the Force corrupted Styke, come with me and together we can find out how this happened," Obiwan said to Glen.

Glen nodded joining Obiwan, the ship blasted off toward Tatooine.

The power supply destroyed, the shield generator became inactive. "Shields are down," the captain told Anakin. "Take a shuttle to the surface," Anakin ordered.

The Imperial Shuttle landed on the landing bay. Anakin and some storm troopers secured the area. Anakin felt Leia's presence. Running over to her she looked at her father still stunned. "What happened?" he asked her.

"Mother…."she cried not able to speak.

Anakin frowned not understanding. "Get a medical unit," he ordered.

"Lord Vader, there is something you should see," the storm trooper said.

Anakin frowned at the storm trooper and walked over to the cluster of storm troopers. The storm troopers moved to the side revealing Padme's body. Anakin kneeled touching her lifeless face. The storm troopers moved away giving him space.

Anakin shook his head in denial; he could not sense her presence. "This can't be, I felt her," he said anger in his voice. Tears flowed from his pale face. Anakin could see the wound in her chest, a light saber wound. "Obiwan was here," he said to himself and then looked at the wound.

Flashback

"I am going to allow you to live so that you can see how I will set everything right," Anakin said to a defeated Obiwan,"

End Flashback

Anakin clenched his gloved fists in anger. The ruined dome began to shake and fall apart; the buildings around Anakin began to shake violently. The storm troopers could barely keep their footing as the ground shook. Clouds moved rapidly forming dark heavy thunderstorms.

Luke arrived in his shuttle. Mara followed him as he landed onto the surface. Luke gave a puzzled look as the facilities were in ruin. "Stay with my sister," Luke told Mara as he walked towards a kneeling Anakin. Luke took one look at his dead mother and turned away grief stricken.

"Who is responsible for this?" he demanded of the storm trooper captain.

"We don't know sir," the storm trooper said.

"Who all was here?" Luke demanded.

"We can check the records," the storm trooper said helpfully.

"Find out who they were and bring them to me," Luke ordered.

Anakin finally stood and picked up Padme. Without a word he took her into the shuttle and departed back to the Devastator.

In the Church of the Dark Side Kadann chuckled as he heard the news of Padme's death and the defeat at Mon Calamari. "Everything is occurring as I have foreseen," he said. The other prophets gather around him as he took his seat as Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side.

For the plots of IV, V, VI to continue Padme's continued existence would cause too many conflicts and by BBY 2 another leader independent of the cast characters will become chancellor ultimately ruining the series. So, here's the deal. I will go back and clean up this story giving more background and missions to the Jedi Trio as well as Padme. Padme will exist in visions to Anakin as he falls more into the dark side of the Force. I'm going to probably get flak for this, but otherwise the galaxy will be a peaceful imperial zone for 25 years, and thus no story.

Teaser:

"Padme, what should I do?" he asked her.

"The rebels will flee, their base will be destroyed, but no harm will come to Leia," Padme told him.

"Bring our daughter home," Padme pleaded with him.

"It shall be done, nothing will stop me," Anakin said. An alert sounded off breaking Anakin's concentration. Anakin's meditation chambers opened.

"The fleet has come out of light speed but the planet is protected by an energy shield and we can't penetrate it," General Veers told him.

"The rebels are alerted to our presence, Admiral Ozzel took the fleet too close to the system," Anakin considered.


	18. Aftermath

Star Wars 3.5 The Rebellion Cast

Anakin Skywalker: Brad Pitt

Padme Skywalker: Demi Moore

Styke: Ray Park

Obiwan: Ewan Mcgregor

Han Solo: Nathan Fillion

Glen: Leonardo DiCaprio

Flora: Jennifer Garner

Lando: Denzel Washington

Leia Skywalker: Keira Knightley

This should give a look to the characters. I saw Brad Pitt in Interview with a Vampire and saw some similarities with Hayden, as well with Sebastian Shaw in Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I can see a cold way of speaking that can be seen in Meet Joe Black and Troy with Anakin.

I wanted an older Padme, and with a colder imperial Padme. I got Demi Moore. I can see her in Padme's black dresses, and a seriousness Portman didn't portray.

I wanted someone that had spiked hair, physically powerful, credible, and I saw it in Darth Maul's unmasked Ray Park

Ewan Mcgregor should play Obiwan just to keep it similar to the original three.

I liked Nathan Fillion in Serenity; he seemed very similar in physical features as well as acting the smuggler.

I needed someone that would steal Flora's affection but also get beat by Styke and I found that in Leonardo. There are some similarities between Leonardo and Luke Skywalker. Leonardo is Glen.

Jennifer Garner just seems to match Flora with the purple light saber and the ability to slice into stuff.

Denzel with a mustache may be able to pull it off; I don't anyone else who could.

Keira played Sabe in Phantom Menance, her resemblance to Padme made her my choice for Leia.

You can disagree of course, but it is how I am visualizing the fights and dialogues.

BBY 3

Padme was buried in the royal cemetery at Naboo. She was placed in a large shrine next to her sister. Luke, Leia, Padme's staff, several Jedi knights, Senators, and Naboo officials were present. Anakin went through the motions of the funeral without any emotion. He was dressed in his typical black uniform.

"Send a shuttle immediately, there is much work to be done," Anakin said an Imperial officer.

Anakin left for Coruscant, Luke and Leia stayed behind on Naboo for a few days. The Imperial Shuttle went through Coruscant's atmosphere and landed at the Imperial Military Base on Coruscant. Anakin entered the facility; his officers were summoned to his aid. "What leads do we have on the rebel fleet?" Anakin asked.

"Most of the fleet escaped, we suspect they have moved toward the Outer Rim," an officer told him.

"Begin the subjugation of Mon Calamari, we will use their technical skills to our advantage this time," Anakin ordered.

"Some of the cities are still underwater," one officer reported.

"Then let them remain underwater," Anakin said controlled anger in his voice.

Anakin with his old staff walked into the Senate chamber. "I understand your feelings, but you shouldn't let them make rash judgments," Organa advised Anakin.

"You understand nothing," Anakin said turning to him. "You are a good friend, but be careful who you associate with," Anakin said walking off.

Anakin ascended using the Chancellor's chair. The Senate became quiet as he was about to speak. "Due to the circumstances in order to keep order and security in the empire I have requested your vote as emperor for life," Anakin said.

The Senate began discussing amongst themselves. "A vote will be held a week from now," Anakin dictated.

"You will serve me now," Anakin said to Sate.

"Very good my Lord," Sate said pleased.

Anakin sat in Padme's chair. Her force echo could still be sensed in the office. Anakin took a 3D picture of Padme and looked at it. Crushing it in anger he turned to his hologram projector.

"Begin the purge," Anakin ordered to the Jedi Council.

Anakin's agents went all over the galaxy searching for rebel sympathizers using all methods at their disposal to kill and extract information. "All measures must be taken to end the threat of these rebels," Anakin said to his fleet.

Star Destroyers made it sport to blast smugglers to scrap metal. Storm troopers went through cities intimidating until they could find leads. Tie bombers exploded the under water cities of Mon Calamari until they were forced back to the surface. Then the empire began putting them into worker camps to construct Imperial ships.

When the Senate was back in session Mon Mothma had been replaced with Canna Omonda. "We have found evidence that Senator Garm was involved in the rebel uprising," a storm trooper told Anakin via hologram.

"Eliminate him," Anakin ordered.

Tie fighters, a common ship flying through Coruscant tracked down Garm's vessel and caused his engines to catch fire. Garm's ship exploded as it hit another building.

Anakin entered the Senate chamber taking the seat of chancellor. "The vote begins," he told them.

When the vote was completed Anakin had won over the Senate. He was now life ruler, the emperor of the Galactic Empire. It wasn't long before he outright banned the Alliance party. Forcing more worlds into "occupation" zones the Senate became ever more reduced in size.

Leia eventually confronted her father over her mother's death. "It was Styke, he killed mother," Leia said.

"How is this possible, he saved the Devastator from certain destruction," Anakin doubted.

"I saw him, I fought him and failed," Leia looked down ashamed.

Anakin picked up her chin. "It's not your fault, Obiwan is very powerful in the Force, he can twist people's minds," Anakin told her.

"But…" Leia continued.

Anakin stopped her. "Styke is dead; Obiwan is still a fugitive; that has not changed. Whatever you do never blame yourself," Anakin said looking at Leia. He could see Padme's face in her. "Beautiful child, you will be strong. I can see you doing great things," Anakin said.

Anakin and Kadann walked towards the Jedi Temple. "You spoke once that it is possible to speak to the dead, to be one with the Force after death," Anakin said.

"Yes, such abilities are reserved for those strong in the dark side of the Force," Kadann said.

"Can you teach me to see Padme," Anakin asked, his sunken eyes looked at the dwarf.

"It is possible, I shall teach you but it will require you to become one with the dark side," Kadann said.

"I will do anything," Anakin told him.

BBY 2

As Anakin cracked down on all rebellious areas Mon Mothma took the opportunity to sign a treaty called the Corellian Treaty in honor of the deceased Garm. Bail Organa signed the treaty but did not make it publicly known. Hundreds of systems later decided to sign the treaty as it gain momentum.

To counter this growing threat Anakin created the position of Grand Admiral. Martio Batch, Nial Declann, Grant, Josef Grunger, Ishin-Il-Raz, Afsheen Makati, Danetta Pitta, Peccati Syn, Miltin Takel, Osvald Teshik, Rufaan Tigellinus, and Thrawn were all appointed to this position.

As Anakin began enslaving multiple non human planets the Imperial Fleet gathered strength. Anakin was further encouraged by the Death Star's construction hidden from view.

Leia became increasingly alarmed as her father became stronger in his dictatorial power. She requested that she be an intern under Bail Organa. "Why would you want to be an intern, you're a Jedi Knight?" Organa asked.

"I believe in your ideals," Leia replied.

Organa stared at the teenager. "Perhaps there is hope," he thought.

"Be at my office and don't be late," Organa smiled.

Luke was sent to the Death Star to serve under Grand Moff Tarkin. Separated from Mara Jade he made sure to send messages to her when he could. Although he couldn't reveal classified information it helped him get through his job. After the death of his mother and lack of any real excitement Luke fell into a mild depression. He would take it out on officers who would offend him.

BBY 1

Senator Bail Organa peered over Leia's work. "This is excellent," he said looking over a data pad.

"Thank you senator,' Leia said pleased.

"You could be a senator yourself," Bail Organa said.

"I am a Jedi, I couldn't," Leia protested.

"Your father is a Jedi and he's the chancellor," Organa reminded her as he took a seat.

"What are you saying, you have been Senator of Alderaan for 31 years," Leia smiled.

"Has it been that long?" Organa considered.

"I need to retire," Organa expressed while taking a sip of his drink.

"Who would replace you, Antilles maybe," Leia suggested.

"How about you?" Organa asked.

"You're serious," Leia frowned at him.

"I am serious, you would be a good senator," Organa said.

"I'm not even a native of Alderaan, it would never be allowed," Leia pointed out.

"Forget them, I need you," Organa said. "Here's a drink," Organa handed her.

"A toast to the next senator of Alderaan," Organa toasted.

Leia smiled relenting. "To the prosperity of Alderaan," they drank.

Knowing Anakin's tendencies Senator Organa knew he could make Leia his replacement before the emperor put an Imperial governor in his place. Any elections on Alderaan after his leave would surely be tilted toward Anakin's favorite.

Organa and Leia went into Anakin's chancellor room. Anakin looked up a little surprised seeing his daughter come in. "Bail," Anakin addressed. The two shook hands. "Father," Leia addressed.

"Your daughter is quite the worker, my best assistant, she is well liked by my other staff," Bail said.

"I see….that's excellent," Anakin replied.

"So what brings you into my office once again?" Anakin asked taking a seat.

"Well, you see I have formerly resigned from the Senate," Organa said.

"Resign?" Anakin asked confused and shocked.

"I feel my time is up, and someone should take my place," Organa said.

"Your term is not up until another year," Anakin noted.

"That is why I want to have Leia replace me for the rest of my term," Organa said.

"Leia, you would be Alderaan's senator?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, father. I know more about Alderaan than anyone and I can rule without being partial to the royal family," Leia said confidently.

"About the royal family, democracy calls that such an aristocracy be broken up, don't you think?" Anakin asked Leia.

"Well there are certain traditions…." Organa tried to say.

"Speak Leia," Anakin said testing her.

"Yes, if Alderaan were to have true democracy the royal family should be elected their positions," Leia said.

"The Royal Family holds considerable wealth. Where should such wealth be put?" Anakin asked Leia.

"It should be given to the people, it came from the people," Leia said.

"Good, I see you have learned much from Bail. I will appoint you as interim senator until the end of the term, you may run for reelection if Alderaan allows non-citizens to represent them," Anakin said.

Anakin had every intention of forcing Alderaan to change their citizen rules if need be in order to get his daughter a senate seat.

"You are following in your mother's footsteps, I know she would be proud," Anakin said.

"Thank you Father, that means a lot to me," Leia said, a sadness could be seen in her eyes.

Anakin stood up and addressed Organa. "Bail, you have been a good advisor, ally, and friend. I understand your reasoning for resigning, the old must pass power onto the young. One day my power will be transferred to someone younger who can take on the duties of this office," Anakin said secretly meaning his son.

"Maybe we can have tea on Alderaan," Organa suggested as they shook hands for the last time.

"I would like that," Anakin smiled.

Teaser:

"His respiratory system has been heavily damaged by the Vong's poisons, the acid has eaten away a considerable amount of his body," a medical officer said looking over the data.

Anakin was on the medical table, pieces of iron equipment caused his lungs to expand and contract. A control box was placed on the iron lung. The lights flashed as it monitored his life support systems.

"Due to the exposure, you will have to wear a mask to help you breath. You may take the mask off, but for only short periods of time," the medical officer warned.

Anakin nodded as the mask descended upon him. The mask hooked into his suit completely covering his face. Anakin's vision destroyed by the Vong's poisons turned red. His helmet slid on his forehead connecting to his mask's brow.

The table became upright. "Can you hear me Lord Vader," Admiral Thrawn asked.

"Yes," Darth Vader said as he deactivated the constraints. "We will destroy their entire race," Darth Vader told Thrawn.


	19. Betrayal

BBY 1

The Vengeance flagship of Admiral Thrawn descended on Sulon. It was believed by Imperial intelligence that Baron's Hed, a city on the planet was in league with the rebels.

"My ships are ready if you need them," Thrawn told Jerec.

The dark Jedi smiled. "That won't be necessary," he said confidently.

Jerec and his team went down to the planet. Storm troopers dressed in rebel clothing gathered around Jerec. "The eyes can deceive," Jerec smiled.

The rebel storm troopers began firing on the city causing chaos in the streets. It was an Imperial plan to make the rebels look bad. Morgan Katarn confused by the storm trooper uniforms was captured. The rest of the rebels in the city were also captured after they mistook the storm troopers for rebel soldiers.

"Bring Katarn to me," Jerec ordered.

Jerec and Katarn met face to face. "How unfortunate for someone with your status to fall so low," Jerec smirked.

"We have different ideas on what is honorable," Katarn said defiantly.

"Quite," Jerec frowned. "Make him kneel," he ordered. The storm troopers pushed him to his knees.

Jerec took out his vibroblade. "I could use a light saber, but this is more traditional," Jerec said to Katarn.

"You will never break the alliance with these tactics," Katarn told him.

"Fear is my ally; fear will keep the systems in line." He swiped his blade. "If I could only see your face," Jerec laughed.

"Put his head on a pole on the city gates along with the others," Jerec ordered.

Months later Kyle Katarn led storm troopers against rebel forces on AX-456 a planetoid in the Barm sector. Hateful of the alliance for the death of his father he had gained many metals and was celebrated as a hero for Imperial storm troopers. Wearing a black military suit he went into the battle expertly shooting the rebel soldiers.

Once they had captured the com station Kyle grouped together the prisoners. "We should kill them all," Hong his second in command suggested.

"I don't think that's necessary, enough people have died today," Kyle said.

Hong frowned in disapproval but said nothing. "What is your name?" he ordered of one of the prisoners.

"Jan Ors," she said.

"I want you get off this planet before I change my mind," Kyle told her.

"More rebels coming towards our location," Hong reported.

"There can't be many more of them, send a squad up," Kyle ordered.

It wasn't long before Hong's crew was killed off. Kyle's storm troopers and rebel fighters once again fought for control of the com station. The battle was devastating with all the rebels and just six storm troopers remaining.

Anakin Skywalker read the positive news concerning AX-456. "Assign my son to the Mathayus," Anakin ordered Admiral Coy, the admiral in charge of the jurisdiction. "Intelligence reports indicate that a criminal wielding a light saber is on Dargulli," Anakin told the admiral.

"It shall be done my Lord," Admiral Coy said signing off.

Grand Moff Trachta, Moff Kadir, and Grand Moff Bartam met on Coruscant to discuss their plans. "Is it safe to meet here," Moff Kadir asked.

"These are the Grand Moff's private rooms," Trachta explained.

Trachta eyes tracked the room including the one in the back of his head. Bartam stared at Trachta's robotic eyes as they scanned the room. "It's safe," he said. His voice was robotic and his breathing ventilator could be heard by all three.

"I will give Kadir's clone troopers access to Vader by holding an audience with him," Bartam offered.

"Once you have killed Vader my ships will be ready to intercept Luke Skywalker," Trachta said.

The meeting over the three went their separate ways. Bartam feeling uneasy about the plan and secretly wishing to have the entire empire for himself rather than share sent an assassination droid and his best agent to kill Trachta. He then tipped off the Royal Guard of Kadir's plot.

Trachta walked through the halls of Coruscant ready to enter his ship. An assassin droid followed behind him. Trachta stopped watching the droid from behind with his third eye. The eye shot a laser burst that blasted the droid. Suddenly Bartam's agent started firing from Trachta's side killing him without a struggle. "Your field of vision is not perfect cyborg," he muttered running off.

On the Mathayus

"We are getting a distress signal from Yorn Skot," Dezsetes reported to Luke. "Where is Admiral Coy?" Luke asked.

"He's not answering his com," Atali told Luke.

Luke didn't like taking command like this. "Atali, what do you suggest?" he asked.

"The distress signal seems to be of rebel design, it's not to far away from our destination," Atali replied.

"Find the rebel ship, once we get to the ship Atali, you will board the ship," Luke ordered Atali.

"Wouldn't it be better for you to enter the ship, your Jedi insights would be best," Dezsetes said almost on the verge of panic.

"I don't think that's necessary, it's just one ship. If there are any prisoners bring them to me," Luke ordered Atali.

Luke departed from the bridge. The Imperial Star Destroyer found the Cornelian rebel ship. "Looks like a rebel ship, put it in the hanger," Atali ordered. The small ship fit nicely in the Star Destroyer's hanger bay.

"Dezestes, you are in command," Atali said taking a storm trooper squad with him.

Luke sensed a disturbance on the ship but couldn't pin point it. He went to the Admiral's quarters and used the Force to open the locked door. Searching the room he eventually found Admiral Coy's dead body.

"Proceed with the breach," Atali ordered.

The storm troopers began slicing into the ship went it suddenly exploded. Atali was consumed in the flames before he knew what had happened. The Star Destroyer shook from the explosion. Luke ran towards the bridge as the ship shook.

"What happened?" Luke demanded.

"The ship just exploded," Dezsetes said acting surprised.

Luke mind read the officers thoughts. He Force pushed the officer to the ground and paralyzed him in place.

"We're getting a transmission from Lord Vader," the communications officer reported.

"On screen," Luke allowed still eyeing the traitorous officer.

Anakin had foiled Kandir's plan. His Royal Guard prepared for the assault had hidden themselves in the red curtains of Anakin's palace. The storm troopers were no match easily killed off by the elite guard. Kadir was surrounded by Royal Guard and confronted by Anakin.

"I want to show you something," Anakin said with controlled anger.

A screen came down displaying the Mathayus bridge. Luke had Dezsetes prisoner. "Your plan has failed," Anakin told him. "I was betrayed, how could you have known?" Kadir said astounded.

"Grand Moff Barten told me of your plot, but don't worry I will take care of him as well," Anakin told him.

Anakin took out his left hand and sent Force lightning into Kadir killing him on the spot.

"Kill the traitor and return back to Coruscant," Anakin ordered his son. The viewing screen closed.

Luke Force crushed Dezsetes in front of everyone on the bridge. "Prepare the funeral arrangements for Admiral Coy and commander Atali," Luke told his men.

Author's Note: The previous chapter is no longer an author's note, but a chapter in Sith Redemption.


	20. Galactic Civil War

BBY 1

"So this is Cophrigin five?" Mara Jade remarked.

It wasn't much of a planet, no real civilization, just a grassy forest planet with many hills. Mara frowned wondering why she had put this planet on her list for Jedi exiles.

"Guard the ship, I'll be back shortly," Mara said about to leave on her speeder.

"Sir? It is advised that we come with you for support," the storm trooper captain said.

"Don't call me sir, and second whatever's out there I can take care of," Mara said confidently. More bodies would alert the exile to her presence and would allow him or her to escape. After successfully capturing and killing a few exiles she was pretty sure she knew what she was doing.

Kicking the gas she went into the forest. Her Jedi reflexes allowed her to speed through the trees. Mara checked her wrist computer. The empire had developed a midi chlorian tracker, useful for capturing exiles and keeping Jedi in line. However, only a few elite officers and Jedi knights could use such technology. It was said that the Jedi Council were so powerful that they could sense people out simply by landing on the planet.

Mara knew not to rely on the computer too much. All life forms gave off midi chlorians. A large beast could be mistaken for a Jedi and then that would be inconvenient. Enjoying the breeze of the air on her face as she went close to 60 mphs in the thick forest Mara detected something in the distance.

"Got one," she smirked.

Her speeder weapon systems ready she was ready to shoot the exile down if she could. Suddenly her speeder was sliced into. The speeder went into a spin, Mara jumped off it just as it exploded into a tree. She immediately ignited her light saber and looked around for a possible enemy.

"Purple, good color," a voice from everywhere said to her.

"Show yourself exile," Mara demanded.

"You have no authority over me young one," the voice said. Immediately Mara was thrown into a tree. Gasping Mara got back to her feet and tried to stay away from the trees. She touched her wrist indicating her location to the storm troopers and ships above her.

Her wrist computer fell apart into pieces just as she punched in the coordinates. "It seems I'm too late," the voice said.

"The empire will burn this entire forest, you can't hide forever," Mara said angrily.

Mara was thrown violently into another tree in response. "Such disrespect from the youth," An'ya Kuro said disappointed.

"Who are you?" Mara gasped as the woman approached her.

"I am the dark woman," she said.

"What does that mean?" Mara asked annoyed.

"I'll show you," she said igniting her purple light saber.

Mara ignited her own and went into a defensive position. Mara ran at the woman swinging her light saber. An'ya stopped her assault and pushed her away. Mara tried a second time but the old Jedi exile was able to stop her with polished strokes. "You have passion, but not discipline, the dark side I sense in you," An'ya observed.

Mara went for a third time forcing An'ya to back away a few steps. Mara swung as fast as she could but to no avail. An'ya blocked her blade and force pushed her away. "What do they teach you these days?" she laughed as she forced the light saber out of Mara's hand.

Mara took out her pistol but before she could give off a shot An'ya force pulled it towards her. An'ya held the pistol a foot away from her and allowed the force to disassemble it.

"You're out of your league," she told her.

"We are getting a signal from Cophrigin five," an officer reported to Anakin. "It's coming from Jedi Mara Jade, she says it's an exile," the officer continued.

"Put the ship on a new course, I want to deal with this personally," Anakin ordered.

The Devastator changed direction and went into light speed toward Cophrigin five.

"When my master finds you, he will kill you," Mara spat at An'ya.

"And who would your master be?" An'ya asked curious.

"Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker," Mara answered.

"He was just a boy when I left the order," An'ya reflected. "I am sure that your computer has already alerted him to where I am. I would like to meet him face to face," An'ya considered.

"But I can't have you interfering," An'ya smiled. She force pushed Mara into a small tree. It exploded on impact; a bruised and broken Mara fell to the ground not moving.

Anakin's Imperial Shuttle landed close to Mara's storm trooper squad. "Has Mara returned?" Anakin asked as he landed.

"No sir, she ordered us to remain behind," the storm trooper captain explained.

Anakin sensed the Force through the planet. "Best you did captain, you and your squad would have been dead if you had gone in," Anakin said.

"I won't be long," Anakin said going into the forest.

It was in the afternoon when Anakin had located An'ya. Anakin was dressed in black robes leaving his armor behind. "So this is the great Anakin Skywalker," An'ya spoke through the trees.

Anakin frowned not able to pin point the voice. "I remember that voice," he said to himself. Suddenly the branches from the trees began to snap off. Anakin looked around as branches and anything that could support someone snapped to pieces. Leaves gather around him forming a shield around him.

The leaves were suddenly pushed towards Anakin as if by an invisible hand. Anakin's Force controlled leaves adapted to the Force pushes of An'ya swaying in the wind. Anakin's right hand went forth, the leaves departed from him towards the target. The hundreds of leaves hugged a tree and caused it to explode into wood chips. The tree's remains rained down.

"Not bad," An'ya said to his side.

Anakin sighed letting his right hand fell to his side. "Just a demonstration, you weren't like the others. Join me," Anakin said turning to her.

"I would rather not, I don't care for galactic politics anymore," she told him.

"Yet you carry a light saber," Anakin noticed.

"To protect myself from those," An'ya replied. Anakin glanced at Mara a distance away.

"It wouldn't have come to this if you would submit to the new Jedi Order," Anakin said.

"You're a boy Anakin, still the arrogant reckless child," An'ya insulted. "I will never join you, now let's get this over with," An'ya said Force pushing Anakin into a tree.

Anakin slammed into the tree but raised his left hand. Force lighting blasted An'ya off her feet. An'ya ignited her light saber blocking some of the charges as she hit another tree.

Anakin got back to his feet and ignited his red light saber. "A Sith Lord," she spat.

"There is no Sith, no Jedi, there is only me," Anakin said Force pushing An'ya. Leaves flew as if pushed by the wind past her. The tree behind her was blasted out of the ground. An'ya stood her ground shielding her eyes from the dust.

Anakin leaped from the ground his light saber ready to slash. An'ya blocked, the energy of the block blew the leaves off the trees. The leaves began circling them. Anakin and An'ya clashed with several strikes. "I understand my fate, but I won't let it be easy for you," An'ya told him as their light sabers came close to their faces.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Anakin replied.

Anakin lifted his hand allowing lightning from the sky come down on her. An'ya blocked with effort as the lightning came down on her. Anakin Force pushed logs and uplifted roots at her to distract her. She used the Force to settle them to the ground.

An'ya swung at Anakin one last time sending his light saber out of his hand. An'ya feeling victory swung again but was blocked by Anakin's right hand. "How?" she asked fearfully as the blade seemed to rest upon his gloved right hand. "Never underestimate my power," Anakin said softly. Looking up he summoned trees to fall down on them. Anakin jumped out of the way as the trees fell down.

Anakin Force pushed the dust away revealing An'ya trapped by a large tree. She was bleeding at the mouth as it was evident she had been crushed.

Flashback

"What I have learned is that midi-chlorians don't just work inside you but outside you as well," Kadann told Anakin.

"It allows us to influence things outside ourselves," Anakin said.

"Exactly but your glove is not simply a glove but a sign of true power," Kadann noted.

"This glove, if you make it so could become almost indestructible, only someone with a higher midi chlorian count could destroy it, only a true warrior of the Sith will be allowed to be put on this glove. The wearer of this glove will be a man worthy to be the emperor. Anyone else will be cursed by it," Kadann told Anakin.

"Could my son learn to use this glove?" Anakin asked.

"In time yes," Kadann smiled.

End Flashback

Anakin took his light saber and slashed An'ya's neck as she was pinned under the tree. Anakin then looked for Mara. Finding her he looked for vital signs. Seeing she was still alive he began sending Force energy into her. "Who are you?" she asked grabbing for her light saber.

"Looking for this?" Anakin asked handing her a light saber.

"Lord Vader," Mara stuttered.

There was brilliant flash of light. Anakin turned to see An'ya's ghost image appear to him. "The dark side will only bring only pain and suffering. Choose the light and be one with the Force," she said.

"The true Anakin is inside, just open your heart," she said before disappearing.

"What are you staring at?" Mara asked confused.

"Nothing," Anakin said. "Let's get you back to the ship," he said calling a unit.

Anakin approached Kadann after dropping Mara off at the Jedi temple. "I saw a vision of the Jedi exile I killed," he told him once he knew they were alone.

"What did this vision say?" Kadann asked.

"She said that only those who turn to light side can be one with the Force," he said.

"It's true that those pure of heart of either side of the Force can obtain the ability to become one with the Force. But Anakin, can you honestly say that Padme was pure of heart?" Kadann asked.

"I am certain she was," Anakin said defensively.

"She was like you, a mix of both elements, a healthy mix. There are Jedi who spend decades trying to purify themselves so that they can be one with the Force but do nothing for anyone. Is that right? No, you will see your wife as you saw that image," Kadann assured him.

"How much longer must I wait?" Anakin demanded impatient.

"You will see her in the greatest tragedy. The Death Star will be destroyed within one year from now," Kadann said.

"What? Impossible," Anakin said doubting. "It took two decades to build that station, it won't be destroyed, and it can't." Anakin continued.

"You must trust our predictions, do not send your son to the Death Star," Kadann advised.

"Luke deserves his chance, I won't take that away," Anakin argued. "I have a war to fight, excuse me," Anakin said walking out.

Once he had left the room the prophets gathered around Kadann. "Tarkin will betray the empire, if it doesn't happen, make it happen," Kadann ordered. "It shall be done Supreme Prophet," the others said in unison.

BBY 0: During the year of the Battle of Yavin 4.

"What is your response to the battle of Ylesia," a state reporter asked Anakin as he walked down the halls of the Senate.

"It wasn't a battle, it was a robbery," Anakin responded annoyed.

Anakin entered the Imperial Senate Dome. Only a thousands seats were still open. Separatist, Rebel Alliance, Non-human, and various other worlds had been denied representation due to their lack of cooperation with the empire. Presumably all the senators were favorable to Anakin's policies.

Leia entered the Senate as the senator of Alderaan. Her term would not end until a few more months. She knew what had happened at Ylesia. Like Organa she believed the best way to moderate the dictatorship was to be as close to the source as possible, that being her father. In some ways her closeness to her father was paying off for the Rebel Alliance.

"A criminal act has taken place on Ylesia. Those responsible will be punished, and security shall be restored to the system for its further protection. This is proof that the Rebel Alliance would stoop so low as rob planets for credits, to be dishonest, to kill for its own interests. It has no plan for the future; it thrives on chaos and disorder. It wishes for the times of Old Republic, but many of them especially the young recruits do not remember the corruptness, the ineffectiveness that lead directly to the Clone Wars. As your Emperor I will end this conflict soon and decisively," Anakin said much to the applause of the Senate.

Soon there after an Imperial fleet stopped at Kalaan. "Send in the walkers," the commander ordered. Sentinel class shuttles and AT-AT barges departed from the Star Destroyer's hangers and descended toward the planet. Dropping then storm trooper quickly created lines while the walkers set up. Elite storm troopers took speeders and began circling the perimeter.

All Terrain Attack Transport walkers began to move toward the city at a slow pace. Their huge size made the Imperial force visible, an Imperial tactic to give fear to a city before it was captured. All Terrain Scout Transports were able to adjust to the ground, on two legs they could go at faster speeds. The All Terrain Personal Transports similar in design gathered next to the infantry. All Terrain Anti-Aircrafts were four legged machines that had missiles attached to their backs.

Tie fighters suddenly screamed through the air toward the city. They circled around the city and then back towards the Imperial force. "Enemy aerial signals detected," they warned.

Y-wing fighters went through the air and attacked the Imperial force. Storm troopers jumped out of the way as the ground suddenly exploded. The AT-AT walkers shot in vain at the fighters as they passed.

"The armor is too thick," one of the rebels reported.

Rebel tanks went into position climbing over hills to face off against the Imperials. The AT-AA shot off missiles at the Y wing fighters. "I have a missile locked on me," a Y wing fighter complained trying to avoid the barrage.

One Y-wing fighter exploded as it hit the trees; another was hit front on with a missile and fell to the ground in a heap. AT-AT walkers fired on the tanks causing them to explode. Those remaining fired away blasting AT-ST and AT-PT to scrap.

Tie bombers arrived finding the trail of rebel tanks they began bombing the tanks causing them to stop in their tracks. "Head for the city," the leader told the unit. Charges hit the ground, rebel soldiers exploded in fire balls as the Tie bombs headed toward the city. The AT-AT walkers finished off the last tanks and proceeded toward the city.

The Tie fighters overwhelmed the rebel Y-wing fighters and began to blast away at the city. Rebel forces scrambled to get away as the Imperials began to bomb the city. AT-ST and AT-PT walkers cut down the rebel infantry. The storm troopers held their positions outside the city. Tie bombers blasted the city until it turned to rubble.

"Have the storm troopers clean up the mess," the commander ordered. "Inform Lord Vader Kalaan is now in Imperial hands." 

"The rebels have defeated our defenses at Ord Biniir," Sate reported unhappily to Anakin.

"So they're heading toward the Outer Rim. I want that system back," Anakin demanded.

Ord Biniir had been known for its pod racing, a sport Anakin and Luke were well fond of.

X-wings and Y-wings blasted the Imperial facility at Danuta disabling its defenses and shields. Rebel forces flooded into the facility. Storm troopers and Imperial officers fought in vain as Kyle Katarn expertly lead his troopers. The Imperials defeated, Kyle went through the computers and found the plans. A battle station the size of a moon, capable of destroying an entire planet. Kyle began sending transmissions to the Tantive IV, and then destroyed the computers.

"I want those plans found, I don't care what it cost," Anakin said angrily.

Leia was on the Tantive IV. "We have the plans for the Death Star, give them to Bail Organa, he will know what to do," the rebel commander said sending a transmission to the ship. Leia collected all the information on a disk. "There's no turning back," she said wearily to Captain Colton Antilles.

"We have them, move to intercept," the Devastator's captain smiled. A hooded figure watched as the Star Destroyer went into light speed. "At this rate we'll collect them at Tatooine," the commander reported.


	21. A New Threat

Sith Redemption

Star Wars IV

A New Threat

"Target the engines, slow it down," a cloaked figure directed.

The Devastator going light speed fired at the Tantive IV, it immediately slowed.

"Compensate," the figure ordered.

The Devastator, an Imperial Star Destroyer located the Tantive IV and began firing. The rebel ships in a futile gesture fired back with its two guns. The blasts were deflected off the hull of the Star Destroyer.

The Devastator chased the Tantive IV near to Tatooine. "Make sure they don't escape, use the tractor beam."

The Star Destroyer blasted the ship causing a small explosion. The ship became dead in space. It was gently pulled into the Star Destroyer's hanger bay.

"Prepare a boarding party."

On the Tantive IV rebel soldiers filled the hallway leading to the only entrance. The entrance was sealed shut, but they knew it wouldn't hold. They nervously waited as they could feel and hear the Star Destroyer hook into the Tantive.

The door suddenly exploded with concentrated laser fire. The rebels fired at the storm troopers as they poured in. The rebels fought better but were forced to retreat down the hall. The storm troopers chased them down sending laser fire through the ship.

A clocked figure entered the ship. Taking his hood off Luke Skywalker looked at the dead storm troopers that littered the ground. Considering them for a moment he calmly walked down the halls.

Leia took the plans for the Death Star and inserted them into her R2 unit. Taking a pistol she hid in cargo areas of the ship. Luke after it was clear that all the rebels were either captured or killed, confronted Captain Colton Antilles. "You will tell me where the plans are," Luke commanded using his Jedi persuasion.

"We're on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan," the captain said resisting.

Luke could feel his resistance. He used to force to pick the caption off the ground and slammed him into the wall. "Tell me where the plans are," he continued.

"Consular ship," the captain gasped.

"If this is a consular ship, where is the ambassador?" Luke asked.

The captain couldn't answer, Luke had Force crushed his neck. The captain fell to the floor dead. Luke sighed and turned to his storm troopers. "I want every computer and console checked. Bring the prisoners to me, I want them alive," Luke said calmly.

Leia could see a few storm troopers headed her way. She fired on one of them knocking him down. "Set for stun," one of them said. Leia ignited her blue light saber.

"This could be a problem," he said firing. Leia blocked the charges and sliced into the storm troopers getting past them.

Luke sensed something, he walked through the halls. Storm troopers gathered at the disturbance. Leia continued to battle through them. Just as she was about to go into the next room she froze. Luke was around the corner with his blue light saber. "Put the light saber away," Luke ordered.

Leia stared in horror as Luke walked towards her. She let the weapon fall out of her hand. Luke put his hand on her shoulder and nodded. Leia collapsed, the Force pressure too great.

The two droids, C3P0 and R2D2 flew out using an escape pod. It crash landed on Tatooine. "An escape pod went jettison during the fight," a storm trooper officer told Luke.

"She must have hidden the plans in the pod, search for it personally," Luke ordered.

"If the Senate finds out about this incident….," storm trooper commander reminded Luke.

"She is my only lead to the rebel base and the plans. I don't want my father to have any grief over this. Inform the Senate that the ship gave out a distress call and that all are missing," Luke ordered.

Luke went back to the Devastator not in a good mood. He finally found the rebel ship with the plans and then he lost them. Along with that his sister was involved in the rebel alliance.

Leia was placed in her quarters; they were decent officer quarters but locked. The Devastator headed toward the Death Star. The Star Destroyer dwarfed by the huge size of the station was pulled in and docked in the Death Star's massive hanger bays. The Star Destroyers fit nicely into the slots and were locked in place.

Luke walked onto the Death Star's hanger bay and proceeded to take the elevator to Tarkin's office. Tarkin greeted the young Jedi as he entered the office. "I trust you have the plans," Tarkin said.

"The plans are in droids on Tatooine, my men are currently looking for them on the surface," Luke admitted.

"Tatooine is full of illegal droids, that might be difficult," Tarkin remarked.

"I will find them," Luke said determined.

"Of course, anything else?" Tarkin asked wondering why Luke had arrived so early.

"My sister was one of the prisoners, I think she's been working for the alliance," Luke said.

Tarkin sighed. "This complicates things, we don't want to make this public," Tarkin advised.

"However, this could provide an opportunity," Tarkin smiled.

Leia was escorted by a dozen storm troopers. A small neural transmitter was placed on her head to prevent her from using the Force. Any use of the Force would give her migraine headaches. Luke approached her allowing the storm troopers to scatter.

"Father will not be pleased about this," Luke told her.

"I'm only doing what's right," she said defensively.

"Only what Bail Organa wants, I knew he was a bad influence," Luke judged.

"You don't know anything, you're just a tool of the empire," Leia dismissed him.

"I have a very important position, and you are threatening that," Luke said.

"Like you ever earned your way without father," Leia shot back.

Luke stayed behind as Leia was escorted to the prison cells. Conflicted he waited until she was gone and headed to the board room meeting.

Commander Praji's storm troopers under the command of Brenn Tantor and Grand General Malcor Brashin searched all over Tatooine, all cities were alerted for the droids.

On Tattooine the droids ended up being captured by Jawa traders. It wasn't long before the Jawas set up to sell to the local farmers. "I don't understand how this is supposed to make me appreciate the living Force," Glen complained as he worked with the moisture farm machinery.

"It makes you appreciate what you had before," Obiwan said resting.

"Well, I'm taking a break. I am going to get some droids, if that's not against your code too," Glen walked off.

Obiwan watched him walk off. "I'll come with you," he said getting up.

Glen looked over the droids. Most of them looked like junk. After the empire had banned droids, they had become a rare commodity. Obiwan walked over with Glen and looked over the droids. "Purchase those two," he said.

"Those two won't help with the farm," Glen replied.

"No, but I have seen those two before. The Force has brought these two droids to us," Obiwan speculated.

Glen frowned but went ahead and purchased the droids. The protocol droid talked non-stop while the R2 unit clicked and whistled as if it approved of its new master.

"So you were with Leia Skywalker's ship?" Obiwan asked C3PO.

"Yes, the Tantive IV I believe. She has been our master ever since her mother died three years ago," C3PO explained.

"Do you know how you ended up here?" Glen asked.

"We were attacked and boarded by a Star Destroyer, I don't know much else," C3PO said vaguely.

"Do you know why?" Obiwan pressed.

"No, it seemed strange, Master Skywalker is a high official in the empire," C3PO said.

R2D2 decided to whistle and click in response. "You have a message?" C3PO asked it.

R2D2 hooted in response. "Well, then play it," C3PO said frustrated with his partner.

The droid activated its hologram presenting Leia. "Obiwan Kenobi, my ship is under attack and there is no time. I know that you and my father served during the Clone Wars and I saw you try to protect my mother. I trust you with these plans, plans to a battle station called the Death Star. It's very important that you bring these plans to Bail Organa on Alderaan. Only then can this technological terror be exposed," Leia said before signing off.

"Well, it seems we have to go to Alderaan," Obiwan considered.

"Finally, something worth while," Glen said getting up.

"First, we're going to need a captain and a ship," Obiwan said.

"We can find one in Mos Eisley for sure," Glen speculated.

Anakin signed a bill into law abolishing the Imperial Senate. "Inform the regional governors, this should have been done long ago," Anakin said tired.

"Very good my Lord," Sate said taking the bill.

"Any news concerning the disappearance of Leia's ship?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid not," Sate said sympathetically.

Jedi Guardian Luke Skywalker, Grand Moff Tarkin, Admiral Motti, and Grand General Tagge as well as other Death Star officials were scheduled for a meeting concerning the use of the station. Tarkin and Luke were late.

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize," Tagge observed.

"Dangerous to your star fleet, commander, not this battle station," Motti argued arrogantly.

"The rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate…" Tagge began.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away," Tarkin said as he came into the room and sat down.

Luke also entered the room but decided to stand. "That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?" Tagge asked stunned.

Even Luke was surprised but he didn't show it, this was a bold move by father but not totally unexpected. The only love he had for the Senate was attached to his late wife.

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station," Tarkin explained.

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it," Tagge warned.

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands," Luke said defensively.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it," Motti said.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force," Luke counseled.

"Don't lecture us on the Force, it will take more than suggestion and magic tricks to crush the alliance," Motti said disrespectfully.

Luke walked a seat away from Motti and Force crushed his neck. Tarkin watched with some concern and fascination as Motti found it difficult to breath.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Luke said on the verge of killing him.

"Enough of this! Skywalker, release him!" Tarkin said frustrated.

"As you wish," Luke obeyed releasing the admiral.

"This bickering is pointless. Skywalker will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke," Tarkin declared.


	22. A New Threat II

As the officials walked out of the board room Tarkin stayed behind with Motti. "Need a glass of water?" Tarkin asked smiling.

"I think I'll be fine," he gasped.

"I am quite aware that I now hold half the fire power of the entire fleet combined at my finger tips. Why, with your fleet and this station we could be a quite the team," Tarkin said.

"What do you mean?" Motti asked uncertain.

"After we destroy the rebel base and crush the alliance we can turn to Coruscant. Force the Emperor to give us control of the empire or destroy the planet," Tarkin said.

"When will the station be operational?" Motti asked interested.

"I am going to demonstrate it on a planet soon to see exactly what it can do," Tarkin said.

"If you finish off the rebels my ships will be standing by," Motti said.

Obiwan and Glen found themselves in a Mos Eiseley Cantina, a place to find smuggler captains. They both ordered drinks as they looked around. "He doesn't like you," a humanoid told Glen.

"I'm sorry," Glen said not certain how to take that.

"I don't like you," the humanoid grabbed him.

Before Glen could grab his light saber a large ape looking alien pushed him to the ground and pulled out a pistol. Obiwan ignited his light saber and sliced off the creature's arm. Obiwan looked around and deactivated the light saber.

Han eyed Obiwan as he swung the light saber. "A Jedi exile," he thought to himself. Chewbacca and Obiwan started talking as soon as they recognized each other. Glen getting to his feet followed Chewbacca to Han's table.

Chewie joined Han's table as Obiwan and Glen stood. "I'm Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. My friend says you two need a ship," Han began.

"Yes and two droids," Obiwan added.

"Two droids? Well that shouldn't be a problem," Han smirked. As an Imperial captain he knew what was going on now.

"Let's just say we don't want any Imperial entanglements," Obiwan said as storm troopers began to come into the Cantina.

"Well that's the trick isn't it and it's going to cost you extra," Han said.

"How much?" Glen asked.

"Ten thousand all in advance," Han said.

"Ten thousand, we could get our own ship for that much," Glen protested.

"But who's going to fly it, you?" Han asked.

"I've flown before and been in more space battles than you ever been in," Glen said defensively.

"Oh, I doubt that," Han said. "My ship can outrun any Star Destroyer and on top of that, I have the Imperial codes to get by them. Otherwise you can't get past the blockade," Han told him.

"Blockade?" Glen asked.

"Yeah, a few days ago Imperial ships have been showing up all over the place. I think they're looking for something," Han speculated.

"We will give you two thousand in advance and then fifthteen thousand once we get to Alderaan," Obiwan said.

"Seventeen thousand? You have yourself a ship. Docking bay 94," Han directed.

When they were gone Han turned to Chewie. "Well that ain't bad for our luck," he said.

Chewie growled in agreement. "I leave my post a few times, okay maybe a dozen times and they send me to this place," Han said irritated at Imperial command. Han had a habit of leaving his captain's post and fighting whatever the empire wanted destroyed with his Falcon. He had won the Falcon by defeating Lando Calrissian in Sabacc. Lando had decided to play Han as a favor for defending him when he had won a mining station on Bespin from a previous game.

"But it seems we hit the jackpot. We'll go to Alderaan, find who else is in league with those two, and report them. The fleet comes to pick them up, I get my Star Destroyer back," Han said.

Chewie seemed to have reservations. "It's not being dishonest, they're exiles. Dangerous criminals and rebel sympathizers," Han justified.

Chewie considered and walked off to do his business. Han was about to leave when Greedo stopped him. "Going somewhere Solo?" Greedo asked. Han stayed in his seat.

"Actually I was going to be on my way, I have some passengers to transport," Han smirked.

"I doubt you will get very far with this blockade and with Jabba holding your ship," Greedo said.

"You'll have to buy back your ship as grievances for your past," Greedo explained.

"I think you are mistaking me for another captain, because I would never kill a hutt," Han said sarcastically.

"Jabba thinks differently, he may even spare your life if you hand over your ship to him," Greedo told him.

"Over my dead body," Han said seriously.

"That's the whole idea," Greedo replied.

"Isn't it," Han said firing. Greedo fell on his table burned from the close rang firing. Han got up and walked around Greedo's body. "For the mess," Han said generously giving the owner a coin.

On the Death Star Luke reported back to Tarkin. "Her resistance to the mind control is considerable. It will take some time before we can get any information out of her," Luke reported.

"The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?" an Imperial officer interrupted.

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion," Tarkin considered.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Set a course for Alderaan, we can eliminate Bail Organa and any rebel sympathizers in one strike," Tarkin said.

"With pleasure," the Imperial officer said walking off.

Han and Chewbacca entered docking bay 94. Jabba was waiting for them. "Come out Solo," Jabba yelled. He was escorted by several bounty hunters, one of which was Boba Fett.

"Of all the captains why me?" Han asked annoyed.

"You are the captain responsible for destroying and boarding all those smuggler ships. You hurt my business," Jabba argued.

"Just following orders," Han said defensively.

"Bah! You killed more smugglers than any other captain," Jabba said. "And all so that you could run your own," Jabba said.

"You're just jealous of my success," Han said.

Glen and Obiwan walked into the hanger not realizing what was happening. "Who are they?" Jabba demanded uncertain.

"They're going with me to Alderaan, I'm getting off this rock," Han said.

Boba Fett tightened his grip on his rifle as Obiwan approached. "Give me 15 thousand credits and I will call off my bounty hunters," Jabba said.

"You have a deal, but only after I get back," Han said having no intention to do so.

"Let's go," Jabba said calling his bounty hunters.

"What was that about?" Glen asked.

"Some local trouble," Han said vaguely.

"This is a piece of junk," Glen said looking over the ship.

"She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts. I've added some special modifications myself," Han said proudly.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here," Han suggested.

Just as everyone is on board storm trooper rush into the docking bay shooting. "Bunch of trigger happy…" Han muttered as he set up the firing controls. Laser guns slide out of the Falcon's belly and start firing at the storm troopers.

The ship's engines ignites allowing it to ascend swiftly into the atmosphere and into space. Immediately after the Falcon hits space two Star Destroyers speed towards them. "Punch in the codes," Han instructs Chewie.

The Star Destroyers don't seem to buy the codes. "They switched them," he exclaimed.

"What's the plan now," Glen asked.

"We can still outrun them," Han said as the Star Destroyers started firing.

Pushing in the controls the Falcon goes in light speed leaving Tatooine behind.

The Death Star stops as it approaches Alderaan. Leia is lead to the viewing room, her hands are bound. Luke is behind her. "Governor Tarkin, so you're the one holding my brother's lease," Leia recognized.

"Yes, well it seems your brother has more sense than you," Tarkin replied.

"I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Empire now," Tarkin said confidently.

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers," Leia warned.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power...  
on your constituents of Alderaan," Tarkin told her.

"No, we are peaceful, we have no weapons," Leia protested.

"Then name a target, a military target," Tarkin insisted.

Leia turned away refusing to give in. "I grow tired of asking so this will be the last time, where is the rebel base?" Tarkin asked.

"It's on Datooine," Leia said looking down.

"You see Luke, she can be reasonable. You may continue with the operation, you may fire when ready," Tarkin ordered.

"What!" Leia exclaimed.

"You're far too trusting, Datooine is too remote for an effective demonstration but we will deal with your rebel friends soon enough," Tarkin smiled.

"No…" Leia protested weakly as Luke kept her back.

"You can't let him do this, it will kill countless," Leia pleaded with Luke.

Luke shook his head. Leia watched in horror as the station's lasers powered up.

Bail and his wife were at their mountain home enjoying their retirement days. "I heard that the emperor has abolished the Senate," his wife told him.

"It was destined to dissolve sooner or later; I did the best I could. Only the Alliance can bring back democracy now," Bail said.

"What is that?" his wife pointed.

Bail looked up at the sky; it seemed like a small moon. "That's strange," he said. There was a green flash and then no more.

The Death Star's lasers combined and streaked through space slicing into Alderaan. The planet exploded in a huge fireball. "Shields up, don't want the station damaged," Tarkin ordered.

The Death Star pulled away as what was left of Alderaan became a ghostly asteroid field. Luke shuddered slightly after the blast. Leia stared at the screen in shock. "Two billion people, how could you let them die," she cried. In vain she attacked Luke with her fist.

Luke feeling uncertain himself defended himself and then suddenly activated her head band. Leia fell to the floor exhausted. "Take her to her cell," Tarkin ordered. Storm troopers picked up Leia and lead her down the hall.

"Well, I think that went well, congratulations everyone," Tarkin said pleased.

Anakin felt a tremor in the Force with the loss of Alderaan. It wasn't long before he found out Alderaan had been completely destroyed. "My daughter was on her way to Alderaan," Anakin said disturbed by these events.

"For reasons unknown the planet has been destroyed," Sate reported. Anakin opened channels for Imperial or Jedi signals from the planet. None were reporting in. "Only the…" Anakin began.

"I want Tarkin's signal now," Anakin ordered.

"He's not answering our calls," Sate replied.

"I want my fleet," Anakin ordered.

Unbeknownst to Han he was going straight for the Death Star. Obiwan shuddered as the Force adapted to the death of billions. "Something terrible has happened," he said.

Han went out of light speed only to find asteroids hitting his ship. Quickly maneuvering around them Glen and Obiwan came up to the cockpit. "Where's Alderaan?" Glen asked.

"It's gone, blown away," Han said trying not to show surprise.

"By the empire," Obiwan said.

"Impossible, it would take half of the fleet firing at once and even then…" Han doubted.

"Send out a Tie fighter to survey the ruins, I want to see how clean a kill this was," Tarkin ordered.

The Tie fighter headed into the asteroid field. As it did it past by the Millennium Falcon. Finding the ship it returned back to the station to report the find.

"We better destroy it before it tells others," Glen said.

"A lone fighter couldn't have gone out this far on its own," Obiwan wondered.

Han chased after the fighter just as curious as what had happened. "It looks like it's headed towards that moon," Glen said pointing to the distance.

"That's no moon, that's a station," Obiwan said.

"It's too big to be a station," Han said.

Loosing the Tie fighter they went closer to the Death Star. "Maybe we should head back," Glen suggested.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. Chewie turn us around," Han ordered.

The ship failed to comply captured in the tractor beam of the Death Star. "I can't get free," Han said. All was not lost though, he could still hand over the two Jedi to the Imperials," Han thought.

The Falcon slid into one of the docking bays and landed on a platform. Storm troopers lined up ready to search it. Luke walked out wondering what had happened. "This one must have strayed trying to reach Alderaan," a storm trooper commander told Luke.

"Yes, well search it thoroughly. I sense something familiar," Luke muttered.


	23. A New Threat III

Two Imperial sensor teams went into the Falcon with some instruments. When they didn't return two Storm troopers left their post and went inside. No one heard as laser fire blasted the two troopers down.

"It's lucky you have these compartments," Glen remarked concerning the smuggler holds.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam," Han said.

"Leave that to me," Obiwan said getting up.

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that," Han said unimpressed.

"Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him," Obiwan retorted.

"Maybe it would be best to turn yourselves in," Han said wondering if they would bite.

"Have faith in the Force," Obiwan said smiling.

"I think I'll trust my blaster," Han told him.

"TX-four-one-two. Why aren't you at your post? TX-four-one-two, do you copy?" the gantry officer asked with growing concerned.

Two storm troopers exited the Falcon; one touched his head as if he had a broken receiver.

"Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do," the gantry officer tells his men.

The door opened allowing Chewbacca inside. Growling he smacked the officer to the floor. Han fired blasting another Imperial to the ground. Han punched the control shutting the doors. Obiwan and the two droids were inside.

Glen took off his helmet. "A light saber would have been quieter," he said.

"I doubt you can use it with that uniform on," Han replied.

"We found the computer outlet," C3PO reported.

"Plug in the R2 unit, he should be able to interpret the entire network," Obiwan said.

R2D2 scanned the network and began to click. "He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise  
location appear on the monitor," C3PO told them.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave," C3PO adds.

"I don't think you boys can help me, I must go alone," Obiwan said.

"Whatever you say, this is more than I bargained for," Han said annoyed.

"I want to go with you," Glen protested.

"There's no need for two Jedi knights, you have to keep the droids safe or else other systems will face the same fate as Alderaan," Obiwan told him.

Obiwan went on his way into the interior of the Death Star. R2 started whistling as he made another round of searches. "What's the matter?" Glen asked.

"He keeps on saying he's found her," C3PO said not understanding.

"Who?" Glen asked.

"Leia Skywalker," C3PO clarified.

"She's here," Glen said surprised. Han looked up now interested. "The last time I saw her was three years at Chandrila. She was in a lower class than me but…" Glen carried on.

"Wait, the emperor's daughter is prisoner on this station," Han asked confused.

"That's correct, she must have been captured on Tantive when we escaped," C3PO said

"She's scheduled to be executed," C3PO added.

"Executed? We have to save her," Glen said.

"Even if we tried we would be outnumbered by troopers within moments," Han said grimly.

"It's better than just staying here," Glen argued.

"All right, but we do it my way," Han said.

Han, Glen, and Chewbacca walked towards the prison facility on the Death Star. Chewbacca was in hand cuffs. "Where are you taking this thing?" the officer asked.

"Prisoner transfer from Block one-one-three-eight," Han replied knowing something of Imperial practices.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it," the officer told them. Before he can touch the receiver Han and Glen began firing into the room. Glen used the Force to release Chewbacca. Chewbacca took a weapon and began firing, soon all the Imperials were dead.

"Get her," Han told Glen as he looked over the controls.

Glen found the right cell and opened the door. Leia stared at the storm trooper uncertain. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Glen took off his helmet. "I'm Glen. I'm here to rescue you," Glen told her.

"Glen?" Leia said recognizing his face.

"I thought you were dead," she said.

"No, we have to get out of here," he told her.

"We're going to have company," Han yelled down the hall once he realized he had failed to convince a skeptical Imperial on the noise.

Glen activated his green light saber and sliced off Leia's bonds and then took off her neural head piece. Glen smashed the device with his boot. Leia smiled appreciatively. "I don't have a light saber for you, but I have this," Glen said giving her a blaster.

Han and Chewbacca retreated into the prison halls as more storm troopers showed up. Glen waived his light saber and began blocking the laser bolts. Slicing into the storm troopers Han and Leia only had to watch. Glen sliced into the last Imperial and looked over her shoulder.

"Well I'm impressed," Han said.

"Why are you here?" Leia demanded.

"Why to save your neck your highness," Han said offended.

"Since when did you disobey orders and fire on Imperials?" Leia continued.

"I disobey orders all the time," Han defended his record.

"You were sent by my father weren't you?" Leia pressed.

"What's wrong?" a fatigued Glen asked.

"Do you know this person?" Leia asked him.

"Yeah, he's a smuggler captain," Glen said wondering what was going on.

"No, he's an Imperial captain, a particularly good one. He probably meant to have you arrested and then report everyone on Alderaan," Leia said angrily.

"It isn't like that," Han said although he knew otherwise.

Glen turned his light saber on Han. "Answer her questions," he demanded.

Chewie growled pointing a gun at Glen. Han smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's true. But when I found Alderaan destroyed and you a prisoner I knew something was wrong," Han said.

"Look, come with me on the Falcon, and then we can tell your father about Alderaan," Han suggested.

"My father won't care, no one does," Lei replied.

"That may be true, I don't know but I am sure he didn't order Alderaan's destruction. Who's in command here?" Han asked.

"Grand Moff Tarkin," Leia answered.

"Well I am sure your father doesn't like him blowing up planets," Han said.

"All right, but you have to help me get to the communications room," Leia said dropping her pistol. Glen took a step back turning off his light saber. "Thank you," Han said walking away from Glen.

"She lied to us," Tarkin said angrily.

"Terminate her immediately," Tarkin ordered.

Luke stepped into the room. "A light freighter has been captured, it seemed to have been trying to get to Alderaan," he reported.

"And?" Tarkin asked.

"I sensed a familiar presence. I am sure that Jedi Knight Glen is on the station," Luke said.

"He must be dead by now," Tarkin said.

"Don't underestimate a Jedi, I also sense a more powerful presence but I do not recognize it," Luke said.

"Is it a problem?" Tarkin asked.

"I will confront this exile myself as well as Glen," Luke said walking out.

"So how did an Imperial captain become a smuggler," Glen asked still annoyed.

"It's a long story, but smuggling is only a hobby. I know all the Imperial codes and my ship can outrun them so I have the edge," Han said.

"This must be some ship," Leia said walking with the three.

Obiwan sneaked around the station sending mind tricks on storm troopers near to him to escape captured. Finding the computer for the tractor beam he slowly but carefully deactivated the computer.

Glen ignited his light saber as more storm troopers appear. Han, Leia, and Chewbacca fired off to the sides. Glen threw his light saber at the last one slicing him in the chest. Glen summoned the light saber to his hand.

"You're a match for my brother," Leia said impressed.

Han rolled his eyes. The four found the communications room. Han typed in the Imperial code for access. He then typed in the correct signal. "We'll contact my first in command back on my ship. He'll send the message to Coruscant," Han told them.

A holographic picture of the first officer appear. "State your business for this communication," the officer said.

"This captain Han Solo," Han addressed.

"Captain? These are not Imperial channels," the officer said confused.

"Yeah, I have a situation here. Leia Skywalker was set to be executed on the Death Star, it just blew up an entire planet," Han told him.

"Yes, we all heard about Alderaan," the officer said.

"Was it ordered by the emperor?" Han asked.

"Not that I know of, we haven't heard anything from Coruscant," the officer said.

"Send a message to Coruscant that the Death Star did destroy Alderaan and that they have Leia Skywalker prisoner," Han told the officer.

"Will do," the officer said signing off.

"It won't be long before they track us here," Han warned them.

"We have received a message from captain Solo that confirms that the Death Star destroyed Alderaan. It seems Grand Moff Tarkin planned to execute Leia Skywalker," an officer told Anakin while he was on his flagship.

"How does Captain Solo come by this information?" Anakin asked.

"He was apparently mistaken as a rebel freighter attempting to land on Alderaan. He managed to escape the security forces to give us this message," the officer told him.

Anakin nodded. "We can't attack the Death Star with my daughter and son still on board, we'll wait and see," Anakin said.

Han retreated as he underestimated the amount of the storm troopers after him. Glen furiously whirled his light saber blocking the storm troopers. Leia Force pushed a few down blocking the hall.

Obiwan walked calmly but cautiously down the hall towards the Falcon. He was met by Luke Skywalker, his blue blade already ignited. Obiwan paused upon seeing the youth. "Obiwan Kenobi," Luke addressed.

"We've never met in person but I am sure of it now. The last exile," Luke said walking towards him. "You're being used by Tarkin Luke," Obiwan said igniting his own blue light saber.

"We must all serve to lead," Luke replied.

"You serve an evil master. You're mother wouldn't have approved of Alderaan's destruction," Obiwan tried to convince him.

"What would you know of my mother's wishes? You caused her death and I am going to kill you here," Luke said swinging his blade.

Obiwan blocked Luke's powerful stroke. "You have been mislead, the Sith killed your mother," Obiwan said as he struggled to block Luke's strokes.

"You are my father's enemy and my enemy," Luke replied whirling his blade at Obiwan's head. Obiwan blocked barely. "Let go of your hate," Obiwan pleaded.

"It gives me focus," Luke said swinging down on Obiwan. Obiwan stepped out of the way as Luke's light saber blasted the wall.

"Let's hope that old man took out the tractor beam," Han said getting near to the Falcon. The storm troopers walked towards the light saber duel instead of watching the ship.

Luke and Obiwan clashed several times. "Strike me down I will become more powerful than you can imagine," Obiwan told Luke.

Luke clashed with Obiwan determined to kill his supposed mother's murderer. Obiwan traded places with Luke trying to get out of way of his blade. Glen looked upon the duel as they stalemated. "Obiwan?" he said. Obiwan looked at Glen and at the others. Seeing that they were safe he let himself go.

Obiwan raised his light saber close to his face disarming himself. Luke took the opportunity slicing into Obiwan as if to behead him. Obiwan disappeared into nothingness. His robes and light saber remained. Luke put his foot on the clothes confused.

"No!" Glen shouted igniting his light saber. Luke looked at Glen passively as storm troopers defended him. Glen struggled to get through the storm troopers. Luke glared at Glen and then left, the doors closing behind him.

"Run Glen," a voice in his head told him. Glen sliced another storm trooper and went back to the ship. Leia, Han, Chewie, and the two droids entered the Falcon.

"Let's go," Han said activating the engines. The Falcon went up and headed out into space.


	24. A New Threat IV

As soon as the Millennium Falcon left the Death Star hanger bay Tie fighters pursued. "We're coming up on the sentry ships. Hold 'em off. Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns," Han ordered Chewie as the Tie fighters came closer.

Glen stared into space sitting quietly. Leia went over to comfort him. "I can't believe he's gone. Three years, he was my master and friend," Glen said mournfully.

"There wasn't anything you could have done," Leia said.

"No, but he was your brother," Glen said beginning to become angry.

"My brother allowed an entire planet to be destroyed and did nothing. He's changed, he's no what he used to be," Leia defended.

Han came into the room. "Come on, we got fighters," he told him.

Han proceeded to climb stairs to get to the top guns while Glen found the side cockpit. The guns powered up they were ready to fire. "You ready, stay sharp," Han reminded Glen.

"Here they come," Leia told them from the main cockpit. Tie fighters descended on the Falcon and began firing. "They're too fast," Glen observed after failing to shoot one down.

"We've lost lateral controls," Leia reported. The computer control box suddenly exploded due to enemy fire. 

"Don't worry, she'll hold together," Han said confidently.

Glen aimed and fired blasting a Tie fighter to scrap. Training himself in the Force he aimed for the Tie fighters with better accuracy. Han an expert shooter himself fired and destroyed another. The two finally blasted the last two to nothing.

"We did it," Leia said pleased. Chewie barked in agreement.

"Are they away?" Tarkin asked.

"They have just made the jump into hyperspace," Luke reported.

"Are you sure the homing beacon is secure, I am taking an awful risk Luke. This had better work," Tarkin said uneasy.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself," Han said prideful.

"That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape," Leia reasoned.

"You call that easy?" Han said annoyed.

"They're tracking us," Leia said.

"Well, if they are there's nothing I can do about it," Han said unconcerned.

"At least the information in Artoo is still intact," Leia sighed.

Han made no expression; he knew what plans the droid had. "When we get to Yavin I don't want this whole Imperial thing thrown out at me. I want to be looked upon as a hero and I want a reward," Han said.

"If money is what you want, then money is what you will receive," Leia said unimpressed leaving him.

Glen entered the cockpit sitting down. "Hey, you can read minds. Do you think someone like her and someone like me….," Han began.

"No," Glen said plainly.

The Death Star rapidly approached Yavin. "Once the rebel base is destroyed, we will send the station to Coruscant," Tarkin told Motti.

"What about Luke Skywalker?" Motti asked.

"We will encourage him to fight the rebels outside in the hopes he will be killed. If not we will send fighters to make sure he is dead," Tarkin said.

Anakin walked quickly to the bridge of his star destroyer. "What are we looking at?" Anakin asked his officers.

The Death Star has 167,216 pilots, 25,984 Stormtroopers, 607,360 troops, 42,782 ship support staff and 7,200 TIE fighters, and 4 _Strike_-class cruisers," the admiral informed Anakin. "It has a diameter of 160 kilometers," the admiral added.

"The weakness….," Anakin began.

"Four exhaust ports, each two meters wide. A direct shot could cause a chain reaction to destroy the station," the admiral continued.

"Can it be done?" Anakin asked.

"The Death Star's super lasers systems as far as we know can only fire off one shot so the fleet is relatively safe, but it also has powerful shields. We would not be able to defend Coruscant," the admiral said grimly.

"We've located the Death Star in the Yavin system," an officer entered the room.

"We have to establish contact first," Anakin ordered.

The Imperial Fleet went into light speed headed toward the Yavin system.

"Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The moon with the Rebel base will be in range in thirty minutes," the Death Star intercom reports.

"This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and it will soon see the end of the Rebellion," Luke said to Tarkin.

"So...you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" Glen asked Han as he was about to leave.

"Hey, I have some old debts. You're lucky I didn't turn you in when I had the chance," Han said defensively.

"You know what they'll do with that thing, entire systems are at risk," Glen argued.

Han stared uncertain. "Look, you mean well, but this is a suicide mission. It be best if you came with me, I could use a Jedi," Han said.

Glen shook his head and walked away. "What? Let's load this up," Han said to Chewie.

After loading the cargo Han piloted the Falcon out of the rebel hanger on Yavin Four. When it was safe he sent a signal to Imperial command. "Things become easier when you don't have a light saber at your throat," Han muttered.

"This is Imperial command," an Imperial officer said.

"This Captain Han Solo, requesting an audience with the emperor," Han said.

"Lord Vader's time is valuable, what is this about?" the officer asked arrogantly.

"It's about your lost Death Star that no one is supposed to know about," Han said annoyed.

The officer stared at Han and left. Anakin came into view. "You are the captain that rescued my daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah," Han said irreverently.

"What do you have to report?" Anakin asked.

"The Death Star is at Yavin, it's planning to destroy the rebel base on Yavin Four," Han reported.

"Good," Anakin said pleased.

"Leia is on Yavin Four," Han clarified.

"She's not with you?" Anakin asked not pleased.

"She's all into the revolution, couldn't force her. I was lucky not to get arrested," Han excused.

"She must be taken off Yavin four, that's an order," Anakin said annoyed.

"Yes sir," Han said dreading his immediate future.

"Contact with the Death Star will be established. Once you have my daughter on board you are to report to the Imperial fleet," Anakin ordered.

Anakin's image faded from the hologram emitter. "What are we going to do now," Han complained.

Thirty rebel ships went to intercept the Death Star, the majority being X-wing fighters. "All wings report," the Red Leader ordered. The fighters proceeded to do so, all accounted for. "Lock S-foils in attack mode," the Red leader ordered.

The X-wing fighters unlocked their wings giving them X shapes. "We're passing through their magnetic field," Red Leader reported.

"Look at the size of that thing," Wedge commented as the rebel ships descended toward the surface of the Death Star.

"We're starting for target shaft now," Gold Leader reported in. Y-wing fighters approached the canal that would lead to the thermal exhaust port. Immediately the Death Star's defenses begin firing on the rebel fighters.

"I'm going in," Glen said descending to the surface. He began firing on surface blasting the upper compartments. The Imperials below ran as rooms exploded.

"We are detecting thirty ships but they're evading our turbo lasers," an Astro officer told Luke.

"We will have to fight them ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters," Luke ordered.

"I have one on me," Biggs said panicked as Tie fighters came into view. Glen found the Tie fighter and fired blasting it to scrap. "Thanks," Biggs said appreciatively.

"No problem," Glen smiled.

"Several fighters have broken off from the main group, come with me," Luke ordered two Imperial pilots. Luke proceeded to enter the small hanger bay. He found his specially designed Tie fighter. It had larger, more powerful support beams to the solar panels. The panels were bent allowing a small deflector shield not common in normal Tie fighters.

Luke got into the Tie fighter and activated the life support systems. The hanger door opened. "Luke to Tarkin, I am engaging the rebel ships," Luke said.

"Good, that's excellent," Tarkin said concealing his plot.

Luke allowed his Tie fighter to hover and then it rapidly accelerated toward the fight. Turbo laser successfully blasted an X-wing but were unsuccessful with all other ships. A Tie fighter blasted an X-wing causing it to explode.

Glen struggled to fend off a Tie fighter as he was lightly clipped. Another X-wing saved him destroying the Tie fighter. Y-wing fighters entered the canal and were ready to engage the target. Guns fired in a vain attempt to defend the port. Suddenly they stopped.

"The guns have stopped," the Gold leader said confused.

Luke's ship and his two escorts went into the canal and targeted the Y-wing fighters. Luke's left Tie fighter blasted the first Y-wing. Luke targeted the leader and blasted him. "Got him," Luke smiled.

The last Y wing struggled to retreat as Luke blasted its engines off causing it to explode. The Red Leader decided to take his chance with the target shaft. He went in with four X-wing fighters at his back.

Luke also went inside the canal and fired on the slowest one. The X-wing exploded the remains falling to the surface. Luke's escorts also fired blasting the Red Leader's escorts. The Red Leader fired two photon torpedoes. The surface exploded but it did not enter.

"Negative," the Red Leader said disappointed.

Luke uneasy with that attack went after the Red Leader. The X-wing's engines were blasted. The Red Leader tried to regain control but ended up exploding as the ship hit the surface.

Luke chased after a few more X-wings gleefully blasting them to space dust. "Are you counting how many?" Luke laughed at his escorts.

"We have analyzed their attack patterns and we have seen a danger," General Tagge told Tarkin. "Should I have our ships standing by?" he asked.

"Evacuate, in our moment of triumph. I think you overestimate their chances," Tarkin said. In truth he felt nervous, only a few more minutes to Yavin Four's destruction.

Han realized he couldn't capture Leia in the middle of a rebel base. He took the ship towards the Death Star. "If this doesn't work, we are going to be two fugitives," Han said. Chewie moaned unhappy with that prospect.

Glen, Wedge, and Briggs entered the canal for the final strike attempt. Luke went in the canal following them closely. Luke's right Tie fighter fired blasting Biggs. Luke fired on Wedge nearly destroying the ship.

"You're no good, back there," Glen told him.

"Sorry," Wedge apologized as he left the canal.

"Stay on the leader," Luke ordered.

"The Force is strong with this one," Luke considered.

Firing he blasted the X-wing's R2 unit. Displeased with his miss he changed the settings on the control stick.

"I've lost R2," Glen reported.

"We are in range," an Imperial officer reported.

"You may fire when ready," Tarkin ordered.

Luke struggled as he tried to get a perfect shot. "Use the Force Glen, let go of everything," Obiwan said in Glen's mind.

Glen nodded turning off his computer. Finally Glen's ship was right on target. "I have you now," Luke smiled firing.

Suddenly one of his Tie fighter escorts exploded. The Falcon came into view it shot at the other escort. The Tie fighter tried to avoid Luke's ship and slammed into the wall exploding. Luke went into a spin and was flung into outer space.

"Now shoot this thing," Han said to Glen.

Glen smiled in appreciation. Firing, the two torpedoes entered the Death Star's port.

Tarkin waited patiently as the super laser was about to fire. Glen, Wedge, an X-wing and a Y-wing fighter, along with the falcon distanced themselves from the Death Star.

The Death Star suddenly exploded in a huge fireball. "The shot was one in a million," Han said cheerfully.

"Thanks Han," Glen returned the compliment.

The Imperial fleet exited light speed while the Death Star's remains began to dissipate. "It's gone," the captain reported stunned.

Anakin could feel the Force echoes of hundreds of thousands of Imperials dead. Yet he could still sense his son somewhere in space. Luke's ship eventually stopped spinning. He looked back to see the Death Star destroyed. Angry and confused he headed toward the fleet.

Han and Glen returned with a hero's welcome. "I knew you weren't about the money," Leia said happily.

"Well, I couldn't allow you be blasted to bits now could I," Han said.

"I was wrong about you," Glen said offering a hand shake. Han smiled. "Sure, why not," he said shaking Glen's hand.

When the celebrations had ended Leia confronted Han. "I suppose you have to go back to Imperial command," she assumed.

"Come with me, I'm sure your father will understand," Han offered.

"My place is here," Leia said.

"Well so long princess," Han said walking away.

Luke walked onto the Imperial star destroyer. Anakin met him as he approached. Luke bowed before his father and lowered his head. "I failed you father," Luke admitted.

Anakin shook his head. "Rise, together we will destroy the alliance," Anakin said.

Author's Note: This is the end of Star Wars IV A New Threat. Star Wars V The Prince's Revelation will start in a few chapters. I have decided to bring back Padme back but not the way you think after Star VI Sith Redemption. Anakin may or may not meet Obiwan's ghost, still trying to work that out in my head. Just to clarify, I as the narrator always refer to Anakin as Anakin but everyone else refers to him as either emperor or Lord Vader. Some light sided Jedi may refer to him as Master Skywalker.

According to my sources Darth Vader was sent to the Dearth Star because Palpatine didn't trust Tarkin, Tarkin indeed considered the idea of using the Death Star to take over the galaxy hence the title A New Threat. New rule, you have my permission to use Sith Redemption to create new stories of your own using the theme as long as you put Sith Redemption in the disclaimer and I have a link to it. I would like to read any spin offs from this fic.


	25. Imperial Revenge

Second Battle of Ord Binir, the same day as the battle of Yavin Four. BBY 0

Soontir Fel led his Tie Intercepter squad the 181st to victory over Ord Binir destroying the rebel Y-wing fighter team. The 181st at one time was the poorest fighter squad before Fel took over. Fel had been disgraced a few years back when his best students defected to the rebel alliance. However, those same students were killed off at the Battle of Yavin.

The empire made the victory a big media event to cover up the devastating loss at Yavin Four. Anakin had returned from Yavin to greet Fel on Coruscant. Luke despite his protest was stationed on a Star Destroyer on the verge of space away from the battle. Anakin was shaken from the destruction of the Death Star and wanted to make sure his son was not in harms way. Luke greatly resented his father's orders and was convinced that his father had lost faith in him.

"He doesn't seem to appreciate me," Luke said to Kadann at the Jedi Temple.

"Your father doesn't want to lose you as he did his wife," Kadann replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I gave your father a vision of how your mother would die and he ignored my warnings," Kadann said with fake bitterness.

"Wait, my father knew?" Luke pressed him.

"I am sure he did the best he could, the rebel fleet did occupy him," Kadann said.

"I'm sure he did," Luke said considering what he had learned.

"I am promoting you to major," Anakin said to Fel in front of his peers. "I am at the empire's service," Fel said bowing before the emperor. The 181st clapped with enthusiasm.

The Imperial Fleet made up of Victory and Imperial Star Destroyers blockaded Yavin Four keeping the rebels on the moon. Interdictor cruisers, although smaller than Star Destroyers had gravity domes capable of keeping the rebel ships from escaping.

Anakin proceeded to take an Imperial Shuttle to the Fondor system. The Imperial Shuttle landed on a pad on the planet. Anakin stepped out and was greeted by Lira Wessex, the head engineer for the project. "Want a tour," she smiled proudly.

Anakin joined her as they entered the ship. "The ship is 19 kilometers long. It can hold 279,144 crew and has 5,000 turbo laser cannons. The hanger bay can hold thousands of Tie fighters but at the moment it only carries 144," she told him.

"Impressive, most impressive," Anakin remarked as he walked through the ship. "What is her name?" Anakin asked.

"We've called her the Executor," Lira said.

"Let's begin preparations for launch," Anakin ordered.

Immediately the Imperial officers and crew got ready for launch. The huge engines came to life lifting the Super Star Destroyer off the ground. Anakin steadied himself as the Executor titled as it headed toward space. It wasn't long before the Executor was in space and on its way.

"Admiral Ozzel, you have command," Anakin allowed retreating to his chambers.

Han and Chewie were ready to take off and rejoin the Imperial fleet. The Millennium Falcon's engines ignited, it went into space toward the fleet. "There they are, this rebellion is short lived," Han said to Chewie noticing the large fleet.

"This is Captain Solo on the Falcon," Han reported in.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are deemed an enemy to the state," the com replied.

"Now, just wait a minute," Han said annoyed. The Imperial fleet immediately began firing on him. Han maneuvered around the fire getting hit a few times. "All right turn, the ship around," Han said. The Falcon retreated back to Yavin with Tie fighters close on his tail.

The Falcon descended into the moon, the Tie fighters fired knocking the Falcon. "I'll get them," Han said giving Chewie control of the ship. Han went up the stairs and took control of the gun torrent. Firing away he struggled to hit the Tie fighters. The Tie fighters blasted the trees as they tried to get at Han. Han fired blasting one to scrap. Another Tie fighter was slightly hit, went into a spin and crashed. Han fired on the other one. The Tie fighter hit the trees and became stuck. The last one retreated back to the Imperial fleet.

Han returned back to the cockpit. "Let's go back to the rebel base," Han said finally.

"Welcome back," Leia said sarcastically as Han returned.

"I was attacked by my own guys," Han excused.

"Can't get past the blockade?" Leia observed.

"I don't know what to do," Han admitted.

"We could use a pilot like you, stay here with us," Leia offered.

"I shot down some Tie fighters, two of them are only damaged," Han told Leia.

"Then we could use them to get through the blockade," Leia said.

"You will find the two Tie fighters and bring them back here. Along with the one we have already captured get through the blockade and find the Super Star Destroyer. We will give you the equipment necessary to sabotage it. That will give us some time," Leia briefed the team.

Glen and his team set out to find the Tie fighters Han had shot down. Finding the Tie fighters and arresting the pilots they piloted the fighters back to rebel base. "All right, two for each fighter," Glen said.

Three rebel Tie fighters screamed into the atmosphere and into space. The Tie fighters found the Super Star Destroyer as it arrived. "It's huge," Glen commented. The three Tie fighters flew towards the hanger bay and landed.

Unlocking the door Glen in an Imperial pilot suit walked out along with those on his team. "Thermal detonators," Glen said holding a small bomb. The team walked into the interior of the ship.

Anakin meditated on the Executor in his private chambers. Anakin sat in his meditative chair. "In my darkest hour come before me," Anakin prayed. "I need your help, your voice, your insights," Anakin continued. "Do not abandon me," Anakin pleaded closing his eyes.

"I would never abandon you," a voice said. Anakin opened his eyes. "Where are you? I can't see you," Anakin said becoming excited.

"I am here," Padme said showing her image.

"You have become one with the Force," Anakin said amazed.

"Yes," Padme smiled.

"I have missed you so much; these three years have been…" Anakin began.

"I feel your pain, it is what brought me to you," Padme said.

"Guide me, tell me what I should do," Anakin said.

"You must not hesitate; destroy the rebel base on Yavin Four. I will grant you success," Padme smiled.

"I shall, I will defeat them. Kill the one called Glen, avenge my death. He is the companion of my killer," Padme said sternly.

"It shall be done," Anakin told her.

Glen was not too far away. "Split up and plant the charges," Glen ordered. After planting his charges he radioed his team. He got no response. Puzzled Glen went to find his team. Glen found his team dead in the engine room. He saw one of his teammates run away. Gritting his teeth Glen went after him. The traitor began shooting at Glen. Glen ignited his light saber blocking the bolts and then sliced the traitor through.

The Executor's alarm system alerted the crew to Glen's presence. Glen sliced through the storm troopers as he struggled to get to the hanger bay. Glen found the right elevator and headed toward his ship. His plan foiled he found his Tie fighter ship and took off.

"We found this," a security officer informed Ozzel.

"A sabotage?" Ozzel chuckled. "Nothing can damage this ship," he said arrogantly.

Anakin walked onto the bridge. "Begin the invasion of the moon," he ordered.

Glen returned to the rebel base defeated. "There was a traitor in the team," Glen reported. Leia's eyes sunk. "Let's begin the evacuations," she ordered.

Rebel General Dodanna contacted Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar to intercede on his behalf. "We need a diversion," he pleaded.

"We can attack the stations in the Vallusk Cluster," Ackbar suggested.

"The cluster is too valuable for the empire, it should work," Mon Mothma said.

The Imperials began landing A5 Juggernauts, AT-ST walkers, Tie fighters, and Tie bombers onto the surface. The Juggernauts, six wheeled tanks went through the dense forest to the rebel base. The 501st storm trooper squad was leading the infantry.

Rebel fighters including Glen headed into outer space in an attempt to get past the blockade. Rebel transport ships, one of which holding Leia were away. Tie bombers blasted the remaining fighters and bombarded the base.

The rebel fleet under Ackbar began attacking Imperial stations as planned. "The rebel fleet has been spotted in the Vallusk Cluster," an officer reported to Anakin.

"Send some of the Star Destroyers to intercept them. We have enough ships keep the blockade," Anakin said.

Star Destroyers immediately turned away from the blockade and went into light speed. Rebel fighters and transports were fired on. One transport ship exploded as heavy fire sliced into it. Several more A and B-wing fighters were destroyed. Leia's transport ship got past the blockade and went into light speed.

Glen struggled to evade the numerous Tie fighters. "Set in coordinates," Glen ordered R2 as he went through space. "What do you mean it will take time," Glen said panicked.

"Any system, anywhere but here," Glen said. The R2 unit beeped in response. Glen's X-wing fighter went into light speed.

AT-ST walkers and Imperial tanks blasted the rebel defenses. The 501st went into the rebel base killing everyone they found. General Dodanna set the charge for his last resort. Concussion charges exploded destroying a dozen Tie bombers that had landed near the base. The 501st went inside the base and captured the general.

"I am safe now," Leia reported to Mon Mothma.

Admiral Ackbar immediately retreated from the battle field as more Star Destroyers showed up. Glen found himself dodging asteroids. "You could have had us killed," Glen said to R2. The R2 beeped as if to excuse its error. The X-wing went out of the asteroid field. "It looks like we're in the Hoth system," Glen considered. The X wing went towards the icy planet. "No imperial signals anywhere," Glen said to himself.

"The rebels have been defeated," the 501st captain reported.

"Good, did you find Leia?" Anakin asked.

"No, sir. She probably took a transport ship," the captain said.

"Sir, we destroyed a few transport ships," Captain Piett said nervously.

"No, I would have felt it. She is alive, that I have no doubt," Anakin said.

Anakin took the Imperial Death Fleet to Coruscant to show it off and confirm for Imperial citizens the power of the Imperial military. Once the fleet arrived Anakin took a shuttle to the surface. Anakin, in good spirits told the media of the victory against the rebels at Yavin Four and introduced the Executor.

Anakin entered his Coruscant office, Sate greeted him as he came in. "Congratulations on your victory," Sate said.

"I would feel better knowing where my daughter is," Anakin said.

"Daughters have a way of causing their fathers worry," Sate said.

Ysanne Isard entered the room. She was a young black haired woman in a red suit dress. "Can I help you," Anakin asked looking at his computer.

"I have evidence that my father allowed the Death Star plans to fall into rebel hands and was involved in the Treitamma Political Center bombing," she told him.

"These are serious charges," Anakin said taking her disks.

"I will see to it that your father be given a fair trial. In the mean time you will be acting Director of security," Anakin said.

"Just doing my duty sir," Ysanne said saluting and then walked off.

As soon as she left Anakin went for his hologram com. "Have Armand Isard arrested," Anakin ordered after glancing through the files.

Within a few weeks Armand after receiving a speedy trial was executed leaving Ysanne permanent director of security.

Author's Note: Sith Redemption has surpassed 50,000 words and has received over 100 reviews. I appreciate your interest in this developing story; your input will be greatly needed after Star Wars VI. Anakin may or may not use the so called suit during the Vong invasion in ABY 25. It should be noted that Anakin's military uniform is very similar to his suit except without the mask and life support box. At the rate I am going it may be another 50,000 more words to get to that point. My teasers on occasion are inaccurate as I change things around. As for Han Solo, his fate is unknown. I could kill him off at the end of Star Wars V or maybe I will keep him around. And the last question.

Teaser: "The cloning was a success," the medical officer reported. Anakin smiled pleased. The doctors rushed to put garments on her body. Anakin stepped into the cloning facility. Padme Skywalker walked towards her husband unsteady at first.

"It's been too long," Anakin said embracing her.

Jeng Droga stood off to the side. "Yes, it has," Padme said her eyes flashing red for a second as Anakin hugged her.


	26. Echo Base

The Rebel Alliance military meeting.

"I have found a system that is remote and has no imperial activity. It is the Hoth system, the empire would never suspect to look there," Glen said.

"Hoth is an ice cube, even at day the temperatures are freezing," General Carlist Rieekan considered. "The equipment would freeze; it is not the ideal place to keep an army."

"But can it be managed, it would only be a temporary base," Mon Mothma asked.

"It can be done," General Rieekan allowed.

Kadann watched as Luke fenced with Master Vos. Their sabers clashing faster than the eye could see. "Good, you are improving," Vos complimented.

"Indeed, you are powerful," Kadann said entering the room. "Master Kadann," Vos addressed. "I must speak with Luke," Kadann said. "Of course," Vos said leaving.

"Your skills are a match for your father," Kadann observed.

"My father is the best swordsman in the galaxy," Luke replied.

"You doubt your own abilities. One day you will be emperor and surpass your father," Kadann predicted.

"He's holding me back, my father I mean," Luke said annoyed.

"You have great potential," Kadann agreed.

"It wasn't my fault the Death Star was destroyed," Luke said guilt ridden.

"It was meant to be, I warned your father of its destruction knowing you were on it," Kadann said.

Luke turned to Kadann confused. "Your father lacks faith in the dark side. I told him about his wife, about your sister, about you and yet he never listened," Kadann fake complained.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"I am not sure, but I think he fears loosing his power. Tarkin was a threat to him, your mother was a threat," Kadann said.

"He wouldn't," Luke doubted.

"Luke your father has changed; he's not the man he once was. Come, I will show you the secrets of the dark side," Kadann said leading Luke to his room.

Anakin was briefed by his Imperial officers. The second Death Star was being completed at a rapid pace. Jerjerrod a moff was appointed to be the commander of the battle station. The Death Star's super laser systems were a top priority. The Death Star was to be smaller in size than the first. It was 900 kilometers in diameter and its super laser system was more advanced. It could fire through gas planets destroying them in order to destroy a moon unlike the first that was forced to obit around. It could also fire in lower doses allowing it to fire every several minutes. A fully operational Death Star in theory could destroy an entire fleet. The Death Star was protected by an energy shield supported by a shield generator on the Endor moon.

Kadann came to Anakin's office. "I fear that the second Death Star may share the same fate as the first," he said.

"I do not foresee such an event happening, this Death Star has been modified to have no weaknesses," Anakin said.

"While under construction it does have weaknesses," Kadann insisted.

"If you are so concerned about it, I suggest you oversee the construction," Anakin said annoyed.

"Me?" Kadann asked uncertain.

"Yes, if you can see the future than you will be right there to prevent it," Anakin said doubting Kadann's ability.

"I shall take my leave then," Kadann said walking away.

The Rebel army landed on Hoth, rebel fire blasted a cave into the surface in order to install a command center. An ion cannon was placed outside the base in the event they needed to escape. Transport ships arrived, holding rebel soldiers. The A-wing fighter was modified into a snow speeder for the terrain, an atmospheric ship. Scientist from Ralltiir built the planetary shield that would protect the planet from any Imperial bombardment.

The rebels also took advantage of Tauntauns in order to travel and patrol around the base. Glen landed his X-wing inside the hanger bay underneath the surface. The Millennium Falcon landed a distance away in another landing bay. Han, a wanted man by the empire was stuck with the rebel alliance. During the three year period he assisted the rebels in their missions against the empire. The money he had collected to bribe Jabba into not targeting him was stolen and his ship fell into disrepair.

Leia was also present on Hoth leading the rebels along side General Rieekan. The rebels soon equipped themselves with warm clothing for the bitter cold outside. As predicted keeping equipment functioning was not an easy task.

Admiral Thrawn in his more comfortable Star Destroyer bridge considered the planet below. A hologram map was shown in front of him. Thrawn had been ordered to destroy a rebel convoy. "Run simulation on attack pattern," Thrawn ordered the computer. Thrawn watched as the simulator run. "Yes, the design is flawless," Thrawn said to himself pleased.

"Implement my plan," Thrawn ordered his general. Imperial hover tanks raced through the dunes of Derra Four. The tanks ambushed the rebels and destroyed the convoy.

Thrawn's victory gained little press mostly due to Thrawn's alien nature, but it did encourage the Imperial ranks discouraged by the Rogue squadron victories. Imperial Star Destroyers sent probe droids all over the galaxy in order to find the hidden rebel base. Luke's ship was sent to an isolated system, the Hoth system. Luke, angry that his skills were not being used especially against Rogue squadron was forced to sit on a Star Destroyer as probe droids descended to the planet below. The Imperial Star Destroyer orbited the planet and decided to leave.

The probe droid hit the surface, its outer capsule fell away allowing the probe droid to float along the surface. It began its primary program to look for settlements. It wasn't long before the probe droid took pictures of the rebel shield generator.

"We found something," an officer reported to Luke.

Luke looked at the picture of the shield generator. "That could be the rebel base," Luke said beginning to feel excitement. "It could be a number of things," the captain doubted.

"I am going to the surface," Luke said determined.

"Master Luke, your father had strict orders concerning….," the captain objected.

"Send the photos to my father's fleet, I'm going down to the surface," Luke said taking a light squad with him.

An Imperial Shuttle left the Star Destroyer and flew towards Hoth. The shuttle entered the atmosphere and immediately suffered difficulties. The icy winds and snow hindered the shuttles ability to fly. The shuttle slammed into the surface. The doors opened a heavily clothed Luke walked out on the planet. Several storm troopers also exited the ship.

"The ship is in need of repairs," an officer reported.

"Begin the repairs, this shouldn't take long," Luke said leading the storm troopers across the snow.

Author's Note: A short one, the next chapter will be the beginning of Star Wars V.


	27. The Prince's Revelation

Sith Redemption

Star Wars V

The Prince's Revelation

Anakin Skywalker: Brad Pitt

Han Solo: Nathan Fillion

Leia Skywalker: Keria Knightly.

Luke Skywalker: Stuart Townsend

Glen: Leonardo DiCaprio

Padme: Demi Moore

ABY 3

Hoth System

Glen crossed the icy plains of Hoth riding his Tauntaun. The beast ran on two legs adapted for snow. It could sustain the cold winds of Hoth, Glen was wearing a heavy rebel issued parka. He wore goggles to protect his eyes and face.

A probe droid fell from the sky and impacted the snow. Glen took his electrobinoculars to check out the supposed meteorite. He saw smoke rising from the crash but not the droid itself.

"Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, do you read me?" Glen said through his com link on his wrist.

"Load and clear, what's up?" Han asked.

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings," Glen said.

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed. I'm going back," Han said riding his Tauntaun back to the base.

"Right. I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long," Glen said signing off.

Glen took out his electrobinoculars out again. In the distance he saw the outlines of a ship. Concerned he rode towards the ship. Before he got too close a laser bolt hit his Tauntaun killing it. Glen fell off the beast and rolled away before it could crush him. Storm troopers hidden in the snow began firing on Glen. Glen ignited his light saber deflecting the fire.

Luke walked calmly on the snow wearing a black Imperial designed parka. He watched as Glen slowly beat back the storm trooper's laser fire. Glen sliced through the last storm trooper and confronted Luke.

"We meet again," Luke said.

"You killed my master in cold blood," Glen accused.

"You helped to kill my mother, you were with the exile," Luke shot back.

"Styke killed your mother, it was the Sith," Glen shouted.

"Styke is a hero, you fled like a coward. It's time to end this," Luke said igniting his blue light saber.

Glen frowned igniting his green light saber. Luke rushed Glen, his blade clashing with his. The two blades could barely be seen in the pale light of the snow. Luke violently slammed at Glen with his blade while Glen successfully dodged the attacks. Luke finally Force pushed Glen sending him down into a cave. Glen deactivated his light saber as he slid down into a cave. Luke jumped into the cave slicing away at the ice crystals in the cave. Glen blocked Luke's blade as he came near enough.

The owner of the cave, a Wampa creature growled at the intrusion of the two Jedi. Luke kicked Glen away. The Wampa attacked Glen knocking him to the ground. Glen took his blade and sliced the creatures arm off. The Wanpa cried out in pain walking away from the powerful prey. Glen, bloodied from the attack took a defensive stance to Luke.

Luke took his light saber and slammed down on Glen. Glen blocked but the ice exploded as Luke went through with the attack. "You're father; he's not what you think. I know the truth now. He killed Palpatine and all the Jedi in the temple. Palpatine fixed the Clone Wars," Glen said trying to convince Luke.

Luke was too distracted to care. He sliced at Glen missing. Glen blasted Luke's wrist with a light blow. Luke angry from the wound got close enough the Glen so that their blades almost touched each other. He pivoted on his foot and whirled his blade slicing into Glen's side. Blood fell into the snow as Glen backed away. Glen fell to his knees holding his gut.

"Please, we both won't survive this cold. We have to work together," Glen said.

"I can always call for reinforcements," Luke said confidently.

"Look at your wrist," Glen gasped.

Luke inspected his wrist to find that his communicator has been sliced open. Luke stared at Glen speechless. His damaged ship was useless and he was too far away to get back anyway. "We have to work together," Glen insisted.

"Maybe we should both die, at least I would know your dead," Luke said.

"Please, understand. You have been tricked. Your father has enslaved billions, the alliance only wants peace and democracy," Glen said.

"Lies, you are for chaos and strife. You would sacrifice order for worthless freedoms," Luke sneered.

"I have seen many terrible things, the slaughter of the entire Oswaft race. Your father trained Styke, he killed your mother," Glen said.

"Enough!" Luke shouted enraged. He used the Force to take Glen's light saber. Taking two blades he sliced through his chest killing him instantly. Luke considered Glen's light saber. Putting the light saber in his belt he walked away toward the entrance of the cave.

Luke climbed out of the cave, the cold wind biting into him. Luke realized with a certain dread that temperatures would drop dramatically during the night. In vain he tried to reach a ship, any ship to pick him up.

Along with the cold Luke had been wounded by some of Glen's attacks. He looked over the horizon, nothing but snow and mountains in the distance. Luke walked steadily toward no where slowly becoming lost and distancing himself from his ship.

Han got off his Tauntaun now in the rebel base. Taking his goggles off, he walked toward his Falcon. R2 units and workers were busy at work loading supplies and repairing the ships. Chewie was working on the Falcon welding metal pieces together. He wore a face mask to protect his face as he caused sparks to fly.

"Chewie," Han said greeting the wookie.

Chewie growled annoyed that Han wasn't helping him. "All right, don't lose your temper. I'll come right back and give you a hand," Han promised.

Chewie continued to weld as Han walked off. Han entered the center of the base. It's filled with military equipment used to monitor possible attacks. "Solo?" Rieekan wondered as Han walked into the base.

"No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around," Han reported.

"Has Glen reported in yet," Rieekan asked.

"No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him," Han explained.

"With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships," Rieekan said concerned.

"General, I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore," Han blurted out.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rieekan said disappointed.

"Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hut, I'm a dead man," Han said.

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you," Rieekan allowed shaking Han's hand.

Leia overheard the conversation; she was dressed in a white rebel parka uniform. "Thank you general," Han said finally.

"Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it," Han said with some remorse.

"That's right," Leia said coldly. She was not pleased that he was leaving.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long," Han said wanting to have the last word.

Han began to walk away from the command center towards the Falcon. "Han!" Leia yelled at him as he walked away.

"Yes, your highness," Han said condescending.

"I thought you decided to stay," she said angry.

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind," Han excused.

"Han, we need you!" Leia argued.

"We?" Han questioned.

"Yes," Leia said repeating herself.

"Oh, what about you need?" Han asked knowing he was annoying the younger woman.

"I need? I don't know what you're talking about," Leia said mystified by the man's presumption.

"You probably don't," Han said shaking his head.

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?" Leia demanded.

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me," Han said wanting Leia to beg him to stay.

"Yes, you're a natural leader…" Leia began.

"No, that's not it. Come on," Han cut her off.

"You're delusional," Leia said understanding Han's meanings.

"Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?" Han reasoned.

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee," Leia shot back.

"I can arrange that, you could use a good kiss," Han retorted walking toward the Falcon.

Upon reaching the Falcon Han realizes that something is very wrong. "Why did you take this apart now? I'm trying to get us out of here and you pull both of these," Han complained.

Chewie growled at Han irritated.

"Excuse me, sir," C3PO addressed Han.

"Put them back together right now," Han ordered ignoring the droid.

"Might I have a word with you, please?" C3PO asked.

"What do you want?" Han demanded of the droid.

"Well, it's Princess Leia, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator," C3PO reported.

"I turned it off, I don't want to talk to her," Han explained.

"Oh. Well, Leia is wondering about Glen. He hasn't come back yet. She doesn't know where he is," C3PO continued.

"I don't know where he is," Han said annoyed that Leia would be more concerned with Glen than him.

"No one does," C3PO said.

"What do you mean nobody?" Han asked. It had been some time since Han had entered the base.

"Deck Officer. Deck Officer!" Han shouted. "Do you know where Glen is?" Han asked.

"I haven't seen him. It's possible he came in through the south entrance," the deck officer speculated.

"It's possible, why don't you go find out. It's getting dark out," Han ordered.

The deck officer came back moments later. "Glen has not signed in at the South entrance, it's possible he forgot to sign in," the deck officer reported.

"Not likely, are the speeders ready?" Han asked growing concerned.

"No sir," the deck officer said.

"Then I'll use a Tauntaun," Han said walking towards one.

"It's too cold to go out, you'll freeze," an officer protested.

"Then I'll see you in hell," Han said riding onto the icy plains.

Han raced through the snow as night approached. Luke fell to the ground exhausted. "I am going to die on this ice cube," he muttered.

"Luke," a voice said to him.

Luke looked up and saw the image of Obiwan. "You! I killed you," Luke said slowly losing his sanity.

"I have become one with the Force, you must go to Dagobah," Obiwan told him.

"I don't take orders from the dead," Luke replied.

"You will be trained in the Force by Master Yoda. He will teach you the true nature of the Force," Obiwan said.

"I'll kill him too," Luke muttered.

"Let go of your hate or you will die where you stand," Obiwan warned.

"And what if I agree to go, then what?" Luke demanded.

"I will send you a messenger to save your life," Obiwan promised.

"You have a deal old man," Luke said fainting.

Han found Luke in the snow almost dead. "Glen!" Han shouted getting off the Tauntaun.

Han went over to Luke and pulled him out of the snow. "You're not Luke," Han realized. He inspected Luke's uniform and saw an Imperial logo on the parka. Han took out his pistol. "A spy huh," Han considered.

As Han inspected Luke, the bitter cold caused his Tauntaun to collapse. Han went over to it and found it dead. Han went back to Luke and saw his two light sabers, one he recognized as Glen's.

"Where's Glen?" Han demanded from Luke.

"In a cave somewhere….dead," Luke smirked.

"I ought to let you freeze," Han said angrily.

"Some messenger," Luke muttered.

"What? Tell me your name?" Han commanded.

"Luke Skywalker and I am not dying without a fight," he said reaching for his light saber. Han grabbed the light saber from him before he could do anything with it.

"The only reason I am keeping you alive is for Leia's sake," Han said dragging Luke toward the Tauntaun. Taking Luke's light saber he sliced open the Tauntaun. "This is going to be different that what you're used to, but it will keep you warm," Han said bitterly shoving Luke into the Tauntaun's gut.

Han leaned on the dead Tauntaun realizing that the worst night of his life was ahead. Leia reluctantly allowed the doors to close to keep the cold from entering the base. Chewie moaned as he realized Han had a slim chance of surviving such conditions.

"I want speeders to patrol the plains first thing in the morning," Leia ordered.

Author's Note: After looking at the progress made in this chapter I expect Star Wars V to reach five chapters making it a 60,000 word story. I appologize for the sudden death of Glen but I had no where to go with him. When Star Wars VI is completed I will begin smaller stories and I will increase the size of all the chapters. I read the new Darth Vader book, a good read, gave me some new ideas, and corrected some of my assumptions.

Star Wars VI The Dark Prophet ABY 4

Star Wars VII The Alliance Falls ABY 6

Star Wars VIII The Wrath of Thrawn ABY 9

Star Wars IX The Emperor's Return ABY 10


	28. Lord Vader Arrives

Sith Redemption

Star Wars V

The Prince's Revelation

ABY 3

Hoth System

Dawn

Rebel snow speeders flew into the air searching for any life signs. Rebel pilot Zev flew low to the ground searching for any radio signals. "Echo Base...I've got something! Not much, but it could be a life form," he told the command center.

"This is Rouge Two. This is Rouge Two. Captain Solo, you copy? This is Rouge  
Two," Zev said repeatedly.

"Nice of you guys to drop by," Han radioed in.

"Echo Base...this is Rouge Two. I found them. Repeat, I found them," Zev said cheerfully. The snow speeder landed to pick up the two. Zev opened the hatch and saw Han with Luke. Luke was unrecognizable, covered in blood and intestinal juice.

"Well get him inside," Zev suggest not realizing that Luke was not Glen.

Han nodded putting Luke in the back. The snow speeder took off headed toward Echo Base. Upon arriving Han roughly took Luke out of the speeder. "Careful," the rebel medical team said picking up Luke.

Luke was stripped and put into a healing tank. A tube was attached to his mouth and nose to allow him to breath. "This isn't Glen," the medical officer informed Han.

"I know that," Han said annoyed.

"He's an Imperial spy I found on the plains," Han clarified.

"Then where is Glen?" the medical officer asked confused.

"He's dead," Han said flatly.

"Why are we keeping him alive," the medical officer asked stunned.

"Because...he's Leia's brother. And I figured only she could allow him to die," Han said.

"Luke Skywalker," the medical officer said shocked. "We don't have the security to contain him," he protested.

"Leave that to me," Han said walking off.

Leia was not convinced. "He may still be alive, he could be lying. Search everywhere," Leia ordered. The pilots uncertain did as she commanded.

Leia after dealing with the pilots went towards the medical facility. Leia entered the facility and saw a medical droid monitoring his condition. Leia looked at a Luke amazed and confused.

"Will he live?" she asked her voice cracking.

"His body seems to be regenerating and healing itself at a rapid pace. I cannot be sure of the damage, but he will live," the medical droid reported.

Leia looked upon her brother who was sealed inside the tank. Luke suddenly opened his eyes and stared at her. He began to move in the tank struggling. Leia put her hand out and Force paralyzed him. Luke went limp.

"Keep him sedated," Leia ordered.

Luke was allowed out of the tank when he had recovered. He was hand cuffed and locked in a room. "We found his receiver, he's dead. I'm sorry," a rebel officer informed Leia.

"Thank you," Han said to the rebel officer as he left.

"Oh, Han," Leia sobbed on his shoulder. Han hugged her as she cried on his shoulder. "It's going to be all right," he told her.

Leia walked towards Luke's cell. Opening the door she found him on his bed trying to break the cuffs. Han went into the room with her, his pistol ready. Luke looked upon his sister with a sneer.

"Did you kill Glen?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Luke said without going into detail.

"Where did you come from, what does the empire know?" Leia demanded using a great deal of Force persuasion in her questions.

"You're safe…for now," Luke said dismissing her questions.

"Answer my questions," Leia yelled Force pushing Luke. Luke was slammed into the ice that made up his cell. Luke fell to the ground stunned.

"If you kill me father will hunt you down," Luke glared.

"Your thoughts betray you. You came here without informing command, the empire doesn't know you're here," Leia said.

Luke laughed. "You loved him didn't you?" Luke said referring to Glen.

Leia refused to answer. "You loved mother's killer, rebel scum," Luke spat.

"That's enough," Han said pointing his pistol at Luke.

"Captain Solo, isn't it? You hit my ship, you destroyed the Death Star," Luke accused.

"It was going to destroy Coruscant, I did my duty," Han defended.

"Liar," Luke yelled.

"I have had enough of your mouth," Leia said Force crushing Luke's throat.

"Leia, we have to keep him alive," Han said.

Leia regained her senses and threw Luke to the ground. "I am going to steal a ship and report you and then father will destroy you all," Luke promised.

Leia closed the door locking the door. "You shouldn't let him get to you," Han advised.

"He killed Bail my mentor, Alderaan, and now Glen," she said sadly.

"I hate him," she said clenching her fists.

"Leia, I don't know much about this Force, or whatever but hate has brought me nothing but pain. Before I met Chewie I was just like him," Han said referring to Luke.

"You're right," Leia said.

"Captain Solo, I am going to have to delay you a few hours," General Rieekan told Han.

"What for?" Han asked.

"The energy shield is not yet ready, it's not safe for any ship to leave Hoth until its ready," Rieekan said.

"Leia set you up for this?" Han demanded annoyed.

"I'm not sure I understand," Rieekan said confused.

"Of course you wouldn't," Han said. Leia entered the control room. "We have a visitor," Rieekan told Leia as she entered the room.

"We've picked up something outside the base in zone twelve, moving east," Rieekan informed her.

"It's metal," a senior controller said.

"It could be a speeder, one of ours," Han suggested.

"No. Wait -- there's something very weak coming through," the senior controller said listening on a signal.

"Sir, I am fluent in six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code," C3PO said.

"It isn't friendly, whatever it is. Come on, Chewie, let's check it out," Han said to Chewie as the transmission ended in static.

An Imperial probe droid contrasted with the snow as it floated along. Chewie and Han found the black colored droid and hid in the snow taking cover. Chewie growled taking a shot. The probe droid swung around and fired at Chewie missing. Han hit it from behind, the droid instantly exploded.

"Afraid there's not much left," Han reported in.

"What was it?" Leia asked.

"Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-destruct," Han speculated.

"Imperial probe droid," Leia said identifying the droid.

"It's a good bet the empire knows were here," Han said.

"We'd better start the evacuation," Rieekan said realizing the threat.

Anakin Skywalker stood watching with pride his Imperial fleet. On the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer the Executor he could see the twenty Imperial Star Destroyers flying around the ship protecting the flagship from any threats.

"Admiral," Piett said gaining his attention.

"Yes, captain," Ozzel addressed.

"I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had," Piett considered.

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads!" Ozzel said irritated.

"The visuals indicate life readings," Piett argued softly.

"It could mean anything. If we followed every lead..." Ozzel reasoned.

"But, sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms," Piett protested.

Anakin hearing his two officers argue walked over to the screen. It was a picture of the rebel shield generator. "Found something?" Anakin asked. After many failed leads Anakin was becoming annoyed with the search.

"Yes, my Lord," Piett said before Ozzel could contradict him.

"That's it. The Rebels are there," Anakin said after studying the screen.

"My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers, it could be..."Ozzel argued trying to save face.

"That is the system. And I'm sure Leia is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare you men," Anakin ordered.

Ozzel glared at Piett for undermining him and shook his head still believing the settlement to be not of rebel design.

"Prepare for light speed," Ozzel ordered as Anakin left to his chambers.

The Executor and fleet sped up and went into light speed headed toward the Hoth system. "Exit light speed when I order," Ozzel said taking control of the situation.

The rebel base became full of activity as they prepared to evacuate the base. Han felt the pressure to get his ship running. "Okay, that's it. Try it…off. Turn it off! Turn it off!" Han yelled as the Falcon erupted in flames.

"General, there's a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace in sector four," a controller informed Rieekan.

"Reroute all power to the energy shield. We've got to hold them till all transports are away. Prepare for ground assault," Rieekan ordered.

"Our children are on Hoth, please be careful," an image of Padme appeared to Anakin. Images of Padme were a common occurrence for Anakin whenever he called upon her. She would give him advice concerning the empire and her two children. Anakin would obey her commands much to the confusion and resentment of his officers. They didn't know of Anakin's visions or understand his spontaneous orders.

"Luke as well?" Anakin asked confused.

"Yes, he's a prisoner on the planet. Please help him," Padme pleaded.

"He won't be harmed," Anakin promised. Anakin sensed someone come into the room. Opening his meditation chamber he saw General Veers in front of him. "What is it, General?" Anakin asked annoyed. He didn't like being interrupted when talking to Padme.

"My lord, the fleet has moved out of light-speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area around the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment," Veers reported grimly.

"The Rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of light-speed too close to the system," Anakin said angrily.

"He felt surprise was wiser..." Veers said not wanting to endanger a fellow colleague.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General, prepare your troops for a surface attack," Anakin ordered. Veers nodded and left the room.

Anakin turned his seat around to face a viewing screen of the bridge. A surface attack could give him greater success in capturing Leia and rescuing Luke, but the admiral had failed him none-the-less.

The screen became active displaying Ozzel and Piett. "Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of light-speed, and we're preparing to...Aaagh!" Ozzel began before he was Force chocked.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett," Anakin addressed.

"Yes, my lord," Piett came forward as Ozzel moved to the side in his attempt to breath.

"Make ready to land out troops beyond the energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off that system. You are in command now, Admiral Piett," Anakin promoted.

"Thank you Lord Vader," Piett said as Ozzel fell to the floor dead.

Anakin turned off the viewing screen and closed his meditation chamber. "Padme, are you there, speak to me," Anakin requested. Padme appeared to him. "I must do a surface attack," Anakin said doubting himself.

"Do not worry, all is well. A bombardment of the planet would have killed everyone on the surface," Padme said.

"I have General Veers, he is a good man. He will bring Leia to me," Anakin said.

"Please, go down to the surface yourself, I fear for her," Padme said.

Anakin considered the suggestion. "Then I will, she will not escape," Anakin promised.

"Be gentle with her, she does not know what she does," Padme said.

Author's Note: If you sense something wrong with Padme you are one step in the right direction. The book in question is called Rise of Darth Vader, it has a cover picture of Vader on the front, it's supposed to take place right after Revenge of the Sith. It's interesting to know that Palpatine and Vader openly talked on how each of them could betray the other.


	29. Escape from Hoth

Sith Redemption

Star Wars V

The Prince's Revelation

ABY 3

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports," Leia briefed the rebel pilots. 

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" Hobbie asked questioning the sanity of the mission.

"The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?" Leia asked.

"Right," the pilots said in unison.

"May the Force be with you," Leia said letting them leave.

"Their primary target will be the power generators. Prepare to open the shield," Rieekan said in the control room. Leia was also present nervous about the evacuation and Imperial assault.

A transport ship and two X-wing fighters left the ground and went into space. "Sir, Rebel ships are coming into our sector," a controller informed the captain.

"Good our first catch of the day," the captain said pleased.

The rebel ion cannon allowed several shots. The shots hit the Star Destroyer disabling it as the transport went by. "The first transport is away," the com told the hanger bay. Rebel troops cheered the announcement.

Outside rebel troops concentrated themselves in the trenches awaiting the Imperial assault. Several cannons were ready to fire when Imperials come into view. "We have spotted Imperial walkers," a trench officer told the base.

"Imperial walkers on the north ridge," a controller informed Leia and the general.

The troops aimed at the horizon as Imperial walkers fired at them from a distance. Twelve snow speeders went into the air to stall the walkers. Six Imperial AT-AT walkers marched slowly toward the rebel base. Other AT-ST walkers marched at a quicker pace toward the rebel lines.

The snow speeders found the AT-AT walkers beginning to fire at them. Veers piloting one of the walkers, tensed up as a snow speeder hit the head of his AT-AT walker. Veers smiled as he realized the armor was too thick for the rebel fighters.

A hologram appeared in front of him. Anakin still on the Executor wanted an update. "I will have the energy shield down within moments, you may then enter the base," Veers said.

Finding the armor too strong on AT-AT walkers the rebel pilots tried to trip one of the walkers with a cable. Wedge attached a cable to the AT-AT walker's leg and after a few swing arounds tripped it up. The AT-AT walker fell, its head exposed. Concentrated rebel fire from the troops and a snow speeder blasted the walker to scrap.

Veers was not too concerned with one walker down. He expertly fired on some of the speeders as they raced toward him. The speeders exploded falling to the ground. In a desperate attempt one snow speeder kamikazed into an AT-AT walker destroying it. The other snow speeders were blasted until the twelve were destroyed or crashed.

Veers was now ready to fire. With two powerful blasts he exploded the shield generator. Veers smiled as the shield generator collapsed. "You may begin your assault," Veers told Anakin.

AT-ST walkers cut up the rebel troops trying to escape. The four remaining walkers destroyed the rebel defenses and began firing at the running troops. General Veers satisfied with his work waited to be picked up.

Luke eventually was able to concentrate and break the bonds on his hands. Using the Force he opened the door and went into the ice tunnels. He proceeded to find his belongings in a detention center. He took his two light sabers and uniform and ran toward the hanger bay. Disguised as a rebel pilot Luke was able to get past the scrambling rebel pilots and troops. He found an X-wing ready for the taking, an R2 unit already installed. Luke grabbed the pilot as he was about to climb in and pulled him towards the ground. He then opened the hatch and went inside. Luke was familiar with the X-wing controls from his fighter training. Activating the four engines he ascended into the atmosphere and towards space.

The R2 unit began to protest Luke's steeling of the ship. Luke shut off the communication between him and the R2 unit and sped toward the Imperial blockade. Knowing the Imperial codes he punched them in and went through the blockade without incident.

Rebel transport ships were not so lucky. Imperial star destroyers and Tie fighters blasted seventeen transport ships out of the thirty despite the planetary ion cannon. Only one Star Destroyer was out of commission.

"I don't think we can protect two transports at a time," Rieekan doubted.

"It's risky, but we can't hold out much longer. We have no choice," Leia said.

"Launch patrols," Rieekan ordered through a com link.

"Evacuate remaining ground staff," Leia ordered an aid.

"No, no! No! This one goes there, that one goes there. right?" Han yelled as he noticed Chewie putting in the wrong part.

Han considered as he heard the walkers approaching. Leia was still in the control room. "You all right?" Han asked as part of the control room became filled with snow.

"Why are you still here?" she asked surprised.

"I heard the command center had been hit," Han said concerned.

"You got your clearance to leave," Leia said busy with the situation rather than Han.

"Don't worry. I'll leave. First I'm going to get you to your ship," Han said.

"Your Highness, we must take this last transport. It's our only hope," C3PO agreed.

"Send all troops in sector twelve to the south slope to protect the fighters," Leia said ignoring the two.

"Imperial troops have entered the base," the intercom warned.

"Come on...that's it," Han said loosing patience.

"Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports!" Leia ordered the controller.

Han grabbed Leia and pulled her toward the transport ship. The three ran toward the transport but were cut off by snow blocking the path. "Transport, this is Solo. Better take off – I can't get to you. I'll get Leia out on the Falcon," Han said through his com link.

Anakin walked calmly through the ruins of the rebel base. He could sense Leia nearby. "Check the prisons," Anakin ordered looking for Luke. Storm troopers ran in every direction into the base.

"Hurry up, goldenrod, or you're going to be a permanent resident!" Han yelled as he went inside the Falcon.

"Wait, wait," C3PO shouted as he walked along. Eventually getting on the ship Han powered up the engines. Chewie, Leia, and C3PO were inside the cockpit. Anakin finally found the hanger where the Falcon was located. Han activated the weapon systems on the Falcon blasting the storm troopers back.

The Falcon's engines finally caught on and the ship headed out into space. Anakin watched disappointed as the Falcon took off. "The prison cells are empty," a storm trooper told Anakin.

Frowning he headed back to his ship. Admiral Piett expertly sent seventeen transports to their doom but allowed thirteen to slip through. Anakin arrived on the Executor and resumed command. "Seventeen of the thirty known transports have been destroyed my Lord," Piett reported.

"Good, but we have a new target. I want all resources available in the capture of the Millennium Falcon," Anakin ordered.

"My Lord, one ship?" Piett asked surprised.

"Yes, and you should have no trouble handling it," Anakin said pointing at Piett.

Anakin left the bridge to his chambers. An Imperial Star Destroyer immediately hunted down the Millennium Falcon. Two others moved to intercept. Four Tie fighters went after the Falcon. The Falcon took a dive, the Tie fighters following them. The Star Destroyers moved too close to each other lightly bruising each other as they hit.

"Prepare for hyperspace," Han told Chewie.

After setting the coordinates the Falcon failed to go into hyperspace. "We have a problem," Han said.

"No light speed," Leia said astonished.

"We can out maneuver them," Han said confidently avoiding fire from the Tie fighters.

After receiving some heavy damage from the Tie fighters Han decided to enter the nearby asteroid field.

"You're not actually going into an asteroid field?" Leia asked him.

"They'd be crazy to follow us," Han reasoned.

The Falcon moved into the asteroid field dodging asteroids and enemy fire. Two Tie fighters exploded as the asteroids hit them.

"Move closer to one of the big ones," Han told Chewie.

The Falcon moved toward the biggest asteroid and went through the canals.. The Tie fighters got too close to each other and exploded while the Falcon slid by.

"Go into one of those caves," Han told Chewie.

The Falcon went up and then dived into the interior of the asteroid.

Piett waited patiently as Anakin's meditation chambers opened. Anakin's right arm was being examined and then placed into the socket and attached itself to Anakin's real right shoulder. Anakin pulled down his uniform over his arm and put a glove over the robotic hand. His shoulder armor slid onto his frame.

"Yes, admiral," Anakin addressed.

"The Falcon has entered an asteroid field and the ships…" Piett began.

"Asteroids do not concern me, I want that ship, no excuses," Anakin said.

"Yes my Lord," Piett went back to the bridge.

Luke's stolen X-wing approached Dagobah and crashed landed in the swamp that made up most of the planet. Luke with irritation opened the hatch of the X-wing. Walking on the nose of the ship he dropped down on solid ground. The R2 unit followed Luke and fell into the water.

Luke rolled his eyes at the droid not caring one way or another. The droid sank into the water but moments later were spit out. The R2 unit flew through the air and crashed landed on the ground. Luke examined the droid. Although dirty it would be fine.

Luke considered his surroundings. "Strange place to find a Jedi master," he thought to himself. A dead Jedi master on Luke's record could help his poor image. With his failure at Yavin and AWOL status at Hoth Luke had lost confidence in his advancement.

"I'm going to shut down everything but the emergency power systems," Han informed the crew.

"Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but...does that include shutting me down, too?" C3PO asked.

"No, I need you to talk to the Falcon, find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive," Han said although he really wanted to.

Suddenly the ship begins to shake back and forth. "Sir, it's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable," C3PO comments.

"Not entirely stable? I'm glad you're here to tell us these things. Chewie, take the professor in the back and plug him into the hyperdrive," Han said rudely.

"Oh! Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior. After all, I'm only trying to do my job in the most..." C3PO complained.

Chewie and C3PO left the cockpit leaving Han and Leia alone. A sudden lurch sent Leia into Han's arms. "Let go," Leia said.

"Sshh!" Han told her listening.

"Let go, please," Leia reminded him.

"Don't get excited," Han told her letting her go.

"Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited," Leia said angrily.

"Sorry, sweetheart. We haven't got time for anything else," Han said annoying Leia. Exiting the cockpit Leia was left alone to consider her thoughts.

Leia smirked as she decided to use an old Jedi trick. She began sensing the minds of the people on board. She couldn't sense C3PO, and Chewie's mind was on the ship. Leia went deeper looking at Han's mind. What she got surprised and disappointed her. Han was counting cards in his head to that of sarbacc. Finding it impossible to get past his card counting she closed her mind to the others.

Luke brushed off some dirt on R2D2's outer surface. Taking a generator from the X-wing he plugged it into the R2 unit's port. "Ready for some power? Okay. Let's see now. Put that in there. There you go," Luke said striking a conversation with the droid.

The droid whistled appreciating the extra power. "Now all I have to do is find this Yoda...if he even exists," Luke said taking out his pistol.

"Still...there's something familiar about this place. I feel like...I don't know..." Luke commented while eating his lunch.

"Feel like what?" a voice asked.

Luke whirled around and pointed his pistol at Yoda. "Like we're being watched," Luke said about to shoot the creature dead.


	30. Master Yoda

Sith Redemption

Star Wars V

The Prince's Revelation

ABY 3

Dagobah System

"Away with your weapon! I mean you no harm," Yoda said.

"I'm on Jedi business, if you can't help me move along," Luke said to Yoda.

"Jedi, you seek Jedi," Yoda guessed.

"Yes, I'm looking for a certain exile named Yoda," Luke clarified.

"Yoda, take you to him," Yoda said.

Luke put his lunch away and stared at the creature. "You will show me where he is, or I will kill you," Luke threatened.

"Kill me will you, then you will fail," Yoda said.

Luke rethought his position. "All right, bring me to this Yoda, I'll give you whatever you want," Luke promised.

"I want this," Yoda said grabbing Luke's flashlight. R2 disagreed struggling with Yoda over the flashlight.

"Let him have it," Luke allowed.

"Come, take you to Yoda I will," Yoda said walking towards his dwelling. Luke followed the creature toward his hut.

"Stay with the ship," Luke ordered the droid.

Back on the Falcon

"Sir, I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, but it has the most peculiar dialect. I believe, sir, it says that the power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized. I'm afraid you'll have to replace it," C3PO reported.

"Well, of course I'll have to replace it," Han said annoyed.

"Here! And Chewie..." Han began giving Chewie some equipment. "I think we'd better replace the negative power coupling," Han said taking C3PO's idea as his own.

Meanwhile Leia worked on welding a valve in order to reengage the system. Unable to work on technical failures she limited herself to what she could do. Unfortunately even this task proved difficult. Han saw her struggling and moved to help her.

"Hey, Your Worship, I'm only trying to help," Han said after Leia pushed him away.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Leia said still struggling with the lever.

"Sure, Leia," Han called her by her name probably for the first time.

"Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes," Leia said still failing to work the lever.

"I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer, though," Han commented. "Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right," Han said judging her reaction.

"Occasionally….maybe...when you aren't acting like a scoundrel," Leia said fed up with the lever.

"Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that," Han laughed.

Leia used the Force to push the lever into place. In the process she had her hand outstretched. Han took her hand massaging it.

"Stop that, my hands are dirty," she protested.

"My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?" Han asked her.

"Afraid?" Leia denied the idea.

"You're trembling," Han observed.

"I am not trembling," Leia still in denial.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life," Han said moving closer to her.

Leia attempted to read his mind, but became frustrated when she realized he was still counting cards in his head.

"I love it when you do that," Han smirked.

"Do what?" Leia asked confused.

"Read people's minds," Han said smiling.

"I don't read minds," Leia brushed off the accusation.

"It's okay, you're an open book to me," Han allowed.

"I happen to like nice men," Leia said contradicting him.

"I'm a nice man," Han said.

"No, you're not…." Leia began as Han kissed her.

"Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling," C3PO said excited.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Han said giving the droid an icy stare.

"Oh, you're perfectly welcome, sir," C3PO said not noticing Han's glaring expression.

Turning away from the droid he realized that Leia had walked away.

Inside the asteroid field Star Destroyers had received heavy damage from the asteroids. The Executor's elite shields had prevented any serious damage. Anakin was in the center of the hologram room where twenty captains were assembled.

Suddenly one of the captains disappeared as his ship's bridge exploded. Anakin didn't care to notice. " ..and that, Lord Vader, was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed," Captain Needa said.

Captain Needa had been the lieutenant commander of the Venator star destroyer that destroyed General Greivous' ship, the Invisible Hand. "No, Captain, they're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found," Anakin ordered.

The Imperial captains faded out returning to their tasks. Anakin turned to Admiral Piett. "I will be in my chambers, I don't want to be disturbed," Anakin said leaving the admiral.

Anakin went into his chambers. "The Force is not with me, I can't find her," Anakin said.

"Patience my love, you will find her. She will be revealed to you," Padme assured him.

"How, my officers have failed me," Anakin said.

"Look beyond your officers, your empire. Look for familiar friends," Padme said.

"I understand, I will not fail," Anakin said.

"Luke, he will confront you," Padme told him.

"Confront…what do you mean?" Anakin asked confused.

"He is angry and filled with rage. He will attack you," Padme predicted.

"How can this be?" Anakin asked dismayed.

"He blames you for my death, you must have mercy on him," Padme said.

"If he holds these feelings I will help him to know the truth," Anakin promised.

"What is the truth my love?" Padme tested him.

"You were killed by Obiwan, and for that his memory and all those who follow his ways will be destroyed," Anakin said.

"Thank you my love," Padme said fading from him.

Luke entered Yoda's small hut. The hut that was bound by the Force making it impossible for Anakin or any Jedi for that matter to find him. "Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now," Luke complained after tasting Yoda's horrible food.

"Patience! For the Jedi it is time to eat as well. Eat, eat. Hot. Good food, hm? Good, hmm?" Yoda said.

"Patience is for those who allow evil to occur unchecked," Luke said taking a teaching from his father.

"Much of your father I see in you," Yoda observed.

"How could you know my father, you don't even know who I am. We're wasting our time," Luke said beginning to become angry.

"I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience," Yoda said to Obiwan.

"He will learn," Obiwan's ghost responded.

It dawned on Luke to what Yoda really was. He took out his pistol and pointed it at Yoda. "Master Yoda," Luke addressed ready to pull the trigger.

"Much anger in you I sense," Yoda said not fearing the weapon.

"And you're a fool," Luke said about to pull the trigger. Yoda suddenly Force pushed Luke out of the hut. The walls were blasted open. Luke hit a tree hard, the pistol knocked out of his hands.

Yoda walked calmly toward Luke with a cane to help him. Luke got back to his feet. "Kill me you could, but wise it would be to learn the secrets of the Force," Yoda said.

"The only thing I need to learn is power. Power brings understanding," Luke replied.

Yoda shook his head. "The dark side I sense in you. The path to power is a path to suffering," Yoda told him.

"And you see peace and happiness in this place exile," Luke spat.

"My home this is," Yoda said.

"The only truth is in power, if you cannot defeat me than you will not be master over me," Luke said igniting his blue light saber.

Yoda watched as Luke charged at him. Raising his hand he Force blasted Luke into the lake. With his hands he sent the X-wing further into the swamp making it impossible for it to be retrieved.

"I'll kill you," Luke said enraged. He raised his hands and shot Force lighting at Yoda. Yoda absorbed the energy and shot it back blasting Luke to the ground. "Much to learn you still have," Yoda said.

Luke struggled to get up. Yoda Force paralyzed him in place. "From me you will learn or never will you leave," Yoda said. Luke saw his ship fall into the swamp until it was completely covered in water.

"All right, Chewie, let's get out of here!" Han ordered running toward the cockpit.

"The Empire is still out there. I don't think it's wise to..." Leia began as Han rushed past her.

"No time to discuss this as a committee," Han said interrupting her.

"I am not a committee," Leia said angrily catching up to Han.

"You can't make the jump to light-speed in this asteroid field..." Leia protested.

"Sit down, sweetheart. We're taking off!" Han informed her. The Falcon lifted off and headed toward the exit of the cave.

"Look!" C3PO said as the cave began to collapse.

"I see it," Han said increasing the speed of the ship.

"The cave is collapsing," Leia said startled.

"This is no cave," Han said as the monster's teeth began to close.

"What?" Leia asked confused

The Falcon sped through the monster's teeth and sped forward evading the space worm's jaws. The Falcon went up into the asteroid field dodging the rain of asteroids.

Luke got to his feet stunned by Yoda's attacks. "What is it you want from me?" Luke asked realizing he was stuck on the planet.

"Want? What do you want for yourself?" Yoda asked.

"I want to be the most powerful Jedi ever," Luke replied.

"Not with a light saber can you obtain such power, but through the Force," Yoda said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Learn to be one with the Force, not to control it," Yoda said.

"To be one with the Force is to cheat death like Obiwan," Luke guessed.

Yoda nodded. "Teach me this power," Luke requested.

"An apprentice you will be," Yoda allowed.

Anakin followed his dead wife's advice contacting the empire's deadliest bounty hunters, one of which Boba Fett. Admiral Piett and two controllers looked at the bounty hunters with disgust.

"Bounty hunters, we don't need their scum," Piett said to his controllers.

"Keep checking, those rebels won't escape us," Piett ordered.

"...there will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive. No disintegrations," Anakin said turning to Fett.

"As you wish," Fett said through his masked helmet.

"Lord Vader! My lord, we have them," Piett said excited. Anakin turned from the bounty hunters and listened to the report.

Captain's Needa's Star Destroyer shot at the Falcon hit it on the side.

"Let's get out of here. Ready for light-speed? One...two...three!" Han said powering up the hyperdrive.

The Falcon failed to go into hyperspace. "It's not fair!" Han said stunned. The Star Destroyer continued to blast the Falcon causing sparks to fly from some of the controls.

"The transfer circuits are working. It's not my fault!" Han yelled at Chewie as the two begin to argue over whose fault it was.

"No light speed?" Leia said half expecting it.

"It's not my fault," Han defended.

"Sir, we just lost the main rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for," C3PO warned frightened.

"Turn the ship around," Han ordered Chewie. The Falcon swung around towards the Star Destroyer. "They're going into attack position," Needa said confused.

"Shields up," Needa said as the Falcon rushed at bridge.

"Track them," Needa ordered as the Falcon went past the bridge.

"We've lost them on our scanners," a controller informed Needa.

"That's impossible, a ship that small can't have a cloaking device," Needa doubted.

"Lord Vader wants a report on the pursuit," a controller told Needa.

Needa stared at the controller fearful. "I will resume full responsibility for loosing them. Prepare my shuttle, continue scanning," Needa said to his second in command.


	31. Cloud City

Sith Redemption

Star Wars V

The Prince's Revelation

ABY 3

Captain Needa's shuttle departed from his Star Destroyer and docked at the Executor. Needa walked on the Executor's bridge to apologize to Lord Vader. Anakin and Piett were at the sensor station still looking for the ship.

"Captain Needa," Anakin addressed not pleased.

"I apologize for loosing them. I take full responsibility," Needa said respectfully.

Anakin stared at his officer with sunken eyes. "Apology accepted Captain Needa," Anakin said. Needa sighed with relief. "When you make mistakes, tell me and redeem yourself," Anakin instructed the officers present. "Return to the Avenger and continue to scan for the Falcon," Anakin ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Needa said walking away.

"If the Falcon went in hyperspace it could be on the other side of the galaxy by now," Piett told Anakin.

"Alert all commands. Don't fail me again….Admiral," Anakin said walking off.

Luke concentrated using the Force to send several equipment boxes into the air. "Good," Yoda said as Luke manipulating the boxes.

"How does this help me," Luke said impatient.

"A dark past you have, be at peace," Yoda said.

Luke relaxed meditating. The equipment boxes rotated around him. Suddenly the boxes crumbled under extreme pressure as Luke force crushed them.

"Learn control," Yoda lectured.

Luke got up glaring at Yoda. "I sense something," he said taking his attention off his recent failure.

"The dark side of the Force, confront it you must," Yoda said.

Luke took his utility belt that included his light sabers. "Your weapons, you won't need them," Yoda said.

Luke ignored Yoda and went ahead into the swamp. Yoda shook his head at Luke's defiance.

Luke went inside a cave filled with snakes and other swamp like creatures. As he approached an opening he saw a dark figure approach him. "Stop right there," Luke said taking his light saber.

The figure continued to walk towards Luke taking his own light saber. Luke ignited his blue light saber to confront the figure. The dark figure ignited his own red light saber. Luke stared at the figure. A second Luke with a devilish grin on his face stared at him. "Time to end the struggle," the second Luke chuckled.

Luke frightened by the image saw his pale face, his red rimmed, and blood shot eyes. As the second Luke walked the roots and animal life suddenly died. "Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm you, your true self," the second Luke grinned.

Luke stared into the other Luke's eyes. The Death Star exploding Alderaan, the rebel fighters exploding over the surface of the Death Star, his ruthless slaying of Obiwan and Glen, the killing of Imperial officers and rebel prisoners flashed through his mind.

Luke fell to his knees clutching his head. "What am I?" Luke shouted as terrible images flashed through his mind.

"You are fulfilling your destiny," the second Luke said.

"No, you're not me," Luke said trying to shake the images out of his head.

"Do not reject yourself," the second Luke said.

"No!" Luke shouted taking his light saber. He clashed with the second Luke. "Yes, give into your hate, it's the only way to destroy me," the second Luke said. "I will kill you," Luke said determined whirling his light saber. The second Luke laughed and swung at Luke. Luke dodged the attack and sliced the second's Luke throat.

The second Luke clutched his neck. "I am still in you, I will be with you always," the second Luke croaked. He suddenly dissolved and went into Luke. Luke fell to the ground unable to move.

"The fleet is beginning to break up. Go back and stand by the manual release for the landing claw," Han ordered noticing the Star Destroyers move about. The Falcon was attached to the back of a Star Destroyer bridge.

"What did you have in mind for your next move?" Leia asked somewhat impressed that Han was able to pull off another escape.

"Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to light-speed, then we just float away," Han said.

"With the rest of the garbage. Then what?" Leia asked.

"Then we've got to find a safe port somewhere around here. Got any ideas?" Han said open to suggestions.

"No. Where are we?" Leia wondered.

"The Anoat system," Han said checking his instruments.

"Anoat system. There's not much there," Leia considered.

"No. Well, wait. This is interesting. Lando," Han said starting to remember something important.

"Lando system?" Leia asked uncertain.

"Lando's not a system, he's a man. Lando Calrissian. He's a card player, gambler, and scoundrel. You'd like him," Han said.

"Thanks," Leia replied not appreciating the joke.

"Bespin. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it," Han said thinking.

"A mining colony?" Leia said after looking at the computer.

"Yeah, a Tibanna gas mine. Lando conned somebody out of it. We go back a long way, Lando and me," Han said remembering years past.

"Do you trust him?" Leia asked. She had concerns for anyone who would be Han's friend.

"No, but he has no love for the empire," Han replied. "It looks like our best bet," Han said.

The Falcon detached from the Star Destroyer and floated away with the garbage. The Falcon looked all too similar to the pieces of scrap the Star Destroyer dumped. Boba Fett observed carefully the Falcon as it floated away. Learning from his father's mistake with Obiwan he expected such a maneuver by Solo. Piloting his Slave I he followed after Solo.

Luke got back to his feet leaning on the walls of the cave as he made it back to Yoda's camp. He could barely concentrate, his demons attacking his senses. Yoda looked at Luke concerned.

"What have you done to me?" Luke gasped.

"Only what you have done to yourself," Yoda said as Luke stumbled nearer to him.

"Take the voices away," Luke demanded clutching his head.

"Listen to those you have killed, suffer you must," Yoda said.

"So many. Can't think," Luke said falling to the ground in pain.

"Relieve you I could, but you must forsake the dark side," Yoda said.

"Anything," Luke said in agony.

"Be at peace, calm your mind," Yoda instructed.

"I'll kill you Jedi," Luke glared at Yoda taking his pistol.

Yoda watched in amazement as Luke battled the dark side within him.

Luke let go of the pistol. "That's it, trust in the Force," Yoda said.

The Force energy around Luke began to gather at one source. Yoda watched stunned as the energy flowed through Luke. "I can see her," Luke said his eyes began to tear up.

"Calm your mind," Yoda soothed.

Luke saw his mother on Chandrila. Styke came from behind and sliced through her back. The vision faded from Luke's mind. "What have I done?" Luke cried out. The water in the swamp began to sway, the trees bended away from Luke, the ground shook.

Luke saw Padme come towards him walking past Yoda. Yoda watched in amazement as she appeared before him. "Luke, my son," she said warmly.

"Mother," Luke said trying to touch her.

"Leia is in great danger. I will show you the way," Padme said. Luke saw a vision of Cloud City on Bespin.

"Don't leave me," Luke said as she began to fade.

"I will always be with you," Padme said fading from his sight.

"Have the Executor go to Bespin, I don't want them to know we're coming," Anakin said upon receiving new information from Boba Fett.

"I will take a shuttle to Bespin with a small compliment of troops," Anakin informed Piett

"What would you have me do Lord?" Piett asked.

"Have your men disable the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon," Anakin ordered Piett

Anakin took an Imperial Shuttle to Cloud City. "Lord Vader requests the administrator's presence when he arrives," the pilots informed Cloud City officials.

Anakin walked onto the Cloud City landing pad, storm troopers emptied out the shuttle and formed lines around Anakin. Lando Calrissian with his security forces walked towards Anakin. "Lord Vader….this is unexpected," Lando said nervously.

"Consider yourself fortunate that I haven't made this operation imperial jurisdiction," Anakin reminded him.

"Of course, as you know all taxes from our private enterprises go to the Imperial treasury…" Lando began.

"That does not concern me. A ship is expected to arrive, I want them to be taken alive back to my ship," Anakin said.

"There are many ships in our hangers from people all over the galaxy," Lando said.

"I want the Millennium Falcon, I trust you can recognize it," Anakin cut him off.

"The Falcon, I lost that ship to…" Lando considered.

"Captain Han Solo, he is to be arrested along with the woman with him," Anakin said declining to state the identity of the woman.

Lando's face fell as he heard Han's name. "Han and I go way back….," Lando protested.

"Good, you will be able to gain his trust and deliver him to me. If you follow through your operations and everyone on the city will be untouched by the empire," Anakin told him.

"You mean, we would be completely independent of the empire," Lando said stunned.

"That is correct, fail me and I will implement new management. Do you understand?" Anakin asked.

"Completely," Lando said as Anakin stared at him.

"You have a chance to redeem yourself, do not hesitate," Anakin said walking into the city with his troops.

The Millennium Falcon was escorted by Cloud City security. After some misunderstanding the Falcon landed on the city. The city itself floated above the gas giant Bespin. Although a mining facility it was also a casino, hotel, entertainment center, and a refuge for those wanting to hide from the empire.

Han, Leia, Chewie, and C3PO walked out of the Falcon and waited for Lando to welcome them. Lando finally opened the door and walked towards Han.

"See? My friend," Han said to Leia. "Keep your eyes open, okay?" Han told Chewie.

Lando with some Bespin guards approached Han. "You've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled," Lando said seriously.

"Me?" Han said innocently. Lando stared at Han threateningly but suddenly changed his tone.

"How you doing? So good to see you! I never thought I'd catch up with you again. Where you been?" Lando suddenly turned cheerfully embracing his old friend. Lobat turned back into the city with the other guards as Lando pushed a small button on his wrist. Han's arrival would be sent to Anakin who had taken residence in the city.

"Well, he seems very friendly," C3PO observed.

"Yeah…very friendly," Leia said warily.

"What are you doing here?" Lando asked.

"Ahh...repairs. I thought you could help me out," Han said hoping the trip wasn't for nothing.

"What have you done to my ship?" Lando asked with mocked seriousness.

"Your ship? Hey, I won her fair and square and you still owe me from that last shipment you tried to get through," Han said. Years ago Han allowed Lando to pass Imperial security for a percent of the valuable cargo Lando had onboard. With the cargo Lando was able to buy enough bets to make it possible to win Cloud City.

"Hello. What have we here? Welcome. I'm Lando Calrissian. I'm the administrator of this facility, and who might you be?" Lando asked not recognizing the woman he would later send to Anakin.

"Leia," Leia said not giving her last name.

"Welcome, Leia," Lando said cheerfully. He bowed before her and kissed her hand in respect. As he did he saw Leia's light saber attached to her belt.

"All right, all right, you old smoothie," Han jealousy split them up.

Han took Leia's hand as they walked toward the interior of the city. "What's wrong with the Falcon?" Lando asked.

"Hyperdrive," Han said.

"I'll have my best mechanics work on it right away," Lando said.

"You know, that ship saved my life quite a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy," Lando said to Leia remembering his past adventures with the Falcon.

Inside the city the windows allowed Han and Leia to see elevators rise and fall, patrol ships fly by, and many well to do guests going about their business.

"How's the gas mine? Is it paying off for you?" Han asked.

"Oh, not as well as I'd like. We're a small outpost and not very self-sufficient. And I've had supply problems of every kind. I've had labor difficulties..." Lando began to explain.

Leia looked around feeling a sense of dread from the city. "What's so funny?" Lando asked Han as he caught him smiling.

"You. Listen to you -- you sound like a businessman, a responsible leader. Who'd have thought that, huh?" Han said.

"I guess I am responsible these days, it's the price one pays for being successful," Lando said reflecting.

As they walked they lost track of C3PO. Lando graciously gave Han, Chewie, and Leia elite rooms for them to stay until his mechanics were done working with the Falcon. Han relaxed, feeling for the first time in a long time some peace and comfort.

Author's Note: Many Imperial officers were resentful of the Jedi who at times would manipulate and report them. As a result some Imperial officers found it beneficial to learn to count cards or calculate math problems in their heads to fight off the Jedi mind read. One of which was captain Han Solo, this practice allowed him to beat Lando gaining him a unique freighter. The next chapter will conclude Star Wars V.


	32. Lando's Betrayal

Sith Redemption

Star Wars V

The Prince's Revelation

ABY 3

Luke concentrated on the ground while Yoda stood nearby. "The past, present, the future you may see, friends long gone," Yoda said reflecting back on his old life.

"I see them. Leia!" Luke said seeing her.

"Threatened is she?" Yoda asked.

"She's suffering, I can sense her pain," Luke said.

"Fighting for the alliance she is," Yoda considered.

"My father is there," Luke said.

"Twisted by the dark side your father is. His daughter he care not," Yoda said.

Luke saw Anakin and Leia in the Carbonite room. Anakin ignited his red light saber. Leia ignited her own blue. The two clashed with their swords. Luke saw as Leia was disarmed.

"Mercy, please," Leia said as her father walked toward her.

Anakin sliced the air killing her as she stood. His hate filled eyes stared at Luke as if he could see him. "No!" Luke said as he broke concentration.

"What see you?" Yoda asked.

"He's going to kill her," Luke told him.

Yoda looked at Luke surprised. "The future is clouded, always in motion it is," Yoda said.

"I must go to her," Luke said.

"An agent of the empire you are," Yoda tested.

Luke hesitated. "I can overthrow my father, I can save her. Turn her to my way of thinking," Luke said.

"No, that is the path of power and greed," Yoda warned.

"I will go to her," Luke said determined.

"If you save her you will destroy all that she fought for," Yoda told him.

"She fought for a lie," Luke said.

"How do you hope to leave?" Yoda said irritated by Luke's attitude.

"I will use the Force," Luke said.

"Use the Force you cannot, be one with the Force," Yoda said.

"I will try," Luke said.

"No, do or do not," Yoda contradicted.

Luke ignored Yoda. Taking his arm he used the Force to move his ship. Yoda watched as the X-wing struggled to lift out of the water. After several moments the ship sank back into the water.

"It's impossible," Luke said with a sense of drain.

"Only in your mind," Yoda said. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. The X-wing climbed out of the water and into the air and floated towards them. Luke stared at his floating ship as it finally rested next to him.

"I don't believe it," Luke said stunned.

"That is why you failed," Yoda replied.

Anakin approached Lando at his office. "I hope your stay is agreeable my Lord," Lando said nervously.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries. Has the Falcon arrived yet?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I have given Captain Solo and his passengers a room, they don't suspect a thing," Lando reported.

"Good, have them join us at your private dinning room," Anakin said.

"I don't want gun fire…" Lando said.

"You won't, they will be quickly surrounded and will give themselves up immediately. If you don't follow through there may be deaths," Anakin warned.

"Yes, of course," Lando said. "What will happen to Captain Solo and the other passengers?" Lando asked.

"Captain Solo will be taken to Jabba the Hutt," Anakin said to the nod of Boba Fett.

"And the others?" Lando asked.

"They will be put under your supervision," Anakin said. "Do you find this agreeable?" Anakin asked loosing patience.

"Yes, no problem at all," Lando said. The two parted. Lando and Lobat walked together towards Han's room. "I want that level cleared off, I don't want any bystanders hurt," Lando ordered.

Chewie entered the room with a blasted C3PO, he was in several pieces. "What happened?" Leia asked not pleased that her droid was destroyed.

"Where? Found him in a junk pile?" Han interpreted as Chewie grunted some sounds.

"Oh, what a mess. Chewie, do you think you can repair him?" Leia asked.

Chewie shrugged unsure. "Lando's got people who can fix him," Han said.

"No thanks," Leia replied still having doubts about the man.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" Lando asked as he entered the room.

"Not really," Leia said coldly

"You look absolutely beautiful. You truly belong here with us among the clouds," Lando said affectionately.

"Thank you," Leia said not changing her tone.

"Will you join me for a little refreshment?" Lando asked hoping she would agree.

"Everyone's invited, of course," Lando said to a suspicious Han.

"Having trouble with your droid?" Lando asked seeing C3PO's parts.

"No, no trouble, why?" Han responded.

Lando, Han, Leia, and Chewie walked down the halls of Cloud City toward Lando's personal dinning commons where he would entertain special guests.

"So you see, since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the...uh...jurisdiction of the Empire," Lando said trying not to slip up.

"So you're part of the mining guild then?" Leia asked trying to figure out the man's allegiance and affiliations.

"No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed...which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves," Lando explained.

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han asked concerned.

"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever," Lando said declining to the state the nature of that deal.

Lando activated the large doors in front of him opening the dinning room. As the doors opened Anakin and Boba Fett stood toward the end of the table. Han immediately took out a pistol and fired at Anakin. Anakin blocked the blasts with his right hand and used the Force to take the pistol away from Han. Anakin grabbed the gun as it came to him and attached it to his belt.

Storm troopers blocked the exit. "We would be honored if you could join us," Anakin said sternly.

"I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry," Lando said truthfully.

"I'm sorry too," Han said.

"Escort Captain Solo to the designated room," Anakin ordered Lando. Lando cuffed Han reluctantly and was escorted by storm troopers to the torture room. "I want to be with Leia alone," Anakin said. Storm troopers led Chewie away to his cell.

Anakin and Leia remained alone. "Sit," Anakin offered. Leia stared at her father but eventually did take a seat opposite to him.

"It has been three years," Anakin observed.

Leia ignored the statement. "Will you kill him?" she asked him.

"No, he will be sent to Jabba the Hutt. That is the deal I made with the bounty hunter that found you," Anakin said.

"I didn't know the empire made deals," Leia replied angrily.

"So much anger in you, if only you used it for better use," Anakin said.

"At least I have feelings, a heart unlike you," Leia shot back. Anakin took the insult without emotion.

"It's good that you have a passion, but it shouldn't be with the alliance," Anakin lectured.

"Ever since mother died you have jailed or killed anyone who got in your way, all you care about is the empire and power," Leia said.

"Enough!" Anakin said shaken by the attack.

"You cannot begin to understand your mother's wishes. I am doing what she would have wanted, of that I have no doubt," Anakin said

"I don't believe that," Leia told him.

"Then it is you that has not changed, not me," Anakin responded.

"What will you do to Chewbacca, Han and me?" Leia asked.

"Do you care for him?" Anakin asked dismissing the Wookie.

Leia felt conflicted. "They are my comrades," she said finally.

Anakin looked at her sadly wishing he could understand her. He hated to see her in such a condition and even more to punish her. "I will free Han and the Wookie if you join me, come back to the empire to serve the galaxy along with your brother. So we can be a family together. Join me and I will let them go. Do not…" Anakin let it hang. He had to know if she really had affection for Han or whether he was just another rebel.

Leia considered the proposal. Her affection for Han or the Alliance. "I can't do it," she said almost tearful.

Anakin felt her conflicted feelings. "Are you sure, I can give you anything," Anakin told her.

"No, I won't," Leia said stronger.

Anakin smiled inside. So, Han was nothing to her. This was a step in the right direction, but he would break her. "I respect your resolve, it is strong even if it is misplaced," Anakin allowed.

"You will be detained here on Cloud City, after the ordeal you have been through you must be tired," Anakin smiled.

Leia stared at her father as storm troopers took her away. The doors sealed, Anakin was alone.

Obiwan's ghost appeared at Yoda's side. "If you go your father will kill you," Obiwan warned.

"I don't know how you cheated death, but I will find the way after I defeat my father," Luke said cleaning up his camp.

"Trust in us you must. Complete the training," Yoda said.

"And sacrifice my sister?" Luke asked.

"If you honor her sacrifice, yes," Yoda said.

"I honor the fact that she opposes my father, but she is mistaken about everything else," Luke said.

"The dark side of the Force has corrupted your father and so will be the same with you," Obiwan said.

"I'll take my chances," Luke said.

"No chances, only the Force. If you choose the dark path, forever will it consume your destiny," Yoda said.

"Once I save her and defeat my father, I will be back. And then you will teach me how he cheated death," Luke said getting into his X-wing.

"Don't give into hate," Obiwan said.

"I will succeed, and I will return," Luke promised.

The X-wing powered up, the engines ignited. Slowly the X-wing rose and then vanished into the clouds.

"That boy is our last hope," Obiwan said.

"No, there is another," Yoda considered.

Luke's X-wing rose from the planet and went into light speed toward Bespin. On Bespin Anakin supervised Han's "interrogation." Han was strapped to a table and was moved upright. Another table with sharp instruments was attached to it. Slowly Han was sent closer to the second table. Anakin watched closely as Han hissed and eventually cried out as the instruments shocked him. As the torture continued Anakin scanned his mind for information concerning the Alliance and Leia.

Anakin considered releasing him as he learned of Han's unfortunate encounter with Imperial forces on Yavin. But as he searched deeper he realized he had strong affection for his daughter. Not pleased he allowed the torture to continue and left the room.

"He's no good to me dead," Boba Fett reminded him.

"He will not be permanently damaged," Anakin assured him. Lando walked toward Anakin as he heard Han's screams.

"When will I get Captain Solo?" Boba Fett asked impatient.

"I have one more test I want to do," Anakin said vaguely.

"Lord Vader, what about Leia and the Wookiee?" Lando asked.

"Leia will be taken to my ship, the Wookie will never again leave this place," Anakin said implying execution.

"That was never a condition of our agreement; it was giving Han to this bounty hunter!" Lando said outraged.

"Perhaps you feel you are being treated unfairly?" Anakin asked loosing patience with the administrator. He never had some much argument from any of his officers.

"No," Lando said as it dawned on him what would happen if he further resisted.

"Good, it would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here," Anakin said leaving.

"This deal's getting worse all the time," Lando muttered as Anakin left his hearing.

Chewie cried out in anguish as a loud noise pierced the room. Storm troopers pushed Han into the room and left. The noise stopped as they exited. Chewie moaned in pain, C3PO had been repaired to some extent but his head was on backwards. He was currently deactivated. Chewie gave Han a hug as he tried to stand. Leia activated a bed for him to lie down.

"I feel terrible," Han muttered as Leia gently took him to the bed.

"I'm so sorry," Leia said as she could see Han's suffering.

"It's not your fault," Han gave Leia a smile. "They didn't even ask me any questions," Han said wondering why that was.

"He doesn't need to; you know how you were able to avoid me reading your mind?" Liea asked.

"How could I forget," Han smirked through the pain.

"The pain distracted you, he read your mind. Everything you know he knows," Leia said.

"You mean, he knows about us?" Han said

"What do you mean us?" Leia smiled.

Han shook his head smiling. "Even now," he chuckled.

Lando entered the room with some security guards. "Get out of here Lando," Han sneered.

"Just shut up and listen," Lando said.

"Vader gave me supervision of Chewbacca and Leia, he's giving Han over to the bounty hunter," Lando informed them.

"He wants us all dead," Han said standing.

"No, he wants Leia alive. I heard he would set you free if she did something," Lando said vaguely.

Leia looked down as Lando said this. "Yeah, to join the empire, that's what he wants," Han said. "You fixed us real good," Han said punching Lando in the stomach.

Lando backed away in pain but his guards slammed Han to the ground with their rods. "Stop," Lando ordered. The guards stopped their assault.

"Now I have done all I could, but I have my own problems to deal with," Lando said.

"Yeah, you're a real hero," Han said sarcastically.

Lando gave Han a pained look and left with his guards. "You sure have a way with people," Leia told him.

"Lord Vader, an X-wing class fighter has landed," an Imperial officer informed Anakin.

"It's probably Glen, I will confront him myself," Anakin said. "See to it that he finds himself in the carbonite room," Anakin ordered.

Turning away from the officer Anakin took an elevator to the carbonite room, a room used to preserve living tissue and organic substances for transport. It was however not designed for humans.

Anakin walked into the facility along with Lando. "This should be adequate to freeze Glen," Anakin considered.

"Aren't there other ways to transport him," Lando protested.

"Glen is a very elusive exile, this will fit him well. I want to study him," Anakin said.

"The freezing process is not meant for humans, he could die," Lando warned.

"That wouldn't be too terrible a loss, but we will test it on Captain Solo," Anakin said. Lando's face fell as he realized his mistake.

Han, Leia, and a restrained Chewbacca were led into the carbonite room. A broken C3PO was on Chewbacca's back. Lando was present at Han's side. "What's going on buddy?" Han asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"You are going to be set in carbon freeze," Lando said softly.

"That's just great," Han replied.

Anakin motioned his storm troopers to separate Leia from Han. Leia was pushed toward her father. "You can still save him, he may die right in front of you," Anakin offered.

Author's Note: What will she do? Anyway, I had to split the final chapter in two because of it's size. Next chapter: Anakin Vs Luke. Padme's vision to Luke is not a contradiction, you will see. Thanks for the reviews. In the original script Needa was killed, so you do influence some of the story.


	33. Father Vs Son

Sith Redemption

Star Wars V

The Prince's Revelation

ABY 3

Anakin motioned his storm troopers to separate Leia from Han. Leia was pushed toward her father. "You can still save him, he may die right in front of you," Anakin offered.

"No," Leia said softly.

Anakin looked at her wondering. He motioned for Han to be put into the pit. Chewie aggressively threw off two storm troopers to help Han.

"No, stop, this won't help me. There will be another time," Han told him. "You must protect Leia," Han said too softly for Anakin to hear.

Chewie moaned as storm troopers eventually had him restrained. Han was put where he would be lowered. Leia stared at Han tear eyed. Anakin didn't notice. "Lower him in," Anakin ordered.

Han was slowly lowered into the pit. "I love you," Leia said finally. Anakin turned to look at his daughter.

"I know," Han said as he was locked into place. Anakin looked at his daughter and then at Han. Too late, Han was blasted with a powerful gas that surrounded him. Leia cried silently as the gas solidified on Han's frame. The machinery above grabbed a hold of Han's frame and pulled him out of the pit. Han was in a solid block of carbonite. Leia stared in grief at Han.

Han's block fell to the floor with a thud. Chewie moaned in grief. "Well, is he alive," Anakin asked Lando. "Yes, and in perfect hibernation," Lando reported.

"He's all yours," Anakin told Fett.

"How could you?" Leia yelled grief stricken taking her light saber. Her blue light saber ignited she turned around to swing at her father. Anakin grabbed her wrist before she could slash him.

"You still have a choice, don't make this difficult for me," Anakin said.

"Why, he was a good man," Leia cried.

Anakin knew this to be true, but he couldn't admit it. "Maybe you can have him back when you change your mind," Anakin said taking her light saber.

Leia and Chewie were led back to their cells by Lando. Anakin saw to it that his storm troopers assist Fett in loading Han into the Slave I.

Luke climbed out of his X-wing and walked with R2 towards the interior of the city. As he did he saw Boba Fett lead storm troopers and a case of carbonite toward his ship. Luke hid from them knowing that Fett was one of his father's bounty hunters.

Walking away from Fett's troops he went through the corridors toward his father's presence. Luke sensed his father in another room. Taking an elevator he headed to the next level up. Luke suddenly found himself in the carbonite room. Luke wondered why his father would be in this place.

Anakin saw Luke from above. He was confused at first to why Luke was present and not Glen. "I expected Glen to arrive, but I am pleased that you have found me," Anakin said.

"Glen is dead, I killed him," Luke said walking towards his father.

"Good, you have shown yourself capable," Anakin said pleased.

"Yes, I am very capable father," Luke said walking up the stairs.

"Come, together we will take a shuttle to the Executor," Anakin said warmly.

"You're going to kill Leia, I have seen it," Luke said stepping on the last stair.

"What are you saying?" Anakin asked confused.

"Don't you see? I am going to destroy the dark side, I am going to rule the galaxy," Luke said taking out his light saber.

"You have turned to the rebellion?" Anakin wondered.

"Oh no, father. I will destroy them and then I will rule in your place. It was your apprentice Styke who killed mother, I won't you let you kill Leia too," Luke said gaining confidence in himself.

"You don't understand, it was Obiwan…," Anakin began.

"No more lies, I know the truth now. The whole truth," Luke said igniting his blue light saber.

Anakin ignited his red light saber. "She predicted this would happen. I will help you to understand," Anakin said.

"Today the apprentice becomes the master, isn't that what you Sith think," Luke sneered. He took his saber and clashed with Anakin. Anakin pushed Luke back with his own saber with greater strength.

"I don't want to hurt you," Anakin told him.

"I can't say the same," Luke said sending Anakin some quick strokes. Anakin fought back the strokes and in his impatience swiped at his son blasting a pillar as he missed.

Lando escorted Leia and Chewie along with some storm troopers to their cell while he activated Lobat. Lobat woke up and was programmed to come to Lando's aid. As the Imperial officer went past another corridor he was surrounded by Bespin security forces. The Imperial quickly surrendered. Lando took all of the storm trooper's weapons and gave one to Chewie and Leia. "Take them to the holding cell, keep it quiet," Lando ordered Lobat.

"Now, if you will follow me," Lando told them.

Chewie was not interested grasping Lando's neck and pulling him to his knees. "You have to trust me," Lando said gasping.

"Trust you, after what you did to Han," Leia demanded.

"I had no choice," Lando coughed.

"Oh, do we believe that Chewie, he had no choice," Leia said sarcastically.

"I just want to help," Lando continue to fight for breath.

"We don't need your help," Leia said.

"Still a chance to save Han," Lando said.

"How?" Leia said motioning Chewie to release him.

"East landing pad," Lando said.

"Chewie, let's go," Leia said.

Anakin fought Luke off creating some distance between them. "You have learned much since last time," Anakin observed. On occasion Anakin and Luke would spar in friendly matches.

"You will find I'm full of surprises," Luke said sending Anakin so more strokes. Anakin expertly twisted Luke's blade knocking it out of his hand. Luke jumped out of the way as Anakin sliced down at him. Luke fell down the stairs landing roughly.

Anakin gracefully landed on the floor next to Luke. "Your destiny lies with the empire," Anakin said.

"No, you will be forced to kill me just as you killed Leia," Luke shot back.

"I would never kill Leia," Anakin said.

Luke shook his head in disbelief. Anakin made Luke step back with his light saber until Luke fell into the pit. "All too easy," Anakin said as he activated the machine.

Carbon gas escaped the machine; it flowed through the room until it dissipated. "Perhaps you are not as strong as I had thought," Anakin thought out loud.

He suddenly appeared pipes and equipment clung. Anakin looked up to see Luke struggling with the pipes of the machine. "Impressive, most impressive," Anakin remarked slicing the pipes. Luke dropped down and sprayed his father with carbon gas as he reached for his light saber.

Anakin cried out as the gas hit him. Backing away he met Luke's light saber. Pushing his son's blade away he walked toward his son. "I sense Obiwan in you, but how is that possible," Anakin wondered.

"You forced me to kill him, your master and friend," Luke said bringing more turmoil to Anakin's emotional well being.

"He could not change, don't follow his path," Anakin told him.

"I will follow my own path, no one else's," Luke said clashing with Anakin.

Luke forced the two around and then violently struck back at his father. Anakin couldn't bring himself to slash his son blocked backing away. Luke got his father to the edge of the platform and then kicked him off. Anakin grunted as he fell.

Luke turned off his light saber and dropped to the next level. Anakin retreated to a place where he could have an open space. Luke went through the large pipes that lead to an observation room overseeing the reactor.

Anakin walked calmly down the corridor until he saw his son waiting for him. Anakin understood that he wouldn't be able to convince his son, not until he could bring him to Kadann. With Kadann at his side he could teach Luke to see Padme as well and witness her desires for him.

With this faith Anakin approached Luke. Luke ignited his light saber and clashed with Anakin. Anakin pulled away and sent large objects at Luke using the Force. Luke sliced at the objects but found that he could beat them all back. Anakin continued to beat down his son with boxes and tools that could be found in the room. Anakin raised his left hand and shocked Luke to the ground.

Luke cried out in pain but refused to give up. Anakin shot another blast but this time Luke blocked it with his light saber. Anakin allowed a large piece of equipment to slice through the windows behind Luke. The room immediately depressurized. Luke was gradually pushed out. Anakin grabbed a hold of the walls and walked away from the window. Taking the stairs he went to the next level. The Cloudy City reactor was observed by a long bridge that eventually ended toward the center of the coned dome.

Luke grasped the edge of the bridge fighting to keep from falling. Eventually he got to his feet and walked away from the bridge. Anakin darted out to subdue his son. Luke defended but was pushed back by Anakin's quick and strong strokes.

Luke was pushed onto the bridge as Anakin blasted the railings in front of him. Luke lost his footing as he hit a few stairs to the end of the bridge. "You are beaten, it's pointless to resist. Don't make your sister's mistake," Anakin warned.

Luke taking that as a confirmation of her death aggressively fought back getting back to his feet. Anakin slashed down creating sparks. Luke sliced at his father's shoulder lightly damaging it. Anakin grunted in pain slicing a pillar in front of Luke. Anakin and Luke clashed, Luke's hand outstretched. Without thinking Anakin swiped under slicing Luke's hand off.

Luke cried out in pain as he realized his hand has been cut off. Anakin looked at his son in pity. "Don't make me destroy you," he said as Luke backed away from him. The end of the bridge connected to a small piece of steel that connected to a piece of equipment. Luke using his left hand tried to get away from his father.

"You do not realize yet your importance to the empire. You have only begun to realize your true power. Come with me and I will complete your training, and we can rule the galaxy as father and son," Anakin offered.

"I'll never join you," Luke spat back.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. I sense Obiwan's presence in you, you have seen him. He has given you this power, I can feel it. Join me and I will teach you to feel your mother's presence," Anakin said.

"That's impossible, I saw her, and she fears you. She fears what you have done, what you plan to do. You have broken her heart, and she feared for Leia," Luke said.

Anakin was taken a back. He began to doubt himself. "Come with me and we can discover the truth," Anakin offered.

"It is the only way," Anakin said observing Luke's position.

Luke shook his head. Releasing his left hand he fell into the reactor dome. He managed to fall into a pipe leading to the outside. "No….Luke," Anakin said softly.

Luke was violently thrown down the tube until his momentum ended. He then fell outside where he hung desperately on a sensor equipment outside. Anakin rushed into Cloud City.

"My son is outside on the bottom side of the city, find him immediately," Anakin ordered his storm troopers and officers.

"Sir, Leia and the Wookie have escaped," an officer reported to Anakin.

"Find them," Anakin said angrily. "Give me my shuttle, I'm leaving for the Executor," Anakin told another officer.

Upon failure to rescue Han, Leia and crew headed toward the Falcon. Lando and Chewie took control of the Falcon's systems as Leia watched. The Falcon left the landing pad and headed out into space.

Anakin walked into his shuttle, it lifted off and headed toward the Executor. Upon arriving Anakin walked towards the bridge. Tie fighters went after the Falcon as it approached space.

"I see, Super Star Destroyer at twelve o'clock," Lando said as Chewie growled.

"All the coordinates are set," Leia informed Lando. "It should work if your people fixed the hyperdrive," Leia said.

"It's all or nothing," Lando said pulling the lever. The Falcon failed to go into hyperspace. "It's not my fault," Lando said as Tie fighters blasted the ship.

"Is the tractor beam ready," Anakin asked softly.

"They are almost within range," Piett informed him.

"Your people did deactivate the hyper drive on the Millennium Falcon?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, my Lord, we should have them in moments," Piett said confidently.

"Leia, come to me," Anakin called out to her.

"Father," Leia said as she sensed his presence.

"It is your destiny," Anakin said to her.

Leia shook her head walking out of the cockpit. "What's wrong with her?" Lando wondered as Tie fighters continued to chase them.

R2 had managed to join Leia in order to access the Falcon. It was currently working on C3PO's damaged body. Realizing the hyper drive was deactivated not destroyed R2 moved to the deactivated part. With a twist of its claw it activated the hyper drive.

"Come with me please," Anakin asked Leia in her head.

"No father," Leia replied back. The Falcon went into hyper space, no longer in view. "Lord Vader there is no sign of Luke Skywalker anywhere, it is possible he fell into the planet," an officer told Anakin.

Anakin stared out the window into space at the spot where the Falcon had disappeared. Anakin turned to a very fearful Piett. "You have the bridge," Anakin said his voice almost cracking.

Walking away from the bridge Anakin returned to his chambers.

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed Star Wars V, a little more detailed than IV. I am certain you will point out the plot holes, but everything shall be explained in Star Wars VI The Dark Prophet. I realize that Star Wars V has made up almost a quarter of the entire story, but there is more to come.


	34. Kadann's Scheme

ABY 3

Luke hung loosely from a sensor pole outside Cloud City on Bespin. Hanging on tightly, if he were too fall it would mean death. "Obiwan," Luke gasped trying to reach anyone to help him, but he received no reply.

A black ship emerged from the clouds floating right below Luke. Luke looked down at the small ship fearfully. The hatch opened and a tall man almost seven feet rose to grab him. "Jedgar?" Luke wondered.

"Yes, I am here to help you," he said taking him inside the ship.

"What is his condition?" Kadann asked Jedgar.

"He is bruised and has some gashes along with a sliced off hand," Jedgar told him.

"Have the medical droids work on him immediately," Kadann said. "Let's leave this place," Kadann ordered. The black ship accelerated and then went into light speed.

Luke was placed on a medical table; the droids began treating his wounds. Luke was injected with a pain reliever as the droids attached mechanical pieces to his right wrist. A mechanical hand was put into place connecting to the stump. Luke tested his new hand moving his fingers, mechanical gears moved inside his wrist as he did this.

Luke took a black glove and covered his hand. Kadann walked into the medical room of the ship. "How are you doing?" Kadann asked with concern.

"I think I'll be all right," Luke said flexing his fingers.

"Good, we have much to discuss," Kadann said leaving him to rest.

The Millennium Falcon docked with a Nebulon B-class Frigate. X-wing and Y-wing fighters patrolled around the ship. The 300 meter long ship was roughly a third the size of a Victory class Star Destroyer.

Lando, Chewie, Leia, and her two droids entered the Frigate. Rebel officers greeted Leia with relief. "Where is Captain Solo?" a pilot asked.

Liea shook her head. "He's been taken to Tatooine by a bounty hunter," Lando told them. "I used to be the administrator of Cloud City before the empire took it over," he told them his story. Leia seeing as how Lando was sincere in finding Han didn't give a full report on the incident at Cloud City.

Lando joined with Chewie and took off to find Han in the attempt to intercept the Slave I.

"Leave a garrison on Cloudy City, it is now under Imperial control," Anakin ordered Admiral Piett. "I want all fleets on alert for Leia Skywalker, a reward will be given to the officer who finds her," Anakin said.

"Yes, my Lord," Piett said leaving.

Anakin entered his chambers wanting to be alone from the others.

Kadann's ship arrived at the Dark Prophets' space station. Kadann was first to walk out along with Jedgar. Luke in new black robes also walked into the station. "We built this station years ago so as to not distract ourselves from the noise of Courscant," Kadann explained.

Luke nodded. Kadann frowned at Luke's depressed face. "Son, there was nothing you could have done. Stay with me and I will teach you the skills necessary to defeat your father," Kadann said.

Luke looked up surprised. "Yes, Luke. I have watched your father countless times not heed my advice. He is endangering the very existence of the empire," Kadann said.

"What advice?" Luke asked.

"We warned him of your mother's death and the destruction of the Death Star," Kadann said.

"Styke killed my mother, I saw it in a vision," Luke said.

"Indeed," Kadann said giving Luke a delighted look.

"You have the gift of a true prophet," Kadann considered.

"But it was through the light side, I met a Jedi exile named Yoda," Luke said.

Kadann froze at the name of the Jedi master. Regaining his composure he turned to Luke. "And did Yoda's techniques help you overcome your father?" Kadann asked rhetorically.

"No, they didn't," Luke admitted.

"Powerful the light side can be, Yoda is a testament to that. But he failed to defeat Darth Sidious, the emperor before your father," Kadann said.

"You mean Chancellor Palpatine?" Luke asked.

"Precisely," Kadann smiled entering an elevator. Luke went with him to the room of prophecy.

"If he could not defeat Palpatine in his prime, I venture to say he wouldn't be able to teach you how to defeat your father," Kadann reasoned.

"How can I defeat my father, he must pay for what he has done," Luke said determined.

"Learn from me the techniques of the dark side. Only with both sides of the Force can you defeat your father," Kadann said.

The elevator doors opened. The prophets stopped what they were doing and addressed the Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side. "All of them are loyal to the empire, but have become frustrated with your father's disregard for their talents," Kadann said.

"Become my apprentice, and I will give you the key to defeating your father. Then the empire will be yours. And then together we will bring your sister back to life as well as your mother," Kadann promised.

Luke stared at Kadann. "You can do this?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Anything is possible in the Church of the Dark Side," Kadann smiled.

ABY 4

"Grand Moff Kintaro, what is your status?" Anakin asked.

"We can't hold our position for very long, too many rebel ships," Kintaro said alarmed.

"It must be the rebel fleet," Anakin considered signing off.

"Set a course for the Bajic Sector," Anakin ordered, a territory in the Outer Rim.

The Executor and Anakin's twenty Star Destroyer war ships went into light speed. Kintaro stared through the bridge of his Star Destroyer as his small fleet was being hit by hundreds of fighters. Suddenly the Imperial fleet appeared.

"The Executor," Admiral Ackbar noticed as it appeared. Tie fighters swarmed the battle field blasting away at the smaller rebel force. "Move to cut off their retreat," Anakin said emotionless.

The Executor moved into the center of the battle zone blasting away at cruisers. Anakin used his battle meditation to give confidence to his pilots and troops. Cruisers and ships exploded all around the Executor.

"Retreat," Ackbar ordered as the battle turned on him.

"You won't escape me this time," Anakin said as the rebel fleet moved away from the Imperial ships.

"Cut them off," Anakin ordered Piett.

The Executor divided the rebel ships with Star Destroyers creating a circle trapping the rebel ships. The rest of the rebel fleet managed to escape as the Star Destroyers encased several rebel cruisers. Anakin watched displeased as the Home One cruiser slipped from his grasp.

The rebel cruisers and ships were all destroyed as concentrated fire from the Star Destroyers and the Executor sliced into their hulls. Within moments the Barjic sector featured a rebel grave yard.

"Several rebel cruisers were destroyed my Lord," Piett reported.

"They cannot hide from me forever," Anakin remarked leaving the bridge.

It didn't take long for the rebel alliance to liberate Bespin from Imperial control. The new Imperial government was unpopular with the natives, and businesses failed as a result of their presence. Rogue Squadron blasted the Tie fighters stationed on the landing pads, rebel troops flowed into the city. Beating back the storm troopers they secured the city and began sending precious Tibanna gas to the rebel fleet.

The fall of Cloud City was an annoyance to Anakin, but he was more concerned with the annihilation of the elusive rebel fleet. On the Death Star Commander Jerjerrod reported to Kadann that he super laser system had been sabotaged and that it would be some time to get the station fully operational.

"This is your opportunity," Kadann turned to Luke. "Take charge of the Death Star and make sure it is operational before I arrive. With the super laser systems operation, your father no matter how powerful will not be able to escape," Kadann told him.

"Yes master," Luke said leaving to take a shuttle towards the Death Star. Once he had left the room Kadann activated a viewing screen. "Commander," Kadann addressed.

"Yes, Supreme Prophet Kadann" Jerjerrod addressed.

"I am sending an apprentice of mine to aid you in your operations," Kadann said.

"Very well, we will be expecting him," Jerjerrod signed off.

"What of the Bothan spies?" Jedgar asked.

"I have given them false information, they will no doubt attempt an attack on Death Star without knowing that it is operational," Kadann grinned.

Luke docked with his personal Star Destroyer, the Devastator. The captain was surprised to see Luke exit the shuttle. "Luke Skywalker, everyone thinks your dead," the captain exclaimed.

"Let's try to keep it that way," Luke said.

Luke took an elevator to the bridge. "Set a course for the Endor system," Luke ordered.

"We have received a transmission from Supreme Prophet Kadann," Piett reported to Anakin.

"I will receive him in my private chamber," Anakin told him. Inside his chambers Anakin activated his hologram emitter. Kadann's face appeared before him.

"Lord Vader, rebel spies have located the Death Star. An attack on the battle station is imminent," Kadann told him.

"Is the station operational," Anakin asked.

"It will be operational as scheduled, I have sent an aid of mine to make sure of it," Kadann told him.

"The fleet will be relocated to protect the Death Star," Anakin offered.

"Good, this is the opportunity we have been waiting for, the total annihilation of the rebel fleet," Kadann said.

"Have you foreseen this," Anakin asked annoyed.

"I have," Kadann frowned not appreciating Anakin's attitude.

"Did you foresee my son's death," Anakin continued.

"Your son was seduced by Obiwan as I predicted, you know this to be true," Kadann said angrily.

Anakin had no answer for this. "The fleet will arrive shortly, I expect to have the station operational as planned," Anakin said signing off.

Author's Note: I am rearranging Star Wars VI, cutting out the Tatooine scene and Luke's second visit to Dagobah.


	35. The Dark Prophet

Sith Redemption

Star Wars VI The Dark Prophet

Luke Skywalker: Matt Damon

Lando Calrissian: Denzel Washington

An Imperial Star Destroyer accelerated toward the second Death Star. The Death Star was roughly two thirds complete with the southern hemisphere needing the most repairs. The super laser bowl was in the northern hemisphere. The second Death Star was smaller than the first, 900 kilometers in diameters but lacked the weaknesses of the first. Its firing range and frequency were also more advanced.

An Imperial Shuttle and Two Tie fighter escorts exited the Devastator and proceeded toward the Death Star's hanger bay.

"Command station, this is ST 321. Code Clearance Blue. We're starting our approach.  
Deactivate the security shield," the shuttle captain requested.

"The security deflector shield will be deactivated when we have confirmation of your  
code transmission. Stand by... You are clear to proceed," the security officer said after verifying the shuttle's code.

"We're starting our approach," the shuttle captain replied. The Shuttle entered the hanger bay landing among the Imperial troops standing by. "Alert the commander that Prophet Kadann's apprentice has arrived," an officer ordered.

A security guard nodded and sent the transmission to the commander. Commander Jerjerrod confidently approached the shuttle between the lines of troops. The shuttle opened revealing a black cloaked figure. Luke Skywalker walked out of the shuttle and stepped onto the hanger bay surface. His light saber attached to his belt, his right hand gloved.

"Luke Skywalker!" Jerjerrod considered seeing him.

"That is correct commander," Luke said walking toward the exit of the hanger bay.

"This is unexpected, everyone thinks your dead," Jerjerrod said.

"Well, as you can see I am not. My master is displeased with your lack of performance," Luke said.

"I assure we are working as fast as possible, the damage was extensive," Jerjerrod excused.

"My master doesn't share your view of the situation," Luke said.

"He asks the impossible, I need more men," Jerjerrod complained.

"Perhaps you can tell him that when he arrives," Luke suggested coldly.

"Supreme Prophet Kadann is coming here?" Jerjerrod asked fearfully.

"Yes, and unless you want him to prophesize your death, I would work to make this station operational," Luke warned.

"We will double our efforts," Jerjerrod promised.

Luke looked at Jerjerrod smiling. "Good, you serve your master well," Luke complimented.

"I do what I can," Jerjerrod said.

"And you will be rewarded," Luke promised walking away. Jerjerrod sighed with relief. He walked away wondering how he would complete the super laser system on time.

On the Home One, a rebel cruiser among the rebel fleet.

All of the rebel officers assembled in a circular room large enough to fit them all. Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma, General Madine (a defected Imperial officer), Wedge, General Lando Calrissian, Commander Leia Skywlker, Chewbacca, and other rebel officials were present.

"A general now?" Leia said greeting Lando.

"Is it too unbelievable?" Lando asked smiling.

"Not at all," Leia said cheerfully.

Lando suddenly turned serious. "I've tracked down Han to Jabba's palace on Tatooine, but it's too well defended and we're spread to thin as it is," Lando said.

"I understand," Leia said sadly.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come," Mon Mothma said quieting discussion. A holographic image of the Endor moon and the Death Star appeared. The Death Star is considerably smaller than the moon but is shown orbiting the moon like a satellite.

"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's  
new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet  
operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the  
Supreme Prophet Kadann himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star," Mon Mothma informed the group.

"Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar, please," Mon allowed.

"You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be  
attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the  
fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor," Admiral Ackbar briefed.

"General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack," Ackbar added.

"General Madine," Ackbar introduced.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret  
Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator," Madine said.

"I will personally lead the attack, Commander Skywalker being my second in command," Madine continued.

Chewie barked to Leia as Madine read the list of names to be sent to the moon. "Add Chewbacca as well," Leia smiled.

"Of course," Madine said glad to have Chewbacca's support.

Lando and Leia parted ways in the hanger bay. "I have to go prepare the Falcon," Lando said.

"Be careful," Leia told him.

"I promised myself I would give it back to Han as soon as we brought him back," Lando smiled.

Leia went along with Chewie to the stolen Imperial Shuttle. "Is everyone on board?" Madine asked.

"Everyone is accounted for," Leia said.

The Imperial Shuttle departed the hanger bay and headed for Endor.

Supreme Prophet Kadann's personal shuttle suddenly materialized in the Death Star's hanger bay. "The lack of security," Kadann chuckled.

Luke and Jerjerrod approached the ship as the other prophets exited the ship. Luke kneeled before Kadann making them almost equal in height. Jerjerrod imitated Luke trying to stay on the prophet's good side.

"Rise my friend," Kadann smiled.

"The Death Star is operational as you requested," Luke told him.

"Good, the end of rebellion and your father is at hand," Kadann said.

"The destruction of the Executor may cause the Imperial fleet to turn against us master," Luke considered.

"Yes it would, you will confront Vader as he arrives," Kadann said.

"He will come to the station?" Luke asked.

"I have foreseen it," Kadann said.

The Imperial Fleet arrived at the Death Star's location as planned. Anakin considered his enormous fleet of forty Imperial Star Destroyers and several other support ships. With hundreds of Tie fighters at his command he felt confident the rebel fleet would finally meet its end at Endor.

"Get me Prophet Kadann on screen," Anakin ordered.

Supreme Prophet Kadann in his chair stared at Anakin. "Is the station operational?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Lord Vader. I am transmitting a battle strategy we have worked on," Kadann said.

"Oh?" Anakin wondered. A holographic map of the Death Star, the moon, and the fleet appeared in front of Piett and Anakin.

"Send the fleet to the far side of Endor's moon giving the impression that the Death Star is defenseless," Kadann said. The fleet's image appeared behind the moon, the rebel fleet appeared in front of the Death Star.

"Believing the station to be not operational they will attack directly launching all their fighters away from the cruisers. Then your fleet will sling shot around the moon and trap them in between the station and the fleet. The rebels will have to choose between directly engaging your fleet or face the super laser systems of the Death Star," Kadann said.

"This plan will work," Piett considered analyzing the map. Anakin was uncertain. "If the shield generator were to ever be destroyed by the rebels the Death Star would be vulnerable to attack," Anakin said.

"True, the Executor should remain to deter the rebels from landing on the moon, in any case my best troops are guarding the shield generator," Kadann said.

"Excellent work, no doubt you have foreseen victory with this plan?" Anakin asked.

"I foresee your daughter's return and the end of the Alliance," Kadann said saying exactly what Anakin wanted to hear.

Kadann's face signed off. "Move the fleet," Anakin ordered. Immediately the Star Destroyer fleet began to move to the other side of the moon hidden from rebel senses. The Executor remained to keep the rebels from landing on the moon.

Kadann turned to Luke. "The Executor is within range, we could destroy it now," Luke said after Kadann had signed off.

"Patience, we need the Executor to destroy the rebel fleet. You will have your opportunity. I foresee that you will have the chance to slice his throat with your light saber," Kadann said.

Anakin went into his chambers to consider Kadann's plan. "Padme, speak to me," Anakin prayed in his deep meditation.

"My love, what troubles you so?" Padme asked him.

"Our son, I have killed him," Anakin began to weep.

"His death was a necessary loss, he is with me now. He now understands the truth," Padme told him.

"He said that he saw a vision of you, that you told him that Styke my apprentice had killed you," Anakin said.

"Luke was tricked by Obiwan's spirit to seek out Yoda, he turned him against you as he did with the other Jedi," Padme said sternly.

"Yoda lives?" Anakin considered the idea.

"You must kill him for me," Padme said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"It shall be done," Anakin said gaining confidence in himself. "I have failed to convince Leia to join me," Anakin told her.

"When she sees her precious fleet in ruins and her friends dead and dying she will return to you to grant them mercy," Padme predicted.

"She will come to me?" Anakin wondered.

"Her compassion for you and her friends will lead her right to you. Find her on Endor's moon," Padme said.

"She will join us or die," Anakin said as Padme's image faded.

The Imperial Shuttle exited hyperspace and approached the Death Star. General Madine flipped some switches as the shuttle approached the Executor. "If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick," Madine observed as the shuttle approached the Executor's bridge.

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify," an Executor controller ordered.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield," Madine continued.

"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage," the controller requested.

"Transmission commencing," Madine said as the code was being transmitted.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid," Leia said to Chewie's agreement.

Leia stared at the Executor as it came up. "My father is on that ship," Leia said.

"Are you sure?" Madine asked.

"I'm certain, I shouldn't have come on this mission," Leia told Madine.

"Too late now," Madine muttered.

"Where is that shuttle going?" Anakin asked Piett.

"To the surface my Lord," Piett reported.

"Does it have a clearance code?" Anakin asked.

"It's an older one but it checks out," Piett said.

Anakin closed his eyes sensing those on board. "Should I hold them?" Piett asked.

"No, leave them to me," Anakin said.

"As you wish my Lord," Piett said allowing the ship to pass.

"Clearance accepted," the controller informed Madine and Leia.

"It worked," Madine smiled. Leia looked troubled wondering why they had been allowed to pass.

Anakin watched as the shuttle entered the moon's atmosphere. He could have used the tractor beam to hold the ship into the hanger bay, but then there would be a fire fight in the hanger bay with a high probability that she would be killed. And Padme had said she would come to him voluntarily.

"Prepare my shuttle, I will be arriving on the surface," Anakin ordered Piett. An Imperial Shuttle left the Executor and headed toward the shield generator's landing bay.

Madine, Leia, Chewie, her two droids, and crew landed a distance away from the shield generator. Back at the Imperial base it was quickly discovered that AT-AT walkers would not work effectively in the dense forests. AT-ST walkers were used instead to patrol the shield generator. Anakin entered the Imperial base of the shield generator. He greeted the stunned troops in a cheerful manner.

"How has hunting gone?" Anakin smiled.

"Very well sir," a storm trooper officer said.

"Good," Anakin said leaving to his private quarters.

General Madine got all the troops together. "We will attack tomorrow morning catching the Imperials by surprise. We will send a small force led by Commander Skywalker into the shield generator. They should easily take out the Imperial guards and secure the generator. The rest of the force will occupy the AT-ST walkers. Once the charges have been set we will retreat into the forests," Madine said.

The crew nodded in understanding. "Assign your crew, be ready for anything, this will be dangerous," Madine warned.

The rebels found an abandoned Ewok village. "This looks steady enough," Madine considered.

"I wonder where the inhabitants went," Leia said.

"Most likely hunted by the Imperials," Madine answered. "Let's set up camp," Madine ordered.

Leia in the middle of night was still awake on an Ewok bridge. She could sense her father's presence. "Come to me," echoed in her mind.

Author's Note: After all the chapters are done, read back the whole script. I enjoyed writing this episode the most. Nothing but action in the next chapters. As for the Ewoks you can't be too harsh, the Ewoks became extinct after VI anyway, the Death Star's explosion hurled meteorites into the planet effectively killing off the cute little critters in Return of the Jedi. Just goes to show, you win some you lose some. I also love filling in the original trilogy's plot holes.


	36. Battle of Endor

Sith Redemption

Star Wars VI The Dark Prophet

Luke Skywalker: Matt Damon

Lando Calrissian: Denzel Washington

Leia without informing Madine or anyone for that matter walked toward the shield generator. Storm troopers patrolling spotted her as she came near to the shield generator. "Stop right there," they told her.

Leia stopped and allowed the storm troopers to arrest her. She was taken to a storm trooper officer. "Are there others with you?" he asked.

"No," Leia said simply.

He took her light saber from her and proceeded to take her to Anakin. "Lord Vader, this rebel surrendered to us. Although she denies it I think there are others out there, she was armed with only this," the officer said giving Anakin her light saber.

"Good work, patrol the area," Anakin ordered.

When he was alone with her he smiled at her. "You have returned to me at last," Anakin said.

"I want Captain Han Solo released from Jabba the Hutt," Leia demanded.

"That can be arranged," Anakin said happy to see her finally come back to him.

"I understand that your feelings for him are strong. He means a great deal to you," Anakin observed.

Leia nodded. "I will see to it that he is reinstated as a captain in the Imperial navy and that you be given the rank of Jedi master, my personal advisor," Anakin allowed.

"Thank you father," Leia said emotionless.

Anakin considered his daughter's responses. Was his joy at seeing her safe and sound with him blinding him to an important detail? Anakin considered Leia's light saber. "I see you have constructed a new light saber," Anakin said igniting the blue light saber.

Anakin observed the light saber itself. "Indeed you are powerful," Anakin said turning off the weapon.

"Come," Anakin motioned. The two went back onto the Imperial shuttle and headed back to the Executor. Upon arriving Piett stared as Leia entered his bridge. This was the woman who forced him to send the fleet through an asteroid field that had cost him so much grief. Now she was here on his bridge.

"All is forgiven Piett, she is now mine," Anakin said to Piett cheerfully.

"Thank you my Lord," Piett said politely.

"So you were the admiral who chased me through the asteroid field," Leia said to Piett.

"Nothing personal," Piett said not wanting to anger his Lord's daughter in a way that might anger the Lord himself.

Leia smiled at the "yes" man. "My spies are currently being dispatched to Tatooine to ascertain the situation; we want Solo to come back to us in one piece right?" Anakin said informing her of the status of his promise.

Leia nodded looking through the windows of the Executor at the Death Star. "Amazing isn't it, when it is completed it will defend the empire from any threat," Anakin said with pride.

"Yes, amazing," Leia said softly.

The next morning the rebel camp was in a stir. "Where is Commander Skywalker?" Madine demanded. "We haven't seen her since last night," a rebel trooper answered.

Could she have defected; the irony of this did not escape him. "Consider her missing in action, the plan must go forward," Madine decided. "Chewbacca, you will now lead the team," Madine said.

Luke clashed with Jerec with his light saber. The two were evenly matched as Luke's green light saber clashed with Jerec's red saber. Kadann smiled as Luke in quick strikes subdued Jerec to the ground.

"Good, you have learned much," Kadann said.

"Should I kill him?" Luke asked Kadann referring to Jerec.

Kadann considered him for the moment. "No, he might be needed," Kadann said finally. Luke withdrew his light saber. "Leave us," Kadann ordered all of his aids and prophets. Kadann and Luke were now alone.

"We have contacted Jabba the Hutt, he requests fifty thousand credits for Solo," the officer reported to Anakin.

Anakin frowned. That was more than twice the amount he gave to Fett for capturing him. Still being the emperor such an amount was nothing. "Pay the transaction from my personal account," Anakin ordered.

Leia stared at her father as she realized he was telling her the truth. "Inform me when a deal is negotiated," Anakin continued.

"Now, move us to the other side of the Endor moon for the rebel fleet's arrival," Anakin ordered.

Leia looked at her father stunned. "You knew?" she said shocked.

"Of course," Anakin said as if it were nothing. The Executor's engines became activated as the ship moved toward the other side to join the rest of the fleet.

"Prepare to go into hyper space on my mark," Admiral Ackbar ordered. The Falcon, A, B, X, and Y wing fighters went ahead of the fleet and suddenly went into light speed. The transports and cruisers also accelerated into light speed following the fighters.

The rebels on the Endor moon went ahead as planned. A small strike force got inside the shield generator and overwhelmed the small Imperial force. Imperial forces however had a trap for them surrounding them just outside the shield generator entrance. "We've been surrounded," a rebel officer reported.

"Just hold them off long enough to set the charges," Madine ordered on the com.

Chewie growled beginning to set the charges. AT-ST walkers blasted the forest creating a small forest fire. Rebel troops outside the shield generator were beaten back as AT-ST walkers and speeders divided the rebels. "Retreat," Madine ordered.

Imperials outnumbered the rebels inside the shield generator and arrested Chewie and his crew. "To the shuttle," Madine ordered, their last hope. Captain Sarkli fired blasting the General in the chest.

"Traitor," Sarkli said as Madine lay dying. Sarkli grinned and shot the general dead.

The rebel fleet exited hyperspace. The fleet included 22 Mon-Calamari cruisers, 3 Home One class cruisers, 10 Nebulon B-class frigates, 100 transport ships, and another 100 Corellian ships that had a similar design to the Tantive IV. Also included were 500 fighters of various designs and the Falcon.

"Here they come," Kadann grinned as the rebel fleet emerged. "Prepare the super laser systems," Kadann ordered Jerjerrob.

"The rebel fleet has arrived," commander Sitchel informed Piett.

The Imperial fleet began to move into position. Hundreds of rebel fighters led by Wedge and Lando flew towards the Death Star. "May the Force be with us," Admiral Ackbar said as the fighters flew towards the Death Star.

"Soon the end of alliance," Anakin speculated as the ships organized.

"Soon I will be dead and you with me," Leia said as the rebel fleet came into view.

"Is that so?" Anakin asked becoming impatient with her.

"The rebel alliance represents freedom and democracy, your Death Star and your fleet will be destroyed," Leia said.

"I will teach you what true freedom is," Anakin shot back not pleased that Leia was not fully converted.

"How could they be jamming us….if they don't know we're coming?" Lando wondered.

"Break off the attack, the shields are still up," Lando ordered.

"Are you sure, I get no reading," Wedge doubted.

"All ships pull up," Lando pressed.

"Imperial ships!" a rebel controller informed Ackbar. Ackbar rotated his chair seeing the Imperial fleet behind him. "It's a trap," he exclaimed.

The rebel fighters pulled up and backed away to defend the fleet. "Take evasive action," Ackbar ordered.

The ships struggled to pull around as Tie fighters and interceptors flew towards the ships. Leia watched as the fighters battled among the rebel fleet. The fighters included 700 Tie fighters, 150 Tie interceptors, and another 150 Tie bombers. Outnumbered two to one rebel fighters exploded all around the Falcon.

"Your fleet is lost," Anakin said to Leia.

"Shall we engage?" Piett asked.

"No, Kadann has something special planned for them," Anakin said.

Kadann alone with Luke watched the rebel fleet's destruction. "Soon you will inherit the Imperial fleet and the entire empire without resistance," Kadann promised.

"Let us see what this battle station can do," Kadann smirked. "Fire commander," Kadann ordered.

"Fire," Jerjerrod confirmed the order. The Death Star powered up and shot green beams of light through the Death Star's interior to the bowl. The laser met at one point exactly and shot out towards a Mon-Calamari cruiser destroying it in a fiery explosion.

Anakin watched as the cruiser exploded. Leia stared her eyes wide open. "It's operational?" she asked her father.

"Yes, a little misinformation," Anakin smiled.

"We must retreat Calrissian, our fighters cannot repel that kind of fire power," Ackbar argued with the general.

"We need to give them more time," Lando pressed engaging enemy fighters.

In truth the AT-ST and storm troopers accurately blasted the rebel troops killing or detaining the entire rebel ground force.

"Join me, swear loyalty to me and I will allow them escape," Anakin promised. Leia watched through the bridge window in horror at what had happened.

"The rebel fleet is engaging us," Piett informed Anakin. "Engage them then," Anakin said. Looking at his daughter, "Move the Executor into the middle of the battle," Anakin said.

"As you wish my Lord," Piett said. The Executor led the charge against the rebel fleet. Leia watched in horror as rebel fighters and small rebel ships were blasted apart around the Executor. "You can end this," Anakin reminded her.

Leia shook her head in defiance even as she saw the carnage around her. Anakin considered. "Have the fighters target the Falcon, destroy it," Anakin ordered.

A squadron of Tie interceptors went after the Falcon. "Why me?" Lando wondered as he struggled with the fighters. A Tie interceptor expertly shot off Lando's deflector dish. "We've lost shields," Lando's alien co-pilot said.

The Tie interceptors continued to fire until the Falcon's engines caught fire. The Falcon lost control and slammed into a Nebulon Frigate. The Frigate was blasted in half by the explosion. Tie fighters circled it until it exploded into pieces.

"No," Leia said softly.

"Join me or I will have the Death Star pick another target," Anakin said close to her ear.

"All right, just stop this," Leia cried.

"Open a channel to the rebel admiral," Anakin ordered.

"The Imperial Grand Admiral wishes to speak with you concerning terms," Ackbar was told.

"On screen," Ackbar said somberly.

Anakin's face appeared. "Emperor," Ackbar addressed.

"Admiral Ackbar, a pleasure," Anakin gave a mock smile. "We meet again. I am going to allow you to escape as long as you disengage from my Star Destroyers," Anakin said.

"Escape?" Ackbar questioned.

"Don't try my patience, the rebel ground forces have been capture or killed, you have no hope. Leia Skywalker has negotiated your escape," Anakin said.

"I have your word," Ackbar asked uneasy about the deal.

"Yes," Anakin said irritated.

"It's agreed," Ackbar said signing off.

Rebel fighters and ships disengaged from the Imperial fleet moving closer to the Death Star. "Give them space," Anakin ordered.


	37. Anakin's Struggle

Sith Redemption

Star Wars VI The Dark Prophet

Luke Skywalker: Matt Damon

Lando Calrissian: Denzel Washington

Piett worked to give the rebel fleet an opening. Star Destroyers pulled away creating a hole large enough for the rebel fleet to move through. "Kadann, you may stop firing the super laser, I have negotiated a ceasefire with the rebels," Anakin informed Kadann.

"As you wish my Lord," Kadann said.

After he signed off Kadann turned to Luke. "You see, he's allowing the rebel fleet to escape. We have them in our grasp and he allows them to escape," Kadann told Luke.

"We should fire anyway," Luke said just as angry.

"Indeed," Kadann smiled as his wicked plan continued.

"Fire, commander," Kadann ordered.

The green lasers powered up and blasted another cruiser to shreds in a huge explosion. Anakin frowned as the ship exploded in front of him. Leia looked at her father as if she had been betrayed. Now it looked like she had betrayed the alliance.

"It's a trick, engage those Star Destroyers," Ackbar ordered stunned by the loss.

"The rebels are reengaging," Piett informed Anakin.

"I want Kadann on a channel now!" Anakin ordered.

"He's not answering our calls," a controller said. "Then reach commander Jerjerrod," Anakin said. "They're….jamming us," the controller said surprised.

"Give me my fighter," Anakin ordered. "Admiral Piett. Protect my daughter at all costs," he said. Leia looked at her father in wonder. Anakin left the bridge giving Piett command.

"You will stay on the bridge under my supervision," Piett informed her.

Anakin entered his advanced Tie fighter and exited the Excutor with a squad of Tie fighters protecting him. Anakin expertly avoided rebel fire blasting a few fighters himself. Getting through the rebel fleet he approached the Death Star.

"Lord Vader requests to land," Commander Jerjerrod informed Kadann.

"Let him," Kadann said.

Anakin walked out of his ship and headed toward the interior of the Death Star. "Lord Vader," Commander Jerjerrob addressed.

"I ordered Kadann to stand down," he said.

"I received no such order my Lord," Jerjerrod said. "Don't fire that laser, I don't care who orders you otherwise," Anakin ordered. Leaving the confused commander Anakin went into an elevator toward Kadann's tower.

Anakin waited for the elevator door to open. Kadann seemingly alone was in his chair overseeing the destruction of the rebel fleet. "You disobeyed a direct order, I am taking command of this station," Anakin said angrily.

"Oh?" Kadann said. The elevator doors closed by themselves. "You have grown weak my friend, the rebel fleet will be destroyed due to my predictions," Kadann said.

"I am beginning to lack faith in your abilities, Kadann," Anakin said walking up the stairs.

"I have someone I want you to meet, the new emperor of the Galactic Empire," Kadann said. Luke walked out of the shadows.

"Luke," Anakin said surprised.

"Father," Luke addressed smirking.

"You have kept me from him, telling me he was dead," Anakin accused Kadann.

"It was necessary. I think it's evident that you cannot be trusted to care for your family or bring order to the empire," Kadann insulted.

"I thought you were my friend, my ally," Anakin said.

"I was, but you have ignored too many of my predictions and teachings. You dismissed me as some sorcerer," Kadann said.

Anakin walked towards Kadann. Luke moved to Kadann's other side staring at his father. "When Luke destroys you, I will target your precious ship the Executor," Kadann smiled knowing that Leia was on board. Luke however did not know. Anakin immediately activated his light saber. Luke sprang into action blocking his father's blade. Kadann chuckled as the two blades intertwined next to his face.

A damaged Tie fighter hit an Imperial communications ship causing light damage. Rebel fighters managed to explode the right shield dome causing a massive explosion on the Executor. An X-wing exploded, a Y wing caught fire and collided into a Star Destroyers shields.

"Defend the bridge," Piett shouted as rebel fighters pounded the Executor. Leia looked out the window nervously as fighters fought around her.

Luke and Anakin clashed with their light sabers a small distance away from an observing Kadann. Anakin still stunned by his son's presence fought equally with his now stronger son. Luke using the aggressive powers of the dark side outmaneuvered his father and kicked him down the stairs. Anakin fell to the bottom stunned

"Good, use those aggressive feelings," Kadann complimented Luke.

"Kadann is using you," Anakin said.

"And you didn't, sending me on all those missions. Almost getting Mara and Leia killed," Luke said reflecting on his past.

"I have made mistakes as a father, but I have always loved you as a son," Anakin replied.

"It's too late," Luke said.

"I will not fight you son. I will not lose you again," Anakin said turning off his saber.

Luke turned to Kadann. Kadann motioned for him to continue. "Then it is your destiny to die to the apprentice," Luke said jumping down to Anakin's level. Anakin watched as Luke lifted his sword.

"You're a fool for lowering your defenses," Luke said about to swing. Anakin allowed Luke to swing but blocked him just in time.

Luke continued his assault with the aim to kill. Anakin took steps back as Luke advanced. Finally Anakin pushed Luke back. Luke and Anakin's sabers went faster than the eye could track. Green and red blurs in the shadows of Kadann's room. Luke fell to the floor as Anakin advanced on him. "Now, this ends now," Anakin said loosing patience.

"Just as before," Kadann reminded Luke.

Anakin glared at Kadann advancing on him. "Luke!" Kadann yelled.

Luke raised his hand paralyzing Anakin in place. "I won't let you kill him," Luke said.

"That's it Luke," Kadann clapped his hands. "I will kill you," Anakin promised Kadann.

Breaking the Force bond Anakin turned to face his son. Luke Force pushed Anakin back slamming him into the pillars that went to the upper level of the room. Anakin took his left hand and shot Force lightning at Luke. Luke used both hands to absorb the charges. Luke struggled against the lightning but managed to deflect it back. The lightning blasted the ceiling equipment.

"You have learned much," Anakin noted.

Luke waived his hand sending another Force push at his father, this time he absorbed the attack standing in place. Anakin lightning blasted near Luke destroying a computer console. Luke flipped onto the next level. "I sense your conflict, your hesitancy," Luke said.

"There is no conflict," Anakin glared throwing his light saber at Luke. Luke was hit and knocked off the bridge.

"Good, Anakin kill your son," Kadann chuckled.

Anakin looked at Kadann and then at his son. Walking toward his son he collected his light saber but couldn't find his son. Luke closed his eyes meditating as the Force healed his chest wound.

"Your sister lives Luke," Anakin said. "She is on my ship," Anakin added. Luke stayed silent ignoring his father.

"If you won't follow me, than perhaps she will. I will make her the new heir to the empire," Anakin said.

"Never!" Luke shouted advancing on him. Anakin was taken a back as Luke struck at him with powerful blows. Anakin was pushed back toward the elevator as Luke fought desperately to slice at his father. Filled with rage Luke tripped up his father and swung over and over again until he sliced off his father's right hand.

Anakin moaned in pain falling to the ground. "Good, Luke. Now kill him," Kadann said walking over to the scene. Luke hesitated, his green blade at Anakin's throat.

"Kill him now," Kadann repeated.

Luke saw his father's sliced off robotic limb and saw his own. They were the same, wounded by fate. "I can't do it; if Leia's alive she would never forgive me. I can't do it," Luke said backing away.

"Do it!" Kadann continued. "He's lying, he will say anything to do what he wants," Kadann stressed.

Luke read his father's expression; it was resigned to whatever fate Luke gave him. "Son, please," Anakin said in pain.

Luke threw his light saber aside. "I am a Jedi like my father, this is against the code. All of this," Luke said stepping away from his father.

"You are a Sith, like your father," Kadann sneered.

"No, my father was a Jedi and is now," Luke said realizing with growing horror what he had done.

"So be it Jedi," Kadann said disgusted.

Two A wing fighters blasted the Executor's last remaining shield dome. "We've lost our deflector shields," an officer told Piett.

"Increase forward batteries, I don't want anything to get through," Piett ordered.

The Executor's guns fired as fast as they could blasting an X-wing, an A wing went spinning out of control due to the resulting explosion and was headed toward the Executor bridge. Leia watched as the A wing quickly accelerated toward the bridge. "What do I have to live for now," she thought sadly as the ship continued on its path.

"If you will not kill your father, you are useless," Kadann said blasting Luke with concentrated Force lightning. Luke was flung into some barrels barely able to stand. Kadann blasted him again and picked him into the air and threw him across the room. Luke hit a pillar and landed with a thud. Luke groaned in pain as he tried to get up.

"Luke," Leia sensed. She could sense his pain. The A wing continued on its collision course. "Increase forward battery power now," Piett ordered.

"It's too late," his commander said.

Leia stretched out her hand. The A wing exploded before it hit the bridge. Piett and his commander who had decked for cover watched in amazement. "It seems I am the one keeping you safe," she said grimly.

"Get the Executor out of here," Piett yelled. The Executor withdrew from the fight too damaged to continue.

Kadann turned his attention to Anakin. "You fool, it was I who ordered Styke to kill your wife, and it was I that convinced him it was for the good of the empire, that it would save his precious Flora," Kadann said sending lightning into Anakin.

"It was I who gave Tarkin the idea to betray the empire hoping he would kill you and your son," Kadann continued blasting Anakin back down.

"It was I who gave you those visions of Padme, you thought all along that they were your wife, doing your wife's bidding. It was me all along, I have been controlling the empire through you," Kadann continued sending more lightning into Anakin.

Anakin gasped in pain absorbing the emotional damage of Kadann. "It was I who turned your son against you, your daughter was right the entire time, but you were too blind to see it," Kadann said blasting Anakin with more lightning.

Anakin fell to the floor in pain, his emotional pain too great for him to defend himself against the attacks. "And now I am going to kill you both and blame it on the rebels. Then I will be emperor and the empire will have great resolve to kill anyone suspected of wanting freedom," Kadann said walking to his chair.

Kadann pushed a button on his chair. "I am now lowering the shields," Kadann grinned. "Jedgar, prepare my ship," Kadann ordered.

"The shields are down, commence attack on the Death Star's main reactor," Ackbar ordered as a Star Destroyer suddenly exploded. If he was going to go down in defeat he would at least take that station down with him.

Wedge and several fighters headed toward the Death Star. Surface fire blasted a few fighters. Tie fighters emerged chasing after the rebel fighters.

"You lied to me," Luke gasped holding his light saber.

"Stand down boy," Kadann sneered. He picked him up and crushed him. Luke fell to the ground unable to move. "You will pay the price for your lack of vision," Kadann said blasting Luke with lightning.

"And now you will die," Kadann smiled.


	38. Victory!

Sith Redemption

Star Wars VI The Dark Prophet

Luke Skywalker: Matt Damon

Lando Calrissian: Denzel Washington

"And now you will die," Kadann smiled blasting Luke with constant Force energy. Kadann struggled to kill him as Luke continued to resist. "Father please," Luke yelled out.

"Your father is no more, a shell of what he was," Kadann said sending more power into his strikes.

Suddenly Kadann was lifted off his feet. "What? Impossible," Kadann screamed sending lightning into Anakin's face and upper body. Anakin struggled with Kadann carrying him over to a pit and throwing him in. Kadann screamed as he fell into the Death Star's reactor. Finally he became incinerated by the heat of the reactor. The Force energy from Kadann created a huge blue cloud of electrical energy. Anakin fell to his knees too wounded to move.

Luke crawled over to where his father lay. "I'm so sorry son," Anakin whispered. "No," Luke said in denial.

"I haven't been a good emperor, take my place," Anakin gasped.

"No, I am going to save you," Luke said sending Force energy into his father.

"What's the point, my wife, all lies and distortions," Anakin said sadly.

"Stay with me," Luke said his face becoming a pale white as he sent his life force into his father.

"Position the Death Star on the other side of the moon and fire," Commander Jerjerrod said taking Kadann's orders in case the shields came down. The blast from the Endor moon would destroy both rebel and Imperial fleets.

Wedge led a group of fighters into the Death Star's reactor pathway. Tie fighters went to intercept them. A Tie fighter shot at an X-wing destroying it. "Go back to the surface, see if some of those fighters willfollow you," Wedge ordered.

"All right, stay alert, we could lose space in here real quick," Wedge warned. A Tie fighter hit a pipe and exploded as it lost control.

"Father," Leia said out load. Piett stared at her as she closed her eyes. Kneeling she went into a trance. The Tie fighters chased after Wedge with renewed confidence. They successfully navigated the pathway and fired on Wedge's wingman. With one left the Tie fighters had only moments before he breached the reactor.

Piett watched in amazement as Tie fighters and Imperial ships outmaneuvered their rebel counterparts. Rebel ships were blasted apart in huge dramatic explosions.

"My fleet," Mon said in horror as frigates and cruisers exploded. "We have to retreat," Mon said to Ackbar.

"We have to give those fighters more time," Ackbar insisted.

The Tie fighters aimed and fired. Wedge lost an engine and began to lose control. "I'm hit," Wedge said desperately trying to control his X-wing. Another shot and he lost a wing. Wedge went out of control and slammed into the walls of the reactor pathway exploding. The Tie fighters rushed to the surface.

Leia continued to meditate as the Imperial fleet blasted away at the rebels. The Death Star continued on it's rotation around the Endor moon. "Ten minutes to firing range," the computer told Jerjerrod.

Jedgar no longer able to sense Kadann's presence cloaked his ship and departed from the Death Star's hanger bay.

"Son, why?" Anakin asked as he saw Luke almost collapse in exhaustion.

"I've done so many terrible things, trusted the wrong people," Luke said tears forming.

"We all have," Anakin admitted.

"That vision on Dagobah was real, mother is truly one with the Force," Luke said.

Anakin stared at his son. "Help me," Anakin requested. Luke lifted him off the ground.

"Full retreat," Ackbar said sadly as he lost Wedge's signal. The significantly damaged Home One turned to move. The rest of the rebel fleet also began to retreat from the Imperial forces.

"Firing in five minutes," the computer announced to Jerjerrod.

Leia stumbled, loosing concentration. Piett reached to grab her as she fell. "A medical team on the bridge," Piett ordered.

"I'll be all right, something is wrong. The Death Star," Leia muttered. Piett looked out the bridge window and saw the Death Star becoming eclipsed by the moon.

"Move the fleet!" Piett shouted. "All ships move away from the Endor moon as far as you can," Piett ordered.

The Executor went full reverse. Ackbar looked at the Imperial fleet confused. The Death Star was no longer visible.

"Death Star is in firing range," the computer told Jerjerrod. The commander panicked wondering whether to go through with the order. His life depended on this decision. Anakin had ordered him not to fire, but circumstances had changed.

"Fire," Jerjerrod said finally. The Death Star powered up its super laser systems. "May they forgive me," Jerjerrod said referring to the Imperials on the surface.

The green beams of light went through the Death Star and then through the bowl. The beams met at the exact point and sliced into Endor. The planet shook as the beam went straight into the core.

Chewbacca, the captured rebels, and the Imperials felt a shaking sensation as the planet buckled. As the sky fell away Chewbacca gave one last defiant Wookie yell as the moon exploded. The blast slightly pushed the Death Star back. Sparks exploded around Jerjerrod's station. Jerjerrod lost his footing grasping for support from a console. "Damage report," he said once he gained his footing.

The moon's explosion hit the Home One exploding it instantly. The rebel and Imperial ships in its path exploded upon contact from the blast. Tie fighters rushed to avoid the shockwave.

The Executor was swayed by the blast but not overly damaged. Leia sighed with relief as asteroids were flung in all directions. "Asteroids," Piett muttered.

"Retreat while they're still distracted," Mon ordered. The remaining rebel fleet went into light speed fleeing the battle.

Leia got back to her feet. "The Alliance is finished," she said looking at the asteroid field and the Death Star in the distance.

"Contact the Death Star," Piett ordered his shaken men.

"I'm sorry father," Leia said sadly walking away from the bridge.

Author's Note: There you have it, the Dark Prophet is finished. The adventures of Luke, Leia, and Mara continue in Return of the Jedi Star Wars 6.5.


	39. The Emperor's Hand

Star Wars 6.5

Return of the Jedi

Mara Jade: Shannon Baksa

Luke Skywalker: Matt Damon

Leia Skywalker: Keria Knightly

Han Solo: Nathan Fillion

4 ABY

Mara Jade spied on those who went in and out of Jabba's Palace with powerful elctrobinoculars. She also possessed small probe droids to search out the nearby cities. Finding nothing of interest she approached her speeder. She had been sent alone to infiltrate the crime organizations on Tatooine, for some reason the emperor himself refused to set foot on the planet.

Thus it was up to her and the emperor's agents or "hands" as they were affectionately called to prosecute crime bosses and rebels suspected of aiding the Alliance. Mara was such an agent. With Luke missing, presumed dead and Leia defected to the Alliance Mara's original three man team had split up indefinitely.

Mara had been sympathetic to some of Leia's ideals of democracy and freedom, but her joining the Alliance disgusted her. At least Luke had the intelligence to obey his father's commands. Mara looked at her communicator computer. She read another objective that was to be added to her long list of tasks.

Apparently the emperor wanted Han Solo alive, probably for interrogation. Mara knew very little of the defected Imperial captain other than he was a maverick and actively used his ships for suspicious cargo shipments.

Mara waived her red hair getting the sand out of it. She hated Tatooine and would be delighted if she had the opportunity to kill something rather than just spy. Mara got on her speeder and went into town. Mara parked the speeder and locked it. At twenty two years old Mara was still single, a fact that depressed her. Many Imperial officers had of course tried to flirt with her, but she didn't care for their arrogant attitudes. She had sensed something from Luke but he was dead now. Mara needed a drink.

Mara took a sip of her ale and watched the television monitors. "Not all reports are in but from all accounts the Imperial fleet has achieved a victory over the rebel alliance in the Endor system," a male news caster announced.

"Turn that up," Mara said taking another sip. "Unfortunately the Endor moon was destroyed in the battle, Imperial casualties are unknown, we will keep you posted on further information," a female news caster continued. "With the rebel alliance thoroughly defeated this will mean only more stability and prosperity in the empire," the male news caster finished the report.

Mara smiled at the propaganda being sent through the television. She noticed that her last order was one day before the battle. Finishing her drink she was stopped by an obviously drunk alien who wanted her to buy him another drink.

"Let go," Mara ordered.

"I just need one more drink," the alien gurgled pulling her closer. Mara took out a pistol and blasted his forehead. The alien slumped to the ground. Mara gave a disgusted look and left.

Anakin was placed on a medical table by Luke. Medical droids approached the emperor with delicate hands. "Electrical shock wounds," the medical droids concurred as they took off Anakin's armor and suit. Luke, was exhausted with cracked ribs but in better condition than his father.

"What are your injuries?" the medical droid asked Luke.

"I'll be fine," Luke coughed.

"That is not acceptable," the medical droid lectured sending Luke onto a medical table. "I'm really quite fine," Luke said coughing up blood.

With Piett distracted with his ships complications Leia left the bridge. "What kind of damage are we looking at?" Piett asked.

"Ten percent of the Executor has been damaged and we have lost half of our fighters," his commander reported. "The rebels may counter attack, get those shields back online," Piett ordered.

Leia sneaked around the Executor finding an elevator. Two chatting Imperial officers were about to step out when Leia Force pushed them into the walls knocking them out. Leia went inside the elevator and went toward the hanger.

The elevator doors opened, Leia considered the Executor's massive hanger. It was damaged in multiple areas by rebel fire. Imperials were busy cleaning up the mess and repairing the hanger's equipment. "All right, we're going to release the force fields to vacuum out all this junk," an Imperial officer said walking towards the exit.

Leia stared at him wondering what to do; she had to get to a ship. A cloaked figure walked towards her. "The Force is strong with you, may I ask your name," the Jedi demanded.

"My name is Leia Skywalker, I need a ship," Leia said hoping the female Jedi would assist her.

The Jedi looked at her sympathetically. "There is a damaged Tie interceptor over there, it should get you far enough to where you're going," the Jedi told her.

"Thank you," Leia said grateful.

"You will need this," the Jedi smiled handing her a light saber. "It's blue like yours," she said in admiration.

Leia accepted the light saber. "I will remember this," she said running towards the ship.

A Tie Interceptor clumsily floated above the platform and sped out into space. Setting coordinates for Tatooine the Tie Interceptor sped almost as fast as light speed.

The medical droids opened Luke's hand repairing the short circuited wires that operated the joints and senses. "Drink this, it will reduce the static shocks," the medical droid said giving him a bitter liquid.

Anakin's lungs and heart were given injections to help heal the damage tissue. Other medical droids worked to repair Anakin's hand. Anakin stood up slowly flexing his hand. "My glove," Anakin muttered.

Commander Jerjerrod entered the room. "Lord Vader," Jerjerrod addressed. "I will speak with you outside the medical wing," Anakin said walking steadily out the door. The doors closed Anakin turned to the commander.

"Why was I not notified that my son was alive?" Anakin demanded.

"Your son and Prophet Kadann forbid it. They said it would endanger success," Jerjerrod said fearfully.

Anakin gave him a tired look. "From now on, I know everything," Anakin said. "Yes my Lord," Jerjerrod confirmed.

"What is the status of the station?" Anakin asked.

"Minimal damage, the back up shields prevented most of the planetary shockwaves. We have contained isolated fires, leakages, breaches…." Jerjerrod listed off.

"Shockwaves?" Anakin asked.

"Yes my Lord, the Endor moon has been completely destroyed," Jerjerrod reported. "It was Kadann's order in the event the shields went down," Jerjerrod said nervously.

Anakin wondered if the Executor had survived such a blast. "In the future, if the order is unreasonable and most likely illegal don't do it," Anakin said angrily.

"Yes, my Lord," Jerjerrod said shaken.

"An inquiry will be set up to decide your actions, you are to be sent to Courscant where you will remain until called upon by the council of moffs," Anakin said. "I am personally taking over this station's operations," Anakin said.

"As you wish my Lord," Jerjerrod said sadly but grateful he hadn't been killed outright.

Anakin went back to Kadann's throne room. Entering the room he looked through the window. Asteroids were everywhere and in the distance the Imperial fleet. Anakin looked hard and saw the triangular shaped Executor. Pleased he found his sliced off hand. He took the glove off the robotic hand. It was in perfect condition. He put the glove on his new robotic hand covering the metallic bones and joints he used for a hand.

Anakin and Luke took a seat and activated a television monitor. Admiral Piett turned to see Anakin and Luke sitting in Anakin's private chambers on the Death Star. "Damage report," Anakin ordered.

"The Executor has lost primary shields and ten percent damage and we have lost half of our fighters," Piett said grimly. "And the rest of the fleet?" Anakin asked.

"Ten Star Destroyers have been destroyed by either rebel fire or by Endor's destruction, another five are out of commission. We're trying to reach them but our communication's ship has received heavy damage," Peitt reported.

"And our fighters?" Anakin continued.

"We have counted 200 still flying," Piett said.

"What do you know of the rebel casualties," Anakin asked.

"Reports that have come in say that 60 percent of the rebel fleet has been destroyed including the Home One. We believe that all major rebel officers have been killed. We have not yet ascertained whether Mon Mothma is still alive," Piett said.

Anakin considered the figures. If the estimates were true, it would be a major victory for the empire. "I want Leia to be escorted to the Death Star," Anakin ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Piett said and then looked around the bridge. Piett walked away from the screen and talked with his commander. "What do you mean she's not here?" Piett said annoyed.

Anakin frowned as Piett came back into view. "We have a lock down, she has to be still on board," Piett said.

"She better be," Anakin said angrily. He signed off. "She is probably headed to Tatooine to rescue Captain Han Solo," Anakin said to Luke. "Jabba the Hutt has many bounty hunters and hired soldiers, it will be difficult to rescue her and leave," Luke said.

"I promised her Captain Solo alive, I made a transaction with the Hutt. He will honor it and give Solo over to me. With Solo I can bring her back to me," Anakin said.

"That shouldn't be too difficult then," Luke reasoned.

"Go to the Executor and find out if she is still on board. If so bring her to me," Anakin told his son. An Imperial Shuttle departed from the Death Star and went through the asteroids towards the Executor. After careful maneuvering the Imperial Shuttle flew around the Executor.

"The main hanger has been shut down, a secondary hanger can be used for your use," Piett informed Luke. Luke's shuttle descended toward the city like structures of the Executor landing in one of the skyscrapers.

Luke approached the bridge and was greeted by Piett. "I heard reports that you were dead, I'm glad the rumors were not true," Piett said respectfully.

"Give me Leia's belongings," Luke ordered.

"Fetch the two droids and her confiscated items," Piett ordered. The two droids had followed Leia into the shield generator and were captured by Imperial personal. They were deactivated and sent to the Executor.

An activated C3PO and R2D2 walked and rolled onto the bridge. "Master Skywalker, it's so good to see you alive and well," C3PO said.

"Do you know where Leia went?" Luke asked.

"I have been deactivated since our arrival here, I don't where she is," C3PO answered.

"Is it probable that she went to Tatooine?" Luke asked.

"I would seem she would go there, Han Solo being there," C3PO considered.

"What happened to Han Solo?" Luke questioned.

"Why, he was encased in carbonite and sent to Jabba the Hutt as part of an agreement between the emperor and a bounty hunter," C3PO told him.

Unless Anakin knew this bounty hunter very well Luke doubted he would have given Solo over to him. "You two are coming with me to Tatooine to negotiate Solo's return for the empire," Luke informed them.

"Oh dear," C3PO muttered.

"Master Skywalker, her light saber," an Imperial officer said giving him the weapon. Luke inspected the Jedi weapon. "Without a light saber she won't get far," Luke reasoned.

The next day Mara went out for another spying mission. Using her binoculars she inspected two distant objects walking toward the palace. Upon a closer look she saw a tall golden colored droid and a smaller domed droid moving toward the palace. She however did not see the bounty hunter on a speeder headed toward her. The bounty hunter jumped off a speeder and flipped toward Mara. Mara dropped her binoculars and ignited her light saber. The bounty hunter took out a pistol, which Mara quickly sliced in half.

The bounty hunter featured armor and a mask covering the entire face. The mask included a visor and an air filter where its mouth would be. The bounty hunter punched her to chest pushing her back several feet, sand flowing around her. The sand swayed as the bounty hunter walked towards her. As the sand flew into the air decreasing visibility the bounty hunter switched to heat vision. The light saber clearly visible compared to the rest of the air the bounty hunter continued to walk toward Mara.

"I don't know who paid you kill me, but when I find out I am going to kill him," Mara threatened.

Whirling her purple light saber she ran through the sand towards the bounty hunter. Glaring at the bounty hunter, her hair swaying in the wind she leaped off the ground to swing down on the bounty hunter. Just as she was about to sliced into the bounty hunter's armored shoulder a blue blade stopped her. Mara stared at the bounty hunter with surprise as their two sabers created a powerful white glow. The bounty hunter withdrew from Mara and went for another swing.

Author's Note: There may be some concerns about spelling and grammar, and I will deal with those issues but I am on a roll and do not have the time to go back to chapter one and expand the already existing chapters as of yet. There may also be some confusion concerning Kadann's role, but his deception begins at the beginning of The Rebellion. The Tatooine and Dagobah scene have been placed after the Battle of Endor with the assumption that Han would never have been rescued without Luke's involvement. Without Han at Endor, he wouldn't have unintentionally warned the storm trooper and thus there wouldn't have been a speed biker battle, Chewie wouldn't have been trapped inside the shield generator instead of inside a AT-ST walker and the Ewoks couldn't provide assistance to the rebels because Kadann had ordered their utter destruction.


	40. Jabba the Hutt

Sith Redemption

Star Wars 6.5

Return of the Jedi

Flashback

"Lord Vader, I can't compete with Luke or Leia," Mara said to Anakin years ago in the Jedi temple.

"How so?" Anakin asked as they walked.

"They're stronger than me; they can feel the Force better than me. I drag them down," Mara admitted.

Anakin gave her a sympathetic look. "There is a quicker path to power if that is what you seek. The dark side of the Force holds many abilities, some considered….a bit unorthodox," Anakin smiled at the teenage Mara.

"Your father and I have discovered the dark side's benefits and drawbacks. There is a technique called a Force bond, do you know what that is?" Anakin asked.

"It's the bond between all life forms, when life becomes more plentiful it creates positive life energy, and when it dies it creates negative life energy for all living things," Mara said.

"Good, many of the great masters of the Jedi temple have a force bond with me. It gives them power, strengthens them, allows them to do complete tasks they wouldn't be able to do otherwise. I could create a Force bond with you, it would increase your power considerably, but there is a price," Anakin warned.

"What price?" Mara asked.

Mara and the bounty hunter clashed with their sabers. Mara saw with difficulty the blue blade as sand was thrown at her. She backed away from her attacker and tried to Force push the sand away. The sand continued to blow around her. The bounty hunter advanced whirling it around in a circular motion.

The bounty hunter probably killed a Jedi and took it from him, Mara thought. Mara charged through the sand and sliced at the bounty hunter barely missing her head. The bounty hunter took her left hand and sent Mara into a spin away from her. Twisting her hand she created a mini tornado of sand from the dunes.

Anakin turned to the teenage Mara. "If I were to be wounded or killed it would give you pain and could possibly be fatal. Likewise if you were to be injured I would feel it," Anakin told her.

"I am willing to take that risk, if you will allow me," Mara said.

"You have great courage Mara, just like your father," Anakin remarked. "After your lessons with your father come to the high tower. You know where the Jedi council is?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but I have never been there," Mara said.

"The Jedi council is not just for the elites, anyone who strives to learn may come to me," Anakin told her warmly.

Mara fell on a hill of sand. Spitting the sand out of her mouth she got back to her feet. The bounty hunter stood a distance away, a storm of sand blasted Mara almost off her feet. "How can he know the Force," she wondered.

Mara counter attacked by raising her gloved hands. Sparks of electricity escaped her hands but did not flow into the air. Mara tried again with the same result. The Force had left her. As the storm raged around her she hit the bounty hunter's light saber several times.

"Lord Vader. With Liea a senator on Alderaan and Luke in charge of the Death Star battle station, my team is gone," Mara said to Anakin concerned. "Will I be assigned a new team?" Mara asked.

"No, Mara. You have done well; I need you to be my eyes and ears for the empire. I am making you an official hand of the empire," Anakin told her.

"As you wish Lord Vader," Mara bowed before Anakin.

"Rise child, I have a special role for you to play in the empire," Anakin told her as they walked toward the hanger bay.

The bounty hunter sliced, knocking Mara's light saber out of her hand. The sand and wind blew the light saber out of sight. The bounty hunter grabbed a hold of Mara with her light saber at her throat. Mara stared as the bounty hunter showed a thermo detonator in her hand.

"Don't try anything Mara," the bounty hunter said as the sand settled around them. The bounty hunter deactivated the detonator, took her pistol and forced her towards Jabba's palace.

The two droids managed to get inside Jabba's palace and into Jabba's inner circle. Several bounty hunters, guards, dancers, and guests were present. A twilek alien informed Jabba explaining the presence of the droids. "We have a message from Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker," C3PO said.

"He's no threat," the Twilek told Jabba.

Without any objection from Jabba R2D2 activated his hologram camera. An image of Luke appeared before Jabba. "I am Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker on behalf of my father, the emperor. Recently my father transferred you the amount of fifty thousand credits for the release of Han Solo. A shuttle will be arriving to pick him up, have him ready for us. I hope that good relations between you and the empire continue," Luke finished signing off.

Jabba laughed. "I will not give up my favorite decoration for such a low amount," Jabba boasted. His guests nodded impressed that Jabba would defy the empire.

"Dancers," Jabba demanded. The droids were taken away where Jabba would effectively use them for his own purposes. Jabba dismissed any concern over the Solo matter and watched as alien dancers of different races entertained him.

Luke waited a good hour for his droids to come back. "It's been an hour sir," a storm trooper informed Luke. "I know, I'll go to Jabba and deal with this myself," Luke said irritated.

"Might I suggest that we come with you," the storm trooper said.

"This won't take too long," Luke said covering his head with his Jedi robes. Taking a speeder he raced towards the palace.

Jabba clapped his hands pleased with the dancers. Suddenly a guard was thrown down the stairs. A bounty hunter with Mara Jade descended into Jabba's inner room. C3PO was at Jabba's side acting as an interpreter.

"I have come for the bounty on Jedi Mara Jade, the emperor's personal agent," the bounty hunter said in a foreign alien language.

Jabba laughed happy to see Mara chained behind her back. "I will give you twenty thousand credits for her," Jabba said through C3PO.

"I'm much more than that," Mara said angrily.

The bounty hunter seemed to agree. "Fifty thousand, no less," C3PO told Jabba after he interpreted the bounty hunter.

"What?" Jabba said outraged, he smacked C3PO to the ground behind him. "What did I say?" C3PO said confused getting up. "The great Jabba asks why he must pay the sum of fifty thousand credits," C3PO said.

"This is why," the bounty hunter said revealing a thermo detonator. The guests and dancers shouted and screamed trying to get a distance away from it. Boba Fett turned his gun on the bounty hunter.

Jabba laughed impressed at the Bounty Hunter's resourcefulness in negotiating. "This bounty hunter is my type of scum," Jabba said chuckling.

"Jabba will pay thrity five thousand credits, and I do beg you take it," C3PO said.

The bounty hunter considered. She finally turned off the detonator. "He agrees," C3PO said ecstatic. The guests finally relaxed.

"The empire will have your head slug!" Mara said as she was dragged away into a dungeon.

The bounty hunter made herself comfortable among the other bounty hunters. "You must have some skill to catch that one," Boba Fett commented.

"As long as you have one of these, the Jedi are no challenge," the bounty hunter said playing with Mara's light saber in her gloved hand.

Mara's humiliation would not end. A droid considered Mara's figure. "Yes, she will do. Put her in something more comfortable," the droid told the guards. Mara tried desperately to use her Force powers to fry the droid's circuits but could do nothing.

Jabba watched intently as his Twilek girl danced for him. However she wasn't cooperating, trying desperately to free herself. Jabba would have none of that; he pushed a lever that sent her to the lower level. She gave a scream as a Rancor grabbed a hold of her and fed on her.

Jabba decided he needed a new dancer. Mara was sent into the inner circle. "Dance," Jabba gurgled.

"I am a Jedi, I will not dance for you," Mara said in defiance.

"Dance or die" Jabba said angrily. Mara looked around as she realized that several bounty hunters had their guns aimed at her. Sighing she accepted her new role. The music started and Mara began a routine she had learned from her mother years ago. Jabba didn't seem to notice her poor skills watching her on his large couch.

As Mara danced Jabba slowly went to sleep bored. Jabba's assistant Twilek took Mara to her quarters or rather her prison so that she would be ready to dance the moment Jabba woke up.

The bounty hunter watched amused as Mara danced commentating on her skills to the other male bounty hunters. They were all in agreement that though beautiful she needed practice.

As Jabba slept the bounty hunter sneaked towards the room that held Han Solo's carbonite case. The bounty hunter looked around to see that it was safe and activated the heating processor. The frozen carbonite slowly vaporized eventually freeing Han from the case. The bounty hunter grabbed him as he was about to fall. Putting him down on the ground she examined him to see what effects the carbonite had on him.

"I can't see," Han gasped rubbing his eyes.

"Your eyesight will return in time," the bounty hunter said in English.

"Who are you?" Han asked fearfully.

The bounty hunter took off her mask. "Someone who loves you," Leia said.

"Leia," Han said gratefully.

"We don't have much time, we have to get out of here," Leia said.

Suddenly the both could hear Jabba laugh. "I know that laugh," Han said worried.

The curtain was pulled revealing Leia and Han. Han got to his feet with Leia's support. "I was on my way to pay you back, I just got a little sidetracked," Han said to Jabba.

"It's too late Solo," Jabba said motioning the guards to take him to a prison.

"I can give you triple to what I owe you, your throwing away a fortune, don't be a fool," Han bluffed. He didn't have any money and they both knew it.

"Take him away," Jabba said. "Bring her to me," Jabba said of Leia. Leia gave a disgusted look as she was forced to get next to Jabba's mouth. Jabba looked at Leia and decided he could have another slave. "We have powerful friends, you're going to regret this," Leia threatened him.

In truth Leia would most likely be blamed for the battle of Endor and labeled a traitor to the Alliance's cause. "I'm sure," Jabba said condescendingly.

"Bring the red haired one to me," Jabba said after sending Leia to a prison with Han.

Leia was pushed into a prison with Han. "Leia?" Han guessed trying to feel around the room.

"Yes, it's me," Leia said grabbing a hold of him.

"We're in trouble now, is Chewie with you, he can get us out of here," Han considered.

"Chewie wasn't with me, he's….elsewhere," Leia said vaguely.

"Well, what about your Jedi skills. You can bust us out," Han figured.

"I have been weakened from a previous fight, it will take some time," Leia said beginning to meditate on the damp floors.

"Want me to dance again?" Mara said sarcastically.

"No, be at my side," Jabba said. Mara was dressed in a revealing metallic bikini outfit. She was chained up and put next to Jabba. Jabba proceeded to fall asleep, his guards stayed awake in case she pulled anything.

Luke walked into Jabba's palace, the large doors closing behind him. Two guards tried to stop him. Using his Jedi mind tricks he fooled them into thinking he was an important appointment for Jabba which he was. Jabba's assistant stopped him as he headed toward the inner circle. "I'm here for my droids, and Captain Han Solo," Luke said.

"Jabba doesn't want to be disturbed now, he's taking his rest," the Twilek protested.

"Wake him," Luke ordered his Jedi mind trick swaying the Twilek. "I will see Jabba now," Luke said continuing his Jedi mind trick.

"You will see Jabba now," the Twilek confirmed.

Luke walked into the room judging how many people he would have to kill if things went badly. The Twilek went over to Jabba to wake him. "Jedi Knight Skywalker is here to see you," the Twilek said.

"I told you never to let him in," Jabba said outraged.

"I must be allowed to speak," Luke said trying to use the same trick on Jabba.

"He must be allowed to speak," the Twilek told Jabba.

"What? You weak minded fool, you are falling for an old Jedi mind trick," Jabba said.

"None-the-less, I will have my two droids and Captain Solo," Luke said. Luke gave Mara a look as he saw her sitting with Jabba.

"I do not bow before your father's empire, unlike you I had to earn what I have," Jabba said.

"Fifty thousand credits was a generous offer," Luke insisted.

"What is he to you, first the empire gives him up to Fett and then you want him back," Jabba said.

"Times have changed," Luke said referring to the Battle of Endor.

"So they have, I must admit the Alliance's defeat is good for business," Jabba said. "You're a Jedi, I will give this Jedi dancer to you instead of Solo," Jabba offered.

"And my two droids," Luke added.

"And your two droids," Jabba agreed.

Luke thought it over, it was a tempting offer. But then again Mara was a Jedi and likely to free herself anyway. "No deal," Luke said.

"What!" Mara said outraged. Luke gave her a sympathetic look. "We can continue this after she dances, she may be more valuable than you realize," Jabba stalled.

"I would agree to that," Luke said infuriating Mara.

"I'll kill you," Mara yelled to Luke's smile.

Author's Note: Mara isn't too serious, not like the original storyline. Assume that Jabba's speaks in his native language but that Luke, Leia, and Mara understand his language. Mara's powers reflect Anakin's current condition. Also assume that Luke is unarmed as part of being diplomatic with the Hutt.


	41. Battle at Carkoon

Sith Redemption

Star Wars 6.5

Return of the Jedi

Luke took a seat among Jabba's guests. He took a complimentary drink from Jabba and took a sip as he watched his fellow teammate forced to dance for the Hutt. As Mara continued Luke watched her fascinated. It didn't matter how she danced anymore, Luke was amazed simply at her presence. It had been years since they had worked together.

Luke eventually got back to his senses. "Quite excellent," Luke said standing up. Mara glared at him as she was allowed to sit down next to Jabba.

"Tell you what Jabba, for sixty thousand credits I will take Captain Solo and the dancer," Luke offered.

Jabba considered but he didn't like how the Imperial youth was throwing his money around, made him look cheap in front of his guests, as if he could be bought off. "You have a lot to learn about my world, here those that don't pay their debts are made examples of," Jabba said.

"I assure you Captain Solo will be made an example of in front of the Imperial tribunal," Luke said.

"That's not good enough!" Jabba said annoyed.

"You will give me Captain Solo and the woman to me now," Luke said loosing patience.

Jabba was not fazed by the mind trick. "Master Luke, you're standing right where…" C3PO began. Luke quickly used the Force to take a guards pistol and aimed for Jabba. Jabba pushed the lever sending both the Jedi and the guard into the lower level.

"Silly Jedi," Jabba laughed in English.

Mara pulled on her chain to see what would happen in the lower level. Luke tumbled in the dirt of the lower level; the guard fearfully went for the exit only to find he couldn't get past the bars.

"He's going to regret that," Luke muttered. He didn't have much time to think about it. A Rancor reared its head and stared at his two preys. Luke watched without much concern as the guard was lifted off the ground and eaten whole.

Luke calmly raised his left hand. Force lightning flashed from his finger tips hitting the Rancor. Mara looked away as the flashes of light blinded the upper level. Luke grinned as he ceased the lightning. The Rancor roared and proceeded to attack him. Stunned that the lightning had no effect on the tough skin of the Rancor Luke took a bone to defend himself.

The Rancor grabbed Luke off the ground but before he could put him in his mouth Luke slammed a bone into his jaw. Luke Force pushed the claw off of him making him fall to the ground with a thud.

The Rancor's jaw shattered the bone. Looking down the Rancor reached for Luke who was cowering under a boulder. Before the Rancor could get to him Luke slammed a rock on his finger. The Rancor roared in pain allowing Luke to run for the exit. It was gated. Exhausted Luke couldn't force push the gate open. The Rancor walked toward Luke lowering itself so it could get to him. Luke saw the large door meant to keep the Rancor in its cage. Taking a rock he sent it at the controls, the door came down slicing into the Rancor's neck and back. The Rancor fell to the ground as the door crushed him. It made one last wheezing sound before it died.

Luke sighed in relief as he sensed the monster's life force fade. Luke was grabbed by several of Jabba's guards and taken away to Jabba's inner circle. Luke and Han were placed before Jabba. "Nice seeing you here," Han muttered.

"This is all your fault," Luke accused.

"My fault, who do you think brought me here," Han shot back.

"You are to be sent to the Great Pitt of Carkoon where you will be digested over the thousand years by the Sarlacc," C3PO interpreted for Jabba.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Han said sarcastically.

Luke saw his sister held back by Boba Fett. Luke figured as much, now the problem got more complicated. "What will happen to Leia?" Luke asked. Han was just as curious.

"She will be made to serve me on my sail barge," Jabba said to further humiliate the emperor.

"This will be the last thing you ever do," Luke said as he was pushed along.

Jabba began preparations for the public display of Han and Luke's execution. "I want to be on the sail barge as well," Mara demanded from the Hutt.

The Hutt laughed. "You will stay here," Jabba said. Mara watched with disappointment as Leia was taken away as well. Before she was gone Leia motioned for her to look next to a table. Mara made out a light saber attached to the bottom of the table.

The sail barge lifted off the ground while two smaller transports launched from the palace. Jabba had Leia dressed in a humiliating uniform and had her at his side. It didn't take long for the ships to arrive at Carkoon.

Jabba proceeded to ask them if they wanted mercy through C3PO. "Threepoo, you tell that worm he won't get any pleasure from us," Han said. "Right?" Han asked Luke. Luke shook his head annoyed at his situation.

"Release us or die," Luke told Jabba.

Jabba laughed at the threat. R2D2 moved toward the edge of the sail barge next to a window. "Throw them in," Jabba ordered.

The monster that was Sarlacc came out of the pit sensing a meal. Han and Luke gave a look of disgust. "Whatever differences we had before, we have to work together," Luke told Han.

"Yeah sure Luke, except I can't see," Han said. Luke considered that. He could still have Han killed and still rescue Leia. More importantly he had to get his droids back.

Mara was put in a prison until Jabba returned. Frustrated she attempted to use the Force. Struggling she was able to slightly move the bars on the door. She continued and with great effort made the bars twitch.

A Star Destroyer approached Dagobah. An Imperial shuttle descended into the atmosphere towards the swampy surface. "I want to be alone when I meet him," Anakin said. The shuttle landed easily on the moist land. Anakin stepped out of the ship, now it was so clear.

Mara felt something come to her. She felt the energy of the Force, she was alive again. Excited she Force blasted the door down, the guards got to their feet. She summoned her light saber to her. Igniting her light saber she grinned as she confronted the guards.

"I'll go first," Luke said getting in front of Han. "Be my guest," Han replied. Luke ignored Han and concentrated on the task at hand. A slip and he would be digested for a thousand years Force or no Force. Luke went to the edge of the plank and jumped off. Catching the board with his hands he jumped back onto the plank, R2D2 sent his light saber into the air. Luke grabbed the light saber and ignited it. With his green saber in hand he sliced through the guards knocking them off the platform.

Jabba outraged ordered the second transport ship to fire on the first. Luke blocked the guards' fire with his light saber and sliced or threw off the rest of the crew. "Here is a blaster," Luke said handing Han a weapon.

The second transport blasted Luke off the transport. Luke deactivating his saber tried to climb up. Han was barely holding on, his feet hooked on the transport's railings. Luke realized with horror that one of the tentacles had grabbed onto him.

"Help me or we're both dead," Luke said glaring at Han.

"All right, I think I can see you," Han guessed.

"A little higher," Luke said trying to stay calm.

Han fired slicing the tentacle. Luke found a stray cable from the transport and began to climb up. Luke got to the controls and stabilized the transport. The second transport continued to fire. Luke turned the transport around and rammed the second. Jumping on board he sliced up the crew and threw the remaining off. The Sarlacc scooped up the men up with ease.

"Do not move," Luke ordered Han as he boarded the sail barge. Luke continued to whirl his light saber indiscriminately killing all in his path. In the distraction Leia put her chain around Jabba and began to choke him. One guard managed to blast Luke's hand. He cried out in pain as his synthetic skin melted.

With a vengeance Luke slew the guard who had fired on him and everyone else on the upper level. After strangling Jabba to death Leia went to the top level. R2D2 had handed her a light saber. Using her blue light saber Leia and Luke fought off Jabba's goons.

"They keep coming," Leia said worried.

"Fire at the deck," Luke suggested.

Leia took control of the large cannon on the sail barge and aimed it directly below. The blasts hit the fuel lines of the ship. "Now come with me," Luke said grabbing a cable. Leia stared at Luke and with her light saber sliced off his cable. Luke fell off the ship and into the sand stunned.

Leia took a separate cable and swung to the transport ship. "What about Luke?" Han asked.

"He can manage," Leia said picking up the two droids that had been sent into the sand. The transport picked up speeding away from the sail barge.

Luke got to his feet and watched furious as Han and Leia got away. The ships gun was still firing; the sail barge would explode within moments. Running away as fast as he could in the sand the explosion of the sail barge knocked him to the ground. The ship fell to pieces in a fiery blaze.

Mara sliced through the last guard. Whirling her light saber she wondered how she could get to Luke. Luke was pulled out of the sand by a familiar face. The Mandalorian lifted Luke to his feet.

"Fett?" Luke asked dazed. Boba Fett nodded. "Your father and I go way back, I couldn't let his son die while I was here," Fett explained.

Luke nodded grateful. He took out his communication device. "Luke to shuttle, Luke to shuttle," Luke called.

The Imperial Shuttle lifted off the ground and went into space leaving a dozen storm troopers on the sand.

Luke threw the device away in frustration. "I have a ship, I can give you a ride to the nearest Imperial ship," Fett offered.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to have you compensated," Luke said as the two walked back to the palace.

Fett pressed a button on his belt sending the Slave I to his location. The busted up ship landed next to him sending sand everywhere. "We need to pick up Mara at the palace," Luke added.

"No problem," Fett said.

The Slave I lifted off the ground and headed toward the palace. On arrival Boba Fett and Luke walked out. Mara in a torn up slave's uniform ran to Luke. "You're alive," Mara said giving Luke a hug.

"It will take more than Jabba to kill me," Luke smiled.

"Is that so?" Mara said becoming serious. She proceeded to slap him. Boba Fett smiled on the inside and walked toward his ship. "Did you think you could defeat all those goons all by yourself, and what were you thinking making me dance in front of that slug," Mara said angrily.

"It was funny at the time," Luke said touching his cheek.

Mara shook her head unimpressed. "And let me guess, you lost both Leia and Han," Mara speculated.

"And the droids," Luke admitted.

"You're a mess," Mara observed seeing his sand filled hair and face.

"We have a ship," Luke said. Mara looked at the Slave I unimpressed. "At least no one is alive to talk about how you dance," Luke said as they got on the ship.

The Slave I rose into the air and sped towards the nearest Star Destroyer. After Boba Fett did the necessary code work he was allowed to land on the ship. Mara, Luke, and Fett left the ship. "Get me my card," Luke ordered.

A crew member handed Luke his credit card. Luke gave Fett a generous amount. "Pleasure doing business with the Skywalkers," Fett said.

"How much will it take to track down Han and Leia?" Luke asked.

"Give me the necessary information and I'll do it for free, you can pay me when the job is done," Fett said.

"I will transmit the information from the bridge," Luke said allowing Fett to leave.

"I'm taking command," Luke said to the captain. The captain stared at the sand filled Luke. "What?" Luke demanded as some sand fell off him as he folded his arms.

Author's Note: I know the details are sketchy but you have all seen Return of the Jedi before, so one more chapter remains in the new AU Return of the Jedi. In the original trilogy who do you think really returned? Luke or Anakin?


	42. Return of the Jedi

Sith Redemption

Star Wars 6.5

Return of the Jedi

The stolen Imperial shuttle flew through space in no particular direction. It had evaded Imperial ships due to its designs. "So where are we headed now your worship," Han asked as he monitored the ship's direction.

"I know some people on Bakura, they have an underground resistance. They'll give us shelter," Leia said.

"What about the rebel fleet?" Han suggested.

"Han, when you were away a lot of things happened, you have been frozen for almost a year," Leia said.

"Really? That long…" Han muttered.

"The fleet was lured into a trap by my father and most of it was destroyed. The remaining ships are scattered all over the galaxy," Leia said grimly.

Han stared at Leia as the information sank in. "How?" Han asked stunned.

"The empire built a new operational Death Star, we didn't have a chance," Leia told him.

"That's terrible, what about the ground forces?" Han asked.

"General Madine is dead and so is…Chewie," Leia said softly.

Han stared at the stars through the window of the shuttle in a state of denial and shock. "He's dead?" Han asked refusing to accept the news.

"I'm so sorry Han, when the Endor moon was destroyed there was nothing anyone could do," Leia said sympathetically.

"Well, let's go to Bakura. We'll make them pay, I swear it," Han promised angrily. The Shuttle turned and went into light speed towards Bakura.

Anakin approached Master Yoda's dwelling. He patted a wall on his hut, the one that had been blasted open by Luke. Anakin wore his black robes, Yoda was known for being a quick fighter, and he couldn't have his armor interfere.

"I have been expecting you for some time," Yoda said turning his attention to Anakin.

"Then you know why I am here?" Anakin asked.

"Your daughter's location, reveal it I will not," Yoda said stubbornly.

"I had another request," Anakin said.

"And what would you ask of me after all these years?" Yoda asked.

"Luke saw a vision of my wife, I want to see her as well," Anakin said.

"Want? A Jedi does not want, the Force gives when one is ready," Yoda said.

"I'm not a Jedi," Anakin corrected.

"That you are not," Yoda confirmed. "A user of the dark side you are," Yoda accused.

"All shades of the Force I use to my advantage. I am to bring balance to the Force," Anakin said.

"So the prophecy says," Yoda considered. "Kill me will you?" Yoda asked.

Anakin looked at the frail Yoda. "No," Anakin said finally.

"Good, we go inside," Yoda motioned. Anakin frowned at the small hut. "Food I give," Yoda said going inside.

Anakin hesitated but went inside. "I don't know if you have noticed but I have rebuilt the Jedi order. It's at the same amount that it was twenty years ago," Anakin informed Yoda.

"Sensed I have ripples in the Force," Yoda said.

"My son was here, did you turn him against me?" Anakin asked calmly.

"Your son, corrupted he was by the dark side. Failed I did to give him appreciation for my teachings," Yoda said.

"I have destroyed Kadann, and will soon kill his disciples," Anakin said.

"Use the sword if you must, but die by it you will," Yoda warned.

Anakin took a sip of Yoda's stew. "Suffering brings the best in people, it makes people appreciate what they had," Anakin reasoned.

"And what you learned in Padme's death. Nothing," Yoda said walking toward his bed.

"She's still living, my son found her. Teach me to see her," Anakin pressed.

"She is one with the Force. No, you cannot see her," Yoda said turning away from him.

"It is because I am a Sith Lord that you refuse to help me," Anakin said disappointed.

"The path you have taken, forever separates you from her," Yoda coughed.

"You're dying," Anakin realized.

"Just a passing between one existence to another," Yoda said.

"I can bring balance to the Force, to bring the Jedi and Sith together. To end the conflict between the two sides forever," Anakin told Yoda.

"Perhaps…," Yoda muttered.

"What is your last wish my master," Anakin said finally.

Yoda faced Anakin. "Master, call me now? Sith for thousand of years, fueled by hatred and violence, always two there are, two warriors for eternity in a cycle of violence and ruin," Yoda said.

"What would you have me do, destroy the Sith?" Anakin asked.

"The Sith, destroyed they cannot, your apprentice be selected out of love, not greed," Yoda said.

"My son?' Anakin questioned.

Yoda nodded. "But there is another…"Yoda trailed off as he died. Anakin watched him as he lay still. His body faded into the Force. Anakin felt a powerful tremor in the Force. "With his death I grow stronger," Anakin realized.

Anakin walked outside of the hut. The ghost of Obiwan appeared to him. "Obiwan," Anakin addressed.

"Anakin," Obiwan replied walking toward him.

"Are you here to haunt me?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, no. You can do that yourself," Obiwan smiled.

"You are one with the Force?" Anakin asked. Obiwan nodded. "You can be anywhere at anytime. Tell me where my daughter is," Anakin demanded.

"I can't do that, she must be allowed to make her own decisions," Obiwan said.

"I'm her father, why can't I feel her?" Anakin wanted to know.

"The bond you had with her is broken, she has formed a new bond with someone else," Obiwan said.

"Captain Solo," Anakin guessed.

"Your feelings serve you well," Obiwan said.

"I can give her everything, why does she defy me?" Anakin asked.

"From your point of view, she wants something that is more than material value," Obiwan said.

"Is she safe?" Anakin asked Obiwan.

"She is for now," Obiwan said.

"What is it like to be one with the Force?" Anakin asked.

"It's a feeling of bliss and joy. Everything is balanced as it should be. All living things return to the Force, it is our destiny. The dark side is the destruction of the soul, it creates a hole in the heart," Obiwan warned.

"Have you seen my wife?" Anakin asked Obiwan.

"She suffers much, for herself, you, and her children. She is forced to let go of all attachments, she cannot bear to be separated from you. I myself also suffered when I brought your son to be taught by Yoda, the attachment for your son and fear for his future has kept me tied to this plane," Obiwan said.

"Why must she be forced to abandon her family?" Anakin asked angrily.

"All things in the Force are pure; you are rooted in the dark side. Forever will you be separated from her," Obiwan said.

"I do not accept that, I will bring her back to me," Anakin said determined.

"You cannot control the Force, as you can no longer strike at me," Obiwan said.

"I will control it, I will not only give it balance, but I will stop death for all those I love," Anakin said his eyes turning yellow.

"Don't give into hate Anakin," Obiwan said.

"I hate those who get in the way of my love," Anakin said blasting Obiwan's image with electricity. Obiwan's image faded away, Anakin was alone.

Mara exited the shower feeling much better now that she was out of the dessert heat and sand. She quickly put her hair into a bun and put on a black Imperial uniform. Taking her light saber she placed it on her belt and exited the room.

Luke was already on the bridge in his own Imperial styled uniform. "Where do you think they went?" Luke asked the captain.

"Hard to say, an Imperial shuttle could go anywhere undetected. We will send our scouts to the nearby stations and systems," the captain replied.

"Skywalker, your father requests an update on the search," a lieutenant informed Luke. Luke frowned not wanting to face his father. "Luke to Mara," Luke said through his wrist com.

"Yes," Mara answered annoyed.

"My father wants an update on the situation, you were on Tatooine longer. I thought it best for you to give the report," Luke said.

"Will do," Mara said without enthusiasm. "Coward," Mara grumbled as she walked toward the hologram room.

Mara went inside the room and knelt down on a circular plate activating the hologram. "What is thy bidding emperor," Mara said her head bowed.

"Is Captain Solo secured? Is my daughter safe?" Anakin asked.

Mara bit her lip wondering what to say. "Captain Solo and Leia have escaped, Jabba the Hutt betrayed us, he is dead now my Lord," Mara said.

Anakin gave her a tired look. "Very well, you have done well in killing the Hutt, the galaxy is better for it," he told her.

"What of Captain Solo and Leia?" Mara asked.

"By obsessing over one who does not appreciate my generosity I have failed to realize your dreams and desires. These years you have stayed loyal while other Jedi have abandoned me," Anakin said.

"What would you have me do?" Mara asked.

"Return to the Death Star, your father will meet you there," Anakin ordered

"And Luke?' Mara asked.

"He will continue his search for Solo and Leia," Anakin said.

Once signed off Anakin turned to the other masters of his Jedi council. Sa, Lumiya, Roganda Ismarem, her husband Sarcev Quest, and Quinlan Vos were in a circle on a lookout tower on the Death Star.

"The treachery of the prophets will not be tolerated; Star Destroyers are on the way to Scardia to destroy the prophet's space station. However, I am certain that not all are on the station. I want them killed, all of them," Anakin said.

"Master Vos, I have a special assignment for you. You are to join the Imperial forces defending Bakura against the Ssi Ruuk. Show no mercy, they're but animals. It is suspected that there are rebels on the surface, root them out," Anakin ordered.

"It shall be done," Vos said.

Anakin gave Vos a sad look. "Your daughter will be here shortly to greet you," Anakin said.

"Thank you, it has been a long time," Vos said happily.

Anakin couldn't bear to look at Vos. "So, you have your orders," Anakin told the group.

Scardia Space Station

A ship arrived on the station. Prophet Jedgar with other dark Jedi approached the ship cautiously. The doors opened, a figure stepped out. He was short, in dark robes, a white bear on his face. "Master Kadann," Jedgar bowed before the dwarf. The dark Jedi stared at him in amazement.

"We thought you were dead, we felt it,' Jedgar said.

"Exaggerations to be sure," Kadann smiled. "Now it is time to leave this station and find an emperor who will follow the true teachings of the Sith," Kadann announced.

"Who could we appoint to challenge the emperor?" Jedgar asked.

"Isn't it obvious, the son of Palpatine, the true heir to the throne," Kadann said.

"The son of Palpatine?" Jerec questioned. "We have never felt him," he said.

"The son of Palpatine has three eyes and can use the dark side of the Force. Jerec, you will find Palpatine's grandson at the Valley of the Jedi on Ruusan. The location on Ruusan is secrete, seek out a Jedi exile named Rahn, he will lead you to its hidden location. Then bring the boy to me," Kadann ordered.

"The rest of you, use whatever means necessary to find this three eyed warrior and then bring him before me so that we, the Church of the Dark Side may ordain him as the rightful emperor," Kadann said.

Author's Note: Assume that all events occur within a few days of each other. Kadann's reappearance will be explained in more detail but it is not yet time. Lumiya has no cybernetic implants because in this timeline she was not chasing Luke, although she can be credited for providing necessary intelligence for the battle of Hoth and Endor. I just may give her a bigger role in the coming chapters.

Unfortuantly I am taking a trip to Mexico next week and will not be posting during that week, however when I get back I will continue my goal of making this an at least 100,000 word story.Merry Christmas, HappyHanakuh, and a Happy New Year.


	43. Ssi Ruuk Threat

4 ABY

Lumiya was slightly older than Luke and Leia; she had red brownish hair, bluish eyes, and a slim figure. She had been one of Anakin's promising students of the dark side. Although trained with the light saber she had developed a new type of energy weapon. An energy whip made of crystals and Mandalorian iron. Any opponent Jedi or not would be caught off guard by her red whip.

Anakin approached her on the Death Star after the meeting. She was looking out into space, the Darth Star had moved from the Endor system into deep space where it would be completed in secret. "You are sending Master Vos to his death are you not," she asked him.

"It's necessary, she cannot have any distractions. The last of the Old Republic Jedi will be gone, a new start," Anakin said.

"Do you worry that she will hate you for it?" Lumiya asked.

"If she ever found out, but even if she did it would only strengthen the dark side within her," Anakin reasoned.

"What would you have me do, my cover has been blown," Lumiya said, she had been an Imperial spy in Rogue Squadron.

"You're mission is complete, I want you to be my apprentice," Anakin said finally.

Lumiya stared at Anakin with surprise. "I am honored, but you must know that I will be the subject of envy for the others, my life is at risk," Lumiya said.

"This is true, it shall be secret. Do not reveal this to anyone and you will be safe," Anakin said.

Bakura System

Imperial troops were entrenched at the capital city waiting for the Ssi Ruuk to arrive. Ssi Ruuk ships were also in orbit. A Star Destroyers heavily damaged retreated, its Tie fighters racing into the atmosphere to escape the Ruuk's Swarm Class Battle Droids. The Ruuk had one Shree battle cruiser the size of a Victory Star Destroyer, one Planetary Assault cruiser slightly smaller, 12 landing ships, 4 light cruisers, 20 small picket ships, but their strength was in their 1,300 battle droid fighters.

To makes matters worse the Ruuk used the biological energy of their captives to fuel their ships, to fire on their ships meant killing the captives. Imperial governor Wilek Nereus sent transmissions to anyone that could assist the Bakura system. The Rebel Alliance crippled by Endor received the messaged.

"Should we assist," an officer asked Mon Mothma.

"The Ruuk are a threat to all, we could gain Bakura's allegiance and destroy the Imperial presence there," Mon considered. "Send a small task force to assist the Bakura, it's all we can spare," Mon ordered.

The Flurry, a rebel cruiser a third the size of Victory Star Destroyer, 12 X-wings, 8 Y-wings, 3 A-wings, 4 B-wings, 1 Corellian Corvette, and 5 Corellian gunships. The task force went into hyperspace toward the Bakura system.

Mon Mothma sent a transmission to the Imperial governor. "The alliance wishes to assist you against the Ssi Ruuk," Mon Mothma told him.

The governor considered, news of the Battle of Endor had not reached the system yet. "It seems we have no choice, a truce," the governor offered.

"Truce it is, an alliance task force is on its way," Mon informed him.

Ssi Ruuk landing ships began unloading troops onto the surface. The Ssi Ruuk had a reptilian look to them, almost taking the form of a raptor. Their claws and jaws could savagely slay their enemies, but they also knew the mechanics of modern weaponry.

Han and Leia's ship landed in a resistance hide out on Bakura escaping Ssi Ruuk attention. Upon landing Han, Leia, and the two droids walked into the caves that made up the rebel hideouts.

"Commander Skywalker, Captain Solo," a rebel officer addressed them.

Han nodded looking around. "You have been missing for some time Solo, we're happy to see you back," the rebel officer said cheerfully.

"Yeah, glad…to be back where the action is," Han muttered.

"What is the situation?" Leia asked.

"We haven't received any contact from Mon Mothma, we fear she might have been captured," the rebel told her.

"If she is captured all is lost," Leia said with a tone of defeatism.

"We still have you," the rebel pointed out.

"The Ssi Ruuk?" Leia asked.

"They have attacked the planet, the Imperials look like they will be overwhelmed without reinforcements. We were planning on assisting the Imperials at the capital and then taking the capital for ourselves after the battle, but we have no orders," the rebel explained.

"All right, I'll make the order. Prepare your men," Leia ordered.

Governor Nereus watched the battle map nervously as he saw the approaching Ssi Ruuk army approach. "Send another transmission, we need more men," Nereus ordered his communication officers.

"Fortify the city," Nereus added. "How are we in the air?" Nereus asked commander Pter Thanas.

"Not good, not only do I have to deal with the Ssi Ruuk but the alliance has shown up as well," Thanas said grimly.

"The alliance is here to assist us, allow them to, but turn on them the moment I give the order," Nereus said.

"Will do," Thanas said signing off.

"The Bakura system has asked for reinforcements, should we engage the Ssi Ruuk," Admiral Piett asked.

"No, the fleet is to find Mon Mothma and destroy her, everything else is secondary," Anakin told him.

Anakin signed off, he had sent Jedi rich in the light side of the Force on Bakura, as he suspected they may turn on him. With the Jedi reaching the thousands Anakin would use this battle to purge the bad blood.

Imperial shuttles approached Bakura and unloaded Jedi to the capital numbering a little over a hundred. Unlike the old times, the Jedi did not wear long robes but short white or black outfits that didn't restrict movement. They were also equipped with sight enhancers, shield generators, blasters, grenades, and a light saber. In the days of the Old Republic there was a greater reliance on the Force if a situation went bad. Now every Jedi knew to rely only on himself and use the Force as a tool if needed.

Master Vos walked out of his shuttle and greeted the governor. "We have been called to defend the capital," Vos informed him.

"This is it?" Nereus said disappointed.

"Don't underestimate Jedi, tell me the situation," Vos requested.

The rebel task force exited hyperspace and engaged the Ssi Ruuk along the Imperial cruiser Dominant. Tie fighters and X-wings for the first time fought along side to blast apart the battle droid fighters.

"Do not concern yourself with who powers their ships, you will be giving them a favor," Thanas reminded his pilots.

The Furry and the Dominant fired together at the Ruuk battle cruiser Shriwirr. Underground rebel forces under Leia's command signed a temporary truce with the governor. Rebel and Imperial artillery guns were put into place for the advancing Ssi Ruuk.

"Create a "V" bottle nose them so that the Jedi can get at them as they come," Vos ordered.

"Leia Skywalker, a pleasure to see you again," Vos commented as he greeted Leia.

"I didn't plan to come here looking for a war," Leia said.

"The war always seems to come to us," Vos said almost sadly. He was an old man now; he had seen his fair share of war.

"You're father is concerned for you, if not for this battle, I would have half a mind to have you taken back," Vos said seriously.

"I don't think it will come to that," Leia said.

Imperial and rebel guns began firing as the lizards came into range. Troops on both sides began firing into the distance. As planned the lizards were going to concentrate on one point giving the Jedi the advantage.

"I will see you again, very soon," Vos warned Leia as he led the Jedi to the outside of the city walls.

Vos in front of the Jedi ignited his red and green light sabers. The hundred Jedi behind him also ignited their sabers. Green, blue, yellow, purple, and some red sabers sprang up among the Jedi.

Vos whirled his light sabers in an intimidating fashion and ran into the battle. The Ssi Ruuk fired at the approaching Jedi. The Jedi used their sabers to back the fire, but a few were hit falling behind. Vos used his sabers to slice into the first Ruuk killing him instantly. The Jedi rushed the Ruuk slicing into their unarmored flesh. The Ruuk screeched in pain as sabers sliced limbs and tails.

The Ssi Ruuk lines fell into confusion as Jedi mixed within their ranks. Some dark side users sent lightning into their opponents causing them to fall to the ground. Other Jedi Force pushed the Ssi Ruuk away from them.

"Don't waste your energy, rely on your saber techniques," Vos shouted among the roars and screeches of the Ssi Ruuk.

As the battle turned against the Jedi, more of them increasingly fell. Some had been killed by concentrated laser fire or by melee weapons. Others were gutted and torn by the Ruuk's claws and teeth.

Vos in the middle of the battle lost his red saber after a Ruuk bit his arm. Vos spun around slicing the gut of his attacker. His saber out of reach Vos ignited his second green blade. Now with a double bladed green light saber he whirled around in circles slicing into anything around him.

A Ssi Ruuk planetary cruiser observed the battle. It fired on its own army blasting Jedi and Ruuk into the air. "Fire at the cruiser," Leia ordered.

"We need to get a ship, and get out of here," Han said.

"But the battle," Leia protested.

"This isn't out fight, it's too much for us," Han said taking her hand.

Inside the caves Han realized quickly enough that the Ssi Ruuk had invaded the caves taking the rebels prisoner to power their ships. Leia ignited her blue light saber while Han started firing.

The two struggled to get to the hanger bay deep under the ground. Leia used the Force to send the rocks down on the Ruuk keeping them at bay. Inside the hanger C3PO and R2D2 were waiting for them.

"It's nice to see you back captain Solo, with all the fuss outside," C3PO commented.

"Is the ship ready?" Han asked.

R2D2 made a few beeps. "He says that we have enough fuel to get us to next system," C3PO reported.

Han rushed inside and began powering up the engines. The Imperial shuttle became active and flew towards the outside.

The planetary cruiser looked at the ascending cruiser. "Capture that ship, I can sense a powerful life force," a boy's voice told Admiral Ivpikkis of the Ssi Ruuk.

The cruiser ignored the battle below and went after the Imperial shuttle trapping it in a tractor beam.

"We're trapped in their beam, you two hide somewhere in the ship," Han said.

"I don't see how that will help us," C3PO said skeptically. "Better to talk with them, I am fluent in…"C3PO began.

"They don't use droids, only people," Han argued.

The shuttle was placed inside the Ruuk's hanger. The admiral and the boy known as Dev Sibwarra walked toward the shuttle. "She is the one," the boy said to the admiral.

"Good, a live Jedi," the admiral hissed.

Leia ignited her light saber. "Put away your weapons or you will both be destroyed," the admiral threatened as his fellow creatures aimed their guns at them.

Rebel and Imperial fighters blasted away at the battle droids as the two cruisers sliced away at the battle cruiser. Finally the cruiser exploded. Thanas looked away as it was visible to see frozen humans floating through space after the explosions ended.

"Concentrate on the task at hand," Thanas ordered.

Leia and Han were strapped into the Ssi Ruuk machinery used to extract life energy for their ships. Leia and Han shuttered as their life energy became part of the ship. "Yes, soon we will have enough energy to kill all those below," the admiral grinned curling his lips.

The admiral left to prepare the weapon. Dev looked at Leia in wonder. "Please, deactivate the restraints," Leia begged him. Dev looked at her fearfully. "Many people will die if you don't let us go," Leia stressed.

"All right, but you don't know them like I do. They do gruesome to people who oppose them," Dev said.

"I'll protect you," Leia promised.

Dev walked away; going past the guards he was able to convince the guards to go elsewhere using a mind trick. He proceeded to deactivate Leia's cell. Leia and Han fell to the ground exhausted.

"You're light saber," Dev said giving it to her.

Leia ignited the light saber. "You have done well," Leia said and ran towards the bridge.

Slicing through the guards she took one of their rifles and gave one to Han. "Here," Leia shouted throwing the weapon.

Han took the weapon. "This was not what I had in mind," Han said fatigued.

"We're loosing power," an officer told the admiral. The bridge was blasted open, Leia's light saber lighting up the room.

Leia sliced the guards down but was stunned by the admiral's blaster. Han took out the remaining guards.

"Leia," Han yelled over the firing.

"It's not bad," Leia said, the wound was on her shoulder. She threw her light saber blasting open the glass. The room was depressurized throwing the admiral out.

Leia caught Dev as he was about to fly out as well. Han with enormous effort climbed up to the console and shielded the windows.

"Do you know where the shuttle is?" Leia asked.

"I can take you to it," Dev answered.

On their way to the hanger bay they noticed many more humans and alien life forms chained to the equipment. "We have to free them," Leia said.

"We don't have time," Han said.

Explosions threw all three to the ground. "We have to get to that shuttle," Han pressed.

Sacrificing the captives Leia and Han killed off those in their way to the hanger. An explosion hit Dev sending him to the ground.

"Dev!" Leia shouted.

"He's dead, we have to go," Han told her as it became obvious he wasn't responding.

The Imperial shuttle exited the cruiser as it went into a dive toward the ground.

"Retreat back," Vos shouted as the cruiser was about to hit the ground.

The cruiser hit the ground causing a huge explosion, dust went everywhere. Vos was caught up in the explosion and buried in the rock and dirt. Other Jedi faced the same fate, their light sabers deactivating as the explosion hit them.

"The Ssi Ruuk fleet is in retreat," Thanas reported.

"Good, destroy the rebel ships, we have no need of them," Nereus ordered.

Thanas turned his guns on the Flurry. After a few surprise shots and Tie fighter attacks the Flurry exploded in a fiery blaze. Rebel fighters immediately turned on the Tie fighters.

Anakin sensed the death of the Jedi with some irritation. "Go to Bakura, and give me a report," Anakin ordered Lumiya.

Three Star Destroyers went into light speed toward Bakura. The Dominant became dead in the water due to constant rebel fire. It was about to be boarded when Lumiya's ships showed up. The rebels retreated as the Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace.

"I sense a familiar presence," Lumiya said to herself.

She observed an Imperial shuttle leaving the atmosphere. "Where is that shuttle going, call it back," she ordered.

"It's not responding," an officer told her.

"Follow it, bring it in," she ordered.

The Star Destroyer chased after the shuttle and began to fire. "Now what?" Han asked himself as laser fire was all around him.

"I couldn't save him," Leia muttered.

"We're going to be killed ourselves if we don't get out of here," Han reminded her.

"We're too slow," Lumiya said. "My ship," Lumiya ordered.

"Hyper drive offline, it will take a while to get it back online," Han informed a panicked Leia.

"Dropping into the atmosphere," Han told her. The shuttle went into the atmosphere, the surface of the ship becoming red hot.

Tie Interceptors exited the Star Destroyer and went after the shuttle. "We'll take out the engines and force them to land," Lumiya told her fellow pilots. "I want them alive," she added.

Taking her ship she sent it into the atmosphere, where the Tie Interceptor's panels absorbed the heat. She began firing into the atmosphere, unable to hit the shuttle. "I am sure it's her," Lumiya said to herself.

Using the Force Lumiya concentrated and fired. The shuttle was hit directly and was headed toward the ground. Grinning she continued the chase. Suddenly her Tie Interceptor escorts exploded. Rebel fighters from the planet itself blasted her remaining escorts.

"No!" she yelled in frustration. An X-wing fighter blasted her ship. The ship turned to flames and crashed on the planet.

"Thanks guys," Han said gratefully.

"Glad we could help, we need to prepare for evacuations. We'll get you a new ship," the X-wing pilot informed them.

Author's Note: Okay, this is seriously the last post of the year. Found some time to write this up, but I won't see your reviews until I get back. Happy New Year.


	44. Lady of the Sith

4 ABY

Imperial reinforcements sent the rebels into a retreat shortly after the battle of Bakura. Han Solo and Leia Skywalker had fled to Kashyyyk to avoid drawing attention to themselves. Lumiya's ship crashed on the plains of Bakura, smoke flowing into the air.

Imperial scouts found her ruined ship finding her body. Storm troopers gathered around the Tie Interceptor, one panel had been ripped off, the other shattered.

"Send a medical team," the storm trooper captain ordered.

Lumiya screamed in rage as the smoke still engulfed her. The storm troopers clumsily rescued her from the fire and smoke. Gritting her teeth she could barely move as the burns had charred her entire body.

Lumiya was transported to the medical bay on her Star Destroyer; medical droids analyzed her severe injuries. Her reddish brown hair had been burned away exposing her scalp. The medical droids sedated her and began the amputations.

"There was nothing we could have done," Han said to a frustrated Leia.

"He was just a kid," Leia said.

"Well at least on Kashyyyk we will be safe, and I have some business there I have to take of," Han said flipping a few switches.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," Leia expressed.

Anakin and Mara clashed with their sabers in the throne room, once the private chambers of Kadann. Anakin easily blocked her strikes. "Sight can deceive, don't rely on it," Anakin lectured as the sabers whirled around in the air. Mara nodded, concentrating on the task at hand. After a few more practice strokes Anakin turned off his light saber.

Mara turned off her own, and took off the visor. "You were defeated because you could not see your opponent, but you are learning faster than I had expected," Anakin praised.

"But to deny the senses. Is that not neglecting them?" Mara asked.

"True, but they're tools like the Force. One must learn to be able to fight without the senses, without the Force, because they may not be with you in every situation," Anakin said.

Mara nodded but suddenly fell to her knees. "What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know now, I feel weak," Mara said, a rush of emotions flowing through her.

Anakin considered the young Jedi. He also felt something in the Force, the death of Master Vos perhaps. It would explain Mara's condition. "What do you sense?" Anakin asked.

"Father?" Mara wondered.

"You must go to Bakura and seek out the truth," Anakin advised.

Lumiya's sedated body was put on a medical table; the medical droids had amputated her legs and arms, useless pieces of flesh. Mechanical armor and circuitry covered her vital organs; a device was attached to her stomach to monitor her living functions. A metallic cap was put on her head to cover her burned and exposed skull cap. Her jaw was also reconstructed although she could still talk with a human voice.

Lumiya finally woke up and twitched her right hand; she could feel the cold metallic limp. She held up her left hand and then broke free from her bonds. Getting to her feet she stared at herself in the mirror. Her body was almost entirely machine or encased in metal. Her lower half of her face had also been damaged beyond repair. She closed her eyes and then in an instant of rage blasted the droids to pieces with the Force.

"I will kill her!" she promised herself.

Taking her light whip she put on a cape and cloth that would hide her mouth and metallic covering of her head. At first she stumbled not able to coordinate her artificial legs, much to her humiliation Imperial officers stood her back onto her feet.

"I don't need help," Lumiya said angrily.

"We have tracked down one of the rebel ships that left the surface," a controller announced.

"Where?" Lumiya gasped pulling herself to her feet.

"The Kashyyyk system," the controller confirmed.

"Ready my ship," Lumiya ordered.

A hologram appeared in front of Anakin on the Death Star. "The Bakura system is secure, the Ssi Ruuk were repulsed but in so doing so, many rebel ships escaped," the Imperial captain told Anakin.

"Good, and what of casualties?" Anakin asked.

"Dozens of Jedi are missing, Master Vos has been presumed dead, and Lumiya has been heavily injured," the captain reported.

"How unfortunate," Anakin replied. "How bad is Lumiya's condition?"

"She needed extensive metallic reconstruction," the captain said vaguely. Anakin frowned; she was of no use to him now. "She is to be decommissioned, your in command now captain. Where is she now?" Anakin asked.

"She has taken her private ship to the Kashyyyk system in search of an escaped rebel ship," the captain answered.

"Very well," Anakin said signing off.

Another hologram with Luke's face appeared before him. "Another threat has revealed itself to us, the Tof," Anakin began.

"I have felt it as well father," Luke agreed.

"Prepare the fleet against them," Anakin ordered.

"If I may make a suggestion, the Nagai have been enemies with the Tof. Perhaps we could destroy two annoyances with one strike," Luke said.

"Yes, that would be best," Anakin smiled.

"Ally yourself with the Nagai against the Tofs, use them to strike at the rebels and the Tofs," Anakin ordered.

"It shall be done," Luke said bowing out. Luke turned to his padawan learner. "Go to Naldar and suppress the rebels," Luke said to Flint.

"As you command," Flint bowed taking a shuttle. "Make a course for Kinooine," Luke ordered.

Mara arrived on the surface of Bakura to be briefed on the situation. "Where is my father?" she demanded.

The storm troopers didn't say a word but led her to rows of bodies of Jedi. She could barely recognize the face of her dead father, the yellow line on his face distinguishing him from the others. Mara walked away not wanting to show her tear stricken face.

"Leia, come back to me. You can't hide forever," Anakin said in Leia's dreams. She awoke fearfully. "Are we almost at Kashyyyk?" Leia asked nervously.

"Just about," Han answered lowering the ship into the planet's atmosphere. The ship descended into the trees until it navigated into a cleared area. Leia, C3PO, R2D2, and Han exited the ship.

"We should be safe here, Kashyyyk is full of life and Force sensitive creatures," Leia said

Admiral Thrawn with the backing of his people, the Chiss took his fleet to Lwhekk. It was the home planet of the Ssi Ruuk, this time the empire would have its revenge. Thrawn was in his quarters staring at what would be considered a master piece in Ssi Ruuk art.

"So primitive, so brutal, the painting was that of an angry man," Thrawn observed.

"Sir?" an officer asked.

"Are we in the Lwhekk system?" Thrawn asked.

"Yes sir. Shall we begin the attack on the major cities," the officer asked.

"No, remember that it is best to destroy the shipping yards and defenses," Thrawn said.

Thrawn approached the bridge; he was in his white uniform, the mark of a grand admiral. He had been given the special task of conquering new systems for the empire and he didn't fail.

The Star Destroyers and Tie fighters easily took out the weakened defenses of the Ssi Ruuk. Thrawn put his blue hands together in concentration. "We shall begin with the pattern," Thrawn said punching some codes into his chair.

The Star Destroyers began to organize to cause the most damage to the planet's surface. "We are ready Grand Admiral Thrawn," the captain told him.

"Let them burn," Thrawn ordered. The Star Destroyers fired blasting away the military industrial complexes and shipping yards, and then proceeded to blast the cities. "Let them never wish to wage war ever again," Thrawn commented as explosion hit the planet.

"What of the captured Chiss citizens," the captain reminded Thrawn.

Thrawn looked down seemingly pained by the reminder. "They died a good death," Thrawn said slowly walking off the bridge. Completely devastating the planet Thrawn's fleet left the system into farther reaches of space, the unknown zones.

Leia, Han, and two droids went through the forest eventually finding a Wookie settlement. There Han gave the bad news of Chewbacca's death. With no other relatives nearby Chewbacca's life dept to Han was officially over. The Wookies despite having no body performed a ceremony for Chewbacca's funeral. Han was moved to tears with Leia as his only comfort.

Shortly after the ceremony the Wookies realized the Nagai had arrived. Slender, pale skinned, dark haired, humanoid creatures walked out of their ships for another round of Wookie hunting. Although the Wookie were very dangerous and aggressive if necessary the Nagai were well trained in weapons and easily subdued the Wookies sending them into the slave market.

After the construction of the Death Stars the empire gave the Nagai privilege over the system. Lumiya also exited a ship. She felt very conscious of her condition. One Nagai joked at her appearance. Angered into a furry she grabbed him by the throat, her mechanical hand crushing his neck. Throwing him aside she was immediately given respect by the Nagai workers.

"I sense something," Lumiya muttered.

Han and Leia were briefed on the situation, the Wookie slave trade. "We have to do something," Leia stressed.

"We do anything it will attract the attention of the empire," Han reminded her. "But I don't like sitting around," Han said. Taking his blaster he considered the situation.

"I can slice through the chains, you reach the control tower," Leia suggested.

"Yeah, that ain't a bad plan," Han agreed.

Nagai workers busied themselves loading fuel barrels for the shuttles. Han shot expertly causing them to explode. Lumiya cape fluttered in the wind as the explosion rattled the Nagai facilities. Leia ran among the chained Wookies and used her light saber to slice through their chains. Freed the Wookies immediately turned on their masters.

Lumiya's green eyes glared at Leia as she slashed through the chains. As the Nagai panicked around her she walked steadily toward her. Slicing the last chain Leia saw Lumiya approach her. She could feel the dark side of the Force radiating off her.

"Who are you?" Leia asked.

"You don't recognize your old friend Shira Brie," Lumiya said walking toward her.

"You betrayed us, you were a spy for the empire," Leia said angrily.

"I was always true to the rightful master of the galaxy," Lumiya shot back. "You and Rogue Squadron did this to me," Lumiya said disgusted with the suit she was trapped in.

Several Wookies growled at her running to charge her. Lumiya quickly took out her light whip and ignited it. "Stop!" Leia shouted as the Wookies approached Lumiya. Without hesitation she sent the red hot energy whip over her shoulder and sliced into the Wookies killing them.

Leia with her blue light saber went into a defensive position. "Your father wants you alive, but I would rather kill you instead," Lumiya said sending the whip at Leia.

Leia barely blocked the beam. Lumiya expertly shot her whip out multiple times every second sending Leia back down the hill toward the lake. Leia blocked the last attack and twisted the whip. Lumiya struggled as the whip twisted in the air. Seeing her chance Leia advanced on Lumiya. She slashed down cutting through Lumiya's armor, electricity sparked from her suit. The whip came around slashing Leia's back. Leia cried out and fell to the ground in pain.

Lumiya backed away as her life support systems struggled to maintain the wound. Glaring at Leia she used her whip to knock her light saber out of her hand. Deactivating her light whip Lumiya approached Leia and grabbed her neck forcing her off her feet. "What do you think of this princess," Lumiya sneered.


	45. Leia's Trials

Sith Redemption  
Lumiya: Kristanna Loken

4 ABY

Lumiya cast her whip over her head aiming to slice into Leia. A laser blast hit her hand knocking the whip out of her hand. It turned into a harmless whip on the ground. Lumiya cried out in rage, her hand sparking from the damage.

Leia turned to see Han coming to her aid. Lumiya sneered at the rebel captain. Using her artificial legs she jumped avoiding Han's fire. She knocked the weapon out of his hand and punched him to the jaw.

Han rubbed his bleeding lip. "I was taught to never hit a woman, but seeing as you're a machine…" Han said punching Lumiya to the face. Lumiya's head didn't move as she was hit. Han stared stunned as Lumiya kicked him to the ground. Han got back on his feet and swung at Lumiya missing. The cyborg woman punched him a few times and then kicked him aside.

Using the Force her light whip came to her left hand. Activating it she twirled it around for the perfect strike. As she was about to strike Leia Force pushed her away. Lumiya was slammed into a tree causing the tree to explode into splinters.

"Let's get out of here," Leia said picking up the injured Han.

R2D2 plugged himself into the computer and shut down the power. The remaining energy chains around the compound became offline. Wookies broke their chains and rushed the Nagai.

Lumiya blasted pieces of wood off of her. She glared as Han's ship ascended into the sky. Taking her light whip weapon she went back to her ship.

"Who was that?" Han asked when they were in the clear.

"Shira Brie," Leia answered.

"The name sounds familiar," Han considered.

"She was a pilot in Rogue Squadron, later we found out she was a spy," Leia sighed.

"Now I remember, I wouldn't have recognized her with all that machinery," Han said.

"How she ever got a Kaiburr crystal….it's going to be almost impossible to defeat her," Leia said.

"What so special about it?" Han asked referring to the crystal.

"It's a red crystal found only on Mimban, it heightens a person's sensitivity to the Force. The Force only interacts with living organisms. I would have been able to defeat her easily if not for that crystal," Leia explained.

"Because her body is almost all machine?" Han guessed.

"Yes, the less alive a person becomes the less one can use the Force," Leia said.

Lumiya on her personal shuttle had her injuries analyzed. Her chest had been sliced open, her hand blasted open, and a few other injuries. Medical droids began repairing the damage. "What have I become," she thought sadly.

Luke arrived on Kinooine without incident. He was dressed in black robes that covered much of his face, his light saber at his side. The Nagai greeted Luke warmly. "Welcome Luke Skywalker, it is not common for a Jedi Knight to assist us like this. This is our military headquarters," Lieutenant Den Siva said.

Luke nodded. "Shall we begin plans against the Tof?" Luke asked.

"Certainly, but we are expecting another to join us shortly," Den said.

"Who?" Luke asked. He was not expecting another to join him.

"Lumiya, she had taken a special interest in our goal," Den said.

Luke wondered at that. It had been some time since he had seen her. He could still remember her red hair and green eyes, she reminded him of someone. "Come, we will provide refreshments and relaxation inside," Den suggested.

"I would like that," Luke said walking into the compound.

Luke sat down taking a drink from a female Zeltron. "My wife Dani," Den introduced.

Luke smiled enjoying her presence. "Sometimes the most beautiful things in life are the most delicate," Den said. Dani took a seat next to her husband.

"We just go married before the war broke out," Den added.

"Congratulations," Luke said politely. Secretly Luke wondered how someone like Den could acquire such a beauty but he kept such thoughts to himself.

Lumiya chased Han down to Hedressa. Tie fighters ambushed the rebel shuttle. Lumiya boarded the shuttle; she used a concentrated gas into the shuttle. Lumiya protected by the gas took Leia and Han onto her ship. The droids managed to escape through an escape pod.

Locking her prisoners in place she proceeded to go to her original destination. "She has arrived," an officer informed Den.

Den put down his glass. "Shall we?" he gestured to go outside. Lumiya's ship touched the landing pad. Luke with some excitement watched the shuttle as it opened. To his shock and amazement Lumiya revealed herself.

Lumiya walked towards Den and Luke. "Shira?" Luke wondered.

"It's Lumiya, save your pity I am stronger than ever," she said seeing his face.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"Rebel fire over Bakura," Lumiya said vaguely.

"I have two prisoners, entertain your methods," Lumiya turned to Den.

Luke, Lumiya, and Den went inside into the battle room. There they discussed battle plans for the taking of Trenwyth. "It seems the Tof have entrenched themselves on the planet, but with Imperial support I believe we can succeed," Den began.

"Imperial bombardment should shake them out," Lumiya speculated.

"Push them out of their positions, scatter them using Star Destroyers and then a ground force of Nagai will arrive to take care of the rest," Luke suggested.

"Will you need storm troopers?" Lumiya asked.

"No, we want the Tof to see who defeated them, up close," Den grinned.

"Of course," Luke said remembering his father's wishes.

Leia and Han were placed in holding cells. The Nagai prepare various torture techniques. A red grid was shown on Leia's body. Leia struggled with the chains. Suddenly the grid flashed burning into her. Leia cried out as the beam flashed at her.

Lumiya walked down the stairs to the lower levels. "Stop, we don't want Luke to know she's down here," she ordered.

"Luke?" Leia questioned weakly.

"Yes, he's the only thing keeping me from killing you," Lumiya sneered.

Lumiya concentrated and created a Force bubble around Leia and the surrounding area. "Now we don't have to worry about being interrupted," Lumiya grinned.

"I won't tell you anything," Leia spat.

"Either way, I will enjoy seeing you cry out in pain," Lumiya said turning to the machine. "Tell me the codes to Shadowcast," Lumiya demanded. It was the secret code transmissions the rebels used to communicate with their ships across the galaxy.

"I don't know," Leia said.

Lumiya frowned and sent intense beams of light into Leia causing her to cry out in pain. "Tell me the codes, where is the hidden fleet," Lumiya pressed sending more waves of pain into her.

Leia refused concentrating on the Force to dull the pain. "You're resisting, how cute," Lumiya said. "Perhaps a new type of persuasion is in order," Lumiya said. See motioned with her hand. Han was roughly pushed into the room and strapped down. Lumiya pulled Leia's face towards Han so that she could see him.

"Now, tell me the codes," Lumiya continued. When Leia refused Han grunted in pain as if he had been punched hard to the gut. Lumiya smiled as she increased the power of the beam.

"Where is Shira?" Luke asked Den.

"She's interrogating a prisoner," Den said not at all interested.

"Well, I want to leave soon. Dash, bring the ship to the landing pad," Luke said through his wrist communicator.

Leia watched with growing horror as Han hung almost lifeless before her eyes. "Now tell me the codes or he will die," Lumiya threatened.

Leia glared at Lumiya and suddenly the ground began to move. Lumiya backed away as Leia's restraints snapped. Lumiya sent her fist at Leia as if to hit her face. Leia cupped her hand and then Force pushed her through the detention center. Lumiya was slammed into a metallic gate and fell to the floor dazed.

Leia immediately picked Han up from the ground. "Get on your feet!" Leia ordered him. He muttered in return. Leia eventually pulled Han up the stairs. Nagai guards attempted to stop her. She ignited her light saber and slashed away at them knocking them down the stairs.

Lumiya opened her eyes and got back to her feet. Leia blocked laser fire as Han fire a few shots. Luke on the landing bay saw the commotion and ran towards the firing. Han continued to fire but didn't see Lumiya to his side. She punched him hard to the chest sending him through a glass window. Han hit the ground with a thud. Taking her light whip she slashed the remaining windows of the observatory tower, glass sprayed everywhere.

Leia dragged Han out the window and onto the landing pad. Luke watched confused as Dash's ship landed. Lumiya jumped out of the window and kicked Leia to the ground her whip buzzing in the air. Leia walked a few steps back to steady herself.

In a blink of an eye Lumiya struck sending Leia off guard. She blocked some of the fast strikes but she couldn't get anywhere close to her. Finally Lumiya struck Leia's wrist forcing her to drop her light saber. Another strike to the left shoulder disabled her other hand.

"You are now at my mercy princess," Lumiya sneered.

Luke walked over surprised to see Lumiya and Leia fighting. "What's happening here?" he asked.

"Don't interfere Luke," Lumiya glared at him.

Luke watched as Lumiya used her whip to knock Leia to the ground. Her right leg and left side bleeding from the searing hot metal. Luke watched as Lumiya struck a few times more hitting Leia's back. Leia cried out in pain but refused to give up. Using the Force she tried to Force paralyze Lumiya.

"Foolish girl, you can't paralyze artificial limps. Using her left hand she picked Leia up by the neck and punched her to the ground. With a bleeding lip, multiple slashes, and bruises Leia tried to crawl away from the Sith.

"That's enough," Luke said softly as he saw her totally subdued.

"Enough? She still has a body. Look at me. Look what those rebel scum did to me," Lumiya said outraged.

"I know, but she can no longer fight. We'll bring her back to my father….together," Luke said.

"That's not good enough. I want her dead," Lumiya said twitching her whip.

"She's my sister, if it were any other rebel I would but not her," Luke insisted.

"You are either with me or her. Now stand aside," Lumiya said angrily.

"Shira please," Luke pleaded with her.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me. It's Darth Lumiya, the Sith apprentice," Lumiya said.

"Then you should know that it's not my father's will to have her die, you must obey the master," Luke tried to convince her.

"You have much to learn about the Sith," Lumiya sneered.

Twitching her light whip she raised the supper heated metal to slash down on Leia's neck. Just as the metal was about to hit a green blade blocked it. "You would fight me, so be it," Lumiya said whirling her whip.

Luke backed away as the whip flashed around him. Luke with difficulty blocked the whip. "You were never trained for this. You could block energy weapons and physical blades, but never both at the same time," Lumiya grinned.

"Maybe so, but you are out of control," Luke said blocking her whip. Lumiya snapped her whip slashing Luke's chest. Luke fell to the ground stunned. "New plan," Luke muttered grabbing a smaller light saber.

Luke did a flip landing upright. With his left hand Luke ignited his red light dagger, a smaller version of a light saber. "How will that help you?" Lumiya sneered.

The whip flashed in front of Luke. Luke blocked with his green light saber and cut her whip using the red dagger. Lumiya looked at her whip confused as a piece of Mandalorian metal fell to the ground. Taking another swipe Luke did the same as before slicing another piece of the whip. Luke advanced in slow steps blocking and slicing at the whip. Loosing ground Lumiya backed away desperately trying to defend herself as her whip began to shatter.

Luke spun slashing another segment off and with a leap slashed down on Lumiya's armored chest. Lumiya shrieked as her mechanical pipes and wires were cut. "I hate you!" Lumiya screamed as she tried to grab a hold of him. Luke got out of the way avoiding the punch and slashed off her mechanical right arm. With another slash he disabled her left mechanical leg, wires exposed and armor shaved off.

"Luke, don't kill me," Lumiya pleaded as she fell to her knees.

Luke regained his senses feeling pity for her. "You will be transported to my ship and repaired, but I will make it so that you will never be able to fight again. Then you will be exiled from the Jedi order," Luke said.

"And as for you," Luke turned to Leia. "I ought to bring you back in chains," Luke said angrily.

Leia weakly tried to summon her light saber to her aid, but she couldn't move. "And as for you, I no longer need you any more," Luke said his blade pointing at Han.

Dash watched as Luke advanced on Han. With his green light saber over his head Luke was ready to swing down on Han.

The original Star Wars timeline has Luke and Mara finally getting married perhaps a decade from this point, however I may push it sooner than that. In the original timeline Thrawn's campaign against the New Republic brings them somewhat together. So maybe in Star Wars VIII.

Teaser:

Padme and Anakin stared each other down; bodies littered the floor of Byss. The hum of their light sabers was the only sound in the dark room. "I think it's time I told you your true origins, how you were conceived," Padme said walking toward him.

"Didn't you ever wonder about your birth? Remember when I told you that my master could create life from the Force?" Padme smiled.

"Tell me then," Anakin said finally.

Padme smirked. "Then I shall start at the beginning."


	46. Nagai Vs Tof Conflict

Luke held his light saber over his head to slay Han Solo. "Luke no!" Leia shouted but she was in no condition to stop him.

"I have to, for you," Luke said hesitating.

Suddenly a laser bolt hit Luke stunning him. He fell to the ground unconscious. Leia looked to see Dash with a pistol. "Hurry up," he shouted still shocked at what he had done. Leia gave him a grateful look. Lumiya watched helplessly as Dash assisted Han and Leia into his ship.

"Compassion….is a weakness," Lumiya said limping away.

Dash rushed into the cockpit, Leebo was already punching the controls for lift off. The Outrider lifted off the landing pad and accelerated into space. The Outrider was greeted by Luke and Lumiya's Star Destroyer fleet.

"Commander Dash Rendar, your ship is sooner than expected," the com said.

"Yes, Luke wanted to leave early," Dash said.

"Very well, the captain will be expecting Skywalker's arrival. Continue on your current course," the com continued.

Leia and Han looked at Dash wondering what he would do. Suddenly the Outrider turned around away from the Star Destroyers. "Where is it going?" the Imperial captain asked as he saw the ship turning away.

"Something is wrong, send fighters to intercept," the captain ordered.

"Fighters," Dash said as the Tie fighters came into view. The Outrider maneuvered to avoid Tie fighter fire. "Do we have light speed?" Dash asked Leebo.

"The coordinates will be set in a few moments," Leebo responded in a mechanical voice.

"You pilot, I am going to be at the guns," Dash told Leebo.

"Very well master," Leebo responded.

The Outrider began firing at the Tie fighters. One Tie fighter was surprised by the counter fire and exploded. The other Tie fighters stood their distance firing far enough to avoid getting shot at. The coordinates set; the Outrider went into light speed.

Luke got to his feet touching his head. He had the worst headache. Concentrating he looked for his light saber. Finding it he looked around for Lumiya, but she was gone.

"Get me a shuttle," he said frustrated.

Leia squeezed herself in the small cockpit. "So where are we heading?" she asked tired.

"Don't know, we're just cruising through space," Dash answered.

"We need to contact a medical frigate, someone loyal to Alliance," Leia said.

Dash nodded. "Just give me the coordinates," he said.

Leia hesitated but entered the codes in the computer. Immediately nearby rebel ships were detected. "There," Leia said pointing to a frigate.

The Outrider went into light speed toward the ship. "I'm no doctor but I can try to help you with those cuts," Dash offered.

"I'm okay," Leia said. Dash watched in wonder as cuts on her hand began to heal before his eyes.

The Outrider hooked up to the rebel frigate. The doors opened rebel troops pointed their guns at them as a precaution. They didn't lower their weapons until they saw Leia's face. "We need medical attention," Leia said.

Luke walked onto the bridge of his Star Destroyers. "They must have escaped on the Outrider, we lost them," the captain said.

Luke frowned. "It's okay, I have a tracking device on the ship," Luke said staring into space.

Anakin was meditating on the Death Star when he received a transmission. "We have discovered a small squadron of rebel ships. Leia is with them," Luke said.

"Capture Leia, kill the rest," Anakin ordered.

"What of Trenwyth?" Luke asked.

"I will send Admiral Piett for this mission," Anakin said.

"As you wish," Luke said disappointed signing off.

Anakin turned to another hologram. "Lord Vader," Piett addressed. The Executor was still defending the Death Star near the Endor system.

"I am sending you to Trenwyth, I have specific orders," Anakin said.

"As you wish, the fleet is ready," Piett answered.

Anakin ordered the Death Star into deeper space where the rebels would have difficulty finding it. The Imperial fleet under Piett went into light speed toward Trenwyth.

Luke clenched his gloved fist in frustration. "Set a course for the rebels," he ordered. Three Star Destroyers previously under Lumiya moved towards the rebel ships.

Leia rested peacefully as nurses and droids cleaned and healed her wounds. Han was in a bed at her side. "Some week huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," Leia answered tired.

Dash came into the room shaking Han's hand. "Thanks a million," Han said.

"That's one you owe me," Dash smirked using Han's expression.

"Why did you help us?" Leia asked suspicious.

"I couldn't let an old friend die before my eyes," Dash said.

When she was ready Leia turned on a hologram to communicate with Mon Mothma. "Leia Skywalker reporting," she said.

Mon stared at her wondering what to do. "Are you healthy?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, I am ready to fight for the Alliance," Leia said confidently.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, it's in short supply here," Mon said grimly. "We are organizing an attack on Coruscant itself, our last stand against the empire. The emperor has failed to properly defend it. However it will take some time for a fleet to be ready for such an attack," Mon explained.

"What would you have me do?" Leia asked.

"Continue what you are doing, frustrate their efforts. Distract them from the real threat," Mon said.

"I understand," Leia said disappointed.

Suddenly the floor under Leia's feet shook. "Imperial ships!" a rebel officer shouted.

"We need assistance," Leia said to Mon. Mon's image faded and turned to dark. "We have lost the transmission," a controller informed her.

Luke's Star Destroyer launched Tie fighters shielding his ship from rebel fighters. The few remaining fighters exploded as they became overwhelmed.

"Should we assist her?" a rebel general asked Mon.

"No, she can handle herself," Mon said turning away from the hologram.

The Star Destroyers fired all at once blasting a transport ship. The frigate rocked as it was hit. "To the Outrider," Dash yelled.

"We have to save the frigate, the patients!" Leia argued.

"No time," Han said grabbing her.

"We have disabled the ship," the captain told Luke.

"Leia is on that ship, cease fire," Luke ordered.

Leia, Han, Dash, and Leebo boarded the Outrider and detached. Luke saw the ship take off from the frigate. "Have the Tie fighters pursue, destroy the frigate," Luke ordered.

The Star Destroyer blasted the Frigate, injured rebels and rebel personal were a blazed as the ship exploded. Tie fighters went after the Outrider firing at the engines. "We need to get to Trenwyth," Leia said as the ships rocked back and forth.

"That's where the Imperial fleet is going," Dash protested.

"We have to warn the Nagai, it's a trap," Leia pressed.

"All right, strap yourself in," Dash relented.

The Outrider powered up its engines and went into light speed much to Luke's dismay. "Where is that ship going?" he asked.

"It appears to be headed toward the Trenwyth system," the controller reported.

"Captain, head to that system. They're going to get themselves killed," Luke ordered.

The Outrider exited hyperspace in the middle of a space battle. Tof and Nagai forces were fighting in space and on the ground. The Nagai were being slaughtered. "Tell the Nagai to break off the attack," Leia said.

"I would love too, but there is too much interference," Dash complained.

The Tof and Nagai decided to both fire on them. Dash and Han worked with controls to avoid the fire. Despite their skills they couldn't help but take a dive into the planet. "We're loosing control. This is going to be a crash landing sweetheart," Han said sarcastically.

The Outrider fell into the atmosphere and crashed on the surface. The surface was also chaotic as Nagai pilots exploded and fell to their doom. A ship crashed near to them.

"We're going to be pulverized if we stay here long," Leia said worried.

"Can't argue with that," Han said checking the outside of the ship. "I wish…" Han trailed off.

Leia considered the Nagai fighter that had crashed near them. "I will try to use that ship to warn the remaining forces," Leia said running off.

Upon reaching the craft she found that the pilot was gone. Before she could access the controls she was pushed to the ground. The Nagai pilot had her hair in one hand and a knife to her throat.

"I'm here to help," Leia yelled.

"I don't need your help," the Nagai spat struggling with her.

Leia finally Force pushed the creature off of her and ignited her light saber. The Nagai took his knife in a vain attempt to hurt her. Leia slashed down on the weapon destroying it, the injured Nagai fell to the ground exhausted.

Leia deactivated her saber and proceeded to warn all ships to retreat. "Let me die," Tai said as Leia began to nurse his injuries. "There, that should keep you for a while," Leia said after she finished with the bandages.

Leia looked around; the planet was dead, devoid of all life. It was a wonder why the Tof would come here. Admiral's Piett's Executor and twenty Imperial Star Destroyers appeared just as the last Nagai forces retreated.

"Fire on the Tof," Piett ordered.

Instantly the Tof fleet exploded as the Imperial war ships fired on them. The Tof attempted to retreat but Tie fighters managed to blast a few more of their ships crippling their forces.

"Begin the bombardment," Piett ordered.

The Executor's powerful guns blasted the dead planet creating huge craters in the planet. Leia could feel the ground shake as the guns blasted the planet. "Can it fly now?" Han asked Dash.

"We have impulse power," Dash responded.

"That's going to have to be enough, Leia we're going," Han said.

The Outrider accelerated into space avoiding Imperial fire. Piett didn't seem to notice the Outrider rising from the planet; he was more concerned with completely annihilating the Tof presence, which he did.

Luke's three Star Destroyers arrived just as Piett finished the bombardment. "Commander Skywalker," Piett addressed.

"I'm looking for a ship called the Outrider, it was in this system," Luke said.

Piett took a sip of his tea. "I assure you that the fleet destroyed everything that left the planet, the Tof forces have been completely destroyed as well as the Nagai," Piett said.

Pleased with the gradual destruction of both the Nagai and Tof Anakin considered his next move. A hologram of a new type of battle station was in front of him. It looked like a long cone or a needle with the control rooms on the top. It was top heavy with multiple skyscrapers that made up the various bridges. The bottom of the station ended at a tip.

Anakin considered the various holograms provided to him from hundreds of holocams. Anakin studied the image of a dark clothed warrior with a light saber. Anakin stared in fascination at his black and red mask.

"Bring me my Star Destroyer," Anakin ordered.

Anakin took a shuttle to the Devastator and took command on the bridge. "We're going to these coordinates," Anakin said giving the captain a data pad.

"Sir, this is uncharted space," the captain protested.

"Is that a problem captain?" Anakin asked.

"No, of course not," the captain backtracked.

"Good," Anakin said walking towards his chambers.

Saijo System: A few weeks later

A hologram appeared featuring Anakin. "Lord Vader," Prince Sereno addressed.

"As you know the empire has sided with the Nagai against you, however recent events have proven to me that it is you we should be supporting," Anakin told him.

"We have killed millions of Nagai to prove ourselves to you," Sereno boasted.

"And you have done well, you have passed my expectations. I am sending my apprentice Darth Lumiya to assist you," Anakin said.

"The destruction of the Nagai is close at hand," Sereno said confidently.

"I hope so for your sake," Anakin said signing off.

Anakin turned another hologram. Luke's face showed through. "As expected the Tof have defeated the Nagai on Zeltros. I am cutting ties with the Nagai completely. I predict they will go running to the Alliance for help," Anakin said.

"With the Alliance's support the Nagai may defeat the Tofs," Luke considered.

Anakin smiled. "Yes, it seems Lumiya had defected to the Tofs. We must make sure the Nagai, the Alliance, and the Tofs are all destroyed," Anakin said.

"What would you have me do?" Luke asked.

"I am going into deep space; there will be a reorganization of the empire in my absence. I am appointing you to the Jedi council, Sate will be in charge of political matters on Courscant," Anakin informed Luke.

"This is a great honor," Luke said overwhelmed.

"As a member of the council you will be given the title of master," Anakin said.

"A master?" Luke said amazed.

"Of course, only a master would be on the council," Anakin said remembering his youth.

"Go to Saijo and wipe out the Tofs, all of them," Anakin said signing off.


	47. Anakin Departs

4 ABY

Mara Jade walked through the market stands of Svivren. Many different alien species did their business there; a few Storm troopers patrolled the streets. The planet had been divided among the richer north and poorer south. However the empire was more concerned with the more rebellious north.

Not only did Svivren resist Imperial rule but they also hosted criminal organizations such as the Black Sun and the Black Nebula. For the past few years Mara had infiltrated and prosecuted mob bosses in the Outer Rim. Because the Outer Rim was not in the jurisdiction of the Courscant courts the Jedi were sent to "instruct" civilized law to the people.

"You will have to give up your weapons at the check station," a Svivren official said.

"What?" Mara asked confused.

"We don't allow civilians to have personal weapons, only security forces," the official explained.

"I'm a Jedi, not a civilian," Mara said using her Force persuasion to get him to leave.

"Mara Jade, a pleasure," Captain Strok said greeting her with a few storm troopers.

"Captain Strok. I am here to investigate the presence of the Black Sun," Mara said.

"After the death of Xizor, it would seem the organization has dissolved," Strok lied.

"I doubt it, these people are like roaches. Kill one and another takes its place," Mara said. "I think I will be fine on my own, I'll contact you if I need you," Mara said walking away.

"No Hutts, no Jawas, I think I like this place," Mara said thoughtfully.

Captain Strok, however was a corrupt official who spied for the Black Sun and the Black Nebula. He alerted Black Nebula leader Dequc of Mara's raid on his organization. Dequc was a dark brown, hard skinned, long faced alien creature that came to power after the death of Xizor. Dequc quickly arranged for an imposter to take his place. He summoned a shuttle for a retreat to Bubble Cliffs of Nezmi. Strok stayed behind to stall Mara as the shuttle arrived.

It was not long before Mara slashed through the Black Nebula's doors looking for Dequc. "Tell me where Dequc is, and I won't kill you," Mara said her purple light saber ready.

Instead of cooperating the guards fired. Mara blocked several charges and began slicing into the guards. Storm troopers behind her entered the room. Strok allowed himself to get shot, he fell to the floor. Mara glanced at Strok for a second, thinking he was dead she continued on her rampage.

Entering the next room Mara received more resistance from alien fighters under the employ of Black Nebula. Strok got back onto his feet and dusted himself off. His Imperial uniform had a hole in it, but his armor underneath kept him from getting killed. Dusting himself off, he ran towards the shuttle. Strok and Dequc took off toward Nezmi. Mara slashed the last guard and watched with disappointment as the ship took off.

Dequc shuttle descended into the Bubble Cliffs of Nezmi. They were caves or chambers created from ancient lava eruption; they had been used by primitive civilizations of Nezmi.

Mara in the Jade Shadow, her personal star cruiser chased Dequc down. Mara took her speeder and dropped down towards the surface of the planet. Accelerating on her speeder she went through the caves sensing for Dequc's presence. Finding it she landed inside the cave and ran towards the source.

Dequc and Strok were enjoying a dinner in the many tourist spots inside the caves. Mara in her dark robes ignited her light saber revealing her presence. "You," Mara accused looking at Strok.

Strok reached for a blaster. Mara sliced at him killing him before he could pull the trigger. "Mercy," Dequc pleaded.

Mara sneered disgusted and sliced off his head. "I give mercy to those who deserve it," Mara said leaving.

With the death of Dequc the Black Nebula began to fragment. Orbiting Nezmi Mara contacted Luke. "I successfully killed of the boss of the Black Nebula on Nezmi, care to come by for a drink," Mara grinned.

"I would like that, as soon as I finish off the Tofs and Nagai at Saijo," Luke said.

"Don't get yourself killed. I won't have a sparing partner to beat," Mara smirked.

"As if," Luke said signing off. Taking his advanced Tie fighter he initiated the cloaking device and peacefully went through Saijo's atmosphere toward the Tof compound.

Using the Outrider Han, Leia, Dash, Fen Shysa (a Mandalorian), Den Siva, Dani, and commander Knife landed on Saijo's surface in the ruins of the capital city. The Nagai, as Anakin had predicted, had allied with the Alliance against the Tofs. Mon who secretly wanted to rid herself of Leia sent her on the dangerous mission.

"Commander Knife and Den will allow themselves to be captured to get access to the throne room. Dani and I will infiltrate the compound with these garments," Leia explained. She was wearing an exquisite ball room dress, it made it difficult for her to move, but it would allow her inside. "Han and Fen will be back up while we distract the prince," Leia continued.

"Sounds dangerous, let's do it," Fen said.

"What would you have me do?" Dash asked.

"You will provide air support in case the Tof launch fighters, Mon promised a squadron if necessary," Leia said.

"Stop!" the Tof guards demanded.

"Prince Sereno is expecting me," Luke said using his mind trick.

"Then let us not delay you," the Tof guards said apoplectically.

"Thank you," Luke said walking into the compound.

Prince Sereno had his two enemies right in front of him. Lumiya was at his side. Den and Knife were in front of the prince. "I am pleased to see you two finally in my grasp," Sereno said taking a sip of his drink.

"You two, dance for me," Sereno ordered the dressed up Dani and Leia.

Lumiya stared at the two as they danced before Sereno. Han and Fen went through the halls, their blasters ready.

"My prince, I sense something wrong about one of the dancers," Lumiya said.

"Can't you see I am enjoying myself," the prince protested her concerns. The dancers continued to get closer to the prince. Suddenly Dani and Leia threw off their dresses. Han and Fen began firing on the guards.

Leia ignited her light saber as the guards approached. Slicing through one she used the Force to grab a blaster to give to Dani. Knife attempted to battle one of the guards hand to hand. Lumiya stunned him with her pistol.

"Do something?" the prince said as he fired at the intruders.

Lumiya sneered at the Tof and engaged Leia. Leia whirled her light saber at Lumiya, she missed twice allowing Lumiya to grab her wrist. Crushing it she forced the light saber out of her hand.

Luke witnessed the battle take place, activating his wrist communicator for back up. Lumiya Force pushed Dani away and took her pistol to fire at Leia. A Tof guard suddenly fired through her chest. Lumiya felt her body collapse to the floor.

"Capture the prince," Leia yelled as he attempted to flee.

Luke intercepted the prince as he called for a ship. Luke ignited his green light saber and slashed him through. The Tof imposter known as Bey told Leia that Tof fighters would arrive soon.

Leia's crew ran towards the Outrider as Tof fighters approached. "Tof fighters coming in," Dash informed them. The Outrider rose into the air towards space.

"Let's hope the squadron comes in time," Leia said.

Luke walked by a crippled Lumiya. The laser bolt had sliced through her respiratory systems, she could barely breathe. "Help me," she pleaded with him.

"You are no longer needed; your purpose has been completed. Soon the Nagai and the Tof will be under the firm control of the empire. I can't have you wanting to kill my sister, she is necessary for the final destruction of the Alliance," Luke said.

As Lumiya's systems failed she watched Luke walk away, in death she couldn't help feel admiration for the powerful Jedi Knight.

Several Alliance fighters arrived to meet with the Outrider. Tof fighters engaged the Alliance ships. Two Star Destroyers on the other side of the planet observed the battle as two sides fought.

Luke walked onto the bridge of his Star Destroyer. "Prince Sereno is no longer a problem," he informed the captain.

"Shall we engage then?" the captain asked.

"Yes, but I want the Outrider and her crew alive," Luke allowed.

Rebel fighters struggled against the more numerous Tof fighters. "Star Destroyers, two of them," Dash reported.

"They're launching fighters," Dash added.

Tie fighters swarmed blasting away at the surprised Tof fighters. The Star Destroyers advanced wanting to get into tractor range of the Outrider. "We must retreat," the rebel fighter leader said pulling out.

"Lock onto the Outrider," Luke ordered.

"Too many Tof ships interfering," the controller told him.

"Then destroy them all," Luke said annoyed.

Tie fighters overwhelmed the Tof and destroyed their forces, but in the victory the Outrider and a few remaining rebel ships escaped into hyperspace. Luke watched disappointed as he realized the Outrider was gone.

Anakin looking at the star maps found the right place for his newest project. The completed Death Star was close to the star of the system. "A construction of this magnitude is beyond the empire's resources," a commander complained to Anakin.

"I didn't you assign you to give me excuses, trust me this will pay off," Anakin said.

"I will be taking my ship to Coruscant, when I come back I expect detailed plans for the station's construction," Anakin said leaving for his shuttle.

Coruscant.

Anakin was greeted with large parades and fireworks over the battle of Endor victory. Hundreds of thousands flooded the Coruscant court to get a glimpse of the emperor. Anakin approached the stage, Sate Pestage, Ysanne Isard, and several Jedi masters were present.

Anakin's face could be seen on large viewing screens on the skyscrapers. "Peace is at hand!" Anakin said to the applause of the crowd.

Sate and Ysanne applauded politely. "It is good to be home once again, among the people of Coruscant," Anakin continued.

"I have been informed that the Nagai and Tof conflict has ended, in the spirit of peace the empire will assist in the signing of the treaty between these two people," Anakin said.

"With the rebels crippled at Endor it is only a matter of time before they will too sign for peace within the empire. I am a merciful man, I will forgive rebel systems and rewards those that have stayed loyal," Anakin said.

"Some consider this war a war of rights and liberties. Only together can we secure rights for everyone, divided we will fall into anarchy. It is because of these constant threats by separatists and rebels that I am forced to increase security. But the war is almost over, and I have served as your emperor for too long," Anakin said finally.

The crowd gave a yell of protest. "I will continue to be the father of the galaxy, to bring balance to the Force, but there is a threat more powerful than the rebels. It lives outside the boundaries of the galaxy, elusive, and it waits for the day when we will be too weak to defend ourselves. I have decided to explore this threat, and thus I leave the empire in the capable hands of my Grand Visor Sate Pestage," Anakin said.

Sate Pestage stood at Anakin's side. "I will preserve the empire you have built," he promised.

Anakin nodded. "Remember your time ends with the rise of my son," Anakin whispered. "Do not fail me," he told him.

Anakin began signing decrees quickly relinquishing governing powers of Coruscant and the Core worlds to Sate Pestage and the Imperial Centre. "I do not think this wise to hand power to Sate," Ysanne said.

"Are you saying this as a security official?" Anakin asked.

"Certainly, but Sate while loyal is not charismatic. He is not the ideal choice for your successor," Ysanne advised.

"Maybe, but the empire has many enemies outside and within. The enemies of the empire will reveal themselves by opposing Sate," Anakin explained.

"You would sacrifice Sate to reveal the empire's factions," Ysanne asked.

"Of course, and you will then prosecute them. In doing so you help your position within the empire," Anakin told her.


	48. Imperial Politics

5 ABY

Sate Pestage assuming command of the empire hoped to end the war with the rebellion by meeting with Alliance leader Leia Skywalker. He met with Ysanne Isard, his advisor on the possibility of hosting the Alliance leaders on Coruscant.

"Go to Brentaal, I will provide you a fleet to assist you in the negotiations," Isard suggested, her true intentions not known.

"Soon there will be peace," Sate smiled realizing that he would be known by the empire as the "peacemaker."

"Yes…peace," Isard agreed.

An Imperial Shuttle departed from Coruscant to Brentaal. "Alert Mon Mothma of Pestage's visit," Isard ordered her trusted agents.

The Alliance was ready for Pestage's shuttle immediately ambushing him. Sate had not told the Alliance that he would perform the negotiations personally but the Alliance was tipped off. Sate's fleet didn't arrive to defend him

The Imperial Shuttle captured in an Alliance cruiser rebel soldiers arrested Sate. "I demand to see your leader," Sate said outraged.

"You're not going anywhere emperor," the rebel commander smirked.

"I am here to negotiate a truce, where is Leia Skywalker?" Sate asked.

"You may see her in time, for the time being we will be holding you as a prisoner," the rebel commander said sending Sate into a prison.

Isard approached the Imperial Rulling Circle, a committee of Imperials overseeing the political and military operations of the empire. "Sate Pestage has shown yet again his incompetence against the rebels by becoming their prisoner," Isard announced.

The council murmured among each other concerning this. I move to call for a new appointment as emperor of the empire," Isard said, the room became quiet.

"Such an emperor would not have blessings of Lord Vader, should we dare to assume his wishes," a council member said.

"Lord Vader would not have his empire split in half, we must think for ourselves gentlemen," Isard replied.

"We shall negotiate the release of Pestage so that he may come before us to answer for his incompetence," the council leader suggested. Despite Isard's objections the resolution was passed.

Isard, not satisfied with the result decided to send out spies to find out everything Pestage did in rebel hands. It didn't take long for her to find out that Pestage had asked for secret negotiations with Leia Skywalker on Axxila.

Sate Pestage was allowed an audience with Leia Skywalker on Axxila. Sate's escorted shuttle landed inside the planet's crust where it was lined with cities, a literal Coruscant inside out.

Leia Skywalker walked out to greet Sate Pestage. "So you hold authority of the empire?" Leia asked.

Sate nodded. "I was entrusted with the empire by your father's request," Sate answered.

"Looks like we have you now," Leia said, the two went into an office building. Inside the building multiple rebel leaders and aides were present.

Although neither Leia nor Sate knew it one of Isard's spies was present during the meeting. "So for your release what are you willing to give us?" Leia asked, she expected a large compromise.

"I can have some of your officer released," Sate offered.

Leia bit her lip not satisfied. "I want something of significance; you don't want the empire to fall apart do you?" Leia said.

"No, of course not. I can give together we can rule the empire. You, the daughter of Lord Vader and his trusted adviser can rule legitimately," Sate offered.

Leia considered the offer; surely Mothma would be displeased with her overstepping her authority. "For this to work, the Imperial fleet will have to be removed from Coruscant to allow a peaceful transition, and I want a new Republic Senate," Leia demanded.

"Whatever you want," Sate said.

Isard was sent transmissions of the meeting between Sate and Leia. With the evidence at hand she could not dispose of Sate. The council called another meeting to discuss Sate's actions. They deemed his actions treasonous and gave authority to Isard to deal with him.

"We shall have another meeting to discuss a successor, and then we shall send a transmission to Lord Vader concerning our decisions," the council leader declared. It was voted on and agreed.

Isard did not want Anakin involved in choosing a successor; the dark lord might elevate his son to the position. She decided to get rid of Sate and the Imperial Ruling Circle.

The next day Isard was not present at the Imperial Ruling Center meeting. They decided to continue the meeting without her. Suddenly green gas filled the room, the council members scrambled to get to the doors. They were locked and all present died of the poisonous gas.

When she was sure they were all dead Isard turned her attention to Sate. She could kill two birds with one stone by attacking Axxila. She activated a hologram revealing Admiral Delak Krennel. He was brown haired military style, tan complexion, light blue eyes, and had a robotic hand that glowed red whenever it was used. He had lost the arm battling treasonous Imperial war lords who did not submit to Sate Pestage's authority.

"Capture Leia Skywalker, bring her to Coruscant. Emperor Pestage is also on the planet Axxila, send him back to Coruscant as well," Isard ordered.

With an Imperial fleet at his command Admiral Krennel proceeded to Axxila on the Outer Rim. During his time on Axxila Pestage managed to escape and sent a communication to elite fighter leader Soontir Fel for assistance.

"I cannot get to you in time but there are reports that Admiral Krennel is headed to Axxila to capture Leia Skywalker," Fel told him.

"No, Leia Skywalker must not be harmed, I am engaged in delicate negotiations," Pestage said.

"I'll send your wishes to the admiral," Fel said signing off.

Just as Admiral Krennel was about to attack he received a message from Fel not to capture Leia Skywalker. When asked of the authority Fel told him that Sate had wanted to negotiate with the Alliance. Irked by this Krennel sent a transmission to Isard.

"It's an example of Sate's treasonous activities," Isard concluded.

"I will apprehend him," Krennel promised.

"Do that and I will personally reward you," Isard said signing off.

Sate Pestage sent another transmission to Krennel for asylum to escape the rebels. Krennel accepted allowing Sate to board. Ignoring Leia Skywalker Krennel confronted Sate.

"We shall head back to Coruscant, I have urgent business to attend to," Sate said annoyed.

"You're not going anywhere," Krennel said grabbing Sate's throat. His mechanical muscles glowing red as he squeezed he broke the emperor's neck and allowed him to fall to the floor dead.


End file.
